


Never Change

by TheFightingBull



Series: ColdFlash Moments [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen - Freeform, Captain Cold - Freeform, Fluff, Leonard Snart - Freeform, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Romance, The Flash - Freeform, coldflash - Freeform, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 93,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFightingBull/pseuds/TheFightingBull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These chapters are meant to be the first dates that started the relationship between Barry and Leonard in My Boyfriend's Back. So still kind of a prequel. It also contains a small bit of Len's POV of Neutered Villains? I don't think so! for Gossett331. I hope you all enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Ground Rules To Dating a Superhero When You Are A Supervillain

Leonard raced through the streets of Central City, Barry Allen's body leaning against him but also moving his body to mimic his own. The kid's arms were wrapped tightly but comfortably around his waist. They were headed to Saints and Sinners to have a talk, a talk that he and his libido hoped would turn to something much more fun.

He had walked out of the library, eyes intently focused on five of who knew how many members of Team Flash. Dr. Caitlin Snow, Detective Edward Thawne, Iris West, Cisco Ramon and of course Barry 'The Flash' Allen were discussing and arguing about the movie they'd all just seen and it had been far more amusing than the film itself.

Apparently that had been one strike to many for the young man he'd met there for what should have been a first date. He would have felt bad for letting his obsession get the better of him had there been an actual attraction between the two or a spark, but as it was, he felt nothing. The young man was a poor substitute for what he really wanted. So he hadn't argue when the younger man walked to his own car without him.

Barry and Cisco were valiantly arguing the merits of bad guys remaining bad guys and the terrible way in which, as Barry so eloquently put it, they neutered Maleficent and turned her into a 'fairy God-mother'. His unexpected laugh had been shielded by the detective and doctor's own bark of laughter when Barry had first thrown out the term neutered.

Iris tried and failed to defend the idea of the character along with it's message that romantic love was not the only type of true love. He agreed with her on that point alone, but neither of the two geeks had been willing to concede.

Len had been completely taken aback by Barry's point of view of fictional villains being far more popular than their hero counter parts. It didnt seem right that an actual, real life superhero was a bigger fan of the types of men he'd thrown in jail or prison.

As the group had separated, Len was too engrossed in listening to what they were saying to simply let them leave. It had been one of the best decisions he'd made that night. Maybe even that entire week. Why? Because he'd heard _everything._

Barry Allen, little goodie-two-shoes that he was had admitted that not only did he find him attractive, but that he found him sexy. Thanks to the wonderfully absurd but brilliant engineer, he'd also confirmed that he, Leonard Snart, was his type and that he did indeed have a crush on him. Cisco had even managed to get Barry to admit he liked him _because_ he was Captain Cold and that even if he'd been a super-hero he might not have been interested.

And why?

Because he wasn't just a villain, he was _Barry's_ villain. _The Flash's_ villain.

He hadn't been able to resist. The moment he'd heard that he was his type, Leonard had made his move and stepped out from between a couple of cars to face Barry. He hadn't even known the younger man was gay, let alone into him. But after he'd known, he needed to explore, he had to know exactly how much of their connection was based on lust and adrenaline or if there was something more to it.

He'd waited until Cisco was gone before leaning close, his arm still around his waist, and pressed his lips to Barry's ear. “So Scarlet, care to take a ride?” He let the double entendre slip free, loving the heat the kid's blush gave off.

They pulled up to the bar that was completely packed on a Saturday night and parked in the owner's space. “Wait, this place is yours?”

“Got a have some kind of legal income.” Len shrugged as he removed his helmet. He took Barry's from him and locked them to his black bullet bike and climbed off.

“I guess that makes sense.” Barry looked nervous as he got off the bike and immediately shoved his hands back in his jacket pockets. He had only been there a handful of times and he looked and probably felt out of place.

“Relax kid, I'm the only one who bites.” He smirked.

“Actually about that,” He stepped up to Len and leaned close before he whispered. “you haven't told any of your Rogues about my identity, right?”

He rolled his eyes as he slung his arm around his waist again. “Come on, Kid, have a little faith. I haven't told anyone who you are, not even my sister.”

“Can you blame me for doubting? You did betray me.”

“Still never let your identity slip.” He shrugged deciding they needed to get away from that subject fast. “Now, you wanna come in and talk or should I let you take off?”

He watched as Barry seemed to really think about it. He may have wanted the boy in his bed, but he wasn't going to force him into something he didn't really want. Still, he couldn't deny the sting of rejection as the kid remained silent for sixty-seven seconds. “I want to talk.”

Before he could change his mind, Leonard walked them into the bar and ignored the shouts of and cheers from a few of his rogues. It was after eleven so he wasn't at all surprised by how drunk Mark, Mick and Hartley were. Barry pressed closer which he couldn't deny he liked as he steered him through the crowd of people and to his office.

“We'll have a lot more privacy in here.” He closed the door behind Barry and smiled when he saw the look of shock on the kid's face.

It wasn't so much an office as it was a very large room with a billiards table, two recliners and a a small sofa, a big garish wooden desk and a red leather desk chair. There walls were lined with shelves full of books, with the exception of the wall opposite the door. That one had it's own door that led to a bathroom.

“I'd offer you a drink, but I'm pretty sure you'll decline.” Len smiled as he walked over to the sofa and took a seat. He patted the empty space beside him.

Barry joined him but he looked more and more uncomfortable by the second. He wished the kid could get drunk, but he knew it wasn't possible with his metabolism. When he'd learned his identity he'd stalked him and was able to determine that much by the amounts of food he ate in a single day as well as how quickly he healed.

“Why do you think I'd decline?”

“Because you've never had a beer when you've come in and because I'm certain you aren't capable of benefiting from it.” He smirked.

“Yeah that's pretty much true.”

“So, you like the bad guys?” He tilted his head as he looked at Barry's lips.

“I...I wouldn't say it quite like that.” The red he turned was quite attractive. “I mean, in fiction it really is different. Bad guys are usually cooler. They get the better outfits, the better lines and they get to do things that everyone wants to do, even the hero.”

“Sounds like real life, too.”

“How do you figure?” Barry chuckled, his body losing a fraction of the tension curled in his shoulders.

“Don't get me wrong, Scarlet, I like your suit just fine, but I think we both know who has the better wardrobe.” He teased. “My lines are far cooler than yours,” he paused to enjoy the sound of Barry's soft laughter and also for effect. “and I definitely get to to do things that everyone wants to do. Even you.”

“Like what?” The kid challenged with an open smile. “What do you get to do that I don't?”

“Well for one,” Leonard leaned forward, placing a hand on Barry's hip and pressing his cheek against the kid's. “I get to debauch superheroes like you.”

“You've had other superheroes?” Barry grinned.

“Gotta start somewhere, Scarlet.” He replied and brought his free hand up to caress his cheek, his eyes tracing the lines of Barry's lips, his fingers following after. He felt more than saw the shiver that ran through Barry as his whole body turned red.

“What else?” Barry asked softly. “What else do you get to do that I'd want to do?”

“I get paid for one.” He answered dryly. “And don't even try to tell me that you get paid in the way of knowing you did a good job or I swear I'll...”

The young man laughed again and placed his hands on Len's chest, moving them to the lapels of his jacket as he pulled it off. “You'll what?”

Leonard had never been a man to ignore an obvious invitation, so he closed the small gap between them and answered him with a kiss. It was soft, but warm as their lips moved together and he deepened it when Barry's arms wrapped around his neck. When Barry moaned into the kiss, Len couldn't help the possessive growl that rumbled through him.

“We need ground rules.” Barry gasped as he pulled back, their eyes meeting.  
“Agreed.” Len nodded but pulled him close for another kiss. “I don't stop pulling heists or other jobs and you keep coming after me.”

“But I won't put you or your teammates away so long as you don't kill or harm anyone innocent.”

“Rogues, Barry, Rogues.” He teased as he moved his lips to kiss and nip down the kid's jaw. “We get to defend ourselves no matter who it is.” He amended as he felt Barry's hands tug his tucked in shirt from his jeans. “Got it?”

“Fine.” Barry nodded. “You can defend yourselves, like I said. Life and death, though.” He brought his trembling hands back up to the front of his chest and started working on his tie, Len still biting at his jaw and neck. “None of this I had to kill to avoid jail or prison.”

The fevered touches increased between them as Len tried to stay in control of his own thoughts. He couldn't afford to agree to something only to back out of it later when he realized how preoccupied he'd been. Barry threw his tie to the floor with his jacket and then worked on the buttons, and Len was a little shocked he wasn't speeding through it.

“This isn't a one night stand.” Barry whispered self-consciously and the sound in his voice was worried and so small that Len forced himself to stop and actually look at the kid. “I mean it. If that's what you want this to be, I should, I should leave now before we get too carried away.”

He frowned as he tried to understand what the kid was saying. Honestly he hadn't put much thought into what they were about to do, he'd been running on lust since he'd heard Barry call him sexy and insist that he was his type.

“What are you asking for, Barry?” He was tempted to call him Scarlet, but he needed the kid to understand that he was being serious at the moment.

“I don't do casual.” Barry blushed. “Well, maybe it's more like I can't...I fall easy and I can't keep emotions out of sex.”

Len leaned back against the arm of the sofa and smirked as he really let himself think about it. He shrugged out of his long sleeved shirt and dropped it, letting himself cool down in his white undershirt as Barry's concerns sunk in. What would dating Barry Allen be like? What would dating The Flash be like? Then again, they were going over ground rules and he'd been on board with that so he clearly had wanted this to continue passed tonight.

“So you want us to date.” Len clarified. “In and out of costume?”

“Yes. I mean, well only if...” He stammered and blushed and then laughed at himself. “Only if you are interested. If you don't want me or want to pursue more than that's fine just you know, tell me.”

“Don't give you the cold shoulder?” Len couldn't help himself and he was more than pleased when it got Barry's self-deprecating smile to turn back to a more natural and genuine one. “You actually want to find out what it's like to date a villain, then I'm game, but nothing changes between us when in costume.”

“Wait, really?” He smiled brightly. “You actually want to date me?”

“Let's just say your definitely my speed.” Barry rolled his eyes at him and he couldn't help his own soft laughter. “Yes I want to try dating you. Any other ground rules on your end?”

“I'm not kidding about the murder thing, Leonard.” Barry nodded. “I will not date a murderer.”

“Fine. Who amongst the Rogues knows you are The Flash?”

“Hartley Rathaway is the only one I know of.” Barry sighed. “He figured it out on his own when he first came after Harrison Wells.”

“No one else?”

“As far as I know and it has to stay that way.” He said. “Enough people know my identity as it is.”

“Done, though my sister and Mick will probably figure it out on their own.” Len warned.

“Wait, Mick? Really?”

“Despite what you and your little team believe, Mick's a very intuitive guy. He may not be book smart like you and your friends, but he's very observant and very little gets by him unless there's a flame or pretty face to distract him.”

“OK well, on my end,” Barry frowned and sighed.

“I don't mind being your dirty little secret, Kid.” Len smirked. “Obviously the Detective can't know about me and neither can the public. They find out and you lose your job.”

Barry shivered and for a moment, Leonard was convinced the kid was going to back out. He caught his eyes, however and realized he'd misread the action. The kid's pupil's were blown and he looked like he was about to pounce on him. Dating a bad boy really did turn him on!

“No dating other people. Even to convince others you aren't dating me.” Len added.

“What?”

“I mean it. I'll keep my more homicidal urges in check, but one thing I won't tolerate, is anyone else in your life. No fake dates to keep the detectives off our trail. No kisses, no hand holding, none of it. You want out, you tell me. Go behind my back and I'll show you and whoever you betray me with just how cold I can be.”

He expected Barry to argue, maybe even snap at him for being such a jealous and possessive jerk. Instead the kid had climbed into his lap in a flash and was kissing him as hungrily and urgently as he could. His hands were already working to pull his shirt off and Leonard was more than pleased to find someone who finally found his nature a turn on.

Len couldn't count the men he'd scared off with that warning, which was why he usually made it clear early on. Incidentally, it was also why he rarely saw the same guy more than once.

“Same goes for you. I mean I wouldn't threaten them, but you know.” Barry breathed rapidly and before Leonard could agree, their lips were fused together once more.

There was more, there had to be more, but Leonard quickly lost his focus when Barry palmed his erection over his jeans. He moaned from the unexpected contact and then realized that the kid in his lap was far too covered for his liking. He immediately set to stripping Barry out of his jacket and t-shirt.

“Don't....don't stop being you though, OK?” Barry blushed as he pulled back. “I mean don't hurt people, but don't ever change.”

With a soft chuckle, Leonard quickly agreed. “That's not something you'll ever have to worry about, Scarlet.” He kissed him again. “You just promise me that The Flash will never stop trying to foil Captain Cold's heists and I promise there will always be a Captain Cold pulling heists.”

 


	2. Mall Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard and Barry go on a real date after the older finds out that the younger has no idea what a mall-date is. Mostly fluff in this chapter as the two get to know one another. (This was popular when I was a teen so I don't know if it's a real thing in other states, but yeah)

When Len said he was possessive, it had been an understatement. He kept him close as they moved through the crowds of people, kept some bit of his own skin in constant contact with Barry's at all times. Perhaps Barry shouldn't have been so comfortable with the unhealthy tendencies in the older man, but after spending years pining for people who didn't want him it was hard not to revel in the feeling of being wanted.

They walked around the mall hand in hand, something Barry was more than a little surprised to find that Len really enjoyed. Barry had never been on a 'mall date' and Leonard had decided it would be a good way to see if there was more between them than sexual tension.

“So what does a mall date entail?” Barry asked with a shy smile as they continued through the massive structure. He was trying to exude confidence like the man beside him, but out of costume he just felt so ordinary.

“Greasy meal at the food court, window shopping, and some little activity depending on the mall.” Len answered with a shrug. “I come to people watch, mostly.”

“Huh.”

“When I was a young teenager it was the only way to do a first date. Guys and girls were all obsessed with the mall and who they were going to meet there.” Len explained as he squeezed Barry's hand. “School was filled with gossip every Monday of which couples broke under the strain of a mall date and which had survived to be 'official'.”

“Wow, seriously?” Barry couldn't help but laugh. “So how many mall dates did you go on in school?”

“Before I dropped out?” Len tilted his head as his eyes focused on nothing in that way that told Barry he was going over thoughts and memories. “A lot, actually. I was trying to prove that I was straight in Jr. High and my first two years in High School. None of them were successful, but I didn't really want them to be. By junior year I was widely considered a heart-breaker before I came out.”

“I can see that. Any really memorable ones?”

“Oh yeah. The most memorable was when I lost my virginity. See, Laser Tag was really getting popular and the mall by my house had combined two store fronts to make a decent arena, so it was the place to go during our dates.

“Near the end of my sophomore year I went on my last 'straight' mall date. It was with a girl named Mariah Baxter and she was the prettiest girl in our school and a senior, so everyone was sure that she'd be able to break the ice with me.” Barry groaned at his pun but let Len continue his tale. “I agreed to take her out and we ended up turning it into a big group date with five of my teammates and their dates. As soon as we got into the darkened arena, I turned a corner, ditched her and went out to the parking lot where I knew her brother Jamal was waiting. He was my chemistry partner.

“By the last period on Monday however, the entire school knew I nailed him in the back of my car. The team and his own sister gave Jamal so much Hell that his parents let him transfer to a different school. I think they were too scared of me to give me any shit.”

“That's horrible.” Barry frowned and he offered another squeeze of his hand. “Wait, teammates? You were a jock?”

Leonard grinned at him and nodded. “Until I dropped out during senior year I was on the hockey team.”

“Hockey? Really? I mean, is everything with you a giant ice pun?” Barry laughed.

“You don't know the half of it, Scarlet.” Len chuckled and stopped their forward progress so he could look him in the eye. “Lisa's a figure skater, nearly went pro, was even told she could be an Olympian. What can I say? Ice runs through our veins.”

Before Barry could really laugh at him he was pulled into a soft and unexpectedly tender kiss. People walked around them, only a few stared, but he didn't care. His focus, when he was able to open his eyes, was on the intense gaze of a man who he was definitely falling hard for.

“You aren't gonna ditch me in some dark room are you?”

“I can think of about a hundred different things I'd do to you in a darkened room Scarlet, and ditching you isn't one of them.” He wrapped an arm around his shoulder and they continued walking. “So what was dating like for you in high school? You like the bad boys then, too?”

“No, actually, I was convinced I was in love with Iris.”

Leonard frowned as he stopped and stared. “Your sister?”

“Legally, yes, but actually she was my childhood friend until I turned nine. It was pretty well established in my mind that I was an only child and being told that I was legally adopted by the West's didn't change my feelings about her. If anything, it intensified my view of her.”

“But you considered Detective West a father?”

“Yeah, but I never had a crush on him.” Barry shrugged.

“So are you still in love with her?” He couldn't ignore or pretend he didn't hear the biting cold in his tone. The jealousy wasn't even hidden in his expression as his blue eyes cut to him, waiting for an answer.

“Wow you were not kidding about the jealousy thing, were you?” Barry didn't mean to laugh at him, but he was learning so much about Leonard that he couldn't help it. “Alright, alright, I'll answer.” He smiled when the glare increased into a soul withering scowl. “No, Len, I am not in love with her. I don't know that I ever was. I think I was in love with the idea of her because she's always been my best friend.”

“When did this revelation take place?” Len asked coolly, but his expression had softened exponentially.

“Honestly?”

“No, lie to me, Barry.” Leonard rolled his eyes sarcastically.

“Oh my God, you are ornery!” Barry teased, not at all intimidated or concerned by the new scowl on his handsome face. “You need to chill, because I haven't been in love with her since the moment I realized I was gay.”

“And when was that?”

Barry's face blushed, he could feel it in the heat of his cheeks and could tell by the pleased smile on Leonard's face. “The first time you called me Scarlet.”

“I've been calling you the Scarlet Speedster since Mick and I started working together again.” He smirked.

“Yeah, but you didn't start calling me Scarlet til after that Christmas that you warned me of the Trickster and Weather Wizard's plan to take me out.”

Leonard's gaze hardened as they continued walking, his grip on Barry's hand tightening just so. If he hadn't been so keenly aware of another streak of Leonard's he'd assume he was mad, but Barry knew better. He'd known from the moment he met Lisa Snart that he was protective.

“Do you remember when you started dropping Speedster to the nickname?” Barry asked. “'Cause I do. It was during the Mona Lisa heist.”

The older man tilted his head as he arched a brow. “I don't recall ever stealing the Mona Lisa, Barry.”

“Cisco and I nicknamed it that because well,” He blushed again and looked at his feet as they walked on. “it was...oh God, this is so embarrassing.” Barry ran his free hand through his hair. “The Mona Lisa is so famous because of her peculiar smile and after you called me Scarlet during that heist, I may have made a comment about your own smile being so hard to read until that moment. I told Cisco I'd finally figured out what your evil little smirk meant.”

The thief laughed aloud. “You and Cisco were talking about my smirk?”

“Yeah I mean, he's my best friend and when you called me Scarlet I stumbled and fell-

“Oh you're referring to the night I robbed the evidence locker in your own precinct!” Leonard nodded. “You told Cisco over the comms you slipped on ice, but there wasn't any ice down yet, Barry.”

He rubbed the back of his neck and grimaced. “Yeah I told him the truth once I got back to the Labs, but that's the night.”

“So you didn't trip on anything?” Leonard clarified.

“Nope. It's why I let you go. That moment changed my life forever and I just couldn't focus on the job so I ran back to Cisco and we talked. After that we always referred to it as The Mona Lisa heist so that no one knew what we were talking about.” Barry shrugged, but he knew his face was still pink.

“So what exactly does my 'evil little smirk' mean?”

“It's a knowing and flirtatious smirk.” He blushed brightly. “The smile you were keeping to yourself was that you were flirting. I figured it out when you called me Scarlet without Speedster being added to it. Hence Mona Lisa Heist.”

“Cute.” Leonard grinned as they approached the food court. “I'm honored to know I helped you find yourself, Barry.” He cleared his throat and then looked him in the eyes, once more his tone and expression becoming serious. “I mean it, whether we work out or not, I'm glad I could help you know yourself.”

He laughed it off, but pressed his shoulder into Len's, needing a little more contact than their clasped hands. “So I think I should buy lunch. I tend to eat a lot.”

“That's not how this works.” Leonard shook his head. “You're not paying for a thing.”

“Come on! Really?”

“Should have made this part clear during the ground rules, but I don't go dutch on anything and I rarely allow anyone to pay my way on dates.” He insisted.

“You can't just spring that on me now!” Barry exclaimed. “Besides, I eat more in one meal than most people do in three days! It would be too mortifying to let you buy me food.”

“How has no one outside of your inner circle not noticed the amount of food you eat and buy? For that matter how on Earth do you afford it?” His curiosity sounded like it was brought on by that protective streak and not out of disgust; which warmed Barry considerably.

“When this first happened to me it was difficult, but after Wells left everything to me I have the ability to take care of myself. Keeping it a secret isn't usually hard. I space out my grocery shopping over several stores throughout the week so that no one really notices.”

Leonard tilted his head back and forth as if he was adding something up. “Tell you what,” He finally started. “you let me buy while we're still in this experimental dating phase and if we get passed it, if we make this more official, I'll allow you to start chipping in.”

“Allow? God you sound like a such a-

He was silenced with a kiss; a hot, demanding kiss that made Barry's head swim. It felt as if the man was trying to possess him from the inside out. He wrapped his arms around him, enjoying the feel of Len's hands holding tightly to his hips. They kissed as if they'd never get another chance at it again and the longer they stayed in such close contact, the more Barry knew he was falling for his nemesis.

“Ahem.” Barry would have jumped back at the irritable grunt, but Leonard, smooth as ice held him securely. They both looked at the security officer who'd interrupted them. “Hey, kissing and holding hands no biggie; but you guys are straying into a indecent behavior. Keep it PG, gentlemen.”

Barry couldn't help but look all around him at the people staring at them, a few teenagers giggling, a couple of families shaking their heads and other simply watching to see why security was in the area. Two girls in particular were chatting excitedly and pointing at their phones.

“Sure thing,” Len told the man and then waited for officer to turn his back on them before he leaned toward Barry and bit his jaw. It didn't really hurt but the shock of it was enough to pull out a more than human reaction to it.

“Ow!” Barry laughed, no longer focused on the people watching them. He smacked Len's shoulder. “That hurt!”

The thief shrugged and then smirked. “Had to get your attention somehow.”

“I can't believe how jealous you get!” He laughed and took Len's hand back into his own.

“Yeah, I'd apologize, but I'm not really sorry for it.” With a shrug he started walking them toward one of the pizza vendors. “I figure pizza is an easy way to get you fed without drawing too much attention.”

“I have one of Cisco and Caitlin's calorie bars with me. I'll only need one pizza.” Barry explained and pulled it out to show him.

“You sure that will be enough?”

“There's something like two or three thousand calories packed into this thing.” He nodded.

Leonard blinked but couldn't seem to find words. He stared at the bar and then shrugged it off as they waited in line to order some food. Barry leaned into him a bit, enjoying the way his date's arm encircled him and held him close. They were a surprisingly well matched pair, physically and they were very intuitive of one another's body language.

When they ordered, Barry chose a large supreme pizza while Len ordered himself a personal sized pepperoni pizza. They sat in the corner of the food court where a lot of construction was going on. It might have been irritating but most of the patrons in the area were sticking to the front of the court which allowed Barry enough privacy to speed eat through more than half of his pizza.

They finished their meal and continued to window shop as they strolled through the mall, Barry dragging him into a comic store at one point and showing him all of his favorite heroes and explaining why. Leonard admitted that he'd been into them briefly during elementary school and their conversation flowed easily into who their favorite villains were which progressed into fandoms outside of comics.

“Darth Vader and Boba Fett are the shit.” Barry insisted.

“Pfft.” Leonard shook his head. “Boba Fett was pathetic. His end came from being bumped into the Sarlacc Pit because he wasn't paying attention. That doesn't make him a bad ass, that makes him an idiot who's luck ran out.

“Vader was OK, but for the most part he had no follow through. The Empire did most of the dirty work. He was just hired muscle with no real control over anything that was going on.”

“I can't believe you don't like Vader. Everyone likes Vader and seriously? Boba Fett survived, we know he did! He had to.”

“Right because the Sarlacc spit him out after dragging his ass into it's mouth.” Leonard rolled his eyes.

“OK who were your favorite characters?”

“I'd think that would be rather obvious, Scarlet.” He teased as he pressed a kiss to Barry's cheek.

“Umm, The Emperor?”

“No.” He laughed. “That old man died being thrown over a rail, come on?”

“I don't know any other awesome bad guys. Darth Maul?”

He shook his head. “And here I thought you were getting to know me. I'm hurt, Scarlet. Hurt.” He teased. “Han Solo and Lando Calrissian were my favorites.”

Barry's jaw dropped as he slapped his own forehead. “Oh my God, duh! Of course you'd love the thieves and smugglers. How could I have not seen that one coming?”

“I don't know, but it's making me wonder just how competent and investigator and crime fighter you are.”

“That was cold.” Barry grinned as he stood to face him and then kissed him on the lips. “Really cold.”

“Hey guys, this is a comic store, not an hourly hotel.” A tall fat man sneered from behind the counter.

“What exactly are you implying?” Leonard asked his brow arched as he turned to face the young adult beside the cash register.

“Len, let it go.” Barry asked as he tried to tug on his jacket, but it didn't do any good.

He watched as Leonard stalked forward, his demeanor quickly fading from relaxed and calm to the icy chill that was all Captain Cold. He stayed at his side, if only to protect the poor guy who'd just bit off more than he could chew. His shoulders squared as his arrogant sneer fell into place.

“I don't want to see a couple of fags making out in my shop.” Barry face palmed as soon as the man's lips stopped moving. This wasn't going to end well. “Go somewhere else.”

“Come on Len, we don't need to be here.” Barry tried again.

“Oh don't worry, Barry, I don't plan on giving this slob my business now or in the future.” Len smirked as the man rolled his eyes and muttered something about good riddance. “However, I do wonder what right you have to refuse us service?”

“Oh what? You mean besides the fact that I'm the manager AND the owner?”

“Are you really? Sounds like some major boasting to impress the ladies over there checking out the Black Widow comics.” Len arched his brow and Barry suddenly had a bad feeling about what the man was up to.

“Trust me, Fagot, this store is all mine. The name on the store front, R. Scott's Comics? That's me. Now get the fuck out before I throw you out.”

Len shrugged his shoulders so much like the way he'd done when Barry told him to leave Central City in the forest. There was a sinister smile forming on his face that made Barry nervous. “Let's go, Barry.”

“Wait, what? Really?” Barry's eyes widened as Len grabbed his hand and led him away from the counter. “Just like that?”

“You heard the man. We don't want to force him to throw us out.”

“OK seriously, Len, remember my rule.” Barry frowned and gave a sympathetic look to Mr. Scott. The man rolled his eyes, clearly unimpressed by their behavior.

“Of course Scarlet, but just remember.” He released his hand in favor of wrapping his arm around his waist as they left the store. “There are fates so much worse than death.” Barry gasped as he goosed him.

“Len!” Barry didn't know for sure if he was snapping at him for pinching his ass or for threatening the rude shop owner.

“What do you say to some laser tag?”

 

* * *

 

 

They crashed through the wooden paneling of the 'fort' in the black light lit arena, Barry laughing as they landed amongst the debris below the landing they'd been on. Several kids gasped and shouted for the referees. He'd never seen anyone so incredibly clumsy in the dark. He used to think that The Flash would have made an excellent thief; clearly his instincts were way off.

“If you think you and I are ever teaming up in a real life gun fight you have another thing coming, Scarlet.” Len chuckled.

“Oh come on! That little kid tripped me and you know it!” Barry complained playfully. The pretty brunette frowned as he looked around. “Wow we really busted that thing up, didn't we?”

“Didn't you.” Len corrected. “I tried to keep you from falling; you're the one that dragged me down with you.”

“At least no one got hurt?” He tried to sound cheerful, but Len just knew he was blushing and rubbing at his neck.

He stared up at the glow in the dark stars on the ceiling and sighed. Any minute now they were going to be surrounded by grade schoolers who would shoot the Hell out of them. He wasn't sure how much more humiliation he could take in a day and he damned sure wasn't going to pay for the damage his date had done, especially since it was caused by one of the snot-nosed brats that tripped Barry.

“What do you say we get out of here and find something funner to do in the dark?” Leonard suggested as he slowly forced himself to his feet. He looked down at Barry who he had landed on top of and offered him a hand.

Barry took his hand and got to his feet. “I can't believe I'm about to pull a hit and run,” He chuckled as he pulled him into his arms and kissed him.

Leonard barely blinked and when he opened his eyes they were kissing in the mall parking lot beside his motorcycle. “It only counts as a hit and run if vehicles were involved.”

“So, how did I do on our mall date?” Barry asked, his hazel eyes dropping to the ground self-consciously. “Think it went well enough to consider us official?”

There was something so endearing, so vulnerable about the way Barry doubted himself. It made him feel like he needed to wrap Barry up in his arms and protect him from anything and anyone who had ever helped to create that doubt. Unfortunately that probably meant that he'd be protecting him from himself, too.

“Let's just say it couldn't get more official without a notary.” He knew it was corny, but corny was his thing and it seemed to be Barry's too if his easy laughter told him anything. “So...dark room?”

“Definitely.” Barry nodded.

Len handed Barry the spare helmet just as the Imperial March sounded from the young man's cell phone. He frowned because he knew damned well who the ring tone belonged to. He shrugged when Barry looked at him guiltily before he answered.

“Hey Cisco, what's up?” Pause. “Damn, right now?” Another pause. “Well I was on a date with-” Pause. “I'm on my way.” His sad puppy eyes focused on him as soon as he hung up. “I'm so sorry Len.”

“If there's no rest for the wicked than there certainly can't be any for you either, Scarlet.” He shrugged. “Go get 'em, Flash.”

That bright smile lit up the kid's face and then his lips were pressed to Len's cheek before he was gone in a blur of red and yellow.

 

* * *

Barry was so not in the mood for this, especially not at seven-thirty in the morning. He rubbed tiredly at his eyes as he dragged his forensic kit through the mall. He'd had almost no sleep thanks to four different attacks by four different Rogues. He was going to have a serious talk with Leonard about his and his cohorts sleep habits. Though, if he was honest, Captain Cold hadn't made an appearance last night and according to Cisco's phone tracking systems, he'd been at Saints and Sinners all night.

Joe was by his side. “You might want to find out what the Hell Snart's problem with this guy is.” His father frowned as he walked him to...Oh God.

R. Scott's Comics.

“He hit his house last night, too. Stole a whole bunch of stuff apparently.” Joe shook his head. “This feels personal, like Snart was trying to get back at him for something.”

“What?”

“Wait til you step inside.”

Not only were the counters filled with one of a kind collector's items completely iced over, but every single comic book had been turned into paper snow flakes and were littered all across the store's floor, walls and ceiling. The shelves were damaged and the register had been completely emptied along with the safe in the back of the store. In the corner R. Scott was sobbing into his hands. He knew he shouldn't feel bad, but he did, because he should have been able to stop Len.

He frowned though as he tried to think of why he hadn't known and felt his heart stop. That bastard used his Rogues to distract him so that he wouldn't be able to prevent him from destroying the bigot's store! He couldn't believe he'd been so easily distracted! When he talked to Len next he was going to wring his neck.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I have writing it. I tend to write on the darker more serious side of things, but this fanfic has been a lot more light-hearted.


	3. Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Leonard learns that Mark Mardon and Roy Bivolo are up to no good things get intense for Len and Barry. Trigger warnings in this chapter for graphic violence and darkish themes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there's typos and stuff. This chapter gets pretty serious in some spots and it's not as fluffy as any of the other pieces of this story have been, but I am firm believer that it takes ups and downs in our lives to truly get to know people and build strong bonds. Also it might get a bit dark, graphic and violent. I hope you guys like it. Please don't hate me for this chapter because I promise to return to lighter, funner stuff in the next chapter.

Mick pulled up short as he heard two voices shouting at each other inside of Len's office. He frowned, because Leonard Snart rarely lost his temper enough to yell. Only he or Lisa had ever brought that out in him. The man could look Mark Mardon right in the eyes and practically purr an insult at him without fearing the threatened lightning bolt over head, but if he found out that Roscoe Dillon was back in Lisa's life, he'd be roaring like a lion. Much like he was currently doing in his office.

Despite what people thought, Mick wasn't stupid. He knew better than to lean his ear against the door and try to listen in on his best friend's argument with the unknown man. He walked in the back and found the small security office that Hartley Rathaway was in. The kid was working on calibrations for his weird ass gloves.

“Out.” He growled. By the time the little genius had run off, Mick already had the office footage pulled up. Sure it took a special password to get into it, but no one knew Len like Mick did. Not even Lisa, so hacking into Len's administrative access was easy.

“Damn it, Barry, he could have killed you!” Len snarled at a handsome young man that was nearly the same height as him. The kid had messy brown hair that stuck up all over the place and a pretty face. He was young, maybe mid twenties. Len's type for sure. “What'd you expect me to do?”

“I expected you to let me handle it!” The kid snapped back, his face bright red. “I can't believe you killed him!”

“He deserved it!” Len growled. “You said life or death. I didn't break your rules, _Flash_.” He emphasized the name and Mick tilted his head. Okay, so it wasn't the boyfriend he'd yet to meet, it was The Flash. He knew that little prick knew who the kid really was. “I followed them to the letter!”

“I meant your life or death! I'm capable of taking care of myself!”

“Ha! Is that what you call rushing in half-cocked without a damned plan!” Mick chuckled, if there was one thing Len hated, it was doing anything without a plan. “He met all the criteria for a clean kill according to your rules, Barry.” He shouted again and then started ticking points off on his fingers. “He wasn't an innocent, he'd already killed how many bystanders, it was a life or death situation and

“You said nothing changes between us!” Barry shook his head. “Not while in costume and you broke the rules! You never would have protected me in the past.”

Len laughed cruelly and then added a smile to match it. “Actually, I have. Do you really think that old Laser Eyes owed me money? I killed him to protect you then just like I killed Lava Boy today.”

“Seriously, what is with you and Cisco and naming these guys?” The young man muttered as he shook his head and stared up at the ceiling with exasperation. “You can't come to my rescue, Len. You just can't.”

“So I'm what, supposed to watch you die on live TV?” Len demanded.

“I wasn't going to die!” The younger groaned in frustration as he ran both hands through his brown hair. “I was, I was in trouble yes, but I...”

Len closed the distance and took the kid's face into his hands. “Barry Allen, I am not going to stand by and watch some monster take you out. I am too selfish to let some out of control meta take your life. You don't want to watch people die and I am so sorry that you had to see it, but I can't watch you die, do you understand? I can't.”

Mick's jaw dropped as Len kissed The Flash softly, tenderly on the lips. The other simply sighed and then pressed his forehead against Len's. “He might not have been able to control himself, he might have...”

“No. Don't you dare.” Len shook his head. “Not only did you beg him to stop before he killed that couple, but you offered to have your team help him if he'd calm down. You do not get to put his death on your shoulders.

“I love,” Len paused and took a deep breath. “I love that you are so compassionate, that you are so willing to see the good and to hope for the best. You're a great man Barry and it's probably why I am so drawn to you.”

“But?” Barry brought his arms up to wrap around Len's neck, a ghost of smile forming on his lips hesitantly.

“But in the end, if it comes down to a homicidal maniac or you, I'm choosing you every time. You want to throw yourself into all of these dangerous situations and I accept that but I am not going stand by and watch you be hurt or killed. Our cover be damned.”

Again Barry nodded and then leaned his head on Len's shoulder. The two embraced and Mick could only tilt his head. Barry Allen? Why did that name sound so very familiar? He leaned back in the chair he was sitting in and tried to think when he'd heard the name and from whose lips? One of the Rogues had mentioned the name he was sure of it. Oh! Oh no.

He quickly shut down the feed and put it back to the regular security access. He got to his feet quickly and headed straight to Len's office. He didn't bother knocking or forewarning the couple as he barged in and slammed the door shut behind him. When Barry jumped back and Len glared he didn't bother to apologize either. “You've got a major problem, Len.”

“And what might that be, Mick?” His friend sneered irritably.

“Mark Mardon's planning to kidnap your boyfriend.” He answered.

“What?” Barry frowned. “Why would he do that?”

“Cause your the son of the man who killed his brother.” Mick answered with a shrug. “He was asking me the other night if I wanted to help him out but I told him you were strict about not messing with cops, that we couldn't afford more attention.”

“Did he go to any of the other Rogues?” Len asked, his demeanor as cold as ice.

“Yeah. Hartley turned him down though.” He told him. “Not sure if he tried anyone else. Shawna's not really one for breaking the law, but Axel and Roy?”

“Why are you talking about all of this with me around?” Barry frowned and at once Mick and Len both turned to him.

“Because he figured out you were The Flash.” Len looked a little proud and for some reason that made Mick smile. He'd always assumed that Len thought meanly of his intelligence, but maybe he'd been wrong. “Told you it wouldn't take him long.”

Mick could have told them how he'd figured it out, but he didn't feel like it. “We need to get Mardon and Bivolo in line, Len, or there's going to be a mutiny on our hands. 'Specially if they find out about him. Flash or not, he's still the son of one of Mardon's enemies.”

“Maybe I should have stayed your secret, too.” Barry sighed.

“Dangerous as they are, Barry, they're not very bright. Mardon has potential but he's too focused on revenge. I'll need to keep a closer watch on him, but Bivolo? He'll be easy to deal with.”

“Don't underestimate these guys, Len. I'm a meta myself and I have a hard time taking them one on one.” Barry warned. “There was a reason we weren't ready to just release them into the public. They might owe you a favor, but how loyal are they really?”

“Kid's got a point. You saw what Bivolo did during our last heist.” Mick agreed. He tried not to roll his eyes at Len's surprised expression. “Don't look at me like that. I do listen to what you say on occasion.”

Len snorted skeptically but when he turned to his apparent boyfriend he took a deep breath and nodded. “I'll keep your warning in mind, Scarlet, but you don't need to worry that pretty little head of yours. Unlike you, I know how to make a plan and how to follow it.”

* * *

 

The next day, th wind blew softly across the park and Barry zipped his coat up to trap the warmth of his own body. He still didn't know if Len had succeeded in whatever his plan was, but he promised to meet him at the park he was currently wandering around in. For once Barry had arrived early, it was testament to how much he'd grown to like Len and possibly to how nervous he was.

The Weather Wizard and Rainbow Raider were dangerous and Len was just a man with a gun. True he wasn't afraid to use that gun, but that didn't mean he'd be quick enough on the draw. What if Mardon electrocuted him with a bolt of lightning, what if Bivolo made him rage out and Len killed someone he loved? What if they simply over powered him and killed him? Would he be the one called into process that scene? Oh God, what if he was? How could he calmly process his own boyfriend's murder scene?

He felt his phone vibrating and he stared at the unknown number before he reluctantly answered. “Hello?”

“Hey Kid, Heatwave here.” The older man rasped. “We need The Flash. Bivolo used his shit on Len and....and it's a mess.”

“Address?”

“The Bar.”

He ran as fast as he could, stopping at STAR Labs and changing into his suit on the way and so he could grab the portable flash light Cisco had made for the stupid Rainbow Raider's little eye trick.

It took him seconds to arrive at Saints and Sinners but for once he didn't just rush in. He couldn't, not with Bivolo on the loose. He was just too dangerous as a Speedster if he was hit with rage. Last time he'd nearly killed someone, nearly killed Oliver.

He took several runs around the inside of the bar at his fastest speed. He was able to determine that Bivolo was hiding in Len's office his eyes trained on the door. Mardon, Axel, Shawna and Hartley were tending to a devastated looking Lisa. She had a black eye and a busted lip, her make-up running down her face as she sobbed. It was an image he never thought he'd see, especially in a Snart.

It wasn't hard to figure out what was wrong as he saw Len and Mick fighting. It was actually frightening to see as Len used vicious low sweeping moves and Mick simply tried to stay out of range. He'd always assumed that Mick Rory would be the winner in a fight between them, but he'd never seen Leonard so angry, so physically violent and he wondered how much of this he'd learned from his old man.

As he made his way to deal with Roy first he realized that there was a bloody, unmoving mass in the corner near where Mick and Len were fighting. He had no idea who the guy was but he didn't really have time to find out. It wasn't hard to assume that Len had killed the guy in his rage induced hysteria.

He phased into Len's office from the outside of the bar, allowing him to sneak up on Bivolo. He only needed one punch to knock the man out. The man crumpled to the floor and Barry felt his own rage burning up inside of him. He'd caused the death of someone, someone who must have meant something to Lisa Snart, because that had to be why she was crying so hard and was it possible that Len had even hit her? The thought made him sick with worry. Len would never forgive himself if he had, even if it was under the influence of Bivolo's powers.

After he tied and blindfolded the Rainbow Raider, Barry made his way into the bar, not at all concerned with the other Rogues seeing him come out of Len's office.

“Looks like you could use a hand.” He called to Mick.

“If you don't want me killing Cold, then yeah. I definitely could cause I'm one more hit from taking his fucking head off.” Mick growled not at all appreciating the hits he was taking.

Len turned on him, his eyes flashing red and for a moment, Barry wasn't looking at Len. He was staring into the eyes of a monstrous killer. He wondered if his team and Oliver had thought the same thing of him when he'd been under Bivolo's deadly influence.

Barry took a deep breath as the man ran forward. He pulled the small gadget off his belt and turned it on. As soon as Len was close enough he brought it up and waited only seconds for the red in Len's iris' to disappear and turn back to their normal icy blue.

“A fucking flashlight? Really?” Mick sneered as he rubbed his own swollen jaw.

“It's a special flashlight.” Hartley rolled his eyes.

Leonard stood completely still, his eyes staring at Barry but without any emotion. He wondered if the older man was trying replay the events of the night and when his eyes widened and he turned to face Lisa, he knew he'd been right.

“Lise.” He sounded...hurt. He looked down at his hands and Barry could see that his knuckles were busted up, hands bleeding, bruised and swollen from the damage he'd done.

The Snart sister's eyes widened in fear when her brother stepped toward her and the Rogues and Barry could see what a blow that was to Len's psyche. He turned to look at Mick next and then his eyes fell to the body lying in a small pool of blood. He approached the body and dropped to his haunches as he remained completely still and quiet.

Mick was the only one moving, no one else even breathed as he made his way to Leonard and placed a hand on the smaller man's shoulder. “Come on, Buddy, we need to get you and Lise out of here so we can call an ambulance.”

“He's dead.” Len stated.

“I know, but he deserves more than being tossed in the river.” Mick's deep voice rumbled. “Maybe we can get The Flash to get him out of here.”

At his words, Len stood and spun to face him, his eyes wide for a moment before they dropped to the floor. Barry wanted to assure him, wanted to tell him he knew it wasn't his fault and kiss and hug him, but he couldn't. He had to stay back for the moment, had to make sure that the Rogues had no idea he was the 'kid' Leonard Snart was dating.

“It wasn't his fault.” Hartley spoke up as he walked over to him. “Cold was trying to get the Raider in line. Lisa came in with her boyfriend, Roscoe Dillon, and he was the first person Len saw after his eyes turned red.”

Shawna nodded and moved with Hartley, ready to protect their leader. “He hit Lisa, but that's because she tried to get him off Roscoe. She didn't know what had happened.” Shawna then looked back at Lisa. “He couldn't control himself.”

“Where's Bivolo?” Everyone cringed, including Barry when Len hissed the words.

“Manager's office.” Barry answered. “I'm going to take this Roscoe to the hospital if that's okay with you guys.” But he looked to Lisa who seemed to be calming down. “Would you like to come with?”

She bit her lip and stared at Len and then the body of her deceased boyfriend. “Yes, don't worry, Len. I'll tell him we were mugged.”

“Lise,” Len moved toward her again but ignored it when she flinched a second time. He very gently caressed her cheek. “I will make sure Bivolo can never do this again. I'm sorry, Sis.”

When he pulled her into his arms, Barry worried she'd fight him, but instead she wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shoulder. He petted her hair and started murmering things into her ear that no one else seemed able to hear. Len kissed the top of her forehead before apologizing again and again. “Make him suffer, Len. Make it so he can never, ever have what he loves again. Destroy his art, destroy his life, but you make him suffer for what he did to us.”

Barry frowned as he walked over to the body and pulled the dead weight over his shoulder. He didn't miss the impressed look in Mick's eyes or the shock in Mardon's. His speed had definitely made him stronger than normal, but he'd still need the force of his speed to carry both the body and Lisa. He turned to face her. “I'm gonna need my speed to carry you both, Lisa. Don't be alarmed.”

Before anyone could question it, he had moved in the blink of an eye and held her against his side with his free arm and ran them both to the hospital. He didn't want to know what Leonard had planned for Bivolo but at least it sounded like there was no plan to kill him, though he didn't know if he could blame Leonard if he decided to. The man had caused Leonard Snart to strike his beloved sister, not once, but twice and he imagined it had only ended because Mick had stepped up to take her place.

 

* * *

 

It didn't take long for them to arrive at the hospital or for someone to come and take Roscoe as they feigned ignorance to his condition. She watched as The Flash easily lied about what had happened, claiming to come upon them just after a mugger had attacked. She didn't have a record of any kind so being in the hospital wasn't going to get her into any trouble.

Her chest ached along with her head; she'd cried to hard and for too long. She'd like to say she wasn't at all surprised by the turn of events. When she'd been a child her nights could go from fun and relaxing to horrifying and anguished in seconds. Really, she should be used to it, but then, she'd never been hit by Lenny and she'd never seen him kill someone without provocation.

She wanted to stop crying, she needed to focus on something else, anything else. The sounds of fists breaking bones were too much. Too much.

“We've got a pulse! It's faint, but it's there!” Her eyes widened and without thinking she grabbed a hold of The Flash's hand. “Doctor!” A scurry of hospital workers surrounded Roscoe on the gurney and then they were wheeling him out of the area and back behind the double doors.

“I can't...I can't, not if he's just going to die.” Lisa's sad blue eyes focused on her brother's nemesis and then she found what she needed. She found the distraction that her mind needed to keep her from getting her hopes up. “Who called you?”

“Mick.” He answered and if she had seen his eyes right, she knew he was hoping for the best, too. “He uh, he called me and I raced over.”

“Why? What do you care what happens to us?” Lisa demanded. She knew she sounded bitter and ungrateful, but she was hurting, she was scared and she needed to make sense of something after the unthinkable had just happened. “Why would he even think to call you?”

“Umm,” His face beneath the cowl turned a bright red. Interesting. “I guess cause your brother asked for my advice on taking out Bivolo and Mardon if it came down to it?”

She almost laughed at the terrible lie. How had he so easily spun the tale of finding a young couple after being mugged to the hospital workers but stumbled when faced with a simple question. Unless of course it wasn't simple. So what was it? What was he trying to keep from her?

“Your wording gives you away.” She smirked.

“My what?”

“You said taking out. That would imply, Flash, that you were giving advice to my brother on how to kill two of his Rogues and that's not something you would do.” She cocked her head to the side. “You wanna try again? Why would Mick Rory call The Flash of all people for help?”

“It was pretty out of control in there. The fact that Len would ever strike you, the one person he'd always sworn to protect? That had to be enough to jar his best friend into drastic action.”

“Len?” She frowned. “Since when are you two close enough for you to call him that and how would you even know that about us?”

He sighed and shook his head. “I'll be right back, okay, Lisa? I mean if Mick knows, you might as well know.”

Before she could question him he was gone and she was left standing alone in the hospital. Her heart was racing again and she felt the tremors of panic starting to return. She clenched her fists and had time to take two deep breaths before the doors to the ER opened and some dorky, though pretty, looking kid came striding in.

When he approached she almost told him to back off until she recognized that sheepish smile. He took her hand and led her to the waiting area. “I figured it was best that you take a seat before you fall down. It could be a while before we know what's going to happen to your friend.”

“You mean you? You're the...” She couldn't help but be taken aback by how young he was. No wonder her brother had always made cracks about his bedtime and curfews. “I still don't understand.”

“I want to go back and check on Len, but I get the feeling he'll be here shortly.” The kid continued. “Look, I don't want to leave you alone. Not like this, not after what happened. Are you okay?”

“Why do you care and why are you showing me your face?” She asked with an arched brow. What a strange and odd thing to do with his nemesis' little sister. It was evident that he wasn't attracted to her so he wasn't trying to seduce her, he wasn't trying to fish information out of her, and he honestly seemed concerned for her well being. What was his angle?

“Because you're going to see me a lot and your brother's right. You'll figure it out eventually anyhow.” The young man shrugged. “I...I'm the guy your brother's been seeing. The one he met during the Library movie night.”

Her eyes widened. “Wait, wait.” She shook her head as she tried to process what she'd just heard. “You're the guy that Len ditched his date for? The one he took on a mall-date?”

She'd been so surprised to hear that he and Kenneth hadn't work out because he'd totally been her brother's type, but Len had assured her that he was a pale comparison to what he'd gone home with instead. He'd bragged about bagging a far hotter guy that was just his speed and that loved the fact that he was a villain. Then he'd asked her for advice, real advice on the right kind of first date, one to break the ice and find out if they were compatible outside of the bedroom.

When he'd returned from that first date he'd been both happy and angry, frustrated and excited. He told her everything of course, everything but the kissing because they were siblings, but she'd known her brother well enough to know there would definitely have been kissing. Len was too physical and too possessive not to have shown him off in public.

He explained that a man had insulted him and his date, that they'd all but been kicked out of a comic store and called fags by the owner. She'd been enraged and he'd smiled sinisterly and requested her help along with the Rogues. He had a plan but didn't want the Flash putting a stop to it. She happily agreed because it had been too long since her brother had felt close to anyone outside of her and Mick. He requested that no one harm The Flash, just run him on a wild goose chase until he called them off.

“Yeah, that's me I guess.” He rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously. “Look, Mick found us out yesterday morning and then Len was supposed to figure out a plan to get Bivolo and Mardon in line because Mardon was planning to kidnap me or something.”

“What? Why?” Mardon could be smart, but there was no way he knew who The Flash was. She hadn't figured it out yet and for that matter how the Hell had Mick figured this out before her? “How does Mardon know who you are?”

“No, no. He doesn't want to kidnap The Flash, he wants to kidnap me. Barry Allen.” He spoke quietly, even though there wasn't anyone else in the ER which, she had to admit was a bit odd.

“Why would he care about you? No offense, I'm just not making the connection I guess.” She asked and scooted a little closer as she looked him over and decided that he was indeed a pretty thing. Perfect for her brother, really.

“He wants revenge on the detective who killed his brother.” He answered with a shrug. “That detective is my foster-father, Joe.”

“That idiot!” She snarled to herself. “Lenny told him to knock that off or he was going to bring the fuzz down on all of us but just the other day he was trying to recruit me to help! As if.”

“You aren't, you aren't mad at Len are you?”

Barry asked and she couldn't help but caress his cheek softly as she pursed her lips at him. “Oh, Cutie, don't you worry about me and Lenny. It was a bit of a shock, I won't lie. He's never raised his hand to me before and,” She blinked the memory away because she refused to fear her brother like she had her father. “and I know he was not in control of himself. There's only one man who is responsible for this mess and I trust my brother to take care of it long before I return.”

“Well, I think, I think I'm going to stay here with you, like I said earlier, because I don't want to know what Len's got in mind.” Barry admitted as his face blanched. “He deserves a lot of pain, I know, but your brother's scary when he's in a vengeful mood and...

“Thanks for staying here with me, Barry.” She decided it was time to change the subject. While the kid might seem a little dorky and definitely too young for her brother, she wasn't about to let him be frightened off by his own imagination.

“Is there, is there anyone we should call for him?” Barry asked a little nervously. “I mean, I don't know if he has family in Central or not.”

“Not that I'm aware of.” She shook her head. “He said he was an orphan and an only child so I'm assuming not. Then again, Roscoe has done a lot of lying over the years so who knows?”

“Uh...”

“Don't ask.” Lisa shook her head. “If Len does come in and I'm telling you about the many trials our relationship has gone through then he'll march his happy ass back there and finish the job that Bivolo started.”

 

* * *

 

Hours later Barry was walking with Lisa cradled in his arms as he walked into the safe house he'd been given the address to. It had been a long night, one that Roscoe Dillon had somehow managed to survive, but barely. There was a lot of swelling and he'd be unconscious for quite some time. The amount of bones broken was astonishing to Barry. His jaw, nose, one of his cheek bones, his collar bone and several of his ribs had all busted.

They didn't have to see him, but Barry knew that Lisa needed to do so at least once before he tried to take her back to Len. He'd held her hand the whole way and he watched silently as she glared at the broken man. She hissed something in his ear and then immediately frowned and apologized loud enough for Barry to hear. It was confusing but it was also none of his business, so he didn't ask.

The lights were off but Lisa jumped out of his arms easily and flicked the switch. Lisa didn't seem at all surprised to see Len sleeping fitfully on a large overstuffed leather couch. She walked over to him and gently placed her hands hand on both sides of his face and kissed his cheek. He woke the moment her hands touched his face and Barry had a feeling that he normally would have been irritated to be woken up, but instead all he or Lisa saw was guilt in his sad blue eyes.

He reached up and caressed her cheek, his thumb brushing over the dark bruise settling there. “God, Lise,” He tried, but she fell on top of him, the siblings hugging each other tightly. “I'm so, so sorry.”

“I told you,” She reminded. “It wasn't your fault. You'd never lay a hand on me. I don't even think of it as you, but as Roy.”

“But it wasn't. I should have been able to control myself, I shouldn't have...

“Hey, are you a meta?” Lisa asked sharply as they both moved to sit on the couch, facing one another as they did so. He shook his head. “Do you have some magic powers that I don't know about?”

“Of course not, but that's not the point.”

“It is the point.” Lisa insisted and pressed her finger to his lips to prevent him from arguing. “If you could have known, if you had the powers to resist the effects of Roy, then I'd let you beat yourself up over this, but you don't, Lenny. Now, did you take care of Roy?”

“I did.” He nodded with a ghost of a smile. “It may have also helped to keep Mardon in line since he had and the others had a front row seat to Roy's punishment.”

“What'd you do to him?” Barry asked and he knew his voice was too full of concern for Lisa's taste, but Len's gaze was softer and more accepting of his nature.

“I didn't kill him,” Len assured Barry but then he looked back to his sister. “I cut his eyes out. He gets to stay breathing, but now he can't put someone through that ever again. Nor will he ever enjoy painting or staring at his favorite pieces.”

“Thank you, Lenny.” Lisa hugged him again and this time Barry could honestly say that he hadn't heard a bit of her pout or coy tone. She sounded grateful and maybe a little relieved, like she'd been hiding her fear.

“Anything for you, Sis.” Len replied affectionately. “I love you, Lisa.”

“I love you, to Leonard.” She kissed his cheek again and then stood up. “If you and The Flash would be polite enough not to wake me in the morning, I'd really like to sleep the day away.”

Len nodded and they both watched as she sauntered out of the living room. Barry was still standing in the door way and Len hadn't moved from the couch. The older man looked to him and gently patted the seat beside him and for some stupid reason, Barry felt himself blushing at the gesture. He really needed to ask Caitlin about that. Maybe he had some kind of disorder?

He walked over and sat beside him. “Are you okay, Len?”

“Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?” He scoffed.

“Come on, Len, after all that happened today? You can tell me if you are hurting, if you are mad or if you are...well anything.” Barry reached out and took Len's hands. “Over the past forty-eight hours your best friend and sister have figured out you are dating the flash, you had to deal with two unruly Rogues, one of which caused you to nearly kill a man and even lash out at your sister, then you had to cut the guys eyes out and there is no way you are okay with this.”

“Thought you didn't like your bad guys neutered?” Len tried to joke, clearly deflecting.

“Leonard Snart, did you miss the part when I acknowledged that you cut a man's eyes out?” Barry lamely returned the joke but he was more successful as Len smiled. “What kind of neutered villain has the balls to cut a meta-human's eyes out. That's....That's actually really disgusting.”

“I may not have cut them out.” Len admitted. “More like ripped them out and then tossed them to the floor where Mick may or may not have stomped on them.”

Again Barry grimaced, the image was too much and honestly it made him queazy, but he still understood. He knew that Joe, Eddie and Iris would probably think he should get on Leonard about the man's punishment, that he shouldn't condone it, but they hadn't seen the guilt in Len's eyes or the horror in Lisa's. He'd known what if felt like to wake up and realize that you'd lost so much control that you'd hurt someone you loved. For Leonard Snart of all men to have succumbed to that was bad enough, but losing control for any reason? He'd known the moment he left Bivolo to the Rogues to deal with him that the man would never be the same.

“You're looking a little green, Scarlet.” Len frowned and Barry blinked in surprise when he felt the other man's hand gripping the back of his head and neck. “Are you alright?”

“It was a bit more graphic than I expected the explanation to be, but I'll be fine. I did ask for it after all.” Barry smiled and then leaned forward to kiss his lips. The action seemed to have shocked the older. “Oh Len, I hope you understand that I know some of what you are feeling right now?”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. Bivolo got me with his eyes, too. Only, because of my speed, it took days before it went into full effect and I nearly killed two of my friends.” Barry sighed. “My rage combined with my powers was...well it made me realize how dangerous I could be if I were a different person.”

“Who'd you attack?” Len asked curiously.

“Eddie Thawne and the Starling or I guess Star now, Vigilante.”

“Which one?” He snickered.

“Arrow er, Green Arrow, sorry. That city is so inconsistent.” Barry chuckled self consciously. “Look, my point is that because I've gone through this, I know you are lying when you tell me you're okay. I may not be the one you want to talk to about this and I can live with that, but don't keep it all bottled up inside, either.”

It was evident that Leonard didn't like being on the 'victim' end of the spectrum. He preferred the protector, the guardian, the over protective brother and boyfriend. He leaned back into the couch and sighed as he continued to hold Barry's hand, looking like he might just be trying to talk about what happened.

Barry knew to be patient and despite being known for the opposite and for fidgeting or pacing restlessly, he held still. It was easy because he enjoyed the feel of Len's thumb moving back and forth over his hand. It was soothing to both of them for different reasons and if that's what Len needed to get the courage to speak up then that's what Barry was going to give him.

“I never believed myself capable of hitting Lisa.” He said so softly that Barry nearly missed it. The older man kept his eyes pinned on their hands, on his hand, a hand that Barry could see was still swollen with knuckles that were just starting to scab over. Honestly, he was surprised that the man hadn't busted his hand with all the damage he'd done. “It's so unnatural that even when she's had me enraged it doesn't cross my mind. It never has.” His blue eyes finally moved and settled on Barry's own. “So how did this happen, Barry?”

There was no doubt in Barry's mind that he wasn't angry with Lisa, and based on what little he knew, he was positive there was a perfectly good reason for why he hit her. They'd need to go over security footage in the morning, but he just knew he had to be right.

“I think when Lisa ran to you, because I doubt she would just stand there, I think she tried to pull you off him.” Barry sighed. “Then, after knowing exactly what that feels like, you didn't see her. Couldn't see her in the haze of furious red. You struck at anyone trying to come between you and your target until you found a new one.”

“Mick.”

“Yeah, but even if I am wrong, the point is, you don't loose your cool.” He added as he lifted Len's hand and pressed his lips softly to one of the wounds on his knuckles. “It wasn't you that nearly killed Roscoe,” He kissed another wound. “just like it wasn't you that hit Lisa,” another kiss. “or fought with Mick.”

“I was coming after you, too.” Len frowned, his eyes looking sad and haunted. “The only three people who have ever mattered to me were the focus of my hatred...”

“It wasn't hate, Len. It was pure unadulterated rage. It was out of your control and for a man like you, I'm sure there's nothing scarier than the concept of losing control.” Barry acknowledged. “But, you have to accept that it happened, because whether you like it or not, it's better that you lost control and are blameless than to convince yourself that you were in control and that you secretly wanted to kill all three of us.”

“That's...” Len snorted and glared.

“Those are your only two options,” Barry sighed. “Trust me, I struggled with the concept as well, but that's what I had to realize. You're not perfect, Leonard, and you can't hold yourself to such impossible standards. So which is it, Len. Did you lose control for maybe the first time in your life due to a meta-human or did you try to kill me, Lisa or Mick?”

There was silence for several minutes before Barry watched Leonard slowly shift from distraught and angry to calm and accepting. His lips twitched as he looked to him. “I notice you aren't including Roscoe anymore. Do you believe I would kill him without Bivolo's influence?”

“Lisa's boyfriend?” Barry rolled his eyes. “Of course you would.”

Leonard laughed easily which Barry just couldn't resist joining. Nor could he resist settling into his boyfriend's arms as he snuggled into his chest. The way said boyfriend's arms wrapped around him, Barry was certain meant that he was relieved to find Barry unafraid of being so close. He looked up at Len and then kissed his cheek; he needed to make sure that Leonard knew he trusted him, that he wanted him.

“I'd like to stay the night with you, if that's alright?”

“Of course, Scarlet. I would never turn you away.” Len said and Barry couldn't help but blush at what sounded like a sincere promise.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so hopefully you are all still with me and will be ready for the next chapter when it returns!


	4. The Female Menace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cat's outta the bag now! The rogues now know that Len is dating a CSI named Barry Allen thanks to Mardon and Bivolo's failed attempt to break Captain Cold's rules. Until now, only Cisco knew that Barry was dating Captain Cold. Unfortunately for them the ladies of Team Flash are persistent.

“Who is he?” Iris demanded. “Seriously.”

Cisco sucked harder on his frozen drink, refusing to make eye contact with his best friend's foster sister as they walked into STAR Labs together. She was not the first one who'd come demanding answers about the secret identity of Barry's newest flame.

Caitlin had cornered him just the other day and he'd nearly caved, but thankfully Barry had arrived just in time for him to bolster his defenses against her sad brown eyes. Eddie had come around next, not because he was overly concerned, but because Iris had asked him. The blonde detective had been by far the easiest to deal with. Joe hadn't approached him yet, but that's because the man was slowly trying to wear him down. He refused to speak to Cisco about it outright but was always glaring with a mixture of anger, disappointment and concern.

“Don't make me resort to stalking, Cisco.” Iris warned. “I'm an investigative journalist and I always get my story.”

“It's not my place. If Barry wanted you to know he'd tell you.” Cisco sighed, trying the same argument he'd successfully used on Caitlin.

“But that's just it, Cisco, he does want to tell me.” Iris insisted. “He's just scared to for some reason and that has me worried. I need to know that he's okay and I can't know that until you tell me who this mystery guy is.”

“What makes you think it's a guy?” Cisco's brows furrowed.

“He comes home smelling like cologne.” Iris rolled her eyes as if the answer should be obvious.

“How do you know it's not his?” He countered.

“Because I've lived with him for years, Cisco and I know that he relies on his body wash and deodorant. He's never really worn cologne and when and if he does, he borrows my dad's.” She shrugged. “Trust me, neither my Dad nor Barry would ever wear what that boy comes home smelling like.”

“Oh!” Caitlin smiled as she joined them in the main office. “Are you interrogating Cisco about Barry's secret boyfriend.”

“Guys! Gang up on him; not me.” Cisco sighed.

“Not until you tell us who it is!” Iris shook her head. “Don't make me get my Dad in on this.”

“You have no idea the position you are putting me in,” He pouted and tried to make it past the two girls, but they both moved to stand in his way, blocking him from an escape.

There was whoosh of air around them and immediately Cisco could feel nothing but relief. Even if they refused to hassle Barry about who he was dating, he knew they'd at least be forced to let it drop with him.

“Nice timing.” He informed his best friend.

“Are you guys still trying to pry out the name of who I am seeing from Cisco?” Barry chuckled, but he moved to his friend's side, making it clear he was ready to stand tall against The Female Menace, a nickname Cisco was currently using anytime Caitlin and Iris joined forces. “This guy is way to loyal and tough to fall to your tactics.”

“Dude, don't antagonize them, they're getting pretty close to cracking me.” He warned Barry earnestly, but his friend laughed them all off and moved to the monitors. “Not a joke.”

An alert rescued both he and Barry from any further questions. “Looks like breaking and entering; probably a burglary.” Cisco smirked. “Traffic cams show Snart and Mardon walking by seconds, maybe minutes before the silent alarm was triggered. It's gotta be them.”

“That's not good.” Cailtlin frowned.

“I'm not going to let them get away with robbing the...wait, what is that?”

“Better not be another Comic book store.” Cisco grumbled. He knew after talking to Barry that the owner deserved it, but seriously? What had those comics done to Leonard? They hadn't called him or Barry names! It was unforgivable and downright heresy as far as he was concerned.

“That's...” Iris frowned as they read the alarm information. “That's a mortuary. Why would he be robbing a mortuary?”

Cisco looked to Barry, but he looked just as confused as they did. What the Hell could Leonard Snart or Mark Mardon want there? Before he could suggest it, Barry was already in his Flash suit, comms on and out the door. “Cisco, see if we can get anything on what the Hell Captain Cold would want there.”

He knew with the way Barry spoke that he was asking him to reach out to Lisa. Funeral homes and places like that were usually pretty sacred and knowing that Lisa's boyfriend had been hospitalized and was still unconscious probably made his friend wonder if the guy had kicked the bucket. He knew Barry wouldn't want to interfere in something so personal. Maybe Len needed to get the records or something for his sister?

To Golden Glider: Hey, Goldilocks, n e reason yur bro is at a mortuary?

To Vibe: Tell Flash 2 Stay Out Of It!

To Golden Glider: He's on his way now

To Vibe: NO! He's teaching WW a lesson! WW's claustrophobic.

To Golden Glider: Grr. K. Stand by

“Hey I really don't think you're going to want to go in there.” Cisco told Barry over the comms. He ignored the concerned and confused glances from Iris and Caitlin.

“Did somebody die?” Barry frowned.

From Cold.: Flash shows up and I'm coming after you, Kid.

Cisco's eyes widened as he stared at the name and number that came across his cell phone. How the Hell did that get programmed into his personal cell phone. Holy shit, was it Lisa? Or had Cold broken into his house just to add himself to his contacts? It seemed silly and a little stupid but he couldn't think of any other explanation for it because he knew Barry wouldn't do it.

“Barry, just come back to base. I have some of that intel you wanted.” Cisco had to turn away when the girls glared angrily at him. He stared down at his phone and frowned.

From Cold: Or maybe I should be threatening your precious comic book collection?

“Barry get back here right now!” Cisco all but shouted in fear.

“Alright, alright, I'm on my way.” He knew his friend had rolled his eyes and Cisco really wished he had a cellphone on him because then he could just snapshot the texts and show him why he was so very scared.

To Golden Glider: Did U seriously just rat us out 2 yur bro?

To Vibe: I had 2 warn him. Flash can't B there for what he has 2 do.

To Golden Glider: He threatened my comics!

To Vibe: Blame Flash. He told Cold bout your reaction 2 the comic store.

“Dude what's up?” Barry frowned as he pulled his cowl down, the man standing in front of him mere seconds later.

“Yeah Cisco, what's up?” Caitlin eyes settled on him and Cisco couldn't help but shiver.

“Just look at this.” Cisco handed over his phone before he turned to face The Female Menace. “Hey I can't really be sharing that information without-

“Only Captain Cold is leaving.” Iris frowned as she pointed to the screen, her attention pulled from him and Barry by the movement of the security footage that Caitlin had managed to hack into. “What happened to the other guy?”

 

* * *

 

 

Leonard smirked as he walked out of the mortuary. Mick would let Mardon out shortly, but in the mean time the man would learn just how hazardous to his health it was to threaten anyone Len was fucking, dating, or even flirting with. Not to mention disobeying the rules in general. Considering what Bivolo had done, Mardon was getting off pretty light as far as he was concerned.

Thunder and lightning crashed overhead as a heavy down pour assaulted the surrounding area. He couldn't help but feel pleased knowing that Mardon wouldn't push his luck any further. The threat was obvious in a way that only being locked into a coffin could be. The next time he tried to mutiny or harm someone he'd told him was off limits, relative of his brother's murderer or not, he'd join his brother six feet under.

He headed inside a small cafe to escape the rain so that he could check his phone. It had been vibrating sporadically for the past ten to fifteen minutes and he had no doubt he'd have a few messages from both his sister and his lover. He took a seat at one of the empty tables and decided to look them over and respond accordingly.

From Goldi: Vibe says Flash is back at base

From Goldi: Stop threatening him btw. He's sweet

From Goldi: And he saved my life.

From Cold: Thanks. I figured when he didn't come in.

From Goldi: He's not happy I told on them.

From Cold: He'll get over it.

He moved to the next conversation and couldn't help but smile when he saw Barry's first and only message so far. He cursed or implied cursing far more over text than he did in person. Well, unless of course he had him bent over his desk or some other piece of furniture. When Barry was being fucked ten ways from Sunday he had the most vulgar mouth.

From Scarlet: WTF?!?

From Cold: Problem?

From Scarlet: Where's Weather Wizard?

From Cold: He's taking a nap, why?

He chuckled as his phone started ringing with the name Scarlet flashing across the screen. He swiped to answer it and was immediately shouted at. “That had better not be a permanent state, Cold!” He must have been around his friends at STAR Labs, still. “We had a deal!”

“Relax, Scarlet, Mick will let him out when he's calmed down, but a lesson has to be taught here.” He shrugged as he continued to watch the weather outside. “These guys are too powerful and too dangerous to just allow them to make threats.”

“I thought seeing what you did to Rainbow Raider would be enough?” He could hear the kid speak a lot softer in an attempt to conceal what they were discussing from whoever was there with him. Why Barry didn't just flash to another room was beyond him, then again, Barry didn't often think ahead when he was flustered.

“It should have been, but Mardon's got a thick skull. Instead of being intimidated properly, he decided it meant that Roy was simply too stupid to take me on.” He replied. “He thinks he's the most powerful of our group. Mardon should be killed, Barry. Not only did he attempt to break one of my rules, but he helped to incite an unsuccessful mutiny.”

“You're not mafia or a real captain, Snart.”

He was definitely surrounded by his friends if he was using his last name. “No, but we are Rogues and we do operate under similar rules. You don't like that, I know, but that's what it means to date a guy like me.”

“I know.”

Leonard frowned at the sadness he could hear in his tone. His own chest tightened at the thought that maybe he'd also heard a twinge of regret in his voice as well. He made sure his own was even and cool when he spoke next. “You want out, Scarlet?”

“No! God, I don't want out at all, Len.” The immediate response that was filled with so much panic and resolve was enough to make him relax. “Oh shit, I think I just gave us away.”

He laughed sinisterly. “Well, if that's the case, I might as well come and see you in person to finish this conversation. See you in less than fifteen.”

Len didn't give Barry a chance to respond before he hung up the phone and tucked it back into coat pocket. Not only did he want to watch what was sure to be an entertaining argument between Barry and his friends, but the protective side of him refused to let him deal with their relationship being discovered alone. It was bad enough that Barry had to face Lisa without any back-up; he wasn't about to let anything similar to it happen again. Especially since it had been one of Barry's only ground rules.

* * *

 

Barry's eyes widened as he looked to Cisco. He had changed back into his civies when he ignored Caitlin and Iris to go find his cell phone. He didn't know why he'd returned to his friends when he was trying to converse with Len, but he had and now he was totally screwed. It was even possible that Cisco was going down with him because when they found out he'd known the whole time? Yeah, The Female Menace was definitely going to wipe them out.

“Len?” Iris gaped. “What exactly don't you want out of with _Len_ , Barry?”

“You can't possibly...” Caitlin frowned before she glared at Cisco. “You knew? You knew that Barry was seeing Leonard Snart?”

His friend raised his hands and then dropped them before nodding. “Look guys, it's not a big deal, alright? Barry's had a crush on Len since the second time they faced off and he was being led away in cuffs.”

“Cisco!” Barry snapped.

“Wait since when?” Iris shouted. “Tell me you haven't been dating him all this time?”

“You mean when he and his pyro friend kidnapped me?” Caitlin added accusingly.

“No, guys, stop.” Barry raised his hands. “I had simply mentioned to Cisco that night that his gaze was intense, but no, we have not been dating that long. Now just, stop and let me explain this properly, okay?”

Neither of them looked pleased but Iris took a seat in one of the roller chairs and Caitlin leaned against the desk they were all standing in front of. Both women crossed their arms over their chests and stared pointedly at Barry. He couldn't help but shiver and realized why Cisco had been panicking when they'd all come in. The ladies were intense, so intense he wondered how much of a run for her money, they'd give Lisa.

And wasn't that a frightening thought? Lisa joining The Female Menace would probably be the doom of all the men of Central City. With the exception of perhaps Mick Rory. That man didn' t seem to fear anything, least of all his partner's baby sister. Then again, maybe that was for show?

“We're waiting, Barry.” Caitlin reminded.

“Yeah, Barr.” Iris added.

“Sub-consciously, Cisco is right. I've found him attractive for quite some time, but nothing really registered until...Well until he called me something...

“The Mona Lisa Heist.” Cisco nodded knowingly.

“The what?” Iris tilted her head.

“It's doesn't matter,” Barry rolled his eyes. “The point is that it wasn't until recently that I even knew I was gay, let alone into Len.”

“Why him?” He couldn't help but flinch at the pain in Caitlin's voice. “He nearly killed me, Barry, he tortured Cisco's brother, he tried to kill you!”

“Yeah, I'm mostly over that. After hearing the way Cold defended me and after my brother came out with pretty much no injuries...I mean it was scary, but we've been through way worse and-” He paused as the girls glared. “What?”

He watched as Iris took Caitlin's hand and tried to comfort her. Guilt was building up but to his surprise, it wasn't enough to make him want to push Len out of his life. Not yet, anyhow. Was he the most selfish person in the world? How could he ever consider being with someone who killed, tortured and hurt people. For that matter how could he have ever trusted him?

When he thought about it in the silence of his friend's disapproval he didn't know how to justify how much he liked Leonard. No one spoke for several minutes. Iris looked like she wanted to say something but wasn't sure what should be said. Cisco seemed relieved that he didn't have to continue defending himself or Barry, and Caitlin looked as if she was trying to forget everything that had happened that day.

“A real lively bunch of friends you have here, Scarlet.” Leonard walked in, still wearing his Captain Cold outfit. “I take it the reveal didn't go as well as we'd hoped.”

Barry wanted to glare at him because he sounded like the asshole he always was when they were fighting, but just seeing him made him feel a lot better and he couldn't find it in himself to be angry. Doubtful, perhaps, but not angry.

“Alright, you two have one hour starting now. Let's get this over with.” Leonard announced to the confusion of Barry and his friends.

“What are you talking about?” Iris growled as her brown eyes narrowed.

“You have one hour to convince Barry and I that we should walk away from each other. You can do this by asking any questions you'd like that you believe we haven't already thought of.” The older man explained. “I will not promise answers and I certainly can't promise that the outcome will be what you want. What I can promise you all is this, after one hour, no matter what our decision is, you will live with it and you will back off of Barry.”

He couldn't help but blush when Len took his hand and attempted to defend and protect him from his own friends. He didn't understand how anyone could see his protectiveness as a bad thing. Maybe if the man was demanding or cruel to whomever he was with, that would be one thing, but so far all he'd ever been was kind and supportive.

“You tried to kill me!” Caitlin stepped forward, letting go of Iris' hand.

“One, not a question, Dr. Snow. Two, I'm not Mick so I didn't try to kill you.” He paused and looked Barry's doctor and friend in the eyes. “Three, if Mick had wanted you dead there wouldn't have been a five second delay. Four, there wouldn't have been a close call had Ramon and Detective West not interfered to being with.”

“You think that makes everything okay?” Iris frowned.

Len shrugged. “The good doctor's still breathing, isn't she?”

“Wait, he built it himself?” Caitlin frowned and seemed even more disturbed. “What if he'd blown himself up? What if he'd blown me up!?”

“We're talking about a man who spends 99% of his waking hours thinking and obsessing over fire.” Barry couldn't help but scowl at the disinterested and borderline condescending tone Leonard used. “Wasn't it you guys who named him Heatwave?”

“Okay, so you expect us to believe you didn't mean Caitlin any harm?” Iris asked as she stood from her chair, but her arms were still crossed. “That you just knew that someone would be quick enough to stop her from being blown up?”

“Five seconds was enough time for a middle-aged detective to run up the steps, knock the engineer out of the way and throw Dr. Snow to the side; imagine what Flash could have done with that much of a delay?” Len shrugged.

“So that makes it okay?” Caitlin scoffed.

“If it makes you feel any better, Doc, Mick was showing off.”

Barry tilted his head and looked at Leonard with confusion. He could see the other three seeming just as lost as he was. “Showing off? How and for who? You?”

“She's a beautiful woman, Barry and if you hadn't noticed, Mick's not very good at the whole charm thing. He works with what he's best at, explosives and flames.”

“Ugh.” Caitlin grimaced. “You expect me to believe he was _flirting_ with me?”

“Why not?” Leonard smiled. “He's a man, you're a woman.”

To his surprise, Barry found that he and Cisco were laughing, already acclimated to Leonard's odd and dark sense of humor. The Female Menace turned their attention from Captain Cold to the both of them, their eyes lit with fury and incredulity that they would dare to laugh at something they were taking so seriously.

“Alright, I'm sorry we laughed, guys, really.” Barry sighed as he held his hands up in surrender. “That wasn't appropriate, but I want to ask you both something and I want you to answer me honestly.”

“This should be good.” Iris rolled her eyes.

“Do you trust Ol- er The Arrow?” They both frowned but nodded. “Do you trust Speedy or Arsenal?” Again both nodded. “How about the Canary?” Once more they nodded. “Would you disapprove of me dating any four of them?”

“That's different! They haven't tried to kill you.” Iris glared. “They weren't bad guys!”

“He shot me in the back with _two_ , Iris, _two_ arrows! In the back!” Barry laughed. “He has a higher kill count then Len, Mick and Lisa combined and that's based on the _one_ year that we know about. That doesn't include any of the time before we met him!

“Also, Canary? Really? You don't think she was a bad guy? She was an assassin! It was literally her job to murder people with no questions asked! Arsenal was a thief, Speedy a drug addict and yet you all welcome them into our labs and our lives with open arms on a regular basis. Even Watchtower was a cyber terrorist briefly.”

“I'm sorry,” Leonard rounded on Barry not sounding at all contrite. “Who shot you in the back?”

“It was before we even met, like a week before we met and he wasn't actually trying to hurt me.” Barry blushed. “He was trying to teach me how to um, scope out my surroundings before leaping in blindly.”

“So he shot you in the back with arrows?” The older man sneered. “And this is someone you work with? Jesus, Scarlet at least I have the decency to look you in the eyes when I shoot you.”

“On occasion.” He admitted reluctantly and found himself scratching the back of his neck like he always did when he was nervous. “He's really a great guy, he's just...”

“A remorseless, cold blooded killer.” Len smirked. “Oh I've heard all about the man.”

“It's not like you haven't done anything he hasn't.” Iris pointed out. “Besides, Arrow stopped killing and all of the people Barry mentioned are reformed. You're still a thief.”

“You all do understand that vigilantism is against the law, right?” He countered.

“That's different, people don't get hurt.” Caitlin argued.

“Mmm, are you sure?” He took a step forward. “While you are all running around playing cops and robbers you seem to be forgetting about the massive amounts of collateral damage you're wracking up. That's why it's illegal, Kids.

“Someone has to foot the bill and while the city is momentarily grateful for The Flash calming things down, weeks later when it's time to repair buildings, pay hospital bills, hand out relief aid, or any other number of expenses, there's no insurance money to collect on. Last I checked All-State doesn't cover a building collapse caused by a superhero being thrown through it's support beams.”

“Well if all the villains of Central would stop being villains-

“The Flash would be out of a job.” Len interrupted Iris with a smirk. “Fortunately, that's one thing Barry and I agreed on from the first night we changed our little game, isn't that right Barry?”

“What's he talking about?” Iris' brow furrowed.

“Uh...

“We promised each other that so long as the Flash continued to foil the heists of Captain Cold that there would always be a Captain Cold pulling heists too foil.” Barry smiled softly a the words they'd spoken to each other weeks ago. He took hold of Leonard's hand, unsure of when he'd let it go to begin with. “He forces me to up my game and I do the same for him. Without me, he'd never have been prepared to face half the creeps he's come across.”

He chanced a look at Iris and was a little surprised to see that she wasn't fuming or angry. If anything she looked like she had during the debates she participated in back in high school. She was out to win because she was too competitive not to, but Barry felt his heart flutter at the thought that maybe, just maybe Len was convincing her that their relationship wasn't the worst thing in the world.

“Alright, so what happens when you have to take him to jail?” She asked.

Leonard rolled his eyes. “Really, West?”

“What?” She snapped back. “It's a reasonable question.”

“It's not because it shows you haven't been paying attention. Barry and I had a deal in place long before I was buying him dinner.”

“Yeah but you killed someone! That negates the deal!” Iris retorted.

“That thing wasn't a someone and it certainly wasn't innocent.” Len hissed with a sneer. “He put a bomb, Miss West, a bomb inside of my little sister's head, his own daughter's head. He'd killed a man in the same manner the day before I took away his right to breathe just to prove a point. If we are getting technical, it was Barry who went back on our arrangement when he took me to prison.

“Still, I played nice. I didn't try to break out until the opportunity presented itself and after that if you'll recall, I even warned your _brother_ that Mardon and James were coming after him.”

The two girls began talking quietly amongst themselves for a moment which gave Barry a moment to squeeze Leonard's hand. “Are you ok?” After several seconds passed and several deep breaths, Leonard nodded. “You don't have to be here, you know? Doing this?” He whispered softly.

“This was one of your only ground rules, Kid. Bad enough they found out, would be even worse to let you deal with it alone.” Len shrugged as if it was nothing at all for the insanely private man to explain himself to a reporter and a doctor that he owed nothing to. The realization struck Barry and he couldn't stop himself from leaning in and kissing Leonard softly on the lips. “Easy there, Scarlet, or I may just take you right in front of your friends.”

“Ahem.” Iris pulled both of their attention to her and Barry couldn't help but grimace at the evil smile on her face. “So, Mr. Snart, when exactly did you realize you were attracted to Barry and when did change from attraction to affection?”

“Pass.”

Barry was a bit surprised by his response, especially since he was curious about his answer as well. Iris and Caitlin exchanged another few seconds of chatter while even Cisco looked shocked by the man's abrupt refusal to answer what should have been a very simple question.

“Mr. Snart,” Caitlin sighed. “we are trying to determine your intentions. Knowing when you started finding yourself attracted to Barry would help to provide peace of mind or, if it's what we suspect, proof that you are simply using our friend. If the latter, than it certainly would explain why you wouldn't answer Iris' question.”

The temperature in the room suddenly felt a lot chillier as Len's angry gaze settled on the two young women. Barry knew Leonard hadn't affected anything, but it spoke to the level of control and intimidation he created in his persona that he could make even him and his friends actually shiver and doubt the warmth around them.

“The best I can do is to tell Barry privately.”

“Why?” Iris challenged

“Because not only is it none of your business, but I certainly am not going to tell you all something I haven't even told your _brother._ ”

Okay, Barry knew he wasn't imagining things because that had been the second time that Leonard referred to him as Iris' brother. They might not understand, but Barry knew damned well this was an attempt to put Iris in her place while staking claim on what he considered his territory. Wait, when had he found his possessive and jealous side attractive?

“Why do you do that?” Iris frowned. “Why do you keep emphasizing the word brother?”

“Because that's what he is to you, Miss West. He isn't your son and he isn't your boyfriend. He's your brother.”

Barry face-palmed as he heard Cisco snicker. “Shut up, Cisco.” He growled at his friend before he turned to Len. “Do you have to be so antagonistic?”

With an irritable sigh Leonard faced him and gently touched his cheek. “I'm giving them what they need, Barry but I'm also being honest. You are your own man, these are your decisions to make, not theirs.”

“Yeah but,”

Leonard growled a little but turned to look at Cisco. “If you and Lisa were dating would you ask Caitlin, Iris or Barry for permission?”

“No?” He answered with more confusion than conviction.

“Iris, did you ask Barry or Joe's permission to date Eddie Thawne? The man was your father's partner after all.”

“Of course not, nor would I but-

He raised his hand to silence her. “Dr. Snow, do you need Barry's approval to accept a date from Harrison Wells' lawyer?”

“Not at all.” She shook her head before her eyes widened. “Wait, how did you know about that?”

“I've a friend that's in the know.” Leonard shrugged. “You don't like or trust me, I get it. But I'm not here for you, I'm here for Barry and until he says otherwise, I'm not going anywhere.”

No one spoke for several moments, especially when Barry looked to Len with nothing but adoration and affection. This man who was definitely a villain, a busy villain with things to do, had taken time to come down here and argue with people he didn't give two shits about. He couldn't believe how quickly and easily he'd fallen for Len, especially after what had happened mere nights ago.

“What about Dad?” Barry's eyes widened as he looked to Iris who appeared hurt to even bring it up. She bit her bottom lip and then added softly. “What about Eddie?”

Len's eyes cut to him and he could feel the question there. Had this just crossed the line? Iris couldn't keep this from Joe and especially not Eddie, not after everything that had happened. All four of them, Joe, Eddie, Iris and himself had all promised that big, life altering secrets weren't allowed anymore.

“Relax, Kid, it's like I said; until you say otherwise, I'm not going anywhere. If you need to do this all over again with Detective West and Thawne, I'll be right here.”

“You would?” Caitlin questioned.

“I'm here, aren't I?”

Barry didn't know how to thank him enough because even though the thought was terrifying, it meant everything to him. It confirmed that this was so much more than a fling, or at least, that it had potential to be. Everything was going to be okay. Sure they'd never wanted anyone outside of Lisa and Mick to find out, but he couldn't deny that he felt a lot lighter now.

When he looked to Caitlin and Iris he was a little surprised to see that neither were glaring. Instead, Iris was smiling as she approached Barry and Caitlin was staring at Leonard like he was some kind of puzzle.

“I can't say I'm thrilled, but if you trust him and if you've really thought this through, than I have your back, Barr.” Iris said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. She released him a moment later and then turned to face Len. “You know, your sister isn't as sly as she thinks she is.”

“Pardon?” Len frowned.

“For someone who knows you so well, she certainly didn't seem to know about any of this.” Iris shrugged.

“Maybe that's why she was so desperate to talk to us the other night when Roscoe was hospitalized.” Caitlin shrugged.

“Why would she tell you anything?” The villain asked as he pulled out his cell phone. “How do you know about Roscoe?”

“Oh well, umm, Lisa seemed very in need of some girl friends who weren't always looking for the next score so when she, um,” Caitlin played with her fingers, her own tell that indicated she was uncomfortable. “when she left STAR Labs the day of, well you know, I may have given her my number.”

“You've been hanging with Golden Glider and you didn't tell us?” Cisco gasped.

“Both of you?” Barry's jaw dropped.

“Hey this is way different!” Iris defended. “We aren't dating her, we just meet for drinks on occasion for a girl's night out.”

As soon as Barry turned to see what Len's reaction would be, he wasn't at all surprised to see him texting furiously. His phone vibrated often for several seconds as he silently responded.

“You guys are hypocrites.” Cisco decided.

“Cisco, what the Hell is The Female Menace?” Len growled as he looked up from his phone. “And why is Lisa including herself in it?”

“The what?” Barry frowned as he saw Caitlin's eyes snap fire. Iris on the other hand seemed thoughtful with a pleased smile ghosting her lips.

“It's what we call Iris and Caitlin whenever they unite.” Cisco told Len. “I may have mentioned it to Lisa when she and I were texting.”

“I like it.” Iris smiled.

“I think it's insulting.” Caitlin disagreed.

“Wait, we?” His foster sister grinned at him. “Does that mean you refer to us as that as well, Barr?”

“Oh Eddie does, too.” Cisco nodded casually.

“Bad form, Cisco, dragging down one of your 'bros' in an attempt to deflect their combined wrath.” Barry laughed as his best friend cringed at being lectured about his lack of loyalty by a super villain. It was an unexpected but nice end to what was turning out to be a terrible conversation, especially as Iris and Caitlin became more teasing and playful as they both picked on he, Cisco and the absent Eddie for the nickname. Sure it wasn't perfect, but until he broke it to Joe and Eddie, it would work out.

* * *

 

Minutes after Len rode off from the cafe...

 

Mick grumbled under his breath as the storm finally abated. It ended abruptly, telling him that Mardon had most likely passed out. He checked his phone again to look at the picture that Leonard had sent him. Didn't want to go poking around in the basement of mortuary and open the wrong one. Mick didn't have respect for a lot of things, but the dead was definitely one of those rare things that he did.

He slipped into one of the windows without an alarm that Len had conveniently left open for him and headed down in the dank basement. The smell of formaldehyde was thick and he crossed himself as he passed by a couple of coffins that he knew held bodies within. He thought it would take him several minutes to find the black coffin because most of them were black; luckily, Leonard had made the job simple by encasing the coffin with a thick layer of ice.

Good thing he had his gun.

After only a few minutes of controlled flames, Mick walked over and opened the casket. Mardon gasped for air, his pale face slowly getting some of it's color back. He'd only been locked up for twenty minutes tops. Leonard had told Mick to go in the moment the weather ceased being violent. He was giving the guy a second chance after all and dying of asphyxiation wouldn't do much to prove that.

As far as Mick was concerned it was more than the punk deserved. Not only had the prick decided to go after a cop's family, something he'd been warned about when he joined the Rogues, but he'd decided to recruit other Rogues to help him. Then when he found a Rogue dumb enough to help, they'd actually decided to try and take over the Rogues? That was three strikes and he should have been out in the permanent sense. Those three sins alone were enough, but no! The pricks had continued to strike out by attacking Len, getting Lisa struck, forcing them to involve The Flash and then nearly killing another potential recruit!

Some of the newer Rogues assumed Len's rage stemmed from the fact that Mardon had targeted his own boyfriend on accident. That was a matter all on it's own! Either situation on it's own should have been enough to execute the animal that gasped for air in the silk lined coffin. That's what was wrong with dating goodie-two-shoed snot-nosed brats like The Flash! You got soft.

“Len has a message for you, Mardon.” Mick growled, still half-tempted to just light coffin on fire and lock him back in it. “There are worse fates than death. You try anything like that again and you're gonna get a frontal lobotomy until all you are is a drooling sack of bones. We'll see if you're capable of calling up tornado then.”

There was no fight left in the traumatized meta-human as he nodded his head and pulled himself out of the coffin. Most might think the guy would plot his revenge and they might be right...in a year from now. Mick had always been able to read people and Mardon was easily broken and would be for quite some time. He'd fall in line without any more disruptions.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys liked it. I can't believe how long this got, I'm sorry but I have a hard time ending things in a timely manner. Now all we need to do is introduce Joe and Eddie to the idea because we all know Iris doesn't keep those kinds of secrets. Obviously there is a lot of canon divergence and the timeline is screwed up in my story. I know. But I like Eddie and couldn't kill him so later I'll write a chapter that will fully explain what has happened in this universe/timeline.


	5. Interrogations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavy dialogue! For you KDesai, I present Joe and Eddie's (mostly Joe's) reactions to finding out about Leonard and Barry! Hope you like it and I hope everyone else does to! Enjoy guys! Captain Giggles your chapter with Ollie is coming soon! I hope you all liked this. It took longer to get out because I went in a really dark direction the first time around and had to completely re-write it! This story is all changing into so much more than a couple simple chapters of pre My Boyfriend's Back, I get the feeling that one may end up one of those bonus epilogue style chapters. LoL. Lots more to write so I hope you liked it Sorry for the typos!

Leonard Snart sat in the interrogation room of the CCPD, his hands cuffed to the center of the table he was seated at. He appeared calm and completely nonchalant about his current predicament. They hadn't found a weapon of any kind on him. Just his casual attire, black SWAT boots, dark jeans, a blue long sleeved shirt and his leather jacket. They'd already taken his helmet, phones, and motorcycle keys away from him.

“Be careful, Joe. This is supposed to be about getting him to sign on, not about interrogating Snart for what he and Barry are up to.” Eddie frowned nervously as he stood beside his partner on the other side of the two-way mirror.

“Can't believe we're being forced into this.” Joe grumbled. “Well, I can tell you this, if I have to work with him, I'm damned sure getting my interrogation in, no matter what the Captain says.”

Eddie nodded and kept watch on the man within the room. They both understood why the Captain had suggested the man. He supposed it was reasonable when one considered that the thief knew more about Central's underground than anyone around. Mob families, gangs, metas, Leonard seemed to have a finger to the pulse of criminal activity in the twin cities and if anyone knew how to help, it would be him.

He left Eddie behind before entering the room. The man looked up at him smugly, his right brow arched and his typical smirk in place. He had to play this carefully, especially if he didn't want to use Barry against him. The man was known for remaining calm while at the same time riling up detectives until they were moments from beating the man to death and then losing their jobs. He'd seen him push several good men and women to the breaking point in the past.

“Leonard Snart, been a while since you were in this room.” He started.

“I tend to avoid the heat when at all possible, Detective.” The man snickered. “It's not really my scene. You understand, I'm sure.”

He grunted at the arrogant tone the man took with him. How was he going to get through this without knocking the man's perfect teeth out? Maybe he should have allowed Eddie to deal with him. He leaned against the mirror, staring at Leonard, waiting for him to ask why he was there. It was something almost every criminal did within the first five minutes of a detective walking in.

Honestly, he should have been surprised when Snart refused to strike up any kind of conversation. There was no doubt in Joe's mind that he was unaware that the CCPD was going to ask for his help, so why hadn't he asked why he was there?

“Care to take a guess at why you're here?” Joe asked.

“I'm sure you'll get to it in due time, Detective. This is your show after all, please, take your time.”

His expression didn't change, nor did his level voice. He was cold, detached and completely at ease. The bastard knew just how to press his buttons, knew that giving him permission to take his time made it seem like he was the one in control rather than West. Oh, but that gave him an idea.

“That much of a control freak, Snart?” Joe chuckled as he pushed off from the window and moved to take a seat across from Leonard. “Need to feel like you are the one in charge? Don't deny it, I get it. I'd probably be the same way as you if the roles were reversed.”

Captain Cold looked him over carefully, thoughtfully, and Joe hated that he could see how very intelligent the man was. He hated knowing that the man was currently plotting and planning, mapping out his next move and deciding exactly what he would or wouldn't say. The genius of Leonard Snart was a waste, pure and simple.

“Your father liked to think he was the same way, but he wasn't. I mean, he was a control freak, but he didn't perfect the art like you did. Couldn't read people well enough to manipulate them into doing what he needed like you can.” Joe gambled, hoping he'd get a reaction at mentioning the man he'd killed. It was also a good segway for what needed to be discussed. “For someone who wanted to be so opposite his father, it's a damned shame you ended up so much like him.”

That got a reaction out of the man. Leonard straightened up, his blue eyes narrowed and his lip curled into a hateful sneer. “I'm nothing like Lewis.” Even though he didn't yell, there was an underlying growl to his words, a rage that was beginning to simmer just beneath the surface.

“Really? That's not the way I see it, Snart.” Joe shrugged as he placed his hands on the table casually. “I mean, you steal like he did, you kill people when they're no longer of use to you like he did. Hell, you even knock people around when you're pissed off like he did.”

Joe smiled as he realized he finally had the man on the defensive, that the great Cold was no long in control of the situation. “You know Snart, if you'd really wanted to be different or Hell, even better than your old man, you could have.”

The thief snorted, but the angry sneer didn't vanish. Joe wondered if he refused to comment because they both knew he'd lost control of that temper if he did. The guy was smart and he had to know that if he snapped or lashed out he'd stay behind and Snart was far too competitive to not try to catch up and possibly beat Joe at his own game.

“You wasted all that talent, all that ambition on being a thief.” Joe frowned because it really was sad to him. “Do you realize the kind of detective you could have been? With your attention to detail, your tenacity and perseverance, you're ability to stay calm in the highest pressure situations, your lack of fear when faced with men and women ten times more powerful than you are? You could have been like your grandfather.”

Those weren't the words he'd mean to say, but they felt right after he spoke them. He'd intended to poke and prod and then lead into the request. But this worked, too because it was all true. The man had wasted so much talent trying not to be like his father, only to be more like him than he probably realized. Perhaps that same untapped potential was what Barry insisted he'd seen him in.

Leonard's reaction wasn't at all subtle and once more Joe was proud of himself for getting under his skin. His blue eyes were still watching him murderously, but the sneer was gone. It had been replaced by a solemn frowned. “You offering me a job, Detective?” He all but spat.

“In a round about way, yes.” Joe answered.

For the third time in under two minutes, Leonard's reactions weren't in his control. The confusion flashed across his face before returning to his indifferent mask, but his expression had changed none the less. Joe had to be careful though, this was where Snart could flip the tables on him if he got too cocky or careless.

“I'm no snitch, West.” He sneered again. “You want information you find it elsewhere.”

“Close, Snart, close.” Joe smiled as he leaned forward; he almost laughed when Leonard mimicked him. Once more Leonard was playing into his hands, that competitive need to prove he wasn't back down forcing him to maintain eye contact with him. This way, Joe knew he'd actually listen to what he said, even if he didn't decide to agree to it without coercion.

“Get on with it, Detective, I've a hot date tonight.” Leonard suddenly smiled, his eyes alight with mischief. “I'd hate to keep him waiting, he's not nearly as patient as I am.” When Joe growled, his smile widened. “You know how youngsters are these days, though. Gotta have it as fast as they can.”

And just like that Joe had lost all the control he'd built up because now Snart was aware that he knew about he and Barry. He'd given it away by the anger he expressed at Cold's words. His first comment was probably meant to be a private dig for Snart to make himself feel better about the situation he was in, but something in Joe's face must have given him. The second and third comments were definitely made to confirm that Joe knew about he and Barry and then rub it in Joe's face.

“Do you have any idea what you could do to his life?” Joe snapped, because why not? If he wanted to talk about this now, then so be it. They'd get to the official stuff later. “The damage that could be done to his reputation, his career and his family? Do you even know the situation you've put him in?”

“Sorry, Detective, I'm not following you.” Leonard smirked and leaned back into his seat, clearly thrilled with his position back on top.

“You know damned well what I'm talking about. You aren't good enough for him.”

“Maybe that's why he likes me. Because I'm not good.” He shrugged with his trademark smirk still firmly in place.

Joe had to admit, he was impressed that he hadn't said Barry's name. It wouldn't do him any good of course, but Snart couldn't possibly know that. Usually interrogations were recorded, but then, this technically wasn't an interrogation. It was supposed to be a recruiting attempt for an unpaid consultant on criminal activity in the city.

“If he's into more than just your eyes or body, than it's _because_ he sees good in you.” Joe growled through gritted teeth as his fists clenched.

“Why, Detective, I'd no idea you were such a fan.” Snart chuckled. “I am, however, taken.”

“You manipulative, arrogant, son of a bitch.”

“Son of an asshole too, but that's not pointed out near as much as it should be.” The thief retorted. “Trust me, he was far worse than she could ever be.”

“You are to stay the Hell away from him or I'll-

“You'll what? Anything you try to do to me will only cause him more pain and I damned sure won't allow that.” Leonard challenged, his twisted lips never changing, but his eyes certainly darkened angrily. “The only thing you can do, Detective, is make him miserable. You can lecture him, yell at him, give him the cold shoulder, and belittle him. That hurts him and that hurts you, but it doesn't make him any less likely to come running to me for comfort. Comfort I will gladly give.”

Joe stood from the table, but he held himself back from attacking or lunging. It took him several minutes but he eventually got control over his temper back. “I ain't playing with you, Snart.” He warned with his own growl. “You do anything, anything at all to hurt him and I'll destroy you and your little Rogues Gallery! You hear me?”

“I'd never do anything to hurt him, Detective. It would be counter-productive.” To Joe's surprise, Snart actually looked like he wanted to pout as his smirk finally fell. He looked at the criminal questioningly which only earned him a roll of those bright blue eyes. “Think what you will, but I actually care for the kid and I've no intention of letting him go.”

“If you cared, you'd stay away.” Joe argued.

“Too selfish, I guess.” He shrugged his leather clad shoulders. “Now, I highly doubt you dragged me down here to discuss my love life, so what do you say we get on with it?”

Again Joe had to take a few deep breaths and he knew he couldn't sit down at the table again. Doing so might be dangerous to Snart's health and he knew they needed his help. Well, he knew his Captain and the powers that be wanted his help. He doubted Len would agree to working with the CCPD, but especially if it meant working with him and Eddie in particular. As the heads of the Meta-Human Task Force, it was their team that would need the most consults from the guy.

“Crime is rising in certain parts of the city,” Joe began begrudgingly. “Organized crime in particular. They're trying to prove their worth both as metas and non metas.”

“Your point?”

“The CCPD wants a consultant.”

“A consultant.” Leonard smirked. “You understand that there's a big difference between an informant or snitch and a consultant right?”

“We're not asking you to inform or snitch on actual crimes or criminals.” Joe sighed. “Look, you already know we've got nothing on you. Thanks to a certain someone, there isn't even evidence of your father's murder and The Flash made it clear he would not testify against you in any way, shape, or form. So once again, you're a free man and have been since Mardon broke you out of prison.

“Captain Singh is well aware that you are running a group of criminals that are both normal and meta, that you've been able to leash them and keep them from getting too violent or out of hand.”

“Mmm. So he wants advice?” Cold asked.

“Technically yes, but not on leashing metas.” Joe crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall again. “We can't always get a hold of Flash and STAR Labs, not to mention they don't always have the time or knowledge needed to get a good handle on what's happening.”

“You can't be serious. Did a certain forensic scientist put you up to this?” Snart frowned and for the first time he actually looked uncomfortable. He'd been angry, upset, shocked, and possibly hurt, but this was the first time he appeared awkward or disturbed.

“No. He doesn't even know about this.” Joe admitted because it couldn't really hurt, especially since he got the impression he would have flat-out declined if Barry had been involved. “This came from upstairs. We use former criminals in this capacity every now and then and the new Mayor wants to give it a go.”

“Why me?”

“Captain Singh things it'll kill two birds with one stone.” Joe sighed.

“Keep an eye on me, help solve some crimes and then if I do anything bad, you're able to build a case easier because I'll be under your watchful eyes.” He figured.

“Pretty much.” Joe nodded.

“I'll pass.” Len smirked.

“Figured you'd say that. Hell, I told them the same thing.” Joe nodded. “Which is why they came with a little bit of back up.” He pulled out his cell phone, selected a video and handed it over to Snart. “Just watch.”

He watched as Leonard played the video, his face skeptical at first. It was odd to watch the emotions plays out on his face. He knew where he was in the video with every change in emotion. It wasn't that he knew Snart all that well, but that he knew what the video contained. It was video evidence of Barry and Snart walking all around the mall and then entering the comic book store that was later destroyed by Captain Cold. Only mall security, Captain Singh, Eddie Thawne, himself and now Cold had seen the video.

“I see now that back up wasn't just to make sure I go along with this, then.” Len glared.

“Until it was brought to me I had every intention of letting you 'pass' but the Captain made me a deal.” He took back his phone. “I get you on board and he doesn't allow this to enter into evidence and there by destroy Barry's reputation and career around here.”

“Mmm.” Snart sat up straight and stared at his cuffs.

Joe really figured that the man would laugh it off and tell them to do what they had to do, but instead he remained silent. The guy was smart and had no doubt worked out that there wasn't anything that they could do to Barry until Leonard Snart was convicted of some other crime, otherwise the video would have been used to have his boyfriend fired. It could be argued that said video could be used against Snart, too, but with a good lawyer, the charges would be knocked down to a misdemeanor charge of vandalism.   
“So what happened at that comic book store, Snart?”

“The man didn't like that we were kissing in his store, so he implied that one of us was a whore and then called both of us fags and told us to leave. After I challenged him to what right he had, he admitted he owned the place and then called me a fagot again.”

Joe rolled his eyes. “Aren't you a little old to be getting into fights over name-calling?” It wasn't that he condoned the man's words, and he of course knew how hurtful they could be, but Joe raised his kids not to let words hurt them. To know their own self-worth and never allow anyone to take it from them no matter how mean or nasty. In his opinion, destroying that man's business was far more damaging than calling Barry and Snart a couple of names.

“Barry'd been in the closet for years, had told me just before we went into that shop that he'd never really known that about himself until somewhat recently.” He shrugged again. “Didn't seem right that on his first outing with his boyfriend ended in being shamed by a bigot.”

“You did that for Barry?” Joe asked.

“Of course. You think I haven't been called worse?” He snickered and tugged at his cuffs irritably. “If I destroyed the businesses or lives of every person who called me names there wouldn't be much in Central City left for me to steal, Detective.”

“Uh-huh.” Joe rolled his eyes. “So you on board or not?”

“I say no and you have to let me go, but everyone here will eventually find out that Barry Allen is dating Captain Cold.” Len reiterated coolly. “I say yes and you still have to let me go, but Barry's reputation remains in tact while I'm stuck answering your phone calls and telling you what I think of crimes?”

“Pretty much.” Joe nodded

“Then I'm in.” Despite being told that he cared about Barry earlier on, Joe still had expected to him to decline. He thought he'd at least take a few minutes, but to have responded with no hesitation? Good Lord, did Captain Cold honestly care about his son? “Though I have a couple of conditions. One, if I don't answer, you don't call back or send anyone after me. Give me at least two hours to respond before doing anything stupid. Two, the only people outside of you, Eddie, Captain Singh and whoever arranged all of this are Barry, Mick, Lisa and Team Flash. People think I'm working with the police and they'll kill me and anyone connected to me.”

“We'll do what we can.”

“Not good enough.” Len sneered. “You don't seem to understand what I'm telling you when I say anyone connected to me, West. You make sure that Mick, Lisa and Barry are the only ones who find out, other wise, those are the three that will wind up on the chopping block alongside me, Detective.”

Of course Barry would be in danger if anyone found out Len was working for the police. He hadn't really looked at it that way. The Rogues would turn on all of them if they thought their leader was giving away trade secrets and of course anyone outside of the Rogues would use Leonard's closest friends or family as leverage.

“Fine. I'll inform my superiors immediately.” Joe sighed and then faced the two-way mirror. “Alright, Eddie, go ahead and let him out of here. I need to go to talk to the captain.”

Just as he was leaving the room he felt his cell phone vibrate. It was a text message from Iris to him, Eddie, and Barry. He almost ignored it, but realized that given everything that was going on he should probably read it. She or one of her friends could be in danger for all he knew and with the day he'd had, it wouldn't surprise him.

From Iris: I know every 1 is busy with life n stuff, but we need a family sit down. ASAP.

From Barry: Got a date, how bout 2morrow.

From Iris: That's exactly what needs 2 B discussed, Barry. No more secrets.

From Eddie: Iris you and I need to talk. Barry, I suggest you contact Joe ASAP.

Eddie walked passed Joe as he pocketed his cell phone and went into the room with the handcuff keys, along with Leonard's things. He didn't wait to see the man being released. He needed to update his captain and then find Barry as soon as possible so that they could have sorely needed discussion about his extracurricular activities.

* * *

 

From Cold: Sorry Kid, I have to cancel for now. Meeting with Lise and Mick.

From Barry: WU?

From Cold: We'll talk about it later. Promise. Keep your window open for me tonight.

From Barry: K. TTYL **:***

The relief he felt from Len's request eased the sinking feeling in his stomach. If he wanted to talk in person than that meant everything was alright. Something simply came up and now he needed to be patient. Either that or do as Eddie told him and talk to Joe as soon as possible. He'd just started to debate on going back out to the precinct or waiting Joe out when the decision was taken from him.

Joe walked into the house and practically threw his stuff on the ground when he walked in. He was definitely not in a good mood and if they were supposed to talk about what Iris wanted them to talk about it, his mood would not improve. He stood from the couch in the living room and pocketed his phone.

“Everything alright, Joe?” He asked with concern.

Joe pulled the beanie off his head. “No, Barry it's not.” He snorted and then picked his coat up off the floor and hung it up properly. “When were you going to tell me about you and Snart?”

Flinching, Barry grimaced. “Iris told you already?”

“No Barr, she didn't.” Joe growled and handed him his phone, a video already pulled up. “That told me about you and Snart!”

The video was shot from different angles and points in the mall but mostly followed he and Len before it focused on them kissing in a comic store. The view wasn't perfect since it was a camera from a store across the hall. He knew for a fact that Len had destroyed the camera that was actually in the comic shop. It wasn't a perfect view, but combined with the decent footage from the rest of mall, it was evident who they were.

“You wanna explain to me why I had to find out about you and that criminal from a mall cop?” Joe demanded angrily before he took a deep breath and then seemed to calm. “I need you to tell me honestly, Son, is he blackmailing you into this? Is he threatening to use your identity against you?”

“No!” Barry exclaimed. “He'd never do that.”

“Yeah, you thought he'd never betray you either and yet Ferris Air happened. Then you swore he'd never kill anyone or go back on your deal and then he killed Lewis Snart, too.” Joe reminded. “When are you going to stop putting your faith in this guy, Barry?”

“When he stops being worthy of it!” He argued, because he had to defend Len. “You hated the pipeline yourself, Joe, remember? Even you thought what we were doing was wrong and you especially didn't like the idea of using Lian Yu as a replacement prison.

“And Lewis, Joe? Really? He put a bomb in his own daughter's head! You were with me when I had to process the evidence from the body of the man he'd used the bomb on! There's no way you can tell me that what Len did was unforgivable! The man was never going to stop killing and maybe Len didn't do it for the most pure of reasons, but in the end, he did it to prevent Lewis from killing or harming anyone ever again!”

Joe shook his head, denying it out loud and internally. “You just got bumped in the head or something. Or some Meta hit you with some kind of love spell-thingie.”

“For three months?” Barry snickered.

“Apparently because there's no way you would go for him. Not after everything he's done, after everything he continues to do. Do you realize you could lose your job over him? Especially if he ever gets caught again!”

“Joe I...” Barry frowned and ran his hands through his brown hair. “I know this isn't ideal but, but I think I love him.”

“You love _him_?” Joe clenched his fists as his nostrils flared angrily. “You _love_ him? Barry you can't love him, he's a criminal! He's betrayed you, he's hurt your friends, and he's hurt you! What makes you think he won't hurt you or them again?” He could tell his dad was furious, especially when he smiled or was it more like a snarled, with exasperation. “He's using you! He doesn't care about you! He just wants to get rid of you! He's probably just seducing you to keep you from putting him away.”

“That's not true at all. He's been keeping to the deal since the Ferris Air incident.” Barry tried to explain calmly but that only made the vein in Joe's forehead more prominent. “He's saved my life on at least two different occasions and I've been going after him and the Rogues this whole time! Nothing's changed between us when it comes to Flash and Rogue business.”

“Nah, you ain't defending him to me, Barr. You don't get to come into this house, this house where I raised you to be better than that filth and tell me he's your man!” He pointed a finger at him, his eyes focused and his voice steady. “You know what? I forbid this!”

“Joe please listen to me.” He pleaded, but Joe refused to be swayed as he simply shook his head. “I want you to accept him and I want you to give him a chance, but don't think I'm asking for your permission, because I don't actually need it.”

“Bartholomew Henry Allen, I ain't playing here. You choose him and you're out!” Joe nearly shouted.

Hazel eyes narrowed as Barry shook his head and then looked up at the ceiling angrily. “You know Joe, I know that Len hasn't done a lot to earn your trust, but I'm not asking you to trust him. I'm asking you to trust me.”

“Barr if you trust him then clearly, I can't trust you or your judgment.” Joe frowned.

It wasn't immediately obvious who was hurt by Joe's words worse, but by the hot warm feeling around his cheeks and the burning in his eyes, it must have been apparent that his father hit his mark. Barry dropped his head as he stared at the wooden floors beneath his feet. He didn't want to hurt Joe or disappoint him, but he couldn't just give up on Len either. After a deep breath and when he was sure that his eyes were a little less wet, he looked up and faced him calmly, but defiantly.

“I'll make sure my stuff is out by the end of the day tomorrow.”

He watched the struggle on Joe's face, a war between rage and pain. Fear wormed it's way on the battlefield as well, settling in his onyx eyes. The man was conflicted and Barry hadn't helped at all. Maybe he needed to explain things, help Joe see Leonard the way he saw him; or at the very least get him to see the good that he saw in him.

“You know he treats me better than anyone I have ever been with or even wanted to be with?” Barry sighed. “That comic book store? Len's grudge against him was personal, you're right, but it wasn't something as petty as being owed money. He did it because the store owner called me a whore and then called us fags before kicking us out.”

“So it was something as petty as ego and pride?” Joe frowned. “That right there is only a small portion of what bothers me about this situation, Barr. The fact that you aren't bothered by him attacking that guy is what concerns me. That's not you, even if the guy deserved it for what he did, that's not who you are.

“You say nothing's changed between you two, but weeks months ago, you never would have allowed that to happen.”

Barry glared. “You don't have all the facts! I would have stopped him, but I didn't know he was hitting the guy's house or store. I was busy that night taking care of...

“Of what Barr? The Rogues? What'd he do? Tell them to distract you?” When Barry looked at the floor sheepishly Joe let out that frustrated laugh again, his hands rubbing the top of his head. “That's the point, Barry. Since when are you okay with dating a bully?”

He couldn't believe what he'd heard as his jaw dropped. Leonard Snart was a lot of things, but never a bully. Not the type that Joe implied he was. Len looked after people, he may have done it in a cold or controlling way, but it was the only way he knew!

“He is NOT a bully!” Barry argued. “He may not be perfect but he doesn't pick on the weak or the defenseless and even before he got the cold gun he never killed innocents, women or children. God, Joe, you told me yourself about his history!”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“Everything!” Barry exclaimed. “If I hadn't had you and Iris, what could I have been like? If I'd been in the foster system I could have come out just as surly and cold as Len.”

“No, Barry, that's not true. You're good. Snart is a cold-blooded killer. Always has been, always will be.”

“Even if that was true, is it really his fault? I mean how does a cop get away with beating his wife and children? How does he get away with murder and theft? How does an entire precinct not notice? Leonard and Lisa Snart are survivors because they were abandoned by the men and women who should have protected them.”

“A lot of people are raised in worse but they don't end up like those two!” Joe reminded with a raised voice.

“People change!” He insisted just as loudly.

“Snart doesn't!  
“Oh yeah? Roy Bivolo attacked Len, made him hit his own sister! You know what he did to Bivolo?” Barry demanded.

“Iced him? Beat him to death?” Joe shrugged.

“He,” Barry paused and grimaced as the image came back a little too vividly from Len's first description of it. “Well I mean, he ripped out his eyes and Mick crushed him, but other than that, nothing! He let him live even though he attacked him and his sister!”

“The fact that you think that's a positive change makes me worry about the way I raised you.” Joe sneered in disgust.

“Yeah, well maybe you'd be more understanding if it had been Iris.” Barry rolled his eyes. “Or, maybe you'd understand why he ripped his eyes out if you knew that Len nearly beat a man to death because of the rage he put in him, or that I was next on Bivolo's list. Can you even imagine who I would have killed if he got to me again?”

Even if he didn't want to admit it, Barry knew that Joe conceded to him on those points. Joe knew all about Leonard and Barry trusted that his father would recall that Leonard was never the angry beatings kind of guy. Even when he made examples of people it was quick and efficiently done. Mick was the one Len used if it needed to get really bloody and even then, that was a rare occasion.

“Say what you will Barr, but I won't support this.” Joe sighed. “He will betray you again, he'll hurt you or he'll hurt your friends and I'll be telling you so again.”

Barry's eyes narrowed but he shook his head. “You'll never get a chance to say it. I know it. Not only is there good in him, but he has a code.”

“Yeah, to use whatever he can to his advantage.” Joe insisted with a surprisingly calm tone. “Do you think he knows what you're going to lose should anyone find out? Your job, your friends, your reputation? I mean right now you might be in the clear, Barry, but eventually he'll get caught and he'll be booked, processed, charged and convicted. Through it all, it'll be your name he drags through the mud. It'll be you that loses everything.”

He looked down at his feet again, knowing that there was a lot that he was risking, but this conversation wasn't one that he needed to have with Joe. It needed to be sorted out with Leonard, with the man in question and the man who could actually make or prevent any of Joe's fears from happening.

“You know what's funny?” Barry smiled sadly. “He's been telling me that we needed to talk to you and Eddie together, to make sure that he was there by my side. Know why?”

“So he could defend himself.” Joe answered.

“No. it had nothing to do with arguing with you guys or fighting you. He told me that I should never, ever have to feel like I was alone in our relationship and that if the time ever came that I wanted to talk to you about us, that he would be there to make sure I got through it okay.” He corrected with a shrug. “He may not love me, maybe not yet, but I know he cares! He cares so much that he stood for a whole hour in front of Cisco, Iris and Caitlin and let them interrogate him and passed on only one question.”

Joe's expression went from thoughtful to angry to curious in seconds. “What did he pass on?”

“Iris and Caitlin asked him when he realized he had a thing for me and he said he wasn't willing to tell them until he'd told me.” Barry answered. “We were actually going to talk about that tonight.”

“I know you want me to accept this Barr, but I just can't and I don't know that I ever will.” Joe warned.

“I know, Joe. That's why I'm going to move out. Even without Len, I think it's time. Just umm, give me til the end of the day tomorrow so that I can talk to Cisco.”

“Cisco?”

“Len and I have only been dating for like a month and half, Joe. You didn't think I was just going to barge in on him, did you?” Barry chuckled.

His choice of words must have been perfect, because Joe's anger dissipated instantly. He actually looked relieved. “You know I'm always going to love you, Son, don't you?” Joe asked as he stepped up to Barry.

“I know that and I love you,” Barry stepped into his space and hugged him. “You're one of my dads, Joe. I get that we won't always see eye to eye, but being family won't ever change, right?”

“Right.” Joe nodded. “I think, I think Cisco could definitely use a roommate. Lord knows that kid needs someone to keep him from sucking down all that sugar.”

Barry laughed and even though things still felt tense, at least they weren't yelling anymore. He let Joe head upstairs after a few moments and pulled out his phone and debated how to strike up the conversation with Cisco. What if he didn't want a roommate?

To Cold: JW if U want a roommie? Told Joe Im movin out n he suggested U.

To Barry: I find it hard to believe that the Detective suggested me, Scarlet.

Staring at his phone, Barry's eyes widened in horror. Oh God, he'd just texted Len instead of Cisco! He immediately started to respond but he was so nervous and mortified by what he'd just asked of his boyfriend that he had to retype the message at least fifteen times.

To Cold: OMG!! **:( :(** Sry, Len! Meant 2 send that 2 Vibe!

To Barry: I see. So are you moving out or being kicked out because he found out about us?

To Cold: uh sort of both **:\**

To Barry: Not possible, Kid.

To Cold: TTYL F2F when U have time.

To Barry. Alright. They just arrived, let me know where you end up tonight.

To Barry: And Scarlet?

To Cold: Yeah?

To Barry: I'm all for saving time, but do me a favor and learn to text in English; I hate having to find translators for your messages.

Barry laughed so hard he almost dropped his phone. He'd never really noticed it before, but Len really did take the time to text out entire words. No abbreviations, no emoticons or anything. It sort of made sense since he was such a stickler for perfection.

To Cold: Whatever you say, Old Man.

To Barry: Much better. Thanks, Kid.

* * *

 

Leonard glared down at his phone as he tried to make sense of what Barry had just texted him. What the hell did WU mean? He sat in a small booth in the older diner across the street from the precinct as he waited for Mick and Lisa to join him. He'd had to put up with the strange texting language from Lisa, Axel, Shawna and to his surprise Hartley for the past several months and he still hadn't gotten the hang of it. Then again, maybe it was because hadn't wanted to because it was just plain stupid.

He called one of the younger waitresses to him and showed her his phone. “What does that mean?” He asked her casually.

“What's up?” She answered with a smile and then took off to seat a young couple that had just entered the Diner.

He couldn't help but smile as he recognized the couple. Detective Edward Thawne and Iris West were being seat in the booth just behind him. He responded quickly to Barry and then waited until the waitress walked away before he stood and slid into the booth beside Iris. It was rude, but he needed some information and according to Lisa's last text message she and Mick weren't going to be there for at least half and hour.

“Uh...” Eddie frowned and looked unsure of what to do.

“Hello, Leonard.” Iris smiled politely. “Fancy meeting you here.”

“My sister and partner aren't going to be here for a while.” He frowned as he looked at his cell phone. “What does that say, Miss West? And what is that damned sign supposed to mean?”

Iris giggled softly, ignoring her boyfriend as she looked the message over. “Ok, talk to you later, and that's the symbol for a kissing face or for a blow kiss.”

Len smirked and then pocketed his phone. “So, Detective, what brings you and your partner's daughter out to this particular diner?”

“She said we needed to talk and I was hungry.” Eddie frowned. “I'm sorry, Iris, but why is that you seem so familiar with Leonard Snart?”

“That's what I wanted to talk to you about,” She bit at her bottom lip and Len smiled openly. They each had no idea that the other already knew the big secret that they felt the needed to discuss with one another. It would be far more entertaining than sitting alone in that booth while he waited for his party to arrive. “Um, you can't be mad, OK?”

Len made eye contact with Eddie and offered him an evil smirk and wink. The Detective's brows furrowed before he looked to Iris. “Don't be mad? Wait, Iris?” He shook his head. “Iris did you know that Barry was dating him?”

He chuckled as the detective took the bait and sat back as he interlaced his fingers and rested his hands in front of him.

“You knew?” Iris blinked. “How did you know?”

“How did you?”

“I caught Barry talking to him over the phone a few days ago!” She then offered an evil smile of her own and crossed her arms as her eyes narrowed. “The same night I found out that you, Cisco and Barry have been referring to me and Caitlin as The Female Menace.”

The blonde's jaw dropped as he blinked. “H-how did you hear about that one?”

“Cisco ratted you out.” Len offered. “To get the focus off him when Dr. Snow leveled him with one of her frosty glares.”

A waitress arrived before the couple could continue to sort out what they were going to argue about. Len ordered himself a cup of coffee while Iris requested hot chocolate and Eddie asked for a sweetened iced tea.

“So when did you find out about Barr and Leonard?” Iris asked as soon as the older woman left their booth.

“This morning actually.” Eddie sighed. “Today's been a very, very long day.”

“At least you didn't spend the afternoon in cuffs.” Len sneered before sub-consciously rubbing at his wrists.

“You and Dad arrested him, didn't you?' Iris exclaimed and even Len was just as surprised as Eddie by how accusing she sounded. “What did he do to deserve it?”

“Not here.” Eddie said in a firm and commanding tone. He'd never heard the detective sound like that before, but clearly Iris had as she simply nodded and let the subject drop. “Well since we have you here, Snart, maybe we should discuss you and Barry.”

He arched a brow at Eddie's audacity. “And what exactly do you think we're going to discuss, Detective Thawne?”

“Your intentions for one.” He had to hand it to the detective, he was a lot more business than he'd ever given him credit for. Until that moment, Len had always seen the man as more of a misguided pup that was scavenging for scraps. It was impressive to see him taking command and staring him down like he was the alpha dog.

Len smirked. “I intend to keep him at my side when he isn't in that red costume of his for as long as he's willing to stay.”

Iris keened like a wounded puppy and Len immediately regretted sitting beside her instead of her boyfriend. “I told Caitlin you were in like with him.”

They quieted for a moment as the waitress brought them their drinks. He declined to order food and silently waited for Iris and Eddie to order. He hoped that they could continue to talk without the handsome young man asking him to leave. It only seemed fair that he speak to Eddie since he had no doubt at all that Joe was about to pounce or had already on an unsuspecting Barry.

He'd really wanted to be there for the kid when he faced either detective, but unfortunately that just wasn't in the cards at the moment. So, if he could at least shoulder Eddie's disapproval and whatever nastiness he had to say, then maybe it would be one less person for his boyfriend to have to deal with.

“So when did you to hook up?” Iris asked.

“During the showing of Maleficent. I was supposed to meet a date there, but you five walked in and I was...distracted.” He took a sip of his coffee.

“We were there, you two didn't even cross paths, did you?” Eddie frowned and once more he'd become the confused puppy again.

“I followed you out of the theater and heard Barry and Cisco's rather interesting take on villains.”

“That was just us arguing about movie stereotypes and stuff.” Eddie replied.

“Until you two got into your car perhaps, but Cisco and Barry's conversation continued onto real life villains, me in particular and there were a few confessions made while they were unaware of my presence.” He explained.

Iris giggled, seeming so much like a more innocent version of Lisa. He had no doubt that the girls were becoming fast friends, especially since Iris seemed just as keen on the nickname 'The Female Menace' as Lisa had been. Both girls had discussed it as if they were talking about a badge of honor. The more he thought about it, the more he realized how similar they really were in personality.

“Wait, so does that mean that Barry came on to you?”

“Yes, Detective, technically he did. Though he wasn't aware he was doing it,” Len smirked. “I stayed hidden until long after he'd admitted I was sexy and only shortly after he said I was his type.”

“Wow!” Barry's sister smiled again and it was so very reminiscent of Barry's despite the lack of actual blood shared between them. “I bet he turned the color of a cherry.”

“Why do you think I call him Scarlet?” He snickered.

“You do?” Eddie cringed. “And he's okay with that?”

“He's more offended when I call him Kid.”

“So what is the age difference?” Iris asked.

“Pass.” Len took another drink of his coffee.

“That's not fair!” Iris pouted and then she smiled in triumph. “I'll just ask Lisa.”

“By telling you my age, she'll be admitting to her own, but good luck with that.” He teased her as easily as he had his own sister and found that he definitely wanted to keep on her good side. “I'm ten years older than Lise and we'll leave it at that.”

Eddie frowned at his girlfriend and then looked to him with what must be the beginnings of a headache. “How can you be okay with this, Iris?”

“Well, as someone pointed out to me, it's not my place to say anything. I certainly didn't ask Dad for permission to date you, nor would I.” He smiled at the way Iris repeated his words in her own style. “Plus, he makes Barry happy and even you noticed.”

He looked up at the detective to see the man blush but nod as he made eye contact with Len. “It's true. Ever since he started seeing you, Barry doesn't let anything get under his skin at work. He works just as hard but he smiles constantly and he doesn't argue with Captain Singh and,” He paused and then smiled a little. “and he hasn't been late to work more than once a week since that night.”

Again they were quiet for a few long moments, Iris smiling happily at Eddie while he in turn rubbed his hands over hers atop the table. Len hadn't expected Eddie to be so easy to win over and he didn't actually think he had, but so long as Iris was on their side, she would keep him from over reacting or getting too upset about their relationship.

“If you break his heart or hurt him in any way, I swear to God, Snart, I'll bury you with the rest of the family skeletons.”

He would have responded quickly with some kind of smart ass comment, except that he hadn't expected such a dark threat from the bright and shiny Edward Thawne. He chuckled but nodded. “Chill out, Eddie, the last thing I want to do to Barry is hurt him. He has a very, cooling effect on me.”

Iris stifled her laughter at his ridiculous puns. Yes, like Cisco, he definitely liked Iris. She would be easy to get along with and she seemed to understand his sense of humor, even if it was lame. “Do you think I could interview Captain Cold?” She asked as he pulled out his vibrating phone.

“Not likely.” Len frowned as he tried to make sense of Barry's message. He got the gist, but seriously, why the Hell was Barry trying to speak to him in code? “You'll have to ask Eddie about that one when I leave, but in the mean time.” He set his phone down on the table between them. “Translate.”

“Just wondering if you want a roommate. Told Joe I'm moving and he suggest you.” Iris read aloud and then frowned. “I wonder if this text was meant for you?”

Of course it wasn't but he responded none the less and after several seconds he had another mess of strange symbols and random letters.

“It says Oh my God! Frownie face, frownie face, Sorry Len, meant to send that to Vi- er Cisco.” She continued. “Wow, I wonder if Dad kicked him out?”

“He wouldn't do that would he?” Eddie frowned.

Len asked the question that all three clearly had for Barry and waited patiently for another response. Luckily he understood the next message, well not the symbol, but he didn't care about that. What he cared about was that it sounded like things hadn't gone well for him. If he didn't worry that Mick would turn on him or that his sister would endanger herself at the first sign of Len getting friendly with the cops, he'd ride out to Barry right then and there.

He glared at the phone again. “Miss West?” He requested.

“Talk to you later face to face when you have time.” He looked up just as Mick and Lisa walked into the small diner.

“Thanks for the translations.” Len said as he stood. “I'll see you two around, later.”

 


	6. Later That Night...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place immediately after Interrogations. Lisa needs a girls night to get over the worry of her brother and Barry and Cisco have a movie night with a certain thief lurking near by!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to go ahead and put a sexual content warning here since I haven't actually had outright smut in the previous chapters. So be aware, we're gonna start earning the explicit rating I gave this story. ;)

Lisa frowned as she stared out the window of the passenger seat. She hated being the passenger, but she also respected Mick's love for his car and his refusal to let anyone, even Len, drive it. The car wasn't a masterpiece, but it was his first car and the only gift he'd been able to salvage from his deceased parents. The black 1978 Pontiac Firebird was Mick's baby and he taken care of it better than most parents would a child.

Neither were very talkative after hearing what Len had to say. Mick in particular had been very angry, though not for the reasons that she knew her brother had initially assumed. For as intelligent as Len was, he often underestimated his best friend and their bond. He believed that Mick would distrust him or think he was going soft, but Lisa knew better.

Mick was pissed, no doubt about it, but he was pissed at the possible danger Len was being placed in. Cops had done a lot of damage to her and her brother and that bothered the older man. Mick had adopted Len as his younger brother the night he'd saved him in juvie and then later adopted Lisa when they first met. They were family and they looked out for each other despite how often they implied the opposite.

“Do you think he'll be able to pull it off with out the others noticing?” Lisa finally asked, because while Mick was angry, she was scared. Not that she'd ever admit it to either of the men she called brother.

“Not likely.” Mick shook his head. “Hartley's nosy and intelligent, Mark's always watching for a moment of weakness and Shawna's just paranoid enough to stumble upon it. Axel's probably the only one he could manage to keep it a secret from.”

“So what do we do to protect him?” She pouted.

“I think we should tell them about it, just like we did The Flash. Make it clear that it's an angle from the get-go. Anyone steps outta line and we smoke 'em.” Mick answered.

Of course he'd go for the bloodiest way possible, Lisa realized with a frown. That wasn't helpful, though, not when Len had promised not to kill innocents. Though technically, they all knew he'd actually promised not to kill at all, but Leonard had amended that and Flash didn't argue the point.

“They could get the word out before we're able kill them.” She pointed out. “Any of the crime families or bosses find out and we're all screwed.”

He was silent for several seconds before he grunted and then nodded his head. “S'pose you got a point there.” Mick frowned. “Plus the deal with Flash.”

“Guess it's best to try to help him keep it a secret.”

“I'll reach out to some of my old contacts. Few of 'em still owe me a favor from back in the day.” He offered. “Maybe if we find out who suggested Snart then we can get them to pick on someone else.”

“I just don't get why the Hell they would pick Lenny of all people?” She snarled. “It doesn't even make any sense.”

“Actually it makes perfect sense.” Mick replied. “One thing I learned from the CC Fire Department was that the best cops make better criminals and vice versa. Anytime that fires or crimes get too good, or seem too perfectly pulled off it's because the mastermind behind it has cop or firemen friends or is one themselves.

“ Plus, you look at what Len's accomplished in his life. Before the Flash erased him he was wanted by Interpol, the FBI, all local police departments, and he has worked closely with both regular old criminals, crime-lords, mob families and now meta-humans. He's a natural leader and a great strategist. If they can't bring him in, they might as well use him.”

Lisa bit at her bottom lip, her eyes burning at the fear of what could happen to her brother. She quickly turned her face away from Mick, and blinked the tears back. How unfortunate were their lives that it was far more frightening to think of her brother working with the police than it was with other cut-throat criminals?

She startled as she felt Mick grip her shoulder. She relaxed almost instantly, especially when he gave her a comforting squeeze. “I ain't gonna let anything happen to him, got me?”

“Yeah.” She nodded and at once she felt a lot better. “Between you and The Flash, he's probably better protected to than the mayor or governor.”

“Damn straight.” Mick nodded. “Now where I am dropping you off again?”

“At Nova's or Supernova's or whatever it's called. That new club that just opened up last week.” She smiled, her mood instantly lifted by the idea of seeing her two newest friends.

“Do I need to pick you and your friends up?” He asked.

“Nah, we'll just call a cab.”

“Call me if you change your mind.” Mick added as he continued toward the club.

* * *

 

Even though Barry had said he'd be out by the end of the next day, he hadn't been able to stay at Joe's. Not when he knew that his father was so mad at him and would be giving him the cold shoulder for the foreseeable future. So when he'd finished texting Len on accident, he immediately got in contact with Cisco. They decided they'd start apartment hunting as soon as Barry was off work the next day and that he would just spend the next few nights with Cisco.

The engineer still lived with his parents, but it wasn't quite what it seemed since he also rented their basement from them for eight hundred bucks a month. The space was technically it's own apartment, complete with separate entry through the side of the house, two bedroom suites that included a bathroom each, one half bath for guests, a full kitchen, laundry room and large family room where Cisco often hosted his TV/movie marathons or video game nights.

“We could just stay here.” Barry had suggested. “I don't want you to leave your parents high and dry.”

“Yeah right.” Cisco rolled his eyes. “My brother's been dying to take over this place and I've been dying to let him, but rent out there is insane for one person so I just haven't gotten around to it.”

They sat in front of the large flat screen tv on an overstuffed dark blue couch. Cisco had insisted on turning the night into a Marvel movie night. They'd munched on several pizza's and some old chinese take-out, or well, Barry had, while Cisco had been fine with half a pizza. By the time they got through with Captain American, the first two Iron Man movies and Thor, Cisco had started to fall asleep.

“I should hit the hay, we'll continue tomorrow night if you want.” He yawned. “So do you want the guest room or the couch?”

“Guest room.” Barry laughed. “That bed is insanely comfortable.”

“K, you can keep watching stuff or go to bed when you're ready. I don't mind.” Cisco called as he walked down the hall toward his bedroom. “Night, Barry.”

“Night Cisco.” Barry replied before he pulled out his phone. He'd expected Len to respond after hearing that he was staying the night at Cisco's place but there was nothing.

He frowned and cleaned up the area with his super speed before he went to the guest room, his backpack in hand. As soon as he opened the door he jumped back with a yelp at the odd glow coming from a phone in the dark that had just made out sharp masculine features. Slapping at the light switch, he felt himself blush at Leonard's soft laughter.

“Took you two long enough.” He smirked from the bed.

“What the Hell are you doing here?” Barry whispered. “I mean, how did you even know where Cisco lived?”

Len rolled his pale blue eyes. “Please, Scarlet. I stalked you for months after finding out your identity, did you really think I wouldn't know where any of your friends lived?”

“How long have you been here?” He asked nervously.

The older man shrugged and started to take off his leather jacket. “I believe I arrived about the time you two started Iron Man 2.”

“God that was over four hours ago? What the Hell have you been doing this whole time?” Barry gaped.

Len's cheeks blushed every so slightly and Barry was shocked to see him look sheepish for possibly the first time ever. “Actually I fell asleep until I heard Thor shouting for Loki. This bed is incredibly comfortable.”

“I know, right?” Barry laughed as he kicked off his shoes.

“Think I could get it out the window without him noticing?”

“Seriously? You'd steal a bed?”

“I've stolen larger and dumber things in my life.” Len admitted with another shrug of his broad shoulders. Barry chuckled as he went about removing his jeans, sweater and undershirt so that he was standing in his boxers. “Mmm, Scarlet, that's a lovely sight.”

“Len,” He blushed brightly.

The thief sat up on the bed, swinging his legs over the side so that he was facing Barry. He patted his lap. Even though he felt like a damned turnip, Barry grinned and climbed on to his hum, straddling his hips as he looked into his boyfriend's pretty hazel eyes.

“ You are so enticing, Scarlet.” Len whispered before he pressed his lips to Barry's collarbone. Butterflies filled his stomach as he felt those lips move down his chest as the older man's hands moved to rest on his hips. “So beautiful and so mine.” He purred against his skin.

“Len...” Barry wanted to say more but it turned into a whine the moment he felt Len rock his hips forward against him. He shivered and pulled Leonard into a slow, soft kiss. A kiss that left them both hard and aching for more. “Should we...Here?”

“Why not?” Len asked.

“You don't think that's against some kind of bro-code?” Barry asked. “You know, screwing in your best friend's guest room?”

The older laughed darkly and then bit at the right side of Barry's chest, just above his nipple before he responded. “If such a thing existed I can almost guarantee it would be a far greater offense to prevent a 'bro' from getting laid.”

He couldn't help but laugh. “Yeah but he doesn't even know you're here and we're in his parents home.”

“Barry,” Len growled as he rolled his hips again, forcing his erection beneath his jeans to make contact with his own. “are you asking me to leave?”

“No.” He shook his head quickly. “God no!”

“Good.” With that, Leonard stood and Barry was amazed at the strength the older man possessed as he kept him in his arms. He pivoted and turned before dumping Barry on the bed. He quickly pulled his shirt off and then kicked out of his boots and shimmied out of his jeans and his own boxers. “Take those off.” He ordered as he pointed to Barry's boxers.

He didn't need to be told twice as he quickly removed the garments; just in time for Len to crawl over the top of him. Their lips connected while Len grabbed at his legs and raised them until Barry wrapped them around his waist. They lost themselves to mindless rutting and rubbing against one another while they continued to make out.

Barry couldn't stop himself from moaning a few times much to Len's amusement. He felt the man's lips press against his ear. “I think if you don't want to wake you're friend, I'm going to have to gag you.”

“What?”

“Don't get me wrong, Baby, I love the filthy noises you make, but I doubt the boy genius will enjoy them as much as I do.” Len smirked.

“Yeah, right. You could care less about waking Cisco, you just don't want him to hear me like that.” Barry grinned knowingly. He bit at Leonard's chin triumphantly when the man didn't bother to deny it. “It's that possessive side of you.”

“Fine.” Len conceded. “But, you're only half right. There are times that I will want to make you cry my name and make all kinds of vulgar sounds for certain people to hear.”

“When you're showing off and claiming.” Barry rolled his eyes. “I know that about you, too. I do pay attention, you know?”

Again, the thief didn't deny it, instead he kissed him again and reached down between their bodies to grab hold of Barry's shaft. He yelped at the tight hold he had on him and then shuddered happily when he felt Len press his own cock into the grip and begin to stroke them together.

Pulling Leonard into a hot and heavy kiss, increased the excitement as he ran his hands down the older man's body and then back up to his chest. He cried into his lover's mouth as he felt that calloused hand continue to stroke them simultaneously.

“Len.” He whimpered as the man moved his lips back to his neck and started to suck and bite at him, his hand still working them in an agonizingly slow pace that was driving Barry insane. “Please, Len...”

“Please what?” He growled before nipping at his earlobe.

“Faster, Len, please.” He begged as he tried to control his own body because they both knew what he was capable of when Len refused to move fast enough.

“Mmm, keep begging me, Barry.” He ordered as he started to move even slower.

He keened and bucked his hips, forcing a little bit of movement from his lover and causing said lover to groan at the feeling. “Damn it, Len, please! It hurts so much, please don't stop, don't stop.”

Barry's breathing hitched as he felt his lover increase speed and pressure; he in turn dug his blunted nails into Leonard's shoulders which forced a low moan from the man. He kissed at his older boyfriend but when the speed continued to increase all he could do was bite into his own bottom lip to prevent himself from crying out.

Len chuckled above him before he harshly bit at Barry's neck. The thrill of being claimed, even if the mark wouldn't last was enough to cause his entire body to vibrate, his sex pressing up against Len's and tossing him over the edge along with him.

Just as he was about to shout at his release, he felt Len's hand cover his mouth, his jaw tight from gritting his teeth, those blue eyes rolling back. They each rode the high of the intense orgasm, Barry shivering while Len closed his eyes and let his breathing find it's natural rhythm again.

* * *

 

Len fell atop Barry and kissed his cheeks, his lips, his jaw and neck. He enjoyed the way Barry's arms wrapped about him. The kid had always insisted he liked feeling Len's weight against him during the aftermath of their sexual escapades. If they hadn't been in someone else's house he would have bent his speedster over, but he could respect Cisco's house for one night.

He rolled to the side of Barry, but pulled him close. “So you and Cisco are going to be roommates?”

“Probably, but we'll need to find some other place to live. He doesn't want to live in his parent's basement anymore.” Barry yawned as he snuggled up to him, resting his head on Len's shoulder.

“You sure you want to live with him?” Len asked, hoping he didn't sound as jealous as he was sure he had.

“It's not as if you can really have me living with you.” Barry rolled his eyes. “I'd see the plans for your heists, which Rogues you'd use and then you'd be irritable like all the time because I'd always stop you.”

He couldn't help but laugh at the kid's assumptions. “What makes you think I'd ever make any plans in my own home?” Barry frowned and looked up at him with his dark eyes furrowed in confusion. “I'm not asking you to stay in a safe-house, I'm asking if you'd want to live in my home. A home that only Mick and Lisa know about.”

“You have a home? Like a real home?” Barry gasped.

“I'm not homeless, Barry.” He rolled his eyes with a snicker. “Of course I have a home. I was wanted by Interpol and never caught.”

“So?”

His own shock caused him to sit up as he stared down at his young and so very naïve lover. “Barry, how much money do you think I have?”

“I don't know, maybe like a couple thousand stashed away.” Barry frowned. “Why?”

Oh God, if he told the kid the truth what was that going to do to their relationship? Would it change anything or would Barry decide that he and his crew had gone far enough? Would he try to talk Len out of doing what he loved or would he be ok with it? It's not like he really flaunted his money, but really, how could the kid not know?

“Barry, before you I only pulled off heists twice, maybe three times a year.” He reminded. “It's the perfectionist in me yes, but it's also because I don't have a need for the score to come more often than that.”

“How loaded are you, Snart.” Barry asked deadpan, his eyes flat and his mouth set in an irritated frown. Calling him Snart was a sure sign that he was pissed.

“Let's just say that if I were to retire tonight I wouldn't need to come out of it unless I really fucked up my finances.” He answered vaguely, but honestly. “I do this for the thrill and to keep Mick, Lisa and now the Rogues from getting too reckless.”

“So what are you like a millionaire?” The speedster was on his feet and pacing before Len could even blink. He shook his head and then ran his hands through his hair before looking at him sadly. “I don't understand.”

“The exact amount of money or assets I have shouldn't matter, Barry. Rich or poor, I'm still a thief and always will be.” Len answered as he got out of the bed and then stood before Barry to keep him from pacing. He took his hands and held them tight against his own chest. “When you had me out in the forest, I made it clear, I do it because I'm good at it and because I love the thrill of the chase. You being around made me up my game, made it funner and more intense. If I remember correctly, those were some of the traits that drew you to me to being with.”

His young boyfriend tilted his head back and forth like he was trying to weigh how he felt about the situation. His pretty face fell into a confused frown once more. “It's just...if you have all that money, why?”

“I just told you, Kid. Because I'm good at it, because I'm successful more often than I am not. Besides, Mick isn't near as good with money as I am. He burns through it like kindling and Lisa's spoiled, which I like.”

“Makes them depend on you more.” Barry grumbled and tugged his hands back. “I just never realized how lucrative you were at this game.”

“Barry, I've been a thief since I was ten years old and I've only been caught a handful of times and not one of those arrests occurred while I was in the middle of a heist and no one was ever able to keep me from my score until you came along. Even if I had to go back later, I always got what I wanted. Why do you think I was so keen to make sure my records were destroyed? Even without your presence the noose was getting a little too tight.”

“Holy crap.” Barry half laughed, half sighed.

“Too much?” He asked calmly, but he couldn't help the fear that started to grow in his stomach and spread through his chest.

“I always knew you were good at what you did, I just never realized how good. Your safehouses are so...and you dress really nice, but you always hang around diners and coffee shops like you're penny pinching.”

“What about you, Kid? You've been living with Joe even though you inherited Wells' estate. You haven't bought a bunch of fancy stuff, nor have you been living it up with wild parties or socializing with Central City's elite. You don't reserve entire restaurants or clubs for you and your friends. Why is that?”

“It's just not who I am.” Barry shrugged.

“Exactly.” Len smiled. “I can afford a better lifestyle, but it's not what I want and I always get what I want.” He kissed Barry on the lips and then looked him in the eyes. “Now back to real discussion.”

Once more Barry blushed. “You mean me moving in with Cisco?”

“Or rather you moving in with me.”

“I don't know.” He squeaked. “I mean, um, are we really ready for that?” He had started to get offended until he got a closer look at Barry's eyes and watched his body movement. His hazel eyes kept darting from him and back to the floor, his hands were wrung together uncomfortably, and his expression was pained.

Relief flooded him as he realized that Barry was being self-conscious, that the ridiculously pretty speedster's self worth was causing him to doubt whether or not Len really wanted him to move in. It was endearing but it also hinted to him that he wasn't being encouraging or supportive enough if Barry truly believed he was offering out of obligation.

“You know, even if you hadn't texted me first, I'd still be offering.” Len told him as he pulled Barry into his arms and crushed him into his chest. He kissed his forehead. “I'm too jealous to let you live with anyone but me.”

Barry laughed into his neck and nodded. “You're sure it's not because I accidentally asked?”

“If you had come to me and told me you were moving in with Cisco, I would have had a friend freeze his assets until you were forced to come to me.” He grinned.

“You're so bad!” Barry smiled.

“Mmm, and it'll never change either.” Len promised.

 

* * *

 

Lisa sat with Caitlin and Iris at a new classy club that she still didn't know the name of. That didn't matter though, what mattered was that she was finally having a girl's night with actual girls! Here she was able to focus on the good and the fun in life instead of worrying herself sick thinking about what had happened to Len with the police earlier. She could just drink, dance and hopefully laugh with her two newest friends.

“Seriously though, how could you not tell us about Barry and Len?” Caitlin demanded. “I thought you said we were friends.”

“Oh, Snow, don't be like that.” She pouted before sipping from her White Russian. “Of course we're friends. I had planned on telling you everything but if I recall correctly you were both pretty preoccupied.”

“Hey, how is Roscoe doing? You never told us what ended up happening to him.” Iris asked suddenly, her eyes focused and concerned. It what Lisa loved about the Wests, including Barry, they all wore their hearts on their sleeves. There was no need to wonder what they were up to or if they had ulterior motives.

“Honestly, I don't care. I'm done with him. For real this time.” She explained. “I had actually dragged him to Saints and Sinners hoping that Mick or Len would scare him off. I guess my plan worked a little too well.”

“What happened?” Caitlin took Lisa's hand and gave it a supportive squeeze. It was so odd and yet so nice to have friends and she offered the girl one of her rare but genuine smiles. “You know you can tell us anything.”

Iris nodded and scooted closer. Lisa was sitting between the girls at the white marbled bar, her own drink nearly gone. Caitlin was still sucking on some red colored cocktail, probably a cosmopolitan of some kind and Iris had gone with a fuzzy navel. The girls had been in the place for only half an hour but they connected somehow and so she didn't feel like she needed another four drinks to open up to them like she would have with Shawna, Mick, or even Lenny.

“So we went out to lunch that day and while he went to the bathroom he left his phone behind. It started vibrating like crazy and so I sneaked a peak.” This time her pout was completely authentic as she thought about that afternoon. “The text said 'Hurry up and ditch the bitch, I need you inside of me now' and it was from a contact named Sadie.”

“No!” The doctor gasped.

“What did you say to him when he got back?”

Biting her lip, Lisa shrugged. “Nothing. I pretended like it hadn't happened and watched his reaction to the text. He spent a few minutes texting and then said that he'd probably need to call it an early night but that he and I should at least spend the rest of the afternoon and evening together.”

“Come on, Lise!” Iris shook her head. “You're THE Golden Glider! You shouldn't have put up with that!”

“You should have shot his penis with that gold stuff from your gun.” Caitlin agreed with a giggle.

“Why Dr. Snow, I had no idea you were such a lush!” Lisa laughed. “But yeah, I should have. Instead, I let him go to Saints and Sinners and I guess I just wanted Mick or Len to scare him so badly he'd never think twice about leaving me for her.”

“Oh,” The doctor frowned and then drank more of her alcohol before she continued. “You don't want a guy to stick around 'cause he's scared. You want him to want you.”

The third in their trio nodded. “She's right, Lise. You deserve someone who wants you and someone who actually likes you. Not some loser just waiting for something else to come along.”

“There was something I wanted to ask you girls about,” Lisa looked at both of them and then pulled out her cell phone. She opened it up and found the texts between her and Cisco and then showed it first to Caitlin, mostly because she knew that the woman considered the engineer to be family and if there was one thing Lisa never messed with, it was family.

From Vibe: Hey, Glider, if U don't mind I wanted to ask U out 2 Midnight Movie Nite at the Library.

After the girls' reaction to Len and Barry being together she wasn't very confident that they would be accepting of her dating their friend. He was smart and not nearly as gullible as people thought he was, but she knew that he was less capable of defending himself as Barry and that they might do more than disapprove of the idea.

Caitlin passed the phone to Iris, who's eyes widened and was followed by a bright beautiful smile. Clearly she had Iris' approval but Caitlin's face hadn't changed much at all. If anything, she seemed indifferent, which Lisa couldn't help but take as a bad sign. Whenever her brother looked indifferent it meant he was pissed off and on the edge of losing his shit.

“Caitlin?”

“Huh?” Caitlin blinked and then immediately the indifference vanished and she was smiling in a sad, fake way that made Lisa wonder what was wrong. “Of course I don't mind. Cisco would love for you to take him up on the offer.”

“Oh, Caitlin,” Iris frowned and she moved from her seat beside Lisa and moved to her other friend's free side before hugging her. The doctor sighed and hugged her back, hiding her face in Iris' shoulder while Lisa made eye contact and mouthed -What's wrong?- Iris was silent for a moment but then spoke to Caitlin while managing to answer her question. “I know you miss him. It must be hard watching everyone pair up around you.”

Ah. She'd forgotten that Caitlin had been married for all a day? Or had it been more than that? She wasn't certain, but what she did know was that her husband had died the day of the singularity. Thanks to Len, Lisa also knew that the Midnight Movie Night was something that Barry, Cisco, Caitlin, Iris and Eddie attended together. Normally that meant there was just one couple so it probably didn't bother her much, however, now that everyone knew about Len and Barry, it was decided that he would be joining them at the next one. If she went with as well, that meant that Caitlin was the only one who'd be going stag.

“I won't go.” Lisa offered.

She was amazed at how quickly the auburn haired doctor spun on her. “Absolutely not, you have to go. Cisco really, really likes you, Lisa and you're my friend. I want you to go. I just...I just miss Ronnie so much. That's all.” The young woman dabbed at her eyes the entire time she spoke, getting rid of the unwanted tears.

“Yeah! We can't disappoint the boys. They need to be reminded just how dangerous The Female Menace can be.” Iris laughed and Lisa couldn't help but join.

Caitlin, however, rolled her eyes. “Oh God, I really hate that they call us that.” She complained. “It's sounds so...degrading.”

“Ease up, Caity. Don't be offended by it; prove them right.” Lisa grinned. “You have so much more power than you realize.”

“Yeah right.”

“You know, you've met Mick once and yet your image with him...” She wasn't making it up either. Lisa had walked into Mick's shop one day to find him soldering the image of Caitlin Snow into an ovular shaped plank of wood. It had been beautiful and had come purely from his memory as all of his art usually did. “Let's just say, he's never forgotten you.”

“I would hope not.” She glared. “He did strap a bomb to the chair I was sitting on.”

“Oh, he was just showing off.” Lisa shrugged as Iris laughed.

“Why does everyone say that like it's a perfectly normal thing for him to do?” Caitlin snorted in disbelief before she polished off the last of her red drink.

“Because it is with Mick.” She answered honestly. “The point is, you are a beautiful, intelligent, classy woman. Being a menace to men is something you should take pride in.”

“Yeah!” Iris nodded as she slung her arm around her friend's neck and shoulder. “They want to call us something like that, we need to make sure we live up to their worst fears.”

When Caitlin started to giggle, Lisa and Iris knew they had her on board. They ordered another round of drinks and with the drama of Caitlin's grief and Lisa's dating life behind them, they partied and danced late into the morning hours. At the end of their outing, she took Mick up on his offer and called him for a ride, something he bitched and moaned about until he saw Caitlin and Iris wave their friend off and then get into a waiting cab.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I hope you're still with me and I hope you liked it. First time I put sexual content in this particular story. I have written those types of scenes before but I am very self conscious about them so I often tell readers in my other stories that if you want me to drop the sex scenes to let me know. So yeah. If they aren't working for you let me know, and I'll avoid them in the future for this story.


	7. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cisco discovers he had an uninvited guest in his home. Later three Rogues and five members of Team Flash go to a movie together and a certain doctor learns that there's more to a certain pyromaniac than she originally thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, my goal is for you all to enjoy this new chapter! With all your guys' permission I'd like to start developing a background relationship between another couple that I really like. It will by no means take up the story, but there will be pieces of it here and there and may turn into it's own little story later if it's popular enough. Let me know what you think!

“Good morning!” Cisco beamed as Barry walked into the kitchen with a growling stomach. He stood next to a large pile of home-made pancakes that he'd been making for his best friend. “As soon as you are done eating we'll get the Hell out of here and start the search!”

Barry rubbed at the back of his neck and he couldn't help but notice that there was a hickey on said neck, and considering how fast his friend healed it had to have been recent. Very recent, so recent in fact that Cisco could see the shine of saliva on the wound! He glared at his friend and then jumped backward when Captain Cold walked into the kitchen and stood behind Barry before he wrapped his arms around the front of his waist and bit softly at his neck.

“Whoa! How and when did you get in here?”

Barry grimaced. “Actually, he kind of came in while we were watching Iron Man.”

“2” Len added with a smirk.

“You broke into my house?” He sneered.

Len shrugged. “Something came up that I needed to speak to him about right away, though” He paused as he and actually looked mildly embarrassed. “we didn't get around to discussing it.”

“We didn't?” Barry frowned.

“Whoa wait! You guys had sex in my guest room? First he threatens my comic book collection and now you both defile my guest room?” He nearly shouted. “That has to be a violation of the bro-code somewhere.” He glared. “Especially after I went to the trouble of making you a ton of pancakes so you wouldn't have to eat those calorie bars you hate so much!”

Immediately, Cisco knew things were about to get worse. He could tell by the guilt presented in his friend's brown and green eyes. He frowned as he couldn't help but look at Leonard who was wearing his usual cold and indifferent expression. There wasn't much Barry could feel guilty for unless he and his boyfriend broke something, so he honestly didn't know what to think .

“Dude, what's going on?” He asked.

“Len wants me to move in with him.” Barry sighed and then stepped forward and out of Len's arms. “He told me last night when you had already gone to bed and I-

“And you're going to do it? After dating him for what, a month and half?” He frowned, feeling as if he'd been punched in the gut. It wasn't that he cared that Len and Barry were moving in together, it was weird, but he understood. What hurt was feeling like he'd finally get out of his parents house without taking a hit to his wallet.

“How much rent can you afford?” Len asked.

He frowned at the question but answered it none the less. “I didn't want to have to pay more than a thousand a month.” He watched as Barry moved to the pancakes and start eating as he kept an eye on the two of them.

“Any preferences as far as neighborhoods?” The thief followed up, ignoring the speed in which Barry was eating. Cisco didn't blame him. It wasn't very appetizing to see.

“I prefer to live in the city or in one of the adjacent suburbs.” He shrugged wondering why the older man would even care to know this information.

“I own a condo about four blocks from the Labs. You could always rent it from me.” He shrugged. “It's a great place but I don't stay there very often lately.”

“What are we talking about?” He asked, intrigued by what amenities a condo that Captain Cold owned could have. By this point Barry had wolfed down over two dozen pancakes.

“Two bedroom, two bath, skyline views, top floor, new appliances including the fridge, washer and dryer hook ups, a balcony off the master suite and off the living area as well as an office or den.” Snart answered calmly.

“Yeah and how much are you gonna charge me?” Cisco scoffed. “Places out there like that could get rented out for like two grand, easy. .”

“That all depends on you, Cisco.” He smiled sinisterly. “Do you want to treat me like a villain or like your best friend's boyfriend?”

There was a lot to consider with the offer. What if things went wrong with Barry and Len? What if Captain Cold betrayed the Flash? It was bad enough that Barry was getting so involved with his nemesis and leader of the Rogues, but should he be burying himself with him? “I'd have to see it first.” He decided as Barry started speeding about the kitchen to clean up the mess.

“Of course. Pick a time and I'll make sure that Lisa let's you in.”

“Lisa?” Cisco asked and ignored the triumphant grin that spread across the Rogue's face.

“Didn't I mention that?” Len grinned knowing damned well that he hadn't said anything about his beautiful sister. “Lisa lives across the Hall.”

Well that changed everything, because really, who wouldn't want to live across the hall from Lisa Snart? Wait a second! “Mick doesn't live in the same building does he?” Lisa or not, there was no way that he was living anywhere near the pyromaniac.

The older man snorted and rolled his eyes. “Please, Kid, you think I'd ever let Mick live in the same place as my baby sister?”

That actually made a lot of sense. If anyone knew Mick Rory and his bad habits it'd be the Snart siblings. It also didn't surprise him that he'd be so protective of Lisa after all they'd seen from the Captain in the past as well as the stuff Barry had told him about. The man was as protective as he was efficient and Cisco appreciated that.

“So how much we talking, really? Cold er, Len?”

The blue eyes of Leonard Snart flashed and Cisco nearly stepped backward. Even when the man was being nice he was intimidating. He tilted his head just slightly to the side and Cisco could see his eyes focusing on him as he worked the numbers out in his head.

“Normally I'd say one thousand a month, but the fact that you'll be around to distract my sister and keep her out of my hair is quite a bonus for me so I'd drop it to eight hundred.” Len started. “But, since you are also such a close friend of Barry's and I don't want him to think I'd ever take advantage of you, I suppose I could rent it out for six-fifty a month.”

“Seriously?” Cisco's jaw dropped.

“Why not? I paid it off years ago. It's almost pure profit when it's being rented.” Len shrugged.

“Yeah well, I want a real contract if I do this.” He warned. “I want to make sure I'm protected should you two split ways.”

“Fair enough, though I'm certain my sister would protect you from my vindictive ways if the unthinkable happened.” He couldn't tell if the man was teasing or being serious so he looked to Barry. Unfortunately that wasn't helpful because Barry was staring at him with the same wonder and probably the same question on his face.

“Ok seriously? You're so rich you own two homes?” Barry suddenly shouted. Huh, guess he wasn't wondering what he thought he was, after all.

“What makes you think it's two?” Leonard grinned proudly. “Careful there, Scarlet, you don't want your face to freeze like that.”

Cisco couldn't help but laugh because Barry really did look ridiculous. His face was all shock and really? Just how terrible at stealing did he think Len was? He'd been fighting Captain Cold for how long? Had been dating him for nearly two months and it was only dawning on him just recently that Snart was pretty well off?

“Dude, didn't you think about all that before you two started dating?” He asked his friend.

“I did, I just thought I was a lot better at catching you than that.”

“Don't take it too hard, Kid. Most of my fortune was amassed long before you and I met.” He chuckled.

“Level with me, Len. I need to know.” Barry frowned as he stepped back into the older man's proximity.

Cisco felt a little awkward so he turned away and was surprised that Barry had left four pancakes on two separate plates for he and Len. He went ahead and buttered and syruped his pancakes while he listened to the two speak.

“Fine, I own three properties that are actual homes. Not safe-houses.” Len sighed. “The condo that Cisco will rent, the house that you and I will live in and a vacation or hideout somewhere outside the US.”

“Where?”

“Pass.” Len shook his head. “We aren't there yet, Barry.

Cisco was sure his friend would argue and by the angry and offended look on his friend's face he was sure it would happen quickly. However, Len caressed his cheek and then leaned forward to kiss his lips and Barry's resolve crumpled to the floor. He took a bite of his pancakes to keep from making the whipped noise at his best friend.

“Alright. Anything else?” Barry asked.

“You know about Saints and Sinners, plus there's a bar in Keystone that Mick and I own jointly but someone else manages. There are several cheap apartments littered all over the city that Mick, Lisa or I rent or own that we use as safe houses. As far as actual cash, I have about two grand in each hideout for emergencies and I try to make sure that there's at least a four of five hundred grand combined spread out in all of my bank accounts at any given time.”

“How do you manage that without an identity?” Cisco frowned.

“I've had aliases since I was twenty-one.” He shrugged. “I didn't have Barry erase those. Do you think I'm dumb enough to have him destroy an identity that had any funds associated with it?”

“How do you pay taxes?” Barry asked suddenly.

Len laughed out loud. “I'm a thief, Barry, what's a little income tax evasion to a guy like me?”

“That's how they caught Capone you know?” Cisco warned.

“Hey wait, what was so important?” Barry asked suddenly.

“Couldn't be that important if he's let you distract him from talking about two or three times.” Cisco laughed.

“Rent's about to go up if you keep running your mouth Cisco.” Len sounded angry, but this time, Cisco knew he was teasing him when the man's trademark smirk widened a little. “CCPD wants me to work with them as a consultant.”

“What?” He and Barry nearly shouted at the same time.

“I declined, but they're blackmailing me, so until I can get out of that, I've got no choice.” He sighed. “Only Lisa and Mick can know about it as far as my Rogues. Iris, Eddie, Joe and now Cisco are aware of it as well.”

“They wouldn't do that.” Barry shook his head. “They couldn't! They'd be breaking the law! What do they have on you?”

“They don't have anything on me, Kid.” Len frowned and Cisco didn't like where this was going because if they didn't have anything on Len, that meant they had something on one of three people. Barry looked as if he was just about to ask, but the man sighed and beat him to it. “It's you, Barry.”

“Me?”

“Yeah. They have video evidence of you and I at the-

“No.” Barry's eyes widened. “He didn't say anything about you! He just told me that we were caught on tape! That he found out about us through a mall cop! He didn't say anything about you or the CCPD!”

“Well now they want my expertise when The Flash and his little friends aren't available to play twenty questions with them.” The man sneered as he crossed his arms over his chest. “If I don't, they'll let the tape go into evidence and then your co-workers will know that you're dating a known criminal that can't be convicted of anything.”

“It could look like you helped plan the evidence dump. Like you helped The Flash to get rid of the evidence or worse, that you are The Flash.” Cisco realized aloud. “They might not be able to get Snart on criminal charges, but they could Barry.” His brown eyes cut to his friend and he felt so bad for him. Barry looked ill, like he was going to vomit.

The speedster dropped to his haunches, letting his back rest against the bottom cabinets as he gripped tightly at his hair with both hands. His eyes were wide with fear, but they were also angry as Cisco noticed the bits of yellow lightning flashing now and again. His jaw was tight like he was clenching his teeth.

“I'm sorry, Barry.” Len frowned sincerely.

“You realize you are risking you life, your reputation, and everything you hold dear just to keep my secret and yet you're the one apologizing to me?” Barry laughed without humor as he released his hair and looked up at Len with sad eyes.

For the first time all morning, Cisco could see Len hesitate. He really didn't want to be there and yet he was trapped, because what kind of friend walked out on Barry Allen when he looked so hurt. He started to move toward Barry, but Len was already sitting beside him, an arm wrapped around his shoulders before the younger could protest.

“I'm the criminal, Barry.” Len replied. “If I weren't, your reputation and identity wouldn't be in danger.”

“This is wrong. So much bad could happen to you and for what? For my reputation? To Hell with it, I'm gonna quit!”

“No!” Len all but shouted. “Barry Allen, you are not going to destroy your life for me, do you understand? I'm used to being in danger. It's a risk I take every time I walk out that door with an illegal weapon strapped to my leg. It's a choice I consciously make whenever I plan a heist. This?” He shook his head and took Barry's face into his hands. “This is the same ole shit on a different day.”

Barry lunged into Len's arms and hugged him tightly. It was definitely Cisco's cue to leave because even though he was one of the few who didn't disapprove of their relationship, he didn't really want to watch their intimate moments, either. Still, despite all the teasing and joking about the two crushing on each other, one thing Cisco had never expected of the two was love.

He doubted either man acknowledged that yet, but it was painfully obvious that this relationship was quickly moving into the realm of love. Leonard Snart, asshole that he was, was about to be the CCPD's bitch to protect Barry? Yeah, neither superheroes nor their villains risked everything for a little bit of fun on the side.

Pulling out his cellphone as he went to his bedroom, he texted Lisa to make sure she was still planning on going to the movie with them later that night and to figure out a time to see the condo.

* * *

 

Mick eyed Mardon curiously when Len and Barry arrived for lunch at Saints and Sinners. The man had been spending a lot of time at the hang out lately. If it were Hartley or Axel, he wouldn't care, mostly because the younger men were always at Saints and Sinners avoiding their personal lives at all costs. Mardon, however, rarely came by before sundown unless there was a meeting.

He knew the man wasn't up to another mutiny, that he was sure of, but he had been staring at Barry Allen a lot. Not with what he assumed could be violent intentions either, the look was more sleazy than anything. Covetous and lustful. Like he wanted him just to hurt Len, so maybe there was a bit of violence in that gaze.

“Anything I need to be worried about?” Len asked as he and Barry joined him at the booth he was seated at.

“Nothing yet, but I'm watching him.” Mick shrugged before taking a drink of his coffee. He looked at Barry and then at Len before speaking softly so only they could hear him.“You tell the kid about his old man blackmailing you?”

“Yes.” Len rolled his eyes.

“I don't approve of it.” Barry told Mick, his pretty hazel eyes sincere and concerned. He was a little surprised to see how much the kid wanted him to know that. Outside of Lisa and Len, no one gave a shit about what he thought of them. “My team and I are going to do everything in our power to put an end to it or at the very least make sure it doesn't happen often.”

“Not here, Barry,” Cold said softly before kissing the kid's temple after he wrapped his arm around his shoulder's.

“You need any help moving your shit to Len's?” Mick asked and he couldn't help but laugh at the blush that spread over the kid's face.

“How did you know about that? Len hasn't even touched his phone this morning.”

“Told me and Lise about it last night.” He answered with a shrug. “Said you'd be moving and to make myself available if you needed help.”

“How could you have told him about it yesterday when you hadn't even offered yet?” Barry turned to look at Len who smirked arrogantly. Instead of being offended, the Speedster grinned and then kissed his cheek. “You are so damned cocky, you know one of these days your going to make an assumption about me and you'll get it wrong.”

“Doubt it.” Len grinned and added another kiss to the side of Barry's face.

“As for the help, I don't think it'd be a good idea to have Central City's number one most wanted arsonist showing up at my father's house. Besides, it takes me minutes to move.” The kid beamed with pride and Mick couldn't help but smile again. When out of the costume, The Flash just had a way about him that put everyone he was around in a good mood. No wonder Len couldn't get enough of him.

Len frowned when Hartley and some other guy walked into the club. “You mind keeping an eye on Barry for me, Mick? My meeting has apparently started early.” he growled.

“I don't need a baby sitter.” Barry huffed.

“Sure thing, Cold.” Mick nodded. “Don't be too hard on him, he's probably just excited.”

“Being early is just as dangerous as being late.” The Rogue Leader sneered and then sauntered off toward Hartley and the new guy. Well, new guy if Len approved, which judging by the mood he was in would be unlikely unless he could do something really cool.

He looked back at Barry who was picking at his nails a little nervously. Normally, Mick would chalk it up to his imposing figure, but The Flash wasn't so easily frightened. He'd faced meta-humans that were far more dangerous and far more likely to kill him than Mick, so he was pretty sure it wasn't him that was causing the kid's discomfort.

His leg was bouncing at nearly impossible speeds so he pinned his foot down with his own. “Careful, Kid, you'll give yourself away.”

Those hazel eyes widened as he blinked and shook his head. “Oh God, I didn't even realize I was doing that, I just...I was distracted.”

“Freaking out about moving in with Captain Control Freak?” Mick teased before taking another sip of coffee and releasing Barry's foot.

“No, I mean, yes a little, but that's not what's on my mind.” Barry admitted with a soft sigh. “I've actually been meaning to talk to you privately.”

“What for?” He frowned.

“I um, I was wondering if you would do me a favor?” He blushed.

“Why would I wanna do that?” It was too easy to rile the kid up. His eyes dropped to his lap and he bit at his bottom lip uncomfortably.

“I'm leaving Central City in a couple of days to help a friend and I need someone to look out for him.” Barry admitted when he finally got the courage to make eye contact again.

He tilted his head. “I already watch his back. Other than Lise and you, I'm the only one who does.”

“Yeah but normally you don't have two of Central City's finest stalking him.” Barry sighed. “I mean, even if this thing with,” he paused and looked around to see who was near by before he continued. “the CCPD hadn't happened, I would have had to tell Joe and Eddie about us.”

“Why's that? Thought you didn't want your family and friends knowing about him?” In a way he had completely understood the need for both men to keep each other a secret, but at the same time, it had never settled well with him. In his opinion, if you were serious with someone you didn't hide them like something to be ashamed of. At lease on Len's part the hiding was done to protect Barry, he highly doubted the same could be said of Barry's need to hide Len.

“Because it's not fair.” The brunette shrugged. “I really like Len, a lot. I care about him, enough that I'm moving in with him and it suddenly dawned on me how wrong it was to keep him out of such important aspects of my life.”

“When did that come about?” He pressed further.

The kid rubbed at the back his neck as his cheeks blushed. “The other night I kinda got hurt,” Mick's eyes cut to his and he started to speak but Barry held his hands up. “it's fine and I'm completely healed and Len ended up finding out about it, but it wasn't until hours later that Cisco remembered to contact him. I mean if I had died or been dying, he wouldn't have known until it was too late.”

“What happened?” Mick asked because he was curious.

“Oh, umm, I got hit by the van.”

“What so like a new meta the size of a van?” Mick frowned wondering why he hadn't recalled seeing anything on the news about it. The Flash always made the news when he was fighting a meta and he doubted they wouldn't report on one big enough to be called The Van.

“No. I mean I got hit by a van, the van from STAR Labs.” He blushed again. “I was almost to the Labs and I was walking across the street and-

“You rescued someone and got hit in their place?” Mick guessed again.

“I wish.” The kid sighed. “Actually, I was texting while crossing the street and Harry accidentally plowed in to me.”

“How did he hit you if you were running?”

“I wasn't, I was walking and texting and wasn't paying attention.” Barry explained awkwardly.

Mick laughed loudly as he pictured it, but he laughed harder when Barry half pouted and half scowled at him.

“It's not that funny.”

“The Flash getting hit by a car because he wasn't paying attention is hilarious.” He chuckled softly, making sure no one could hear him. “You're the fastest man alive, Kid, how do you let something like that happen?”

“That's almost word for word what Leonard said.” Barry sighed. “Though he wasn't laughing.”

“Course he wasn't. He hates it when he finds out that he's dating a ditz.” Mick teased as he reached over and clapped the kid on the back.

“Getting back on track.” Barry said through gritted teeth, “I need for my family to know so that if something serious ever happens they can tell him. I don't ever want him to be in the shitty kind of position where he's the last to know if something happens to me. It's not fair to anyone, but to Len in particular.”

Mick's smile faded as he stared at the young man, something close to respect growing in his chest. He'd always thought Len was a bit of an idiot for being attracted to the Kid, seeing how they were supposed to be enemies and all, but at the moment he felt he understood. Barry was the kind of guy who fell hard and deep, whose loyalty was above reproach or suspicion. He was the type of man who would do anything for his loved ones which now included Leonard. It was amazing how alike the two were in that way.

It wasn't in his nature or within the nature of his bond with his best friend to interfere in personal matters like significant others, but if Leonard did anything to hurt Barry, he'd kick the man's ass himself. He decided then and there, after hearing how worried Barry was for Leonard with almost no concern for what it would cost him to reveal their relationship, that his partner would not be allowed to lose the kid.

“Alright, Barry, I'll watch his back.” Mick agreed.

The warmth and relief in the kid's eyes was enough to make Mick roll his , but he didn't. Instead he finished off the last of his coffee and glanced around them again. Mardon was out of earshot but Lisa wasn't. When she'd arrived he couldn't be sure but he knew she'd been listening in on the conversation since she had.

Lisa was protective of him and Len, mostly because they were the only family she had left. Whenever someone new entered either of their lives Lisa dug up as much dirt as she could find. In the case of Leonard, she often drove them off because they were bad news. Ex-junkie's, gold-diggers, thieves, prostitutes trying to find the ultimate John to take care of them. He simply had terrible luck when it came to men. With Mick, she'd had to chase off just as many crazies, but there had also been one or two that she'd unleashed Hell on him for dumping.

It didn't take long for her to join them at the booth; she sat beside Mick so that she could look her brother's boyfriend in the eyes. “Hello, Barry. How are you?” She asked pleasantly, but Mick knew that tone. The kid was definitely in trouble.

“Calm down, Lisa, I didn't know that was going to happen with the CCPD.” Barry rolled his eyes and crossed his arm defensively. “Call Iris and ask her. It took me as much by surprise when Len told me about it this morning as it did him when he was brought in yesterday.”

She pouted and Mick nearly laughed. The kid had stopped her before she could even start. It wasn't often that someone could read Lisa Snart well enough to know when she was being coy for fun or for evil. He liked Barry Allen more and more.

“He only told you this morning?”

“Yeah, last night he was more concerned about me moving in with Cisco than telling me about the stunt my office pulled on him.” Barry sighed. “Wait, aren't you supposed to be letting Cisco into the condo?”

Mick tilted his head, completely lost. Wasn't Cisco the engineer? Why would he need to be shown the Condo? Wasn't it Barry and Len who were moving in together? If they weren't moving into the condo then that only left the house and the house? Well, that was Len's sanctuary, no one was allowed in that place outside of himself or Lisa. This wasn't just serious, this was _serious_. Len had never, ever invited a guy back to his house.

“Oh don't you worry about Cisco, Barry. He's going to pick me up from the condo for dinner tonight and I'm going to show him then.” For the first time in weeks, Lisa offered a genuine smile.

“Good. He's not mad is he?” The brunette grimaced. “Or hurt? Oh God, Cisco's not hurt is he?”

“I think it's your turn to relax, Barr.” Lisa laughed softly. “He's getting a steal on a place that's probably four times better than where he is at now. I'm sure there's some minor disappointment in not being able to share a bachelor pad with his best friend, but he understands.”

Mick zoned out for several minutes while he tried to figure out how to get more coffee. He was trapped by the half wall to one side of him and Lisa to the opposite side. The two were talking about his friends and since Mick didn't know them, he didn't really care. The engineer was cool for what he'd been able to do with his gun, but for the most part he had no real opinion of Cisco Ramon.

“Well?” Lisa asked as she elbowed him to get his attention.

“Well what?” He grumbled.

“Do you want to go with us to see the movie tonight?” Lisa asked.

“Yeah right. All three of us in one location? Cops would be called for sure.” Mick snorted.

“It's a midnight showing,” Barry tried. “not a lot of people go to the library so I doubt you'll be recognized.”

He almost smiled at the thought that the kid was trying to talk him into spending time with him and his friends. He wondered if Len realized just how uniquely odd his boyfriend was. Then again, all of them ran around the city in costumes while shouting stupid puns and throwing balls of fire, ice, gold or sound waves at their leader's boyfriend. Maybe the kid wasn't as odd as he thought.

“What movie?” He asked.

“Ocean's 11.” Lisa grinned. “Apparently someone put in a request.”

“He's such a dork.” Mick smiled. “Who all's going, cause I ain't leaving my gun behind if you and your team of nerds are just gonna attack me.”

“They won't attack any of you!” Barry scoffed, sounding a bit scandalized by the thought. “Anyways, it's Iris and Eddie, Cisco and Lisa of course, you know Len and I will be there-

“Dr. Caitlin Snow's gonna be there.” Lisa whispered into his ear at the same that Barry said the doctor's name.

“I'm in.” He said a little too quickly.   
“Great!” Barry smiled ecstatically.

* * *

 

They all met at eleven-thirty. Len insisted on giving everyone that time to acclimate to one another due to past confrontations with Team Flash. Lisa, not surprisingly, was well liked by what Cisco had dubbed the The Female Menace and therefore, Eddie accepted her easily enough. It helped, he was sure, that his beautiful little sister had a clean record and nothing for him to charge her with despite knowing she was the Golden Glider.

Mick, on the other hand, immediately changed the atmosphere the moment he stepped out of his beloved car. Eddie had twitched and pulled a concerned Iris closer to him. Cisco looked to Caitlin and actually stepped in front of her as if to protect her from being seen by the large Rogue. Caitlin herself squeaked and did nothing to prevent Cisco from hiding her. Only Barry smiled and waved him over to the group.

“Guys, you remember Mick Rory.”

“How could I not?” Dr. Snow mumbled under her breath as she glared daggers at the man.

“It's an interesting crowd you're running with lately, Barry.” Eddie tried to smile, but Len knew better. Snart might have been the leader, but they all knew that Mick was spontaneous and sometimes out of control. Being an unpredictable criminal and sometimes killer made Mick the more dangerous of the two. At least outwardly.

Len noticed Lisa taking Caitlin's hand and giving her a gentle squeeze before murmuring something softly to the auburn haired woman. The tension in the woman's small frame eased, but only a little bit.

“If anyone recognizes us or calls the police, we're out.” Len announced. “I doubt it will be a problem since I come here all the time, but don't be alarmed if you see Mick and I take off. If we do, you can meet us at The Pit if any of you are interested in continuing the night.”

“What's The Pit?” Iris asked.

“It's a bar on Main.” Eddie explained. “They have darts, billiards, and even a few backrooms that they use for private poker tournaments.”

“The beer's cheap but the atmosphere is neither saintly nor devilish.” Len added, but Cisco, Iris and Caitlin looked confused.

“He means that it's neutral territory. Not a cop bar but not a criminal bar either.” Barry laughed to his friends.

“Oh my God, guys, he's speaking Rogue!” Cisco teased.

Leonard pulled Barry into him so that Barry's back was to his chest while he wrapped his arms around the Speedster's waist. He nipped at his boyfriend's neck and then smirked at Cisco. “We'll make a Rogue of him yet.”

“Fat chance.” Barry laughed, but nuzzled into him none the less. “Besides, you'd get bored if I were on your team with no one to chase you.”

“What are we, chopped liver?” Cisco smirked.

“Come on Cisco, even with the Vibe thing you couldn't exactly go head to head with these guys.” Barry chuckled.

“Vibe thing?” Len arched a brow. “What vibe thing?”

“Nothing.” Caitlin, Cisco and Barry said all at once. “We need some of our own secret weapons against you guys.” Barry added.

Looking to Lisa, he communicated silently. She grinned and winked before kissing Cisco's cheek. By morning she'd have it out of the engineer. He might have stood up to her in the past, but now that they appeared to be dating, the kid didn't stand a chance against her interrogations techniques. Even Mick couldn't withstand Lisa's powers of persuasion when she put her mind to it.

Mick grumbled something, but he hadn't caught it until he noticed that the staff in the library had opened their doors. They all filed in, falling into couples, though Leonard couldn't help but notice how frightened Caitlin looked to be standing beside his scarred up partner. They were both behind Eddie and Iris and in front of him and Barry with Cisco and Lisa behind them.

They took up the back row, Leonard and Mick insisting it would be best for a quick escape if necessary. Eddie watched him and Mick carefully, but for the most part he had a feeling that the young detective was at ease around the two of them. If he could get the man to play him in a round of pool or play Mick at darts, he was certain they could win him over. Having a detective on their side wouldn't be a bad thing, especially if Leonard was going to be working with the man. That and he figured he had a better chance of appealing to Eddie's good side than he did Joe West's.

People slowly filled the small auditorium that movie was being played in and when Mick stood to remove his coat, Len noticed a man stop and stare. It wasn't a look of fear, but of shock and recognition possibly. Mick grunted at him and the man blushed and immediately found a seat several rows in front of them.

“Think we should bolt?” Mick asked, looking oddly ashamed.

“The way he blushed? No. I think it's likely he was checking you out, Mick,” He snickered but didn't fail to notice the frown deepen on his friend's face.

As it turned out they were able to enjoy the entire film. Barry's hand remained in his the whole time, though that may have been to prevent his lover from placing his hand elsewhere. Len was all for a bit of public indecency but not when his sister was so close by. Thankfully, Cisco and Lisa were just as respectful and hadn't devolved into a mess of making out teenagers. Eddie and Iris on the other hand weren't at all discreet and seemed to enjoy the thrill of fooling around in a crowded, albeit dark room. He couldn't be sure, but he had a feeling by Eddie's grunts and occasional moans that Iris West was very good with her hands.

While they were all getting to their feet, Leonard frowned when he saw the man from earlier approach Mick who was standing by the door as he'd been the first to get up when the credits ended. His friend's face fell and he looked all at once sad and guilty so Len released Barry's hand and moved quickly to Mick's side, where Caitlin too was standing curiously.

“I knew it was you.” The man said softly with tears in his eyes. “I'll never be able to thank you enough and I just, I needed you to know that I will forever be indebted to you, Mr. Rory. My little brother and I wouldn't be alive without you.”

All at once, Len understood. His eyes found Lisa's and she was already nodding as she steered their group away to give Mick and the man a moment of privacy. Everyone stared, but the doctor in particular looked the most concerned and confused as she was ushered out the door by Lisa and the strangers behind them. Barry thankfully, also kept them moving, though it was evident that he didn't know why he was doing so.

“Yeah, Buddy, glad to help.” Mick grumbled awkwardly.

“You're a real hero and I'm sorry about how things turned out for you.” The man said softly. “Please, if there's anything we can do and I do mean anything.” The man's voice dropped. “You need a place to hide or stay? Our home, our shop, it's yours.”

Mick ducked his head lower and then nodded. “Appreciate it.” He placed a trembling hand on the younger man's shoulder to appease him. “I need to go, but um, thanks.”

Len followed Mick out to the parking lot where the other six members of their group were waiting. The larger man didn't bother speaking to anyone, he simply walked to his car and got in the driver seat and waited. “We're gonna need about thirty minutes head start,” Len began as he looked to Lisa. “Mick needs a minute with the guys at the bar, no offense ladies but no partners.” Eddie nodded when Len spoke and suprisingly moved to stand with him and Mick. Cisco on the other hand stood awkwardly beside Barry and Lisa. “Let's go Cisco.”

“Wait, me? Really?” Cisco looked shocked.

“Yeah, you're one of the guys. I'm sure Barry can bring us all back to our cars later. Iris in the mean time can drive Lisa, Barry and Caitlin to the Pit in her SUV.” Len nodded. He then walked over to Barry and kissed his lips. “You understand, right?”

“Well, I don't really know why I'm being excluded as one of the guys.” Barry smiled through his fake pout.

“Normally you wouldn't be, but you're too distracting and Mick needs me. Hence no partners.” Len grinned and then kissed him again. “No super speed either, promise?”

“I promise.” Barry nodded and thankfully didn't seem to mind being grouped with the women this one time.

After a brief exchange with Iris and Lisa, Eddie and Cisco joined Len in walking to the car. He made eye contact with Mick, making sure he was alright with the detective and the engineer before he slid the front passenger seat forward to allow them into the back. They climbed in and he followed suit. Once everyone was buckled in, it was a strict rule with him, Mick took off for The Pit and a badly needed drink.

 

* * *

 

Caitlin rounded on Lisa as soon as the guys were out of the parking lot. “What happened? How did Mick know that man and why was he thanking him for saving his life?”

Lisa bit at her lip as she debated. “Well, honestly, it's a long story.”

“Len did ask us for at least thirty minutes of a head start.” Barry shrugged.

“Yeah, I don't mind hearing about this.” Iris nodded. “Your friend looked really, really upset and I want to know how and when Mick saved someone's life.”

“Actually he's saved a lot of people over the years, but there were two years in particular that haunt him.” Lisa frowned as she hugged herself. “He had so much back then and he...well, he threw it all away and he doesn't like reminders, even if they mean well.”

“Is it something he wouldn't want us knowing about?” Iris asked.

Lisa rolled her eyes. “He couldn't stop you from knowing if he tried since all you have to do is look him up. I mean it's difficult at first because it's buried beneath all the fires and crimes he's committed, but if you really dug in you could learn all about it.” She placed a hand on her hip and then sighed. “But I suppose it's best if I can share some of the context that the articles don't include.”

They decided it would be best to talk about it privately so the four got into Iris' SUV. Caitlin and Lisa sat in the back while Iris and Barry took the front seats, who turned to face Lisa so that she could tell her story.

“I'm sure you're all aware that Mick's mother and father died when a fire he started at their farm blazed out of control. He was sent to juvenile hall where he met my brother. Mick pretty much adopted him on sight and that meant me later on, or so Lenny always tells me. Anyhow, Mick had to see a therapist for his pyromania and for coping with the accidental deaths of his Mother and Father.

“It didn't really work, though. Not with anyone licensed. He only ever admitted to me or Lenny how much he missed his parents and how much he wished he could take it all back. The only really good thing that came from the therapist was one suggestion on how to cope with his pyromania. She told him if it was about seeing flames, that being a fireman would fulfill all of his desires.”

“You know, that's not that surprising.” Iris smiled. “I can definitely see him as a fireman.”

“As soon as he turned eighteen he took the exams and the physical and he actually passed. He was employed by the Central City Fire Department and he loved it. He loved it so much that he swore off stealing and breaking laws of any kind, really. He didn't drink, he didn't steal, he didn't even help Lenny plan his heists. It lasted for a little over two years.

“And honestly, he was great at it! If you guys could have seen him then, you'd never recognize him. His strength, bravery and skill endeared him to a lot of the higher ups in the department and before he knew it he was being awarded all kinds accolades for his work as a public servant. He was highly decorated by the Mayor and the city, the department and even the Governor a few times. He was a real hero. He couldn't enter a bar without people buying him drinks and it was really good for him.”

“And that man was someone he rescued?” Caitlin clarified.

“He was one of two little boys he saved from a massive house fire. Their parents had been rescued first but were unconscious and one of the neighbors said that the kids might have been at their real father's house for the weekend but couldn't be sure. Mick didn't bother to wait for orders, he ran into the building and did another search of the house.

“He heard crying from a closet at the back of the house as the burning supports started to strain under the weight of the roof. He ran to the closet, pulled both of the boys into his arms and raced them out to safety, just as a the house collapsed. That was one of the rescues he was honored by the governor for.”

“So what happened?” Barry frowned. “How did it all change?”

“Lenny started to notice that Mick's obsession wasn't being quelled enough by fighting the fires. He,” Lisa frowned and bit her bottom lip. “He was losing control and even his crew took notice. One of the guys told Lenny that he seemed reluctant to put out flames anymore, that he'd caught him just staring into them. Everyone asked him to see a therapist and my brother even promised to go with him if it would help, but Mick shrugged them off.

“One night, a few months prior to turning twenty-one, Mick didn't put out a fire, he started one. He said he didn't know why he couldn't stop himself, but it felt like something he had to do, something he needed to see. So he watched the station house burn while a crew on an different shift was out fighting a fire on the opposite end of the city. He didn't even try to run, told my brother it was the most beautifully tragic thing he'd ever done since his parent's deaths.

“We bailed him out of course and his own crew insisted it had be to some kind of mental break down, but Mick didn't speak to any of us for days. He beat himself up internally and every now and again I could hear him mumbling to himself, berating himself, demanding to know why he'd done it. Why he'd let it get so out of control and why he'd sacrificed everything he loved just to watch those flames dance over a building that had become his second home.” She paused. “His words, not mine.

“It was obvious though, at least to Lenny, so he told him. He placed his hand on Mick's shoulder one night during dinner and reminded him that the night he burned down his firehouse was the anniversary of his parent's deaths.”

“Did he get those scars during those two years, because they actually seem...newer than that?” Caitlin asked.

“Oh no, those he got a couple years ago, back in early 2014, a few months before Len met The Flash. It was also on the anniversary of the firehouse and farm and Lenny knew it, but Mick insisted he could handle it.”

Caitlin looked away as Barry and Iris were completely taken aback by the story. Lisa sniffled a little as she smiled bitterly. “It was tragic all around because even though Mick hadn't realized it, it wasn't just his dreams that went up in flames with that firehouse.”

“What do you mean?” Barry frowned.

“For two years my brother watched proudly as his best friend and protector led a different life, a better life and briefly he'd dreamed of doing something more with his own. More than just dragging his baby sister to ice skating lessons and taking the brunt of Lewis' anger. He felt like he could be more, too.” She tried to shrug it off as she forced a laugh. “He doesn't know it, but I saw his application to the police academy.”

“Leonard Snart wanted to be a cop?” Iris exclaimed, her brown eyes large and excited. “But didn't he have a juvie record?”

“Yeah, but when you 'behave', have a cop for both a grandfather and a father, and a decent lawyer, you can get your record completely expunged. Leonard wasn't caught as an adult until he was twenty four years old.

“Yeah but a cop? I thought he hated cops?” Barry added.

“He only ever hated one very nasty, evil cop. The rest he simply disliked.” She answered sadly. “But there was one who was his hero, one that he'd considered being just like.”

“Your grandfather.” Barry realized and she nodded. “That's terrible, Lisa. I'm so sorry.”

“Yeah.” Iris nodded.

Caitlin stared out the window trying to make sense of the information she'd just been given. Hearing Lisa's stories of Len and especially Mick were difficult. It didn't make sense to her at all. The man had strapped a bomb to her chair and yet years earlier he'd carried unconscious men, women and children out of burning buildings. A decorated and well loved public servant just didn't mesh with a criminal arsonist who tried to blow people up for fun.

“Caitlin?” Iris' voice called her back. “You alright?”

“Yeah, I'm grateful for you telling us about him and your brother. I doubt either would appreciate it, but it's good to know.” She smiled to her friend.

“Just don't repeat anything I told you guys about Lenny, I really, really shouldn't have said it. I don't know why I did.” Lisa's pout was one hundred percent genuine for once. Her blue eyes were glassy and they all suspected that the conversation had been more difficult to have than she must have thought.

“You know I won't saying anything.” Barry smiled and put a hand on her knee in support.

“Though I may be a pushy journalist, I know when something's off the record.” Iris added.

“I have no reason for ever discussing your brother.” Caitlin shrugged. “Even if I did, I'd never bring up anything you've told us tonight.”

“Thank you.” Lisa smiled softly. “It's good to have real friends again.” She bit at her bottom lip. “I think we've given them enough of a head start.”

Iris nodded and after making sure everyone was buckled in, they left the library for The Pit.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are getting to Ollie and Len's confrontation but it maybe one to two chapters out. I keep finding more and more that I want to include before it happens, but it is coming! Thanks so much for your continued support!


	8. The Pit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of The Pit and the long awaited answer to when Len first realized he was attracted to Barry!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so I have some possible bad news. My family and I are moving from Utah to Texas and we have a large home to sell and pack up so it's very, very possible that the chapters will start to slow down until we're moved and settled. I'm going to try to make sure my computer is the last thing packed and the first unpacked, but I can't guarantee how quickly this move will take place or how busy it will keep me. Please don't stop reading though because I have so much more planned!
> 
> It's focus isn't 100% on ColdFlash, but I hope you'll forgive me when you realize where we're going in the next chapter! Thanks as always for reading, please enjoy! Sorry in advance about the typos. Also spoilers in the end notes for the most recent season of Flash and Arrow, so if you aren't caught up don't read the bottom note.
> 
> ***6/8/16*** Thanks to Vampslyr for pointing out a continuity issue. That has been resolved and is the reason for the chapter being edited. Thanks guys! I hate walking around with egg on my face, so if you see anything, lol, feel free to point it out!

When they arrived at the bar, Mick, Eddie and Cisco were guzzling down their beers as fast they could. Eddie was actually fairing well against the pyromaniac but poor Cisco was losing most of the amber liquid to his shirt. Caitlin did however notice that Len was smiling openly at the three men as he nursed a bottle of his own beer.

Lisa grabbed her arm and Barry's and dragged them with her and Iris over to the boys just as Mick slammed his empty glass down on the bar top. Eddie groaned as he set his down gently while Cisco simply gasped for air, having clearly given up drinking what was left in his stein.

“How many times have you done that?” Iris laughed as she moved to stand beside Eddie.

“Too many times.” He groaned but then smiled brightly as he took her hand and squeezed it affectionately.

“Oh Cisco,” Lisa smiled. “I think you've had a enough, Cutie.”

He didn't bother to argue as he nodded. “I think they're trying to drown me.”

“Ha!” Mick clapped him on the back, causing Caitlin to wince at the force of it. “You did that all on your own, Ramon.”

Barry too, had moved to stand beside his boyfriend. The older man was seated on a stool, but his cold blue eyes looked Barry over affectionately as he grabbed her friend's waist and pulled him into his arms. “You don't race, Len?”

“Not a chance, Kid. Not only does Mick beat me every damned time but I actually have about as much skill at it as Cisco and I don't really enjoy drowning my clothing in cheap beer.” He shrugged and then kissed Barry's cheek.

“Alright, which of you fine gentlemen are buying us drinks?” Iris grinned before kissing Eddie again.

To Caitlin's surprise, Leonard rolled his eyes and handed Lisa a credit card. “Knock yourselves out, Ladies.”

“How much it gonna take to get your boy good and sloshed?” Mick asked.

“Oh Barry could drink everything in the building and not feel a thing.” Caitlin answered, surprising herself and the others when she did. She felt her cheeks heat up, especially when Mick's eyes focused intently on her. Why the Hell had Lisa told her about the man's art? She didn't care and she didn't need to know, but ever since she had learned about it she couldn't help but watch him a little too closely. It was rude of her, especially since she had no interest in the man what-so-ever.

“Bummer.” The large man chuckled. “Guess that always makes you the D.D?”

“Generally.” Barry nodded. “Though Caitlin has managed to get me drunk once or twice with some special formula that she mixes up for me.”  
“Hmm,” Len purred into Barry's ear, who was standing with his back to the thief but leaning against him between his legs. “think I can talk the good doctor into brewing up some for you?”

“I can't speak for her. She's standing right there, you ask her.” Barry rolled his eyes with a small smile.

“How 'bout it, Doll, you gonna make the kid something to get drunk on?” Mick asked for Len, and she couldn't help but wonder if he'd done so for an excuse to speak to her. Wait, did he call her Doll? She definitely blushed that time as she nodded. “Nice! When Barry gets all settled we can throw you a housewarming party at Saints & Sinners.”

“Why not at the house itself,” Eddie tilted his head. “isn't that where housewarming parties are held?”

“Not for Lenny.” Lisa grinned. “No one is allowed to know where he lives.”

“Oh you think you get to just whisk Barry away to a place we can't drop in and visit when we want?” Iris challenged confidently. She often wished she had even half of the girl's confidence. Nothing scared Iris, not even Captain Cold.

“If that's how you ask to see my place, West, you need to work you on your manners.” He replied with a smirk before taking a long pull from his beer.

“I'm not hiding where I live, Len, that's just...weird.”

“Please, Kid, I ain't telling your friends or family where I live. Your identity is one of the worst kept secrets in this town and I'm not about to let the location of my home become the second worst.” He growled before nipping at Barry's jaw.

“What do you mean the worst kept secret?” Barry glared.

“Shall we count everyone who knows The Flash's secret identity? Iris and Linda the reporters, Captain Singh, Detectives West, Thawne and Spivot, Rogues Piper, Heatwave, Cold, and Glider, Doctors Allen, Snow, Stein, and Wells, and Cisco. Did I miss anyone?”

“You forgot pretty much all of Team Arrow and Jax.” Cisco added.

“All of team Arrow, and how many people might that include?” Len frowned.

“E-eight?” Cisco winced as Barry glared at him.

“Come again.” He growled and she could see Len tightening his grip on Barry's waist, the latter looking mildly irritated with his best friend.

“Well, yeah I mean there's Arrow, Overwatch, Spartan, Speedy, Black Canary, Lyla of ARGUS, Arsenal, and Captain Lance. Oh and General Eilling.”

“Don't forget that uh, Malcom Merlyn guy.” She added. “Though it should be noted that neither Malcom nor Lyla count as Team Arrow. Not officially I mean.”

Caitlin couldn't help but notice the way Mick coughed into his closed fist when she said the name Malcom Merlyn, nor the way that Leonard stiffened or how his blue eyes narrowed. Did they know him? If they did, how had they? The most logical guess was that they'd stolen from him, but if that were the case she couldn't imagine it ended well.

“Maybe I shouldn't be letting you move in with me, Kid.” Leonard frowned but still refused to let go. “You can't keep your own identity a secret, how are you going to manage to keep where you live one?”

“Yeah right. You're dying for me to move in cause you want to keep track of all my movements, don't deny it.” Barry teased as he turned in the thief's arms and kissed him boldly on the lips.

“True.” Cold responded when they separated their lips.

“Wait, did you say Captain Singh knows my identity?” Barry frowned as his currently green eyes widened in surprise.

“He'd be a pretty shitty cop if he hadn't figured it out.” Len arched a brow.

Eddie shifted uncomfortably and then nodded. “I think that might have a lot to do with the newest assignment, actually. He's not just screwing over Captain Cold, he's protecting The Flash with this move as well.”

“Hadn't really thought of it like that.” Mick tilted his head. “Now we know why they really pushed for it to be you, Snart.”

Caitlin had no clue what they were talking about and she was a little pissed off to know that everyone but her seemed to be following along. If she had been an immature child she would have pouted or snapped at them, but she wasn't. She was a professional and she was above such petty notions, especially since she was fairly certain that Barry wasn't excluding her on purpose. If anything, they all probably assumed she was aware of whatever it was they were talking about.

“Excuse me, Bartender.” Lisa called as she leaned over the bar and winked at the man. He came right over. “I need another round of beers for the boys here, and then I need three Long Islands to catch us girls up.”

“Sure thing.” He nodded and set to work getting the drinks needed for their group. Once again Caitlin couldn't help feeling a little like the odd man out as she watched Lisa move back to Cisco.

“Alright, I wanna play darts!” Iris announced shortly after the bartender had passed out their drinks. “Who wants to take me on first?”

“I got this.” Mick grinned as he stood from his seat.

“Careful, Mick, she's got a hell of an arm and excellent aim to go along with it.” Eddie warned as the three started to head over to the dart board.

“Wanna play some pool?” Lisa asked Cisco and he grinned and followed along like a lost puppy.

Seeing Len holding onto Barry, Caitlin couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. She set down her untouched drink and smiled at her friend. “Well, Barry, I think I'm going to head home. It's really late and...

“Non-sense.” Len shook his head. “Can you play billiards?”

“No.” She frowned and shook her head while Barry rolled his eyes.

“Neither can Barry.” He offered her a smirk that she was sure was meant to be inviting. “I'll teach you both and you two can play each other.”

“Really?” His boyfriend smiled and then looked to her. “You want to, Cait?”

When Barry gave her such a doe-eyed look she had a hard time telling him no. She bit her lip and then sighed. “I don't want to impose, you two are on a date...

“Actually this is a group outing.” Her friend corrected quickly. “Come on, I don't want to be the only one fumbling with the sticks, please?”

“Fine.” She sighed as if she wasn't too thrilled, but she had to admit she was pleased that Barry wanted her to stick around and that he didn't see her as a third wheel.

Much to her surprise, Leonard Snart was a very patient and very good teacher. He explained the rules and helped them with posture and position. She blushed a few times when she noticed him kissing or nipping at Barry when he would use his 'sloppy' movements as an excuse to correct and re-position him. They were actually very cute together despite her reservations about the thief.

Slowly she and Barry started to play better, but she was still having a hard time. She was just about to take her shot when she felt a large imposing frame moving into her space. “Easy, just gonna help you a little.” The gravelly voice of Mick Rory informed her.

She froze momentarily and nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt his large warm hands on her hips. “Like that, good.” He leaned over her, though not in the lewd way that Len had done to Barry earlier. If anything he made sure to keep his hips away from her. “Now, instead of always striking the ball dead center, try hitting it to the side so that the ball will go that way.”

Caitlin swallowed hard and nodded before doing exactly as instructed. She struck the ball and sent it into her striped one and it flew right into the pocket! Barry cheered her on and Len smirked. She looked over her shoulder to see Mick's eyes centered on her and she quickly looked away, her face turning as red as Barry's Flash suit.

“You go again, Dr. Snow.” Leonard reminded her with a soft teasing smile and she suddenly was struck by how odd the whole night had been. She was being instructed by Captain Cold and Heatwave, two men who tried to kidnap and kill her!

Once more she leaned forward after picking her target and the pocket she'd attempt to send it to. After taking a deep breath she shot her stick forward and cheered herself when she sunk another striped ball. “Better look out, Scarlet, I think the doctor's gotten a hang of it.” And boy had Leonard been right. She carefully chose her next target and was able to sink two more balls before finally missing.

“Hey, seriously, stop it.” Caitlin's attention was caught by a young lady's tone over at one of the tables opposite her's and Barry's. She was pretty, with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She was dressed in tight blue jeans, beige cowboy boots and a white button up t-shirt with a pink camisole beneath it. She was getting ready to take a shot of her own when a guy goosed her. “Quit it!”

“Make me,” The red haired man taunted before grabbing her arm in a bruising grip. The man bothering her was bigger than her by at least fifty pounds. He was youngish, definitely late twenties but no older than mid thirties. He was strong looking with bulging biceps under his black AC/DC t-shirt. He wasn't too intoxicated as far as she could tell, because he was standing straight and his brown eyes were focused.

She was just about to get Barry when she noticed Mick was already on the move; the girl whimpering in pain when the brunette refused to let her go. Leonard's eyes cut to him but after seeing where he was going he grabbed Barry's wrist. Her friend was just about to move forward but Captain Cold kept him at his side. “He's got it.” He said simply.

“Hey!” Mick snapped, catching the red head's attention. “If you can't play nice, don't play at all.” He growled through gritted teeth.

“Fuck off, Old Man, mind your own business.” He wrenched the pretty blonde closer to him, refusing to let her go and Caitlin could see tears gathering in her eyes. Did she have friends with her? As she scanned the bar she noticed that no one really seemed to be paying attention.

“You've got about four seconds to let her go before I make you.” Mick snarled, his voice deeper and angrier than Caitlin had ever heard it before.

Instead of letting her go, the young man threw her back into the table violently and stood to meet Mick's fiery gaze. Before she could blink, Mick slugged the man in the jaw. The man threw a punch and the entire bar watched as the two traded blows. Caitlin ran forward to help get the woman out of the way. Thankfully Lisa appeared beside her and they both helped her feet and out of the way of the fighting men.

“Don't forget what happened tonight, Lenny. He's gonna need you to reign him in.” Lisa warned her brother as Leonard and Barry moved toward them.

“I got it, Sis.” Len smirked. Barry harrumphed beside him and the thief turned to him. “I will.”

Caitlin looked up just as the red head snapped a pool stick over Mick's back. The man roared angrily and she was sure she heard “shit” come out of Len's mouth. Mick dodged two more strikes and then threw one nasty punch that dropped the man like a sack of potatoes. The pyro dropped to his knees and started hitting the unconscious man again and again.

“Mick!” Leonard snapped. “That's enough!”

“Len.” Barry frowned as everyone watched. “People are going to call the cops, you need to do something.”

Caitlin let go of the girl's arm and ran forward and grabbed Mick's raised fist. “That's enough, that's enough! She's safe now, okay?” She had no idea what she thought was going to happen, only what she hoped would happen. To her shock, he stopped and looked her in the eyes just as he'd hoped. “You have to stop.” She told him but he looked down, “Please, Mick.”

Immediately his blue-green eyes found hers again but this time the intensity of his gaze caused her to shiver. He nodded and stood up before he gently pressed his hand to her arm and guided her away from the groaning man on the floor and away from the small crowd gathered around them until they were back with their friends.

She ignored Lisa and Iris in particular who were smiling victoriously while Captain Cold had actually moved out of her path to let her pass, something about his expression making her feel like she had his attention in a way she never had before. It was as if he were impressed and nervous all at the same time, but that didn't really make much sense to her.

“Thanks, Doll.” Mick grumbled. “I'm out, Len. Gonna walk to my place. See you at the bar tomorrow.”

“Mick.” Len said in a very angry fatherly tone as he held out his hand. The man stared at his open palm and glared. “keys and matches, Mick. Now.”

The large man pulled out two lighters, five books of matches and a set of keys and placed them in his bosses hand. She tried to offer him a sympathetic smile when their eyes found each other's again. His features softened and she could have sworn he almost smiled at her before he walked out of the bar and headed to wherever home was.

“Should we call a hospital?” Caitlin asked as she looked to her group of friends, Eddie, Iris, Cisco and Barry looking down at the man with the same concern she felt. “He might not be okay.”

“He's fine.” Leonard responded immediately. “Let some other patron look after him.”

“I'm gonna call an ambulance.” Cisco decided.

“What you all need to do is leave.” The bartender stated as he walked over. “Cops are already on their way and I don't want them misunderstanding anything. Don't worry, Captain, I won't ID your partner.”

Leonard smirked and grabbed Barry's hand. “I'll remember that. Thanks for the heads up.”

* * *

 

He frowned as soon as they all gathered around Iris' SUV. Barry was fidgeting while Eddie and Caitlin looked uncomfortable. Cisco and Iris were handling things much better, almost as if they were used to hanging around wanted criminals. Perhaps it was his sister's influence that helped keep the two calm, though. She was whispering animatedly to Iris about something that he just knew he'd have to hear about later. Though, he could already guess what it was.

Mick Rory had actually held himself back and for Caitlin Snow at that. For his friend, that kind of restraint was a big deal, which meant that his attraction to Dr. Snow wasn't just a physical thing. He'd connected with her on the same night that she'd been traumatized by the two of them. He wasn't pleased with that at all. What if she used her influence over him to hurt him? How much influence did she have? What was worse was he couldn't even warn Mick to be careful because then the pyromaniac might take it wrong and try to fight him for insulting her. If Mick thought for even a moment that Len was going to harm her in anyway, he'd come after him full tilt.

“Go.” Barry smirked as he took his hand. “I know you are worried about him so go see him. You can show me the house some other time.”

“You gonna go back to Joe's?”

“Of course not.” Cisco cried out. “He'll stay with me another night. Besides, he and I have a lot of work to do to prepare for his trip tomorrow seeing how it got bumped up a day.”

“Cisco!” Barry gasped.

“Trip?” Len looked to his boyfriend. “What trip?”

“You didn't tell him yet?” Cisco frowned. “Shit.”

“It's not a big deal, The Arrow needs my help so I'll be headed out to Starling, I mean Star City for a few days is all. He needs more help than he realized and faster than he expected so I'm leaving tomorrow instead of the day after, but I swear we'll talk!”

He didn't want to let it go, but he also needed to get caught up to Mick before the man found something to burn. “Fine. Thank for the assist, Dr. Snow.” His eyes moved then to Lisa. “I'll let you know if I need anything.” His eyes then settled back on Barry. “You'd better talk to me before you leave, Barry or you won't like the consequences.”

“Just shut up and kiss me,” Barry grinned and Leonard wanted to do so much more than kiss him, but alas, he was running out of time. He pulled the pretty brunette into him and pressed their lips together, his hands moving down the sides of his waist as he deepened the kiss hungrily. Barry moaned into his mouth and then whimpered when Len ran his hand over the front of his jeans. “You did that on purpose.”

“Can't have you dreaming of anyone but me, Kid.” Len smiled before he bit Barry's lower lip. “Be seein' ya.” He looked to the others and nodded before he started walking.

“You know I knew it'd end in a fight, I just figured it would be a Rogue vs Flash Team member.” He heard Cisco laugh as he started walking in the direction of the only nearby safe house.

“Funny.” Iris said in a tone that made it clear she didn't find it funny

“I expected the same thing.” Eddie added.

He ignored the rest of the conversation as he tried not to focus on the fact that they were about to force six people into a vehicle with only five seat belts. He had no doubt that Barry wouldn't let anything happen to them, but it went against his own protective instincts. Even though their father hadn't care about such things, Len had always made sure his sister was secured properly in any vehicle they were in, as well as himself.

The walk wasn't a long one, but he managed to catch up to Mick much sooner than he expected and well before he reached the safehouse. His best friend was sitting on the curb smoking a cigarette with a small smile forming on his face. It was not at all what he'd expected and it confirmed his earlier theory about the doctor. He was going to end up with the worst headache by the end of the night, because whether Mick liked it or not, he needed a dose of reality. Even if it meant the two going to blows.

“Want one?” Mick offered.

Len didn't smoke often, but when he did it was usually by Mick's side, so he took one and let the man light it for him. “You're in a better mood than I figured you'd be.”

“Was thanked for saving a man's life, beat up an abuser and got a smile from a pretty girl.” Mick chuckled. “I'm in a great mood.”

“You didn't seem to be when you left the bar.”

“I was just worried I'd gotten your boy and his friends in trouble.” Mick answered.

“Or was it that you were worried you frightened a certain auburn haired doctor.” Len rolled his eyes because Mick wasn't afraid of shit. Least of all getting a few do-gooders in trouble.

“Get it over with, Snart. You know you want to.”

“What do you expect, Mick? You nearly blew the woman up! You think she's going to forget about all that? That she's just going to forgive you after you scared the Hell out of her and jump into your arms? She's not like Barry, Iris or even Cisco. She was scared and believed she was going to be killed.”

Mick shook his head. “We both know she wasn't in any real danger.”

“Come on Mick, it's one thing to lie to others, but to lie to yourself?”

“If it had been you, me or The Flash who came to get her she was completely safe, she never would have even seen a flash of flame. I had no idea the damned detective and engineer would show up or I would have set up completely different fail-safes.” Mick frowned. “You know how I feel about hurting women and kids.”

He did know. It was why he, Mick and Lisa had always gotten along. Despite what people said and thought of Leonard Snart and his two cohorts, they'd never killed an innocent on purpose. Hell, even the guard at the museum the first night he went up against Barry had been an accident. Sure he'd acted apathetically, but it still haunted him. He was better than that. The man hadn't even fired at him but he'd gotten carried away, he'd lost control, lost his cool.

“I know that Mick, but she doesn't. We're thieves and killers to them. Our victims may not be innocent, but murder is murder. Especially to medical doctors, they take more offense in what men like us do than most other professions.” Len shrugged before he took a drag of his cigarette. “She might not be able to see passed all of that.”

“Barry did.”

“Barry isn't normal, Mick, nor is he Caitlin Snow.”

“They're all a bunch of hypocrites is what they are.” Mick rolled his eyes as he flicked the ash off his smoke. He looked at the man curiously. “I watch the news, Len. Team Flash has killed a few meta-humans since he's been running around the city. I ain't saying he's like us, but they damned sure aren't perfect themselves.”

“Plus they're friends with The Arrow.” Len added with his own sneer, agreeing with Mick completely.

“That punk out in Starling we used to have to watch out for? The guy that's killed nearly a hundred criminals?” Mick looked annoyed. “Yet they have the nerve to judge us?”

“And the kid's headed out there to help him with some issue or other.” Leonard growled.

“Apparently he don't kill anymore, rumor on the streets is that he's gone soft. He gets hurt a lot more, so does his little team and lately they've been failing to stop a lot of the criminal's out there.” Mick smirked. “Now would be the perfect time to rob that city blind if you ask me.”

“If we were sloppy twenty-something year olds, I'd be inclined to agree with you-

“Bull shit. Even in your twenties you hated going in without a plan.” Mick barked a laugh. “All I'm saying is it's too bad we don't have anything set up.”

Leonard thought it over as he pulled a drag from his cigarette and then smiled. “Well actually, there is something we could do. It wouldn't pay out much, but it would definitely put a bee in the The Green Arrow's hood.”

“Oh I'm in!” Mick grinned. “When do we leave?”

“As soon Barry's finished talking with me we'll head straight to the airport. Probably sometime in the next six to eight hours.”

“What about the cops?”

“That's what phones are for, Mick.” Leonard reminded.

 

* * *

 

Barry was exhausted but there was still something he needed to take care of even after his and Cisco's modifications to his suit. He couldn't sleep. Not with his mind racing around the idea of moving in with Len, of keeping it a secret, but also having to tell Joe. He didn't want to deal with Joe at this hour so he decided to talk to Len first, because really, it had to be sorted before he could talk to his dad anyhow.

He sped into the safe house Len had told him he'd be in. Honestly, Barry had expected him to be in bed considering it was nearly six in the morning; instead he found the older man reclined in a black leather La-Z-Boy. The man's face was perfectly serene, the intensity of his blue gaze blocked by closed lids. He had white buds in his ears that connected to a blue iPod Touch.

“Took you long enough.” Len smirked when Barry gently closed the door.

“I thought you were asleep and you have earbuds in, how did you possibly hear me?” He asked curiously as he crossed the gray carpeted living room to his boyfriend. “Are you in fact a meta?”

Leonard's eyes opened as he gave him a pointed scowl. “Skill doesn't always come from powers, Kid. You're friend Arrow should be proof of that.” He snapped as he pulled out the buds.

Ah, yes. Straight to the jealousy. How could he have expected any different? “I'm here to talk about our living arrangements.”

“No, you're here to talk about your little trip.”

Barry rolled his hazel eyes. “If you think for one second I'm hiding where I live from family than you don't know me at all.”

“That isn't up for discussion, Barry.” The older man insisted.

“Then I'm not moving in with you.” He replied firmly.

For a moment there was a long silence between the two. Leonard was still reclined on the chair, still dressed from earlier, but he looked exhausted. Barry stood beside him, hands at his hips with what he knew was probably a weak attempt at a glare. Unless he was stopping a heist, he had a hard time glaring at Len, though they both knew that didn't mean he was a pushover. He didn't have to scream and shout to get his way, just stand his ground.

The thief tilted his head to the side and then allowed a crooked half smile before he patted his thigh. “Fine, we'll talk.”

He blushed as he climbed into Len's lap, his position reminiscent of a bridal carry with his legs over the side of the chair and his arms wrapped around his lover's neck. “If you are hoping that this position will make me more likely to do things your way, you have another thing coming.”

“My privacy is important to me as well as my safety.” Len sighed. “Scarlet, I can't be nervous, tense, concerned, or afraid to come home. It's vital that you and I have a place we can go to where no one can ambush us; where we can know that the world around us can't interfere.”

Barry frowned as he looked his lover in the eye. “Len, you have to remember that with what I do as a civilian and who I am as The Flash, there are few nights or days where I won't be ambushed or interrupted. I'm basically on call almost twenty four hours a day, seven days a week.”

“I'm not though.” Len reminded him. “I work twice, maybe three times a year on a real job. Anything else is just to play or distract. I have more down time than I think you realize and I do not want that time being upended by your family, nor do I feel comfortable with two detectives being able to just walk into my home anytime they want under the excuse that they are looking for you.”

With a heavy sigh of his own, Barry nodded. He understood better than Leonard probably realized. He couldn't imagine coming home from work or even from a run as The Flash and seeing Mardon, Baez, Len and Mick playing poker in the kitchen. Walking into that when he expected it was one thing, but outside of their hide-outs? He definitely felt uncomfortable with the thought.

Also, his thief had plenty of safe houses but there was nothing safe really about them. Some were nice, especially the one they were occupying at the moment, but most were located in dilapidated buildings that were in serious need of being torn down. They were meant to be lived in for no longer than a couple of weeks of lying low.

He also knew why it bothered Len to have so many people know where he lived. It meant he could be found. It meant that if something went wrong, Joe and Eddie could arrive at his front door and drag him out. Even his Rogues didn't know where he lived, in fact, only two people knew Leonard Snart's address and by all accounts they were his siblings.

“Okay, how about this?” Barry started as he offered a small smile. “Two people you know and love are aware of where your home is. What if I picked two people to know from my camp and until you give me permission otherwise that's all that will know?”

Len looked him over carefully, his brows furrowed as his mouth tightened. “Two people that I approve of and no one else. Not even spouses, partners or family of the two you pick.”

“Deal.” Barry nodded. “I pick Cisco and Iris.”

“Kid, you are so predictable it's almost pathetic.” Leonard teased and placed a kiss on his jaw.

“What?”

“Other than Joe, which obviously I never would have approved of, who else would you want to be able to come to our home?” He rolled his eyes. “Not to mention, those are the only two who would really have a problem not knowing where you live since they are the two that most often barge in on you.”

“Actually you barge far more than Cisco does. Believe it or not, he respects my privacy quite a bit. In fact, you are the only person he ever told my secret identity to.”

“Yes, speaking of which...” Len growled. “How do so many people know about your identity?”

“It was never supposed to happen, it just kind of did.” Barry frowned and nuzzled in Len's shoulder. He'd never realized how many people knew his identity until earlier that night, or morning or whatever. When Cisco listed everyone off it had made him ill to know how careless he'd been with something so important, something so vital to protecting those he loved.

“Relax Kid, at least you didn't go on a regional news channel and announce your identity along with your nefarious plans to kill the Flash.” Len grinned.

“Hey, umm, before we get to the part you want to, there's been something on my mind.” It had been on his mind since he 'passed' on Caitlin and Iris' question and damn it, he was going to hear it. That and truthfully, he couldn't figure it out. Leonard's behavior toward him had always been consistent with him so it was difficult to pinpoint when the man's view of him had changed so drastically from enemy to potential lover.

“Oh?”

Barry smiled as he looked at Len once more. “You told Caitlin and Iris that you wouldn't tell them when you realized you were into me until you had at least told me first.”

Leonard smirked and rolled his eyes. “You seem to think I'm unaware of your tricks, Scarlet but you aren't as smooth as you think you are.”

Barry's jaw dropped as he looked at him incredulously. What did he think he was trying to do? He wasn't the master villain here, Len was. “What do you mean by that?”

“Come on, Scarlet, you're trying to make me think of why and when I liked you in hopes of distracting me from my issues with you leaving Central to go team up with Oliver fucking Queen.”

“Wha....What makes you think it's Oliver Queen?”

“Because it is Oliver Queen.” Len rolled his eyes. “The Hood as he was first called, showed up at the same time that the billionaire playboy returned from the Island of Lian Yu. It was a publicized moment if you'll recall. How the moron managed to fool an entire city, their police and journalists is still beyond me. Being present for one event while the Hood is running around doesn't disprove it's Oliver Queen, it simply proved he had accomplices helping him.

“Also, there was that whole bit about Oliver Queen being in Central City during the same week that the Arrow was spotted here. After that, knowing Oliver Queen was the arrow made it pretty easy to identify Felicity Smoak seeing as how she was good friends with the billionaire and seemed fearless. What kind of 'average tech girl' boldly stands beside a Hispanic kid and threatens a professional thief holding a cold gun, with a glowing vacuum cleaner?”

“You knew?” Barry laughed.

“I may not be the genius you and all of your friends seem to be, but I know weapons, Kid and that wasn't a weapon.” He grinned openly. “Between Cisco calling me Captain Cold, the dressed up shop vac, and an IT girl in ridiculous high heels threatening me, I was too hard pressed not to laugh. I had to get out of there before I destroyed my reputation.”

Barry giggled at Len's words because now that he thought back to that night, it had been a tad bit silly. The idea of Leonard Snart laughing at them really would have ruined the fear he'd inspired in the whole team. “We can't have that!”

“Exactly.”

“Hey wait a minute. That was sneaky!” Barry accused as he pinched Len's arm. “I want you to answer my question! When were you first attracted to me? You have to tell me when you knew.”

“My Dear, you are the most impatient man I have ever known.” Leonard smirked as he pinched Barry's side in retaliation. “Besides, that's technically two very different questions.”

“Fine, you tell me what I want to know and then we'll discuss my trip.”

“No, mine first and then I swear, I'll answer both.” The older man insisted.

“Fine, but I still don't see how you could have figured out it was Oliver to easily when no one else has figured it out.” There were people who knew of course, but Barry knew that Oliver was much better at protecting his secrets than he was.

“I've worked Starling, I know the inner workings of that city intimately thanks to all of the very rich, very corrupted men that live there. Knowing that there was some self-righteous executioner running around forced Mick and I to be careful when we were planning heists and wouldn't you know it? Every time The Hood or later The Arrow was out in the streets, Oliver Queen was nowhere to be found.”

“So you've known the whole time?”

Leonard gave a smug smile that made Barry want to punch him. “He's as good at covering his tracks as he is defending his city.”

“Hey! Whoa! What's that supposed to mean?” Barry gasped. He'd never heard anyone trash Oliver like that before and it bothered him. Oliver Queen was a hero and he was a great one who'd helped him to see his own potential and who'd helped to temper his cockiness when it came to fighting against non-metas.

“Are you shitting me, Barry?” Leonard frowned. “The man didn't stop 'The Undertaking' and over five-hundred people died. Then he couldn't stop a psycho from murdering his mother or from poisoning his city with some rage serum and killing dozens if not hundreds more. He barely kept that shadow group of 'ninjas' that usually fuck with Gotham out of his city but not until after the damage was pretty much done! How about that freak we saw him take out in the news, that Damian Dahrk guy that wanted to nuke everyone and was behind all the assassinations for the past few months? How many city officials have died? Have you figured out why I don't want you out there? If he can't protect his own family or team why the Hell should I trust him to protect mine?”

“Ollie is a hero!” Barry snapped as he used his speed to get to his feet so that he could actually stand and argue with Leonard. “You have no idea the sacrifices he's made.”

Leonard stood quickly and stepped into his space. “Either he isn't all he's cracked up to be or that city is so far gone that not even you can fix it, but one way or another I know I don't want you out there!”

Barry gritted his teeth as his eyes narrowed. “How can you be so selfish? He needs my help! I don't need your permission to go out there and you can't stop me.”

“I'm not telling you that you can't go out there, I'm telling you that I don't want you to. There's a big difference between the two.” Leonard pinched the bridge of his nose and frowned. “I know I can't stop you from going out there, and believe it or not, I wouldn't ask you not to. I just don't like it. I don't want you there, but...”

“But, what?”

“That's why I like you so much, Kid. You're a stubborn idiot who runs around in red fetish gear.” He smirked and Barry couldn't help but blush even as he playfully pushed the theif. “No it's true, though. I love that about you, Barry. You're a hero and for the most part, you're a successful one. You talk about sacrifices? No one has sacrificed like you have and even though I know you get depressed and I know you beat yourself up for mistakes, I also know that you'll smile again. It's not always easy, especially with the way you tear yourself down anytime something goes wrong, but in the end, you don't lose your spark. Nothing keeps you down, Scarlet. Not for long.”

Barry felt his chest fill with something so warm that he felt he might burst. He blinked back burning tears as he smiled. “You really see me that way?”

“No star shines brighter in my sky than you, Barry Allen.” Leonard blushed softly and Barry had to do a double take to make sure he'd seen it. The speedster really didn't want to cry so he tried to think of something, anything to get away from the overload of emotion he was feeling.

“But when did you know you were attracted to me? You still haven't answered that.”

“Come on, Scarlet.” The thief shook his head. “Wasn't it obvious? From the moment I got a clear look at you I was attracted to you. Why do you think I teased you about your age and it being your bed time on that train? I was flirting with you.”

“But most of my face was obscured, I mean, how could you have possibly known?” He asked because it seemed so unlikely. No one seemed to appreciate Barry the way Leonard did; hero or villain.

“Barry I steal fine art and jewelry for a living, I know high quality when I see it.” Len smirked and pulled him into his arms, his hands clasping against the small of his back. Barry smiled as he leaned his head on his boyfriend's shoulder and gently kissed at his neck. It all made sense. He didn't notice the change because there wasn't one. He'd been into him from the beginning.

“When did it become more?”

“I don't know when, but I can tell you when _I_ realized it.” There was something about his tone and he couldn't help but look up at his face. He appeared worried! “It's not going to put me in the best light.”

“Tell me.” Barry said softly. “I want to know.”

“Well, it was when I iced Deathbolt or whatever Cisco called him.” The thief looked him dead in the eyes. “He was going to kill you and I just acted on instinct, like I would have Mick or Lisa. Before that it was shameless flirting, but after that, I knew I wanted more than your body. I knew that I want to protect you and to keep you from being harmed by anyone other than me.”

“Do-?” He frowned knowing he shouldn't ask, but he couldn't resist. It was like looking at a pile up on the interstate, you know shouldn't, but you can't stop yourself. “Do you feel bad for killing him?”

“No.” He didn't hesitate. “I never will either.”

There was such a flutter of emotions within Barry that he couldn't respond. He hugged Len and hid his face from him and leaned his head on his shoulder again. He tried to understand what he was feeling. He'd expected anger and even nausea, but he was completely thrown by a few others. Feelings of safety, of comfort and relief shouldn't be felt.

The night that Leonard betrayed him he'd also killed someone. It wasn't right that he was feeling like he was something special, or that he'd never need to doubt what he meant to Len. The fact that he was reminded that no one had ever felt for Barry the way Len had shouldn't be at the forefront of his mind. Nor should the fact that the man would do it again without a second's hesitation. He should be enraged, but he wasn't.

All Barry felt in that moment was loved.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so let me make a few things clear in the time line for the Arrow and Flash for MY story and the ease of telling my story. I started writing this before the season finales and some other storylines were available. There are ***SPOILERS*** for the most recent seasons of Flash and Arrow so if you don't want to know them ignore this note, please. ….....In my timeline Black Canary lives and Sara Lance never came back from the dead the last time, Flash didn't go back in time to save his mother, Flash has defeated Zoom already and his Dad was not killed, Ollie defeated Dark before the nuclear attacks and Malcom didn't lose his stupid hand. The League of Shadows still stands with Nyssa as their leader and not Merlyn and Felicity and Oliver are still engaged because she got over herself. Also Legends of Tomorrow didn't happen in my storyline because I wasn't at all impressed with the show or what they did with my favorite Flash villains. (I liked Snart, Rory, Stein, and Jax. Otherwise the show did nothing for me. I know, I know, a lot of people LOVED Sara Lance, but I have never liked her character.)


	9. Star City Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been way too long since I posted and I am so sorry for that but also grateful for your patience. I really hope you all enjoy this! The next chapter should not take a month again. I'll try to have it out as soon as possible. Thanks for your comments! It's always appreciated and definitely drives me to write during what little free time I get.

Len walked into the airport and then looked to his partner. Mick grumbled something incoherent as he gave a doubtful look back. He knew the pyromaniac was more than a little concerned. Hartley however had assured them that the guns would be waiting for them in Star City at the agreed upon pick spot. It simply wasn't an option to sneak two highly dangerous and very obvious guns into an airport or onto a plane. Getting through security was going to be stressful enough without them. Normally they traveled by private jet, unfortunately those contacts weren't available on such short notice.

“Relax, Mick,” Len commented. “Once we're through security we can smoke and you'll be fine.”

“Anything happens to my gun I'll shove a rod so far up his ass-

“Mick!” Len hissed. “Calm down.” He pulled out his fake passport and handed Mick's over to him.

“McKenzie R. Calhoun!” The older man snarled. “You're a real son of bitch, you know that?”

He rolled his eyes at his friend's dramatics. “Calm down, Mick, it's not like I can use your real name.”

“Sure as fuck got close enough.” He countered angrily. “Which alias did you use?”

“Leonard Wynters.” He shrugged. “It's an oldie but a goodie.”

He ignored the larger man as they made their way through security since they'd checked in online when he purchased the tickets. It actually went smoothly as neither man was detained, nor had they carried any kind of contraband, which was a miracle in Len's opinion. The last time he'd tried to bring Mick to an airport the stubborn mule had brought four lighters with him and then threatened to beat the security guard into oblivion if he tossed the extra three in the trash. Thankfully, Mick only had one lighter for this trip.

They each had one carry on bag they dragged behind them as they made their way to the correct terminal. Len checked his watch, pleased that they had forty five minutes until it was time for them to board. That meant his dangerously irritable friend could smoke his lungs out and forget what was most likely a fear of flying.

“You get us good seats?”

“First Class was sold out, but I got us exit seats.” Len informed him as they approached the indoor smoking room.

Mick nodded and then his eyes narrowed as they took in a bright yellow laminated flyer taped to the glass wall of the smoking room. It basically stated that within the week the small smoke rooms would be removed and the entire airport would be a tobacco free building.

“You're fucking kidding me!” Mick all but shouted as he walked inside the room fishing for his pack of his cigarettes. “I'd like to meet the little pukes who bitched and moaned about my smoking room! It doesn't affect them, the smoke doesn't escape! It's probably better ventilated than the whole damned airport! Launch me into a metal tube thirty fucking thousand feet into the air...”

Len didn't hear the rest of his rant as Mick placed the cigarette between his lips and used a small cheap Bic to light it. No one at home would believe Len if he told them how communicative his normally silent partner became when in an airport or when he saw one of the anti-smoking flyers, commercials, radio ads, etc.

Mick took a deep drag from his cigarette before handing one to Len along with the lighter. He pointed at a large poster, one Len had just noticed himself. “You see that shit? Those anti-tobacco adds do a better job promoting tobacco on accident than the companies could ever dream of doing on purpose.” Len simply nodded, knowing the rant wasn't over by a long shot, but at least he wasn't picking fights or drawing attention to himself out in the terminal. “Every time one comes on over the radio or on TV or I see their stupid flyers, banners or signs it just makes me think about cigarettes which in turn makes me want one!”

Leonard didn't agree or disagree, but one was his limit so when he finished his cigarette he let the angry pyromaniac continue his bitch fest with four other men and women in the room. They'd agreed with him from the get-go with theirs nods and muttered 'yeps', and 'damned straights'. Mick Rory's sermon to his fellowship of anxious-flyers went on for nearly twenty five minutes before he finally stepped out.

“We boarding yet?” Mick asked.

“Not yet. They're about to board in a few minutes. They just want people to check their roller bags since they don't think there will be enough room in the over heads.” At once, Len regretted warning him about the possibility of having his bag checked.

The scruffy faced thief didn't immediately say anything but he turned a few shades of red that warned he was about to blow. He looked around at all the passengers and saw that most had at least two bags they intended to carry on, if not three. The tension was rising and the longer they waited the sooner his friend was going to have a full blown temper tantrum. He needed to figure out a way for his partner to release some tension.

Thank God there would be alcohol on the flight.

When they finally got onto the plane, Len quickly placed his bag into the overhead above their seats. Unfortunately, someone had placed their guitar case in the same overhead space, meaning Mick's wouldn't fit. The pyro looked to the one across from theirs and it was already filled so he tried pushing the small suitcase in with the guitar anyhow.

“Sir, I don't think your bag is going to fit and the rest of the overheads are full, we'll have to check your bag.” A polite and petite blonde woman stated in as gentle a tone as she could manage.

“No.” Mick stated and Len felt a headache coming on as he pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose.

“Sir, I'm sorry but-

“Look Lady, I'm not about to let you take my bag where it will inevitably be left behind in Salt Lake fucking City for some unknown reason just so some hippy bastard with a guitar can take up two storage spaces he shouldn't have. Find the owner of the guitar and make him check his bag.”

“Sir the bag just goes with the luggage under the plane.” The attendant tried again.

“Fine.” Mick grabbed the guitar case and set it on the floor and replaced it with his bag. “Take that one down.”

“Mick!” Len growled, but the woman was so flabbergasted she stared long and hard.

“Hey, Buddy, that's my guitar!” A man who appeared to be the same age as Mick protested angrily. He stood and nearly hit his head in the cramped quarters, but when he got to the aisle he was only an inch taller than Mick and not even half the pyro's weight. The skinny musician wasn't a threat but it didn't stop his friend from puffing out his chest and leveling him with his nastiest glare.

“Sir, how many bags do you have on this plane?” The flight attendant asked.

“Oh, uh. Like two is all.” He answered, nervously watching Mick and most likely regretting standing up in the first place.

“Are they both in overhead storage?”

“Yeah, yeah they are.” He nodded. “Here, you can uh, you can take this one down.” He quickly grabbed a roller suitcase and handed it over to Mick who was between the him and the flight attendant. Mick then grabbed the guitar roughly and shoved it into the man's arms and chest before he finally took his seat.

“Here, here!” A woman behind them clapped and Len couldn't help but notice it was one of the women they'd been smoking with. He rolled his eyes and settled in for the long flight, buckling his seat belt and pushing up the cover from the window so he could see. Mick grunted some insult or other and buckled himself in beside him.

“You're unbelievable, Mick.”

“Hope you didn't book a flight home.” Mick snapped.

“Oh trust me, arrangements have already been made to get us home by land.” He retorted angrily. “God forbid I ask you to suffer two flights in one week.”

“Fuck you, Snart.” Mick hissed.

A small bit of compassion wormed it's way into Len when he noticed his friend clinging to the arm rests to either side of him when the plane started to take off. His thick knuckles were white from the strain though his face appeared as calm and irritable as ever. Mick refused to acknowledge his fear of flying, but Len was sure that's what it was. He'd known the man since childhood and whenever the option to sail or drive was presented, he took it over flying every time.

Before Mick could get too upset an attendant arrived with a jack and coke for each of them and then walked off. “How'd that happen?” Mick asked, the growl in his voice softened considerably.

“While you were arguing with the blonde flight attendant I paid the brunette to make sure you got a mixed drink as soon it was safe for her to move around.” Len shrugged. “Figured you could use the drink.”

Actually, he'd given her two hundred bucks to make sure that Mick's drink never emptied and thankfully, during the three and half hour flight, she kept up her end of the bargain. When they finally landed Mick hadn't grabbed at the seats. Instead he closed his eyes and just went with it. It was the most relaxed he'd ever seen the man on a plane. He'd have to keep that in mind for the future.

As they exited the airport, Len took a deep breath and smiled. Barry was going to be pissed when he learned what he and Mick had in store for the Scarlet Speedster and the Emerald Archer.

* * *

 

Barry was napping in Oliver and Felicity's spare room. It had been a Hell of run and after showering off, he devoured four large pizzas to make up for the long distance run he'd done. Sure it was faster and cheaper than flying but it was still exhausting. He wanted to sleep for at least twenty more minutes but his phone kept buzzing on the nightstand beside the bed. Normally he wouldn't have been so tired, but since he stayed up most of the night with Cisco and then almost all of the morning with Len he didn't end up sleeping at all.

From Cold (four hours ago): Let me know when you arrive.

From Cold (forty minutes ago): Have you arrived?

From Cold (two minutes ago): I'll take one of your stupid abbreviations at this point, Scarlet.

From Barry: Sry. Mnt 2 text but had 2 eat. Zzzz after.

From Cold: Well now that I know you're alive and well, I expect to read English the next time you text me.

From Barry: LOL, come on Len, you literally asked for it!

From Cold: True.

From Cold: It won't happen again, I assure you. Enjoy your time in California.

From Barry: Just don't steal anything in Central while I'm gone, ok?

From Barry: Or Keystone!

From Cold: An easy promise to make and keep, Dearest.

From Barry: Thank you, Len. I'll see you as soon as I'm finished up here in Star City.

From Cold: Be seeing you, Kid.

With a soft smile forming on his face, Barry jumped up and got dressed. After his shower he had come straight to the bed and fallen asleep with just the large green towel wrapped around his waist. He put on some black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt with a black button up over it. After pulling on his socks and lacing up his Cisco designed red Converse sneakers, he went into the living area.

“Hey, Barry.” Oliver smiled as he looked up from his iPad. The taller, thicker superhero was sitting on the comfortable sofa with Felicity nestled under his free arm. While it sounded like he had been watching the news, his better half was sleeping with her head resting on his chest. “Sleep well?”

“Uh, yeah. Thanks.” Barry nodded. “Sorry about that, but uh, Cisco had me up all night and then I didn't really get any sleep this morning.”

“You don't have to explain yourself to me, Barry.” Oliver smiled easily. “Besides, it's not like the Green Arrow runs around during daylight hours. We won't be heading out for another couple of hours so if you need more sleep or more food, feel free.”

Barry nodded and wondered if now was the best time to tell Oliver about Len. Honestly, if he didn't do it soon then he'd slip up in the field or maybe Caitlin or Cisco would. Still, he was afraid of Oliver's reaction. This man inspired him to become a hero, this man was a force for good and to know that Barry was sleeping with his own supervillain? He wasn't going to react well.

He stood in the same spot, letting his mind speed up as he calculated all the risks as well as pros and cons of telling Oliver before they went out trying to save his city. He really couldn't tell Oliver before they dealt with the threat to Star City. If he tried that Oliver would be off the entire time and having fought along side him in the past, Barry knew he threw him and his team off enough as it was.

“So who exactly are we dealing with?” Barry asked curiously.

“Some kids. I think.” Oliver sighed. “They're a real piece of work and they're going to get themselves killed. The oldest two are maybe eighteen, while the third is like fifteen?”

“What exactly are they doing?”

“Believe it or not they are fighting crime in the Glades and they've thrown off three different investigations since Dahrk was taken out.” The blonde man scowled. “They aren't hurting anyone, but they've come close. One of the three can't seem to get a hold of himself. He's busted a few arms and legs and I've caught bits of the other two shouting at him, though I haven't heard their code names yet.”

“What makes you think they have them?” Barry inquired.

“Because they act a lot like my team. There's a definite leader and they use some very advanced techniques and weaponry. Who ever these kids are, they're likely rich or well sponsored.” Oliver sighed.

“Who would pay a bunch of teenagers to go fight in the glades?” Barry frowned.

“I don't know, but they're going to get themselves killed or someone else killed.” He answered. “Thea, Laurel and John all tried to take them on while I was dealing with something else and they got their asses handed to them. I arrived to help out and before I could get close, I felt an electric shock in my back and I was down. They ran off, quick as that. Their training is very reminiscent of the League's.”

“So that's why you called me down sooner.” Barry grinned. “Other superheroes giving you a run for your money Green Arrow?”

“Haha.” He rolled his dark blue eyes and then grimaced when Felicity groaned and started to wake. She rubbed at her eyes and then immediately started searching for her glasses. “Sorry, we didn't mean to wake you.”

“No, no it's fine.” She smiled sleepily. “I don't know why I'm so tired lately.”

“Couldn't have anything to do with staying up all night and helping your fiance fight crime.” Barry teased sarcastically.

She laughed softly and nodded. “Excellent point.” She stood from the couch and then stretched from side to side and let out a heavy yawn. “Mmm. Much better. So, now that we're all awake, how's Central doing?”

“Uh, it's going great. I mean, you know things have been working out pretty well and-

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's get to the good stuff.” Felicity interrupted as she waved her hand in the air. “Who is she? What is she like? Why haven't you told me anything about her?”

Barry blushed and looked wide-eyed at Felicity and then Oliver who was giving a very 'did you really thing we wouldn't find out' kind of stare. “Who told you?” He asked, because whoever it was, they obviously hadn't been very forth coming with any of the details.

“Iris, of course, but since our teams have been so busy I haven't had a chance to talk to you.”

Wait, what? “Why is Iris texting you about my love life? Why would she tell you that but not who I'm with?” He asked feeling a little ambushed. He'd need to have a chat with his sister about proprietary information and who needed it.

“Come on, Barry, we're friends.” Felicity shrugged. “Ever since she tried to hook us up, she's been giving me updates every couple of weeks. She said that I should do all that I could to drag it out of you but that she couldn't be the one to say anything concrete because it wasn't her place.”

Barry sighed as he tried to figure out a way to prevent himself from lying to two of his closest allies while not hiding who is boyfriend was. He rubbed at the back of his neck and looked up at the ceiling. Len had made it very clear he didn't want him faking a relationship with other people and he really didn't want to do that either, but he didn't want Oliver distracted tonight.

“You know, we should probably go eat before we interrogate Barry.” Oliver smiled kindly. “Besides, we have a long night a head of us and he doesn't owe us an explanation. I'm sure he'll tell us all about her after we've dealt with these...whatever they are.”

Felicity pouted but dropped the subject before placing a small peck on Ollie's cheek. “I'll go get dressed, you boys figure out what we're eating.”

Oliver's blue eyes settled on Barry and for some reason, he got the feeling that the older vigilante knew. Maybe no specifics, but he clearly knew something was wrong and boy was this going to get ugly. The man killed criminals for years and had only stopped killing around the time Barry met him to begin with. He was going to be so pissed off!

* * *

 

“Where the Hell are you, Snart?” Joe growled, forcing Len to pull the phone away from his ear. “Eddie and I have been trying to reach you for hours.”

“Good evening to you, too, Detective.” Len sneered. “Unfortunately cellular devices have to remain in airplane mode while in flight. What do you need?”

“You left the state?” Joe asked, but it was really more of a shout. “Who the Hell gave you permission to do that?”

“I did, because as an adult I don't actually require permission to leave. If that was supposed to be a stipulation of our little arrangement, I am more than pleased to inform you that you failed to mention it.”

“Like you would have stayed put if I had.” The detective grumbled.

“While that's completely irrelevant now, I'm a big enough man to admit that you right.” He smirked as he was almost sure he could hear the man's teeth grinding on the other end of the phone. “So what can I do for you, Detective West?”

“Four college kids went into a bank and held it up, high and drunk. They were armed with toy guns and insisted it was a prank show and that camera men would jump out at any time. We take them down for booking and of course they had nothing on them. In the end they're being charged with criminal mischief and a few other crimes, but as far as we can tell no crime was actually committed.” Joe explained. “Now this has happened across the state at six other banks with different teenagers or young adults but as far as we know, nothing's been taken or reported missing. Further more, all the kids involved are insisting a few guys approached them and asked if they want to be on a reality show.”

“And none of the pranksters are connected in any way?” Len asked as he started to pace the small hotel room that he and Mick were staying in. Mick glared as he watched him, but he knew the man wasn't mad at him. It was the position the cops had put him in that Mick was pissed off about.

“Nope.”

“Same branch of banks?”

“Yes, but nothing is missing. Trust me we thought of that and our precinct has personally verified that nothing is missing with each individual bank through it's managers.” Joe sighed. “The money counts have been checked and double-checked with everything accounted for.”

“Hmm, do they all have safe deposit boxes?”

“Yeah.”

“That's where the thefts are being committed, then. Definitely an inside job. They make it look like a trending prank, but either the managers themselves are in on it or someone higher up is involved. They're most likely taking things from safe-deposit boxes that belong to criminals because they know they won't report it.” Len explained. “I'd imagine they have some kind of ransom going on for whatever it is that they're taking. I guess it could also be security, do they have private or police security?”

“Private.”

“Armed or unarmed?”

“Armed, I think. What makes you so sure about all of this?” Joe asked and Len could hear the skepticism in his voice.

“Because it's what I'd do.” He shrugged. “Do I need to tell you how to prove it's happening?”

“Well now I'm just curious.” Joe responded.

“Go as high up with the bank as you possibly can. Get their permission to set up a completely different camera system, one that doesn't go through normal security and goes straight to them. I'd suggest your department use STAR Labs for that little venture.” Len suggested. “Make sure it's placed in all branches and then when they hit another one, you'll catch the employee, patron or security guard red-handed. My money is on the security guard since I'm assuming no one's been injured or accidentally shot when these morons go running into the banks with guns waving about.”

The detective sighed. “No. Which is good of course, but I hadn't even thought about that. Bunch of lunatics go running into a place with armed guards and they're pointing fake guns at people? Should have thought of that. Ain't no way this happens six times without at least one guard firing off a round.”

“Exactly.” Len smiled. “Start looking into the security company and find out how bad their customers reviews are.”

“Yeah, yeah. Don't get too cocky, Snart. I do know how to do my job.” Joe reminded in a very irritable tone. “So where'd you go? Didn't follow Barry all the way out to California, did ya?”

Len's jaw clenched as he heard the contemptuous teasing in his voice. He was mocking him, making fun of him. “And if I did?”

“Well, I'd hate for you to run into the Green Arrow.” Joe hid the disdain in his voice as he feigned concern. “Then again, he and Barry are really good friends.”

“So I've heard.” Len frowned.

“Yeah, probably know all about Felicity's kiss, too, right?”

“Seeing as he's no longer into women, I'd considered that old news.”

“Suppose it is. Hey, Snart, make sure you get a good look at that mask when you finally meet the Arrow.” Joe was definitely grinning. “I heard Barry had it built for him, even designed it himself.”

“Nice try, Detective.” Len growled and hung up the phone rather rudely. His eyes narrowed and he was tempted to chuck the damned thing.

“Something wrong?” Mick frowned.

He was so tempted to text Barry, to demand an explanation but that would be very uncool. After all, if Barry had a thing with Oliver he would have told him. Barry had told him that he had never had a relationship with any man before Len, so he needed to trust him. Also, Mr. Queen was marrying a woman so there really wasn't anything to be jealous of. Besides, Joe could be lying just to rile him up after he was so smug on the phone with him.

“Will you quite the fuckin' pacing already? You're making me dizzy.” Mick growled as he tossed a pillow right at his head. He caught the fluffy item easily and rolled his eyes, but did manage to force himself to stand still.

“It's not like you have to watch me.” He retorted.

“You kidding? In this tiny dump? The fuck else am I gonna do?” Mick complained. “Seeing you pace makes me nervous as well as dizzy. Usually means you have pent up energy from not knowing enough about what we're going to be doing.”

Yeah. Mick definitely paid too much attention. “Well this time our success doesn't really matter. The biggest point of this plan is to irritate The Green Arrow, remember?”

“I got it.” Mick pouted. “So long as I get to burn something in this town before we leave I'll be fine with whatever you and what's his face have planned.”

“Speaking of...” Leonard frowned as he looked at his watch. He had forty-two seconds to arrive or he'd be late.

They both turned toward the door as the sound of a keycard being swiped and the lock releasing echoed through the room. A man dressed in a sharp black suit with soft blue eyes and dark brown hair entered the hotel room. He was handsome in that politician/businessman style that he often used. It worked on most women and gay men, not him, but on most.

“Welcome back to Star City, it's been a long time.” He smiled graciously.

“Not long enough.” Mick grumbled.

“Don't mind him,” Leonard rolled his eyes and then smirked. “You know how he gets when he doesn't have something to burn.”

“Then you are in luck, Mr. Rory, what I have planned calls for quite the inferno.”

“Go on.” Mick smiled.

* * *

 

Barry's eyes widened at the intensity of the flames. The deserted industrial sector of the Glades was quickly burning to the ground. He'd gone in looking for any transients, kids or even petty criminals hiding out in the area, but thankfully not a soul was to be found. Who ever had started the blaze must have made sure there were no people in danger.

They'd come out to find those three kids, but unfortunately, the fire had been reported and Oliver decided it needed to be investigated. Definitely arson. Everyone agreed considering how much was burning and how quickly. Barry almost wondered if there was a meta near-by. Hell, if he wasn't sure that Mick Rory was back home in Central City, he'd swear the flames were produced by Cisco's Heat-Gun, especially since the buildings had gone up as if they were made of wood instead of steel.

“This feels like a set up.” Thea warned over their comms. “I mean this blaze has to have been burning for at least an hour and the firemen are only just now being called out?”

“Agreed.” John Diggle added. “Like we're supposed to be here trying to keep it under control while something bigger goes down.”

“Overwatch, is there anything else going on outside of the Glades I should be aware of?” Ollie growled.

It took only seconds for Felicity's voice to fill their ears. “Yes, actually, a call is coming in right now. Oh no....Palmer Tech is being robbed! Shoot!” Clicking and typing were heard. “There are strange flashes of light being reported. The police can't seem to get into the building though?”

“Why is that?” Laurel asked.

It was Cisco who spoke next, piggy backing off Felicity's system in Central City. “Oh no. Because all of the entrances are either on fire....or iced over.”

“You've gotta be kidding me!” Barry shouted as he realized what that clearly meant. “They wouldn't...

“Who?” Oliver frowned as he looked over at him.

“N-nothing. I'm gonna get up there and stop them before someone gets hurt.” And before any of Team Arrow could protest, he was running as fast he could toward Palmer Tech.

It took him less than a minute to get to the building and only a few additional seconds to breach the flames and get inside. He followed Cisco and Felicity's instructions as to which floor and area the alarms were currently being triggered in. After rounding a corner he felt his heart stop at the sight of Captain Cold, dressed in usual attire, a broad, sparkly white grin on his face when he noticed him. His goggles were hanging around his neck, allowing Barry to see the excitement in his pale blue eyes.

“Flash! Fancy meeting you here.” He feigned shock rather theatrically as he aimed his gun toward him. He tapped a gloved finger to his ear and the pressed the same finger to his lips in a shushing signal. “So this is where you got off to? Bad luck, eh, Mick?”

“The worst.” The pyromaniac agreed.

Barry was conflicted and he didn't doubt it was obvious. He was of course excited to see the thief, but he was also pissed off that he was wreaking havoc in Oliver Queen's city! “What are you doing here, Snart?” He demanded, allowing the frustration to come front and center as he eyed the area for any cameras that Felicity could be watching on.

“Don't worry, Flash, we got eyes on you. See if you can draw them out, though because where ever they are, we can't see them.” Cisco answered the unspoken question, but before Barry could say anything he was sure he heard Len ask where very softly.

“They must be just out of the camera's view.” Felicity added.

“There's two, Flash. One just above the door and one in the south east corner of the room.” Cisco stated as if he thought Barry had been the one to ask where.

Leonard grinned and fired his gun at the one over the door while Mick took the other. “Flash! How loud are your comms, man?” Cisco demanded angrily. “We just lost all visual feed. Overwatch, do you see anything? Or maybe have any tricks up your sleeves?”

A frustrated whine came from Felicity. “No. I've got nothing. We can't see you at all Flash and Green Arrow and his team are at least fifteen minutes out.”

Mick walked calmly passed Flash and started rifling through some things as Leonard sauntered over. Was Cisco in on this? Because that's what he was beginning to think. Len didn't look at all concerned and neither really seemed to be in a hurry to escape. “I copy that, but I'm pretty sure I can handle these two in the mean time.”

“Can you, Flash?” Len grinned as he moved into his space, his light blue eyes flicking over him hungrily. “It is two against one.”

“Kick his ass, Flash!” He heard Thea growl along with the soft rumble of her motorcycle in the background.

Barry blushed as Len grabbed his hips and pulled him closer. “What's the matter, Cold?” He bantered. “Couldn't stand for someone else to get my attention?” Which he now knew just had to be the truth of it. Leonard Snart actually followed him all the way across the country because he was jealous!

The villain chuckled deeply as he cupped Barry' cheek and then leaned in to nip softly at his bottom lip. “Something like that.”

“What are you doing here, Snart? What are you after?” God he hoped he sounded authoritative to everyone else, because really, he was about to jump into Leonard's arms.

“After?” Leonard tilted his head. “Not after anything, Flash. Mick and I were simply paid a heavy stack of cash to keep you and all your friends from poking around in that fire.”

His hazel eyes widened as he stepped back. This was a real job? Damn it! Nothing changed in costumes. How could he have been so stupid? “There's nothing in that fire though, right? No bodies...I checked...”

Len stepped back and frowned. “Even in another city, I would never break our agreement Flash.” He sounded and looked angered at being doubted. “Of course there aren't any bodies in the fire.”

“Keep him talking Flash.” Oliver growled. “Black Canary and Speedy are on their way to you, Spartan and I are headed back to see if the firemen have found anything that someone would try to hide.”

Before Barry knew what Leonard planned to do, he was pulled into a hard demanding kiss that he nearly moaned aloud in. The taste of Len was sharp, minty and of course cold. He wondered if his obsession with Wintergreen Altoids took place before or after Cisco named him Captain Cold.

“Mmm, some of us prefer action to talking, Emerald Archer.” Len growled as he broke the kiss.

“Cisco, get those comms turned down now!” Oliver shouted angrily.

Leonard winked at Barry as he turned his head to the side, showing Barry that he had his own set of comms. He knew that Cisco and Leonard were starting to get comfortable with each other but he really couldn't believe that Cisco would sabotage an entire mission just to get in his good graces. If anything, Cisco would fight him tooth and nail just to remind him whose side he was really on.

“How did you get that?” Barry demanded, trying not to say too much or too little. Honestly, he had no idea how to navigate the peculiar situation he found himself in.

“So suspicious, Flash,” Len smiled. “But he's not the only tech genius in Central, you know?”

“Rathaway.” Cisco realized with a competitive growl. “Of course! Felicity, check your systems for a rat! The Pied Piper must have hacked Cold and Heatwave into our communications network. The Rogues have used a similar set up to our own, but they've only been able to hack into our system on very rare occasions.”

Speaking of Heatwave, Barry glanced over at Mick who was staring out the window at the moment. He couldn't see his face, but he could tell by his body language that he was alert and on the lookout. Seeing that they had so many people watching their backs, Barry couldn't take it anymore.

He ripped his cowl off and then jumped into Len's arms, taking the villain to the floor. He stifled a laugh by kissing his handsome Rogue, their tongues dancing playfully. His legs were on either side of the man's hips as he hovered over him. He ran one of his gloved hands over the black sweater that kept him from seeing Len's tight, lean torso. They had minutes, but speed really was his specialty, so he wasn't too concerned.

Len apparently had a harder time holding back as he chuckled softly his own black gloved hands running up through Barry's matted hair. It took all his strength not to whimper when he tugged at the strands, his body reacting predictably. He pressed his hips down and rutted against Len's front, making it clear what his hair pulling was causing.

“Jesus, Scarlet.” He panted, his lips pressed into his ear. “This is definitely not keeping to our agreement.”

“You started it! Now be quiet.” Barry reminded, unsure of what could be heard and by whom. He brought his hand to his own lips and tugged his glove off with his teeth. Len's eyes widened as Barry grinned and moved his whole body lower, his hand trailing down his sweater and to the waistband. He made quick work of the belt buckle, the button and the zipper as he slid his hand over his length.

His face said it all, but they called him Captain Cold for more than his affinity for ice. The man's face immediately shifted to his casual smug little smirk, his eyes glistening with mischief as he remained silent, despite the rhythm Barry was beginning to build.

“Flash?” he heard someone call through Leonard's still in place comms.

Len grit his teeth, arching his back when Barry's thumb swept across his slit. He closed his eyes and Barry didn't care who was trying to get a hold of them. They had a few more minutes. He let go of Len briefly so that he could lick his palm for a little added lubrication before he went back to working his lover's hardened shaft.

“How do you like that, Cold?” Barry said loudly in the same tone he used when they fought before they had started screwing around.

“Never seen you move so slow before, Scarlet” He grinned back in usual taunting voice, his eyes settled but challenging, as if daring Barry to make him moan.

“I'll show you slow...” Barry growled and then moved in a flash so that he could replace his hand with his tongue. He used his speed to help his mouth and throat vibrate around him. It was cheating he knew, but while he had no intention of hiding Leonard from Team Arrow, he certainly didn't want Thea and Laurel walking in on them while he was servicing Captain Cold.

“Damn, Kid.” Len moaned, but Barry hoped it sounded like he was in more pain than pleasure. He increased the pressure and speed until Len was yanking his hair and bucking uncontrollably in his mouth. “Fuck me!”

“Oh you've gotta be kidding me.” Cisco snapped somewhere in Len's ear.

“What's going on Flash? Did something happen?” Oliver asked just as Barry replaced the cowl and had Leonard standing and put back together with a shit eating grin on the thief's face.

“Yeah, I knocked him down a few pegs.” He smiled brightly.

“I'll bet.” Cisco grumbled and Barry barely noticed Len putting his goggles on.

“We got company, Boss.” Heatwave grumbled as Thea and Laurel's motorcycles pulled up to the building.

“Fun as this has been Flash, I think it's time you take a cold shower.” Barry tilted his head and before he even understood, Heatwave hit the sprinkler system with a blast from his gun and ran quickly from the room followed by a blast of cold from Len's gun who had also moved out into the hall.

The entire room was freezing and Barry could barely move from the sudden drop in temperature all around him. “Holy sh-sh-shit!” He shivered as he had to force himself to vibrate in hopes of getting himself warmed up enough to get out of the room. It wasn't working. “C-Ci-sc-co!”

“On it.” His best friend assured him and before he knew it, his entire body was warmed up thanks to the upgrades to his suit from when they first met Captain Cold.

“Speedy, Black Canary, both men are leaving down the south east stairwell.” Felicity announced.

“We got it!” Thea promised from somewhere inside the building.

“Yeah, they'll never know what hit them.” Laurel added.

It took Barry way too long to get out of that room, even with the heaters in his suit. The entire speed force was finicky in the frozen room. He nearly slipped three or four times on his way out of the area, only preventing it by grabbing on to a few things desperately. “I swear Cold I am going to make you regret this.” He chattered to himself.

The deep, arrogant chuckle of his lover warmed him up considerably. “I'd like to see you try, Flash.” He could hear the cold gun going off.

“Get him off our network now, Overwatch.” Spartan shouted with the sounds of motorcycles rumbling in the background. Were they on their way back from the fire already?

“I'm trying Spartan, but I can't even locate him, let alone stop him.” Felicity snapped back.

“I'll give you a hint Overwatch,” Len's voice returned. “It's got nothing to do with The Pied Piper or his hacking skills.”

Everyone was silent as Barry finally flashed down the hall and to the stair well. He wasn't stupid or as careless as he used to be so he actually stopped before flying down the stairs. How many times had he slipped on his ass when chasing after Leonard Snart? To his surprise however, the stairs were not iced over.

The bottom of the stair well was apparently another matter entirely. As the door crashed open, both Laurel and Thea cried out as they slipped. Barry looked over the edge of the rail and grimaced as he saw both girls staring up at him from their backs. How the Hell had Snart and Rory beaten all three of them out of the stairwell?

“What happened?” Oliver's protective tone came over their earpieces.

“That ice freak left a trap.” Thea groaned.

“We slipped and fell on our asses.” Laurel admitted with hiss.

“Where are they Flash?” He demanded.

“Better watch that tone, Arrow.” Leonard snarled over the comms.

“Look, I don't know what you and your friend are up to Snart, but I can promise you it ends tonight.” Oliver all but shouted.

“I'll bet you say that to all the criminals.” His boyfriend taunted.

After flashing to the bottom of the stairs, Barry helped both costumed women to their feet very carefully. His boots slid a bit, but all in all he was getting used to having to walk on the stuff. “You guys okay?”

“Yeah I'm good; thanks Flash.” Laurel smiled.

“Captain Cold's a real treat.” Thea sneered but then offered a pained smile. “Thanks.”

“Uh, yeah.” Barry frowned wondering if she was thanking him for helping her up or if she was sarcastically thanking him for bringing Captain Cold to Star City. Leonard was not going to make this easy. There was no way he could tell Oliver about them now! Seriously, what was that man thinking? They were going to hate him, every single one of them.

“Oh my God, he didn't beat us down the stairs.” Thea frowned as she pointed up. “He beat us _up_ the stairs.”

With a frown Barry looked up to see Heatwave and Cold standing all the way at the top, peeking over the rail and waving. Captain Cold gave a sarcastic salute and then the men disappeared, no doubt running out to the roof from the access door. Why would they be going to the roof top? It's not like they could escape up there? Unless Len had taken a liking to base jumping just recently; which Barry was definitely not okay with. It was entirely too dangerous.

“I'm headed up now.” Barry sighed. “You two get out of here before the police show up.”

“You sure you don't need our help?” Laurel asked. “You said you could handle the two of them last time and they ended up getting the drop on you.”

“Bring Canary with you, Flash.” Oliver ordered.

“Can't say I'm overly impressed with the control freak, Flash. You always take orders from the Emerald Archer?” Len's voice sneered.

“When I'm in his city, yes.” Barry answered as he gently took hold of Laurel and flashed them to the roof where Heatwave and Captain Cold were waiting, both of their guns drawn and aimed. “It's called being a courteous guest. You should try it some time.”

“Never really concerned myself with that.” Cold grinned wickedly. He looked to Mick. “You?”

“Nope.”

“Besides,” Len continued, his goggles in place, warning Barry that he just might shoot his weapon. “I wasn't aware the cities belonged to the vigilantes who prowl them.”

There was a loud shot and the Green Arrow rolled on to the roof from the adjacent building. He pulled an arrow from his quiver and aimed toward Leonard and Mick. His eyes were narrowed and his mouth was set in a tight grimace. Black Canary quickly moved to his side leaving Barry between his lover and his allies.

“This is sounding a bit too chummy for my tastes. Care to explain what the Hell is going on?” Oliver snapped.

“We can talk after these two are taken downtown.” Laurel insisted. “The police will be here soon.”

“Grab your villains, Flash.” Oliver ordered. “We'll take them down to-

“I can't.” Barry grimaced.

“Can't?” Oliver questioned.

“Why not?” Thea demanded from where ever she was down below.

“It's complicated.” Barry tried.

“We have a deal with the Flash, so long as innocents stay safe, we stay out of jail.” Len answered. “Pretty simple.”

“Well you're not in Central or Keystone and I didn't make any deal with you.” Oliver growled as he aimed at Len.

“Hey, whoa,” Barry frowned. He stepped directly in Oliver's line of sight. “we all need to settle down.”

“Seriously what is going on?” Overwatch demanded.

“This is not good, seriously not good.” Cisco panicked.

“Grab Snart and Rory and let's get out of here.” Spartan added.

“Flash, come on.” Black Canary urged.

“Okay everyone just shut up! I can't hear myself think with everyone talking at once.” Barry shouted and he was sure he surprised everyone listening in and standing around him. Unfortunately the pause wasn't long lived.

“Drop your weapons,” Oliver ordered, ignoring Barry and the others.

“Think I'll pass.” Leonard smirked, his gun aimed not at Barry or Oliver, but at the Black Canary.

“Drop it or you're gonna find out just what Black Canary's capable of.” The Arrow warned.

“Hey Mick, you ever notice the running theme with all these sidekicks lately?” Len asked as he tilted his head and looked Laurel up and down. For some reason, Barry's stomach flipped in a not so pleasant way.

“You talking about the bird thing?” Mick asked, his gun aimed at Oliver.

“You know Flash, if you ever get a sidekick you should call them The Roadrunner.”

“What the Hell are you talking about, Len?” It was such a random statement that Barry couldn't help but turn and face his lover.

“Len?” If there was a sound or a tone of voice to fully convey betrayal, that was definitely it. Barry slowly turned to face his friend and allie. The man kept the arrow drawn, but there was an obvious lack of tension in his arm. His eyes weren't easy to see, but Barry could feel them boring into him. His mouth was slightly open, but was frowning all the same.

“Uh, guys, I hate to interrupt this really awkward and tense moment, but unless all four of you want to go to jail you need to move now!” Overwatch warned animatedly. Perhaps she was trying to draw Oliver back out of wherever he'd gone.

Len holstered his weapon, drawing Barry's attention back to him briefly. He walked the few short steps into his space and pulled him into a quick, soft kiss. He felt his skin heat up, but he couldn't, wouldn't ever push Len away from him. So he accepted the kiss, possibly even returned it. “Unless they're on you, I can't say I'm a real fan of handcuffs. They're a bit restraining.” He smirked. “Be seeing you, Flash.”

“Kid.” Mick grunted after he too holstered his weapon. He calmly passed him and headed for the access door just a couple steps ahead of Len.

Barry blinked, unsure of what to say or do. He couldn't think, he couldn't process anything enough to form words for a badly needed explanation to his friends. His friends who had worked hard this night to keep the city safe while Len mocked them at every turn and played his games. Games that he had fully and willingly participated in. Oh God. What had he done? This was not how he wanted Oliver to find out about his relationship with Leonard.

“Explain, Flash, now!” Oliver growled, not seeming to care at all about the approaching sirens or flashing lights.

“Look we don't have time for this right now. We can talk back at the...base.” Barry frowned.

Black Canary shook her head angrily, her gaze unflinching and hard. “See you back at the base, Arrow.” Without saying another word she too left the roof top by way of the access door.

“What was that about?” Oliver tried once more.

“We'll talk about it at the base, alright?” Barry sighed.

“No we'll talk about it now.”

“It's not like you can really keep me here, Ol- Arrow.” He shrugged, feeling defeated and unwilling to argue with Oliver at the moment. “I can flash us back there or I can wait for you at your base, but I'm not doing this on a rooftop with the police surrounding us.”

“Fine, but don't think for one moment that I'm letting this go.” Thankfully, Oliver relented and said nothing further. He simply followed after Laurel, no doubt needing to get to his bike before the cops found it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not promote smoking or think it's cool but I definitely believe a guy like Mick would be a smoker. Having been a pack a day smoker in the past I definitely knew and understood the references Mick made about the anti-smoking adds and it's just meant to be an opinion that I figured other people would share. I hope it helps some people, but for me they only made me want one more. Even the scariest ones only put the thought in my head more. Anxiety and panic attacks are what actually motivated me to give up smoking three years ago. 
> 
> Sorry for the typos in advance. I tried to find them all, but I always seem to miss a couple.


	10. Star City Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys have enjoyed the story so far and that you are liking Barry, Len and Mick's little vacation in Star City. If there are any questions let me know. I didn't get a chance to really edit this, but I wanted to get it out before I freaked out and re-wrote the whole damned thing again.

Len and Mick only had one more part of their personal plan left to deal with and after seeing how reluctant Barry was to actually stop them, he was positive it would work. They lay in wait for Oliver's bike to pass them and when it did, they sped off after him on their own rented motorcycles. It didn't take long to get the Arrow's attention, especially when Mick fired his gun into the air.

Bait hooked, Oliver took the bite and followed after Mick without telling his team what he was up to. That worked for them, since he didn't really want to deal with the entire team at once. Len shot at the road creating a small ice trail going in the opposite direction so that Barry would go the wrong way when he realized that the Arrow wasn't returning to base just yet. The night had been an unexpectedly fun and successful night. Things couldn't have gone better if he had planned them himself.

Mick sped off, making sure Oliver believed he was giving chase and Len hung back a bit so he wouldn't realize that he was being boxed in. The guy was smart so he had to be careful to give him enough space. If Oliver knew anything about him or his partner, he should know that they often separated at the end of a heist to make sure police attention was split. The former billionaire wouldn't think anything of Len's supposed disappearance.

He saw where Mick had parked his bike and was pleased that the Archer had ditched his as well. The only thing that concerned him was whether or not the man tracked Mick from the rooftops or if he'd followed him on the ground straight into the alley that they'd chosen earlier that evening.

Len silently walked into the darkened alley where Mick had indeed lead the Emerald Archer. They were both in a standoff when he arrived, their weapons aimed. Mick's back was to a brick wall, while the Arrow unknowingly had his back to Len. “Put it down, Heatwave.” Oliver ordered, and he just knew it had been repeated more than once.

He drew his cold-gun and let it charge, catching Oliver's attention. The man slowly turned so that he was standing with each Rogue to either side of him. The archer didn't lower his bow and that was fine by Len. Queen was a stubborn, dangerous man who wasn't used to doing what others told him to do. He could also appreciate that the man didn't want his back to either of them.

“You appear outnumbered, Arrow.” Now that they were talking, Barry and the others would definitely know that Mr. Queen was in trouble. That was easily dealt with though. “If anyone shows up, I'm gonna ice the Arrow and then let my friend here thaw him out. That includes you too, Dearest.”

“Seriously, Le-er, Cold?” Barry whined.

“What do you want us to do man? I'm not at the base yet, I can turn around.” Spartan, otherwise known as John Diggle, asked.

“Do as he says.” Felicity ordered before Oliver could open his mouth. “The Flash will get him back unharmed.”

“Maybe.” That was Laurel Lance, the Black Canary who had seen him and the Flash kiss on the rooftop.

“Hey!” Oliver growled to get their attention as more arguing started up, though Barry and Cisco had remained oddly silent. “All of you back off. I'll be fine.”

“Only if you drop that weapon.” Mick snarled, his pale green eyes looking wild and edgy. The pyro looked way to excited to shoot his weapon at the green leather clad hero. “Now!”

“Don't do it!” Thea gasped. “It's a trap.”

Leonard rolled his eyes. “Yes, _Speedy_ , one your idiot brother already fell into, now stop encouraging him to risk his life. I hear one more word out of anyone other than The Flash or Vibe and your fearless leader here becomes an Arrow Popsicle.”

“Just how much has The Flash told you about us?” Oliver sneered as he slowly lowered his weapon.

Mick looked disappointed, but Len was relieved. The archer wasn't a novice and if he had decided to fire his arrow, he wasn't actually confident that he was fast enough to stop him. Mick still would have been shot and then Len might have to do something drastic to defend himself. And since it had been them to lure him away from the group, he was fairly certain that Barry wouldn't allow for the defending himself clause to be valid.

“Kid didn't tell us shit, pretty boy.” Mick grumbled defensively.

“So quick to turn on your own,” Len sneered. “to believe that he did you wrong. Aren't heroes supposed to be more chill with one another?”

“Chill? Really?” Barry's voice returned and Len just knew he was rolling his eyes at him from the tone. “Do you have to be so corny?”

“Thanks to you and the tech geek he's on all the time when he's wearing that damned coat.” Mick complained.

“That's on Vibe and Cold, those to play right into each other.” Barry chuckled as several others on the comm started to get a little cranky judging by the growls.

“Seem to enjoy it yourself Flash. I've heard the way you two banter.” Mick laughed. “Even before all this you two threw the corniest fucking lines at each other.”

“Somebody want to get to the point?” Oliver demanded angrily.

“Oh we're about to get to the point, Mr. Arrow.” Leonard smirked as his eyes moved to his partner. “Watch our backs, Mick.”

“No problem, Boss.” The pyro grunted and confidently walked passed The Arrow.

Mick was either brave or stupid, because Len never would have been willing to turn his back to Oliver Queen. His partner holding him at gun point or not. Truthfully, this wasn't the safest way of the dealing with the man and he really should have allowed Barry to be there for his own protection, but he'd made his decision to do this alone after seeing and hearing the way Oliver and his team treated Barry.

“Make a move, Emerald Archer and you'll make a very attractive ice sculpture.” Len warned.

“What the Hell is this all about?” He growled. “How do you know Speedy and I are related if Flash never told you about us.”

“Because I knew before hand.” Len snickered. “I never go into a city without knowing everything there is to know. I know your names, I know your team and their real identities, I know you stopped killing, I know you still have troubles controlling your team, I know who has defeated you and how, I know everyone you've teamed up with and I even known everyone you've slept with since you returned from the Island of Lian Yu.

“I make it my business to know these kinds of things. It's called casing. It's what makes a plan successful. I know your response times as well as the local police department's. Whatever it takes to escape, I'm going to know and I'm going to know who to go to for the information if I can't get it on my own.” Leonard smiled.

“So who's your contact?” Thea Queen demanded.

“Daddy Dearest sends his best.” Leonard drawled as his blue eyes narrowed on Oliver. “Left a present for you in your locker while we were all out playing in the city.”

“That's not possible!” Felicity denied. “I've been here the whole time. I'd have seen him”

It was Oliver who corrected his fiance. “That wouldn't matter, Overwatch and you know it. He's an assassin. He could slip in and out without you ever being aware.”

“Which is exactly what he did,” Spartan frowned.

“Getting back on track,” He announced and watched Oliver's fists tighten around his bow and arrow at each of his sides. “The Flash and I have come to a new arrangement.”

“Leonard, please don't do this.” Barry frowned. “I was going to talk to him about this myself and...

“We'll manage just fine without you.” Oliver growled. “Get to talking, Cold.”

“You know if you used that tone with your own team more often they might actually do as you say.” Leonard taunted.

“Len!” Barry shouted.

“If you've got something to say, say it now.” Oliver said at the same time.

“The Flash and I are dating. It's not just fucking, not that it's any of your business, but it's a whole lot more. He's mine and I'm his.” Leonard stated matter of factly. “No we don't care what you think, yes we've thought it through, no you can't change our minds and no this isn't a joke.”

“You've gotta be kidding me!” John snapped off.

“That's disgusting!” Thea added. “He's so old.”

“Flash, how could you?” Laurel demanded.

“Hey, hey, hey!” Leonard was surprised when he heard Cisco's voice come over the comms. “No offense, but I don't think any of you really have a lot of room to talk. You all may not have slept with criminals...oh wait, yes. You have. Everyone of you have, so let's just ease up on the judgment and give Flash a break.”

“Thanks, Vibe.” Barry said softly and it was apparent that wherever he was, he was hurting and afraid. Maybe he should have made it easier for the kid to find him. He actually doubted anyone but Oliver had heard his quiet words.

“Like who?” Laurel demanded.

“I got this, Vibe, but thank you.” Leonard smirked. “I would be more than happy to name the assassins, murderers, thieves, drug dealers, and black ops partners you have all had by name, but I think that would just leave you all feeling a bit ashamed and embarrassed and despite my reputation, I'm not that cold.”

“Fucking hypocrites.” Mick's disgusted voice was the first to break the long silence.

“Oh but let's also not forget where my Scarlet Speedster got the idea to work with his own nemesis to begin with?”

“Where?” Spartan challenged.

“From The Arrow and his team of course.” Leonard answered with a snarl, his eyes boring into Oliver's. “He was facing a Hell of a dilemma while you were busy fighting off The Demon Head and decided to try things your way! He wanted to prove he was just as strong and willing to do anything he had to just to get the job done; including partnering with a known criminal and murderer.” He stepped forward. “He nearly got himself killed that night trying to be you, trying to impress you, trying to prove himself as great as you, and yet you stand there with self-righteous indignation because he followed in your footsteps?”

The Archer didn't speak, didn't respond or even try to defend himself. He simply looked tot he ground. His body language read shame and disappointment. Perhaps this was wear Barry got all that inner guilt ridden torment from, as well. Len didn't fully trust it though. The guy was a trained professional and could be acting.

If he was honest, it was possible that the only reason Oliver seemed to be struggling in his costume was because he had been trying to reverse six years of training. Training that's sole purpose was to make sure he killed without question or doubt. In all fairness, anyone who fought their instincts or tried to re-purpose them was bound to have a few rough years.

Ironically enough, he'd never experienced that. He just hadn't killed often enough for it to effect his normal way of dealing with people. Even Mick didn't go for the killing blow first. That was usually a step that was only utilized when necessary and that was a rare occasion if he followed Len's carefully constructed plans.

“Guys please-

“Felicity is probably the only one who is worthy of being his friend.” Leonard continued, ignoring what would definitely be Barry's plea for everyone to calm down. “He's good for the sake of being good. He's good because he doesn't like seeing people in pain. He doesn't run around the city because he feels obligated, guilted or pressured into it. The Flash isn't a hero for the sake of his own conscience, or to avoid dealing with his own problems.”

He stepped forward again to make sure he had Oliver's attention. “Barry isn't like you or me. He isn't jaded yet, he isn't embittered by the 'real' world and if I have any say in it, he never will be. There are few things more important to me than keeping that kid smiling.” Leonard explained. “No one is going to come between us. Not you or your pathetic little team of miscreants, not his family and friends, not even my Rogues. He's mine Oliver Queen, and if you try to take him from me, if you try to come between us, I will end you.”

He felt the electric charge before he saw the blur of Barry Allen come flying into the alley. The speedster quickly stepped between himself and the Archer as if to protect them from each other. He faced away from Leonard for several seconds, no doubt silently assessing where his friend stood on this matter. Probably also to make sure Oliver didn't try to kill either of them.

Then he turned his gaze on him and Leonard felt his heart somersault within his chest. There was a flood of emotions in his beautiful hazel eyes that were most likely burning from the unshed tears. There was anger, pain, confusion, exasperation and even small bit of excitement. He looked like he wanted to shout or argue, but his mouth was stuck in an impossible to read straight line.

“Damn you, Len.” Barry said softly as he slowly dropped the hand that was supposed to keep Oliver from advancing. He stood and faced him fully before he took off his cowl and then much to Leonard's surprise; he grabbed both sides of his face and kissed him passionately.

Leonard holstered his gun immediately and then pulled him tight against him as he returned the fevered kiss, but Barry pulled away. He felt something close to fear settle in him as Barry shook his head, two of those tears finally falling from his left eye. “Barry, I-

“I love you, Leonard Snart.” Barry smiled through a few more falling tears. He threw himself back in his arms, and all the fear and tension melted away. “I'm not half the things you said of me, but I love you for thinking them anyway. I love you for trying to deal with Oliver so that I wouldn't have to. I love you for defending me, I just... I love you, Len.”

Blushing brightly for probably the fifth time in possibly his entire life, Leonard held him close, his hand cradling his head. Could he do it? Could he tell him what he needed to with so many listening in on a conversation that should have been private? Their first time making such declarations should not have been with Team Arrow and Team Flash listening in. Never in his life had he been so afraid to speak but he needed to respond. He couldn't risk this man, this beautiful, bright star in his life to ever think he was rejecting him, but it was hard because he'd only ever returned that sentiment to one person and it was never done in public.

“I-I love you, too Barry.” He admitted softly but firmly.

 

* * *

 

Oliver stared at the kissing couple in complete and utter shock. What the Hell was he supposed to do? Leonard Snart might have been a complete asshole about the whole situation, but he wasn't wrong about any of the things he pointed out. He still didn't approve and he wasn't happy in the slightest that the young, impressionable Barry Allen had fallen in love with his arch nemesis.

He wanted to fight the man and knock him down a few pegs, but Captain Cold had given him quite the snapshot of the type of man he was. Efficient, intelligent, strategic, calm, and unmoved by anything but apparently his young boyfriend. He might not have powers, he might not even have as much combat training as most of his opponents did, but like himself, the thief was a force to be reckoned with.

“What's going on?” Felicity finally asked in a whisper.

“You're in their ears as much as you are mine Overwatch, you don't need to whisper.” He sighed. “And they're kissing.”

“A lot.” Mick added, the other thief now fully facing them and ignoring his watch. “Snart, let's go. Gotta pick up the payment in like twenty minutes.”

“Seventeen.” Leonard corrected when he pulled away from Barry. “I'll text you the address to the hotel if you want to drop by, but I do have to leave.”

“Yeah, we need to have a serious talk about you coming all the way out here just to nettle the Arrow.” Barry tried to sound angry, but he wasn't able to pull it off when he was staring longingly into the older man's eyes.

“Nettle?” Len snorted. “Do you even know what that word means, Kid? Bit dated don't you think.”

“Well, clearly I don't mind antiques.” Barry teased and then kissed Len, probably to keep him from taunting him back.

“Get a room.” Cisco Ramon groaned. “Better yet, get off the comms!”

Oliver had to admit, at least internally, that he couldn't agree more with the engineer. The whole scenario was awkward enough as it was, but there were things to do. He needed to check on his sister and fiance, find out what the Hell Merlyn had sneaked into their base, have a very lengthy conversation with Barry and still find those three kids running around his city.

Just as he was about to say something, Leonard released Barry as his striking blue eyes moved from his boyfriend to himself. “You'd better not let anything happen to him, _Arrow_.” Snart all but hissed. “I may not be a ninja assassin or some super powered meta, but I am Leonard Snart, and I always get my score.”

Barry shoved at his chest a little disappointed, but Oliver could also see the affection in his face. He wondered how the kid could handle someone that was so possessive? It made him wonder if he was like that with Felicity? He didn't think he was, at least, not as far as he could tell. Maybe he'd talk to her about it when they got home.

“With or without you around Snart, I'd never let anything happen to him or anyone else on my team.” Oliver replied back. “And don't think that your little deal with the Flash stands with me. I catch you, I'm throwing your ass in jail.”

The older man snorted and then winked at Barry before looking back to him. “Well then, catch me if you can.” He drawled and kissed Barry on the cheek once more before he turned his back on both of them and left the alley with Mick.

As soon as they heard the motorcycles leave the area, Oliver turned his gaze on Barry. He didn't know what to say or think, but something had to be said. “What the Hell are you thinking?” He asked because really, that was the first thing he wanted to know.

Barry rolled his eyes, actually rolled his eyes at him as he grabbed at the back of his neck. “I would think that was pretty obvious,” He answered. “I know it doesn't make sense, but-

“Do you know why it doesn't make sense?” Oliver continued his query.

“Because he's a villain?”

“Because of everything he said. About you being good, about you being a purer, more genuine hero. He's right, Flash. That's why it doesn't make sense. You're supposed to be better than all of us and yet you're making out with him in dark alleys, doing God knows what with him at crime scenes?” He shook his head and closed his eyes to make the aching in his head go away. It didn't help. “There's only one way this ends, you know? Because he's right. I've done it three times, and it always ends.”

“Yeah but-

“Think about it, Flash. Really think about it. You two might be having fun in your domestic bliss, even in your fighting each other, but there will come a day when it's not fun for you. When you want something more than chasing your boyfriend all over the city or when he needs to do something you don't approve of to maintain his reputation to his more dangerous allies and enemies.” He warned. “It will happen and when it does, he will either have to change and later resent you for it, or you'll allow it and later resent him for it.”

The younger man shook his head. “You don't know that.” He said softly, but Oliver was relieved that he'd gotten to him. He could tell by the broken, concerned tone that he was actually thinking about what he said. “Just because it happened like that with you doesn't mean...”

“I've been around the block myself a few times, Flash. I am not trying to hurt you or bring you down or even dictate who you should be with. I just want you to be aware of the things you clearly haven't thought of yet. You need to know about these things before they happen, so that you can make the right decision before it's too late.”

He was going to run. Oliver could tell by the way he was starting to tense up and the way his hazel eyes continuously flicked back and forth toward the alley way's entrance. Barry bit at his bottom lip as he looked him in the eyes and then nodded slowly. Oliver stepped forward, but the younger man took off without another word. He couldn't help but wonder if he'd be going after Snart or just running the city to burn off whatever it was he was feeling.

Either way, he got on his bike after Barry sprinted off and headed back to his hideout. He was really worried about Thea and truthfully, he probably needed to calm his own team down. While he didn't approve of Barry's choice he still couldn't see the kid as anything more than the hero he was and he didn't want his team thinking less of him either.

The moment he walked in he was greeted by the sight of his entire team, already showered and changed into their street clothes. Everyone of them looked somber and he couldn't tell for certain if it was because of what they'd all heard and learned of Barry or if it was due to whatever Malcolm brought Thea.

His sister stepped forward, her face an emotionless mask save for the tears gathering in her large hazel eyes. Tears or no tears it still didn't tell him what exactly his sister was feeling, if it was a positive experience or an upsetting one. Knowing Merlyn, however, it was a safe bet that she was hurting. She ran into his arms and hugged him tight. He pet her hair gently as he wrapped his free arm around her.  
“What is it?”

“Roy.” She whispered softly. “He's been hurt.”

“Was it Malcolm?”

“No.” Thea immediately shook her head and stepped back. “I just got off the phone with Roy and he corroborated Malcolm's letter which basically says that he's been trying to get a hold of me the past few days to tell me about his injury. Apparently my,” She paused, probably debating on what title to use for the man. “Malcolm has been keeping an eye on him and when he found out he was hurt he simply wanted me to know.”

“What happened?” Oliver asked as he reluctantly released his sister.

“Motorcycle accident. A pretty bad one. Happened just a few days ago.” She explained. “Malcolm's been calling me all week and I just ignored it. I had no idea that he would be keeping tabs on him and I just assumed he was trying to...”

Oliver knew damned well why Thea refused to answer the phone and he could tell by Laurel's expression that she was glad for it. His sister had yet to forgive her father for manipulating and drugging her so that she'd kill Sara Lance. Still, despite being the worst person they'd all known, he had respected Thea's request for him to stay away from her and her home.

“Here, he gave me this with the note.” She pulled a photograph out of her purse. “Roy confirmed what Malcolm told me. That up until this morning he'd been in and out of consciousness and unable to tell anyone who they should contact.”

The picture of Roy wasn't near as bad as Oliver had prepared himself for. Yes he'd busted his leg and there was definitely some bandages around his head and chest, but Harper was strong. The monitors in the picture showed perfectly normal vital signs. The bruising did look bad, but bruising often did. He would definitely need to call and check up on him as soon as he had a chance.

“I guess, I guess that's not so bad.” Oliver admitted. “What can we do for him?”

“Laurel's going to come with me to see Harper. He's down in Coast City and I already had Felicity book us a flight.” His sister answered, but he could hear her nerves rising and see more tears gathering. “Damn it, Olli, what if he'd died? What if yesterday or even the day before had been my last chance to say goodbye but I missed it because I refused to speak to Malcolm?”

He frowned as he tried to think of the right advice to give the last remaining member of his family. While he completely understood Laurel's hatred for the man and her wish to see him dead, he also understood Thea's fear of losing yet another family member. She'd lost a mother, a father, a step-father, and a brother. He didn't want her to lose anyone else.

Still, Malcolm had more than proved how little he really cared for Thea the moment he sent her to kill Sara in his place. The man was a manipulative, heartless, possibly even soulless son of a bitch and he could do her just as much damage alive as his death would.

“Thea, what you need to focus on is, Roy. He's alive and he's waiting for you.” Oliver tried to smile. “Whats done is done, all you can do is go and make sure he's okay. You don't have to make this about Malcolm.”

She offered that soft crooked smile that he adored and nodded. “Thanks, Ollie. I don't know what I'd do without you.”

“Of course.” Oliver nodded as he pulled her into another hug. “You two be safe and let Roy know that if needs anything, anything at all to call me.”

“I will.” She gave a final squeeze and then looked to Laurel and the two women started to leave, thankfully without a single word about Barry Allen.

While he was relieved that Malcolm hadn't done any real damage, he was now worried about Harper. How bad was it? Would he be alright? What kind of damage had been done? Was he going to survive? The younger man had survived a lot and he'd become part of his extended family. He didn't want to lose him or anyone else for that matter.

“Thea.” He called just as she and Laurel reached the exit.

“Yeah?”

“If it's serious call me so that we can be on the next flight out of here.”

Thea nodded along with Laurel. “Sure thing.” She smiled weakly. “Hopefully that won't be necessary though.”

The two women walked off side by side and he couldn't help but feel a little relieved. Laurel usually did better with bad news when she'd sat on for a bit and Thea could be very cruel. Hopefully with the girls out of the city, Barry wouldn't feel so ambushed and then they could talk reasonably, out of costume about his life choices. He couldn't help but wonder just how supportive Team Flash was of the pair, or if anyone outside of Cisco even knew about it.

“This has been one Hell of a night, Oliver.” John frowned as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against Felicity's work station. “You alright?”

“I'm fine John.” Oliver sighed as he started to remove his mask and hood. He then carefully returned his weapon's to their specially designed storage locker “Just a little...shocked.”

“We can't trust the guy if he's going to be running around with men like that, Oliver. There's no way.” John frowned, apparently needing to get straight to the point. “How can we know which side he's really on when he's sleeping with the enemy?”

“Cisco brought up a few good points, John, namely that all of us have done the same thing to varying degrees.” Felicity turned in her chair to face both men, her back to the computer screens. “I don't think it's fair that we turn on Barry just because of who he's sleeping with. If we did that to each other, this team would have disintegrated years ago.”

“I get what you're saying Felicity, but this is different. Barry isn't trying to turn this guy good or holding out for his better nature to come through. As far as I can tell he isn't unaware of the type of man he is or being blackmailed, and he isn't playing Snart. He's choosing him.” John pointed out calmly but firmly. “Flaws and all.”

“Isn't that what love is though?” Felicity asked. “Loving someone unconditionally and accepting them for who they are?”

“I get that he's your friend, I do, but he is choosing a side whether he realizes it or not. He's choosing to let Leonard Snart do whatever he wants and if you think a guy like that won't take advantage than you are as gullible as he is.” John debated heatedly. “If you are really his friend, you'll talk him out of this. If he is really your friend, he'll let you.” John didn't bother to wait for Felicity's rebuttal. “I'm going home to my wife and daughter, let me know if we need to head to Coast City for Harper.”

“John!' Oliver called, but the man ignored him and left.

It would have been cute watching Felicity bite her tongue to keep from arguing further with a man who wasn't even present any longer if the subject matter hadn't been so serious. Instead he was concerned for his fiance because she was so close to Barry. He knew they'd considered each other as potential partners at one point, and that they were very good friends. It must have been hard for her to know that Barry was putting himself, his friends and family, the city he watched over and his own reputation in danger.

“That guy must be something special.” Felicity finally spoke. He blinked, as it took him a moment to catch up to her train of thought. “Barry doesn't like bad guys, he doesn't condone killing unless there's nothing else he can do and even then...”

Oliver nodded and grabbed a roller chair and sat beside her. “I know.”

“No you don't.” She frowned and shook her head. “Every meta human that he's had to kill, he mourns. He mourns for them, their families and friends. He mourns for that piece of his soul that he truly believes he's lost.

“I know I defended his choice to John just now, but I really don't understand it, Ollie. Snart was going to kill him. I saw the look in his eyes as Cisco and I pulled out the fake cold-gun proto-type. He was thrilled, he was excited and he was going to shoot him! If he hadn't believed that we were...

“I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but Felicity, you're wrong.” He sighed. “If the man I met had really intended to kill The Flash, he would have.”

“He thought our weapon was more powerful.” She argued.

“No he didn't. A man like that knows a real weapon when he see one.” Oliver smiled softly to her but inwardly was a little disturbed by how similar his mindset was to the thief's.

The moment Felicity had come home and told him all about it, Oliver had known that the thief never intended to kill The Flash that night. If he had, he wouldn't have shot him in the stomach first, he would have gone for the head where his face wasn't protected. If he wanted to kill the Flash, Snart also wouldn't have waited around for someone to come to the kid's rescue.

“Besides, you told me yourself that when Cisco asked for the diamond he made some snide comment and walked away.”

“Yeah and then he kidnapped Cailtin to get his attention! I showed you that clip! They were trying to kill Barry! They were trying to hurt him and destroy him! Not to mention when he kidnapped Cisco and his brother?” She bit at her lip and frowned.

“I'm not excusing his actions, Felicity, and I'm just as confused as you are. I want to talk to Barry, more importantly, I want to talk him out of it, because I'm with you. I don't trust Snart.” Oliver nodded and gently patted his knee.

Felicity took the invitation immediately and moved to sit in his lap as she leaned her head against his shoulder. He happily wrapped his arms around her and then kissed her gently on the lips. Her blue eyes still held that sad, concerned look that she'd unfortunately worn a lot lately, but at least she wasn't pushing him away.

“What do we do?” She asked. “What if Barry gets hurt?”

“He's an adult Felicity, despite how often everyone refers to him as 'Kid'. We can't make his decisions for him no matter how tempting it might be. Barry genuinely believes that he loves this guy,” Oliver sighed as he pressed lips against her soft blonde hair. “I don't want to risk pushing him further into the man's hold over him because we weren't willing to stand by his side.”

* * *

 

Barry took a deep breath and phased himself through the hotel room door. Mick jolted to his feet from the small desk chair he'd been reading in. As Barry looked around the room he realized that Leonard was nowhere to be found. He looked to his boyfriend's partner questioningly, but the man merely grinned and stood up.

“Tell Lenny I'll be in my room. See you in the morning, Kid.” Mick smiled knowingly and grabbed his book before walking out of the room.

He looked to his immediate right and realized that there was door that most likely was for the bathroom. He bit at his bottom lip and phased once again, this time into the bathroom. The mirrors were fogged as heavy amounts of steam billowed out over the top of the curtain rod and Barry grinned before super speeding out of his Flash suit.

Leonard was already smirking when Barry opened the curtain and joined him. “Well, well, well, if it isn't the Scarlet Speedster.” Hi eyes narrowed as he flashed his white teeth mischievously.

Taking in the sight, Barry hardened instantly. Leonard Snart stood beneath the hot spray of water, his body glistening from the light reflecting off the water. The thief's body was hard and defined, signs that the older man took damned good care of himself. He, too was standing at attention and Barry desperately wanted to touch him, but he also wanted to absorb the sight and burn it to memory. Especially that predatory look in his eyes. That gaze could literally bring Barry to his knees. All he need do is ask.

“You look hungry,” Barry said softly.  
He cocked his head to the side with amusement. “Funny, Scarlet, I was going to say the same thing about you.”

“You have no idea.” He breathed raggedly and then pressed himself into Len and kissed him. He kissed him like he'd never get another chance. He kissed him as if he could only get oxygen from his lover's lips. His hands trembled and his heart raced as Leonard returned the sign of affection, the thief's teeth tugging and nipping almost painfully.

Barry felt his back slam into the shower wall, as Len lewdly pressed his hips into his own. He moaned at the possessive way in which his boyfriend held him against the wall, the way Cold's lips moved from his mouth, down his jaw and onto his neck. Barry keened one of his lover's free hands gently gripped his shaft.

“Oh, God.” Barry breathed as he held on tightly the older man's shoulders.

When Len pulled his mouth away from Barry's burning skin, the thief smirked at him. “Did you have fun tonight, Scarlet?”

“You know I did.” He answered honestly as let go of Len's left shoulder and skimmed his fingertips down his chest and abdomen. The older shivered as the younger made his way lower until his his fingers were wrapping tightly around him. “It was...

“Ye-es?” Len gasped, pressing his forehead to Barry's as they both lazily stroked one another under the hot water.

He gently took hold of Len's neck and kissed him softly. “Sexy.” He finally answered, his stomach tightening in that heated way at the thought of Cold's wild eyes and evil smirk when he caught him in Palmer Tech. The innuendo's combined with the way his body felt...He still couldn't believe he'd done that in a crime scene.

“Stay here with me, Scarlet.” Len whispered into his ear and then bit into his earlobe, causing Barry to dig his nails into the back of the older man's neck. “Mmm, I didn't know you had claws.”

“There's still so much more you don't know about me, Len.” Barry assured him as he dragged his nails down the super-villain's back. “Like when I tell you that I'll make you regret something...I mean it.”

Confused blue eyes took Barry in curiously before they widened in something close to shock and fear. With a laugh, Barry reached behind Len and flipped the water all the way to cold. Leonard yelped and released him, the freezing streams of water killing the mood for both of them, but Barry didn't care as he laughed at his boyfriend's stumbling attempts to get out of the water.

He grabbed him, preventing the man from falling as well as forcing him to remain in the shower. “What's the matter, Cold?” Barry laughed playfully. “You don't like the taste of your own medicine.”

“Oh sh-shit, Sc-Scarlet!” Len tried to shout, but chattering and laughter threw off any threat he was probably trying to get out. He finally squirmed out of reach and turned the water off completely. “That was...

“Cold? Chilling? Freezing?” Barry teased as they both stepped out of the shower.

“Ha-ha.” Len rolled his eyes as he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. “So much for make-up sex.”

Barry snorted as he approached his lover, still fully nude. “You didn't really think you'd get off that easy, did you?”

“Mmm, love the double entendre.” Len smirked.

With a shake of his head, Barry wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck and looked into his crystal blue eyes. “There is so much that happened tonight and yes, I think you owe me an explanation, especially after you just alienated a large chunk of my friends.”

Leonard didn't respond, but he did clasp his hands once they were settled around Barry's back. He shrugged, which Barry wasn't too thrilled with, but he wasn't very surprised. One thing he'd learned over the months was that Leonard Snart did not like admitting when he was wrong or out of line. They'd had enough arguments to prove that.

“You may have dissolved an alliance with the only people I know outside of Central City, you do realize that don't you?” Barry frowned.

“You can always make new allies. I don't see why you need their approval.” Len countered.

“I don't need their approval, but I do want it.” Barry frowned. “These guys aren't just allies. They're friends. That team has been through a lot and they've been kind enough to include me in their family. That means something to me. It's why they know my identity! It's why I love coming out here to help out when I can or inviting them to help me!”

Once again Leonard fell silent, but he was relieved to see that he appeared to be really thinking on what he'd just told him. He loved the man, no doubt about it, he'd protect him and stand by him; but that shouldn't mean at the cost of his friends. He couldn't help what Oliver and Team Arrow decided to do and if they ended the friendship over Len that was on them, but he wasn't going to allow Len to push them away either.

He bit at his lip as he ran his hands through his wet hair. “I meant what I said earlier, Leonard. I love you.” He spoke the words reverently, because they were sacred to him. They were words that he'd only ever saved for Iris. He didn't just say the phrase because it was expected, he said it because he _felt_ it and he needed Len to know that and to understand how important that was for him.

The man's cold expression softened as he sighed and pulled him a little tighter into his arms. “I love you, too.” Once again, Barry heard the hesitation, heard the fear, but he understood. It must have been terrifying to say it with everyone on the line if he was still afraid of saying it with just the two of them around.

“I know that this isn't how you wanted something like that to come up,” Barry smiled as he looked up and into his eyes. “You're all about privacy and secrets and keeping yourself protected and you hate being vulnerable. That you told me in front of the world that you loved me? That's why it's so easy for me to get over being mad at you.”

“It was hardly the world, Barry.” Len blushed again and Barry suddenly understood why it was so attractive to the man when he was the one blushing.

He replied with a smile as he brought one hand to the older man's cheek. “Yeah, but it was my world.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tend to be dialogue heavy in my writings, so hopefully that was okay. Thanks to everyone for reading and commenting! It's very encouraging! Have a lovely night and I hope you all enjoyed. We're not done with Star City just yet, so expect at least one more chapter with Team Arrow.


	11. Star City Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so very sorry that this took so long to get out. We have been packing for days and it just wasn't right that I let everyone else do the work while I write, so I had to steal away time and then...the unthinkable. Computer issues. Couldn't connect, couldn't pull up my writings...just lots of badness which made it harder to use my own time to get things written. So, Saturday we make the two day drive to Texas and with the help of a new lap top, I am hoping to get the next chapter up much faster. No guarantees though. Hopefully you are all still with me! Thanks for the continued support!

Barry walked down the street to the small diner that he'd agreed to meet Felicity and Oliver at. He was grateful that they'd decided to meet for breakfast since Leonard Snart absolutely hated being up before noon. Unless he was casing a place, planning a heist, or had something of extreme importance to get done, he was rarely up during the AM.

Having this moment alone was also what he knew his friends needed. It was hard enough trying to talk to Oliver about things he knew the older man disapproved of, but to have Len there antagonizing him? Yeah, that just wasn't going to work. By the end of the breakfast there'd be a fight, if not an arrest.

When he walked in, he immediately noticed Felicity and Oliver seated side by side in a corner booth at the back of the place. They waved him over and he couldn't help but see how relieved they were that he was alone. He wouldn't take it personally though, because he'd probably feel the same way if it were him in their shoes.

“Good morning, Barry.” Felicity smiled pleasantly.

“Hey. How are you guys?” Barry asked somewhat awkwardly.

“We're fine.” Oliver frowned. “Roy was injured. Apparently, that's what Malcolm was trying to tell Thea.” He added after an elbow to the ribs from Felicity.

“What happened?” He asked with genuine concern.

“Motorcycle accident, but according to Laurel and Thea he really is doing fine.” Felicity answered calmly. “We were ready to fly out, but he insists we finish our business here before we fly out to see him.”

A middle aged woman with dark brown hair approached wearing a pale pink dress and a stained white apron over it. According to the name tag her name was Jenna. She quickly took their drink orders and disappeared.

Barry's forced smile fell as he realized he didn't know if he was even welcome in the city. He waited for Jenna to be out of hearing distance before he asked. “Do you still want my help with that business?”

He wasn't at all surprised when Oliver's blue eyes focused angrily on the table in front of him. The man's jaw tightened as he finally looked Barry in the eyes. “Your help, yes. Your two friends? No.”

“Why would you think-

“If they steal a single thing from this city, Barry-

“Oliver!” Felicity snapped. “Will you stop?”

Barry ran his hands through his spiky brown hair and took a deep breath as his two friends began to 'quietly' bicker about the way Oliver was behaving and about how it was probably just a phase that Barry was going through. Something he needed to get out of his system and that's when he'd had enough. He slammed his hands down on the table.

“Stop!” Barry demanded and looked to both of his two friends. “Just stop, alright? Stop and listen to me. I am so tired of everyone acting as if I'm some child that needs to be taken care of. You all mean well and I appreciate it, but believe it or not I am an adult and I am fully capable of running my own life without any of your input.

“You guys are my friends and of course your opinions and thoughts matter to me, but you are not in charge of who I spend my time with in any capacity. If I want to date Len, that's my choice, it's my decision and if you have a problem with that, it's on you.

“Things between us have gotten pretty serious, to the point that I'm moving in with him when I get back to Central, so no, Felicity. This isn't a phase.”

Jenna returned and dropped off everyone's coffee and a bowl full of flavored creamers. She looked at them all nervously. It was silly to think she hadn't been aware that the trio was arguing, but Barry was fairly certain that she hadn't caught anything too important. Friends arguing about lovers may not be a constant, but it was definitely a normal subject and to his immediate memory not one of them had said anything that could incriminate or identify themselves.

“Do you guys need another few minutes to decide?” She asked cautiously.

“No, I'll have a Denver omelet with lots of salsa and a side of sour cream.” Felicity requested and handed over her menu.

Oliver handed his over as well. “I'll have the same but with no sour cream.”

“I'll do the country fried steak breakfast, please.” Barry added as she took his menu from him. They'd eaten here the last time he visited and he knew that they made large breakfast combos. He was trying to avoid eating too many of those nasty bars.

“But Barry, what about the criminal activities?” Felicity asked in a soft voice as the waitress walked away.

“Not to be rude, but Cisco and Len both pointed out that you in particular have no room to talk about dating criminals, Ollie.” Barry sighed.

“I was trying to save Helena, I thought she could and would change. I was wrong, and if you think that Leonard Snart is going to become some kind of hero for you-

“No see that's where you're wrong about everything.” Barry tried to smile. “I don't think I can change, Len. Nor do I want to. Whatever changes he makes will be his own, but I accept him, Ollie.”

“And the lives he's taken?” Felicity asked.

“How'd you get over Oliver's past murders?” Barry retorted.

“That doesn't make it right!” Oliver snarled quietly as he ducked his head, his sharp blue eyes still centered and focused angrily. “He does not have your best interest at heart, Barry, how can he? You two want completely different things out of life. You want to help people and he wants to hurt people.”

“Things aren't perfect, I know that and he knows that, but I've never felt more myself than when I am with him. He doesn't get angry if I defeat him, he doesn't get pissy and depressed if he loses and neither do I.”

“Okay, but how can you put away thieves when you won't put your own boyfriend away?” Felicity countered. “I'm glad you met someone you can be happy with, but you can't possibly think that this is at all fair?”

Barry's brows furrowed as he looked away from his friends. “We're not trying to hurt you, Barry.” Oliver spoke up, the anger fading from his voice. “But felicity's right. When you're putting away men and women for committing crimes that aren't even half as bad as the ones you let your boyfriend get away with, it's going to get to you.”

He wanted to deny it, but he couldn't. “How do you look someone in the eyes and tell them that you are a fair, just hero when you don't even have the integrity to stand up to your boyfriend.” Felicity sighed as she started to pour some of the containers of Irish Cream into her coffee.

“Do you think you can run around on patrol searching for criminals when you have a deadly repeat offender sleeping in your bed?” Oliver added.

Barry sat quietly as he stared down at the table, his shoulders sagging. How could he have not thought about that? Of all the things he'd gone over, of all the things his family had brought up? What was he going to do? He didn't know how long he sat like that, his mind focusing on the guilt he was already feeling over what his two friends had just brought up, but when he did finally look up four plates of food were being set down in front of them.

“Oh, no one ordered that.” Felicity shook her head as the waitress sat a plate full of steak, eggs, and hash-browns down beside Barry's plate.

“Actually, I did.” Barry jumped as he heard Mick behind him. As soon as the waitress moved, Mick sat in the booth beside Barry, forcing him to scoot over. “Figured I could be of some assistance to my new friend.”

“You've gotta be kidding me.” Oliver growled as he glared daggers at the pyro, though he didn't seem at all surprised to see him. Knowing Ollie, he'd already seen the man enter restaurant.

“Mick, please, I don't need your help.”

“Nah, Kid, you just be quiet and eat your breakfast. I'll play nice.” Mick promised. “Just here to talk and then I'm meeting back up with Snart when he gets his lazy ass outta bed.”

The man didn't look near as bad as Barry usually saw. He was freshly showered, shaved and dressed nicely. He was wearing dark wash jeans, brown boots and a white long sleeved t-shirt with red, orange and yellow tribal art that looked a lot like fire running over the left side.

“Look, I heard what you had to say, been eaves dropping on you since the kid arrived.” Mick informed them. Barry took a bite as wondered how he'd missed seeing Mick enter. “But let's be realistic here. How many thieves you put down a night Queen?”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Oliver sneered.

“Everything. The only time any of you so-called 'heroes' get involved is when people are getting hurt. Other wise you leave it to the police, right?” Mick asked before shoveling a large bite of hash-browns into his mouth.

Since Oliver refused to answer, it was Felicity that spoke up. “Well, for the most part yes, but we have gotten involved if what they are stealing could cause serious harm to people as well.”

“So look at it this way, Kid,” Mick looked to Barry and offered as friendly a smile as he could manage. “If you spend your days and nights going after every single fucking criminal in Central and you'd work yourself to death.”

“What?” Oliver scoffed. “That's not true.”

“You sure about that pretty-boy?” Mick grumbled with a laugh. “Is your goal to protect people or to enforce the law?”

“Both.” Oliver answered.

“Well it can't be both because if it was, you'd be tossing your own ass in jail.” Mick pointed out. “You and all your friends are far worse criminals than we are.”

“How do you figure?” Felicity asked with disbelief.

“You're the hacker right?”

“Well, yes, but-

“So you break more laws than your entire team, team Flash and the Rogues put together.” Mick shrugged before he looked at Oliver. “You and the rest of your team break and enter on a regular basis, probably even use the same techniques that most of us Rogues do. You all beat the shit out of people on a near nightly basis whether they are armed or not and I'm fairly certain that most of your kills weren't justified based on the rules we follow.”

“Rules?” Oliver asked through gritted teeth.

“Sure. We ain't allowed to kill unless it's life or death, and going to prison or jail don't count.” Mick nodded and then slapped Barry heavily on the back. “If the Kid's goal is to put away every single criminal, then yeah. He's a hypocrite. But if his goal is to be a hero who protects the _people_ of Central City, than he's got nothin' to sweat.”

“By ignoring you and your _friends_ he is being a hypocrite.” Oliver insisted.

“You informed Star City PD that Malcolm Merlyn is alive? Dickhead murdered his own son, your best friend, yet I don't see you hauling him off to prison.” Mick pointed out as he took a bite of his steak. “You told anyone that the thief and cop killer Roy Harper is hiding in Coast City?” He smirked as he swallowed. “Oh wait, what about Lian Yu? Anyone official know about Slade Wilson being locked up out there? How about the fact that you are part of the Russian Mafia? Why haven't you dragged that Huntress bitch to prison?”

“How does any that help Barry live with himself?” Felicity asked.

“Maybe if he had some decent friends who didn't try to guilt him into seeing things their way, he'd be able to live with himself just fine.” Mick snapped. “But you're avoiding the questions, Queen.”

“The decisions I make don't always make sense to outsiders, but in the end what I do is what's best for my city.” Oliver answered firmly. “Sometimes you have to fight fire with fire, Mr. Rory. I'd think a man like you would understand that concept.”

“But you just proved his point.” Barry smiled softly as he looked up from his plate of now half-eaten food. “You have worked with Malcolm in the past, you have done things you know aren't legally or even morally right, but you did it because in the end, it helped you reach your goals to protect more people.”

“But that's not who you are.” Felicity frowned.

“Not the same way as Ollie, no.” Barry agreed. “But Mick's right. I love Len, and there's so much more going on than either of you know. Plus, Leonard keeps his team in line, and he always has. If he can't, he'll let me know.”

“When he can't, I do it for him.” Mick added, obviously thinking of Bivolo. “We may not be willing to change our profession, but,” the larger man became very quiet for a moment. His large hazel green eyes were staring at him as if he'd just figured something out. “but he's still changing us.”

Barry blushed at the sentiment, at the declaration. Mick Rory, the most violent, aggressive and potentially deadly man of the entire Rogues Gallery was looking at him like he was something more than his boss' boyfriend. He looked to him as if he were family, and for Mick Rory that was a big deal. After everything he'd learned about the older man, he was touched.

“Ollie,” He looked to his friend. “You and Felicity are two of my closest friends and I don't want that to end, but I'm not going to walk away from my boyfriend and while I understand you are concerned, unless something really bad happens, I want this conversation to be put to rest.”

“So that's it?” Oliver frowned. “You've said your piece and that's the end.”

“You've said yours as well, Queen and he ain't changin' his mind.” Mick rumbled. “No sense in beatin' a dead horse.”

Barry watched the couple, waiting for them to make their decision as they all fell into a tense silence. Felicity was chewing on her bottom lip, staring at Rory as if he were some kind of puzzle while Oliver's gaze was focused but far away, like he was thinking back to something he'd rather not be. When he glanced at Mick, he was pleased that the man wasn't at all uncomfortable and getting back to his own breakfast.

Felicity finally sighed and nodded while Oliver looked to her, to Mick and then settled on Barry. He didn't look pleased, but he looked resigned. “Alright, Barry. You know how we feel, you know we're worried, but I hope that you know that we'll never turn our backs on you.”

“So I can stay?” Barry asked.

“Of course!” Felicity gasped. “Why would you ever think we wouldn't want you around? Barry, we're just worried! Just like you were worried about me when Ollie and I started dating.”

“Exactly.” Oliver started but then his face screwed upward in confusion. “Wait, what? You were worried about me dating Felicity?”

Barry raised his hands in surrender. “Whoa, hey I mean, you gotta remember that you'd just told me that it was impossible for guys like us to... and you know I mean, you did kill people and you can kind of be a little bit...and...

“I think you should speed eat the rest of your breakfast before you manage to stick your entire foot in your mouth, Kid.” Mick chuckled.

He happily took Mick's advice.

“Oh, wow.” Felicity gasped as her eyes looked passed Mick and Barry. “He is not a morning person is he?”

With a confused frown, Barry and Mick turned to look behind them only to see Leonard walk in with a nasty scowl on his face. He was holding his cell phone in his hand in a tight, angry grip that made Barry wonder what his Rogues had pulled without him or Mick around to reign them in. Then again, he hadn't received any calls from Central, so maybe it had nothing to do with the Rogues.

Oh shit. If it wasn't the Rogues, was it the CCPD?

Mick was already getting out of the seat beside Barry and walking over to the waitress that had served them but never returned. After a few minutes of quiet talking and an exchange of at least a twenty, she nodded and took off to the other side of the diner while Barry stood up and greeted Leonard.

“Hey, Len.” He kissed his cheek softly and took his free hand. “What are you doing up so early? Is something wrong?”

“Nothing to worry about, Dearest.” Len sneered.

“Sit down, Snart, coffee's on it's way.” Mick promised.

Barry moved back into the booth with Leonard taking the pyro's place. The waitress returned with a chair, a cup of coffee that was only half filled, the coffee carafe and another bowl of creamers. Mick waited for the waitress to take off before he pulled the seat up to the end of table and sat down. Leonard grabbed the cup and started dumping creamer after creamer into his coffee until it was filled.

“He doesn't cope well with mornings?” Oliver grinned spitefully.

“Not the mornings he expects to sleep in. When he plans on being awake or knows he has to be, he's a lot better about it.” Barry answered. “Hardly any growling or glaring.”

“That's only true for the guys he's sleeping with.” Mick inserted

“Guys?” Barry glared playfully.

“Well, just you now.” Mick amended.

“I'm sitting right here.” Len growled.

“We figured it was safest to let you have your space.” Felicity offered.

Len snorted and took a long drink from his half coffee, half creamer. He didn't offer anything else to say, but Barry didn't figure he would. He couldn't help but notice how often Len was checking his phone. It must have been the CCPD. He was half tempted to pull out his own cell and ask Joe or Eddie what the Hell was going on.

“So how long are you two in town for?” Oliver asked.

“Long as we need to be.” Len answered in a clipped tone.

“What exactly do you need to be here for?” The archer pressed on, adding his own irritation to his voice.

“I'm sure if it's your business you'll find out.” Len smirked.

“Len!” Barry snapped. “Drink your coffee and be nice.”

“I don't do nice.” He retorted but he did take another big swallow of his coffee. “Especially at eight in the fucking morning.”

Barry watched as Felicity tried to hold back a giggle, but he knew she'd fail. She'd been grinning since the moment she spotted him walking into the diner and something about the thief not being a morning person was comical to her. He'd have to ask her if he managed to keep his boyfriend from making her an ice cube.

“Something funny, Ms. Smoak?” He growled.

Oliver tensed up beside her but that only made her laugh aloud. “I'm sorry, Mr. Snart, I just...” She covered her mouth but laughed again.

Everyone stared at her incredulously, except for Len of course. He was observing her coolly over the rim of his coffee cup. Barry had seen that look before. Most would describe glares as heated and Len was capable of such expressions, but this one wasn't a warm look at all. When Leonard was not amused, when he was calculating and angry, his expression was... well, it was cold.

He set down the coffee cup. “Let me guess.” He started in that drawl that made Barry's stomach flip in both fear and excitement. It was after all, his Captain Cold voice. “Mr. Queen isn't much of a morning person either, especially after a night of crime-fighting or drinking. He tends to glare and growl at anyone who dares approach him until he's fully awake.”

She nodded with a bold smile. “He also made that exact comment two weeks ago when Thea woke him up after a night just like the one you described.”

“I did not!” Oliver's eyes widened.

“Oh yes you did.” Felicity argued with a bright smile on her face. “Face it, Ollie, you're a total grouch in the mornings and it just made me realize how much you two have in common.”

Mick scoffed, but Felicity shook her head and waved her hands around. “No, no seriously. It's true. Think about it. They plan everything to the most minute detail, they get all growly and pissy if something goes wrong, even if it was them that screwed up in the first place.”

“They both go on and on and on about everyone having back up plans and contingencies in place.” Barry grinned between a few bites of his own food which by now was nearly finished.

“Does Queen throw a tantrum when he misses his mark?” Mick asked curiously.

“Oh yeah.” Felicity grinned. “Then he obsesses over it until he finally gets the target.”

“Huh, must be some kind of type.” Mick smirked.

Neither man seemed too pleased about the conversation but Leonard was already refilling his coffee. They all quieted as the waitress returned with a small plate of biscuits and gravy before she hastily left the area. It was when Leonard started to eat that Barry realized that the entire corner was being avoided by everyone.

As he took a quick look around he realized that everyone else was being seated in tables or boots on the other side of the diner and that there were two empty booths between themselves and the next couple. There was also no one in any of the tables across from them. There'd only been one other time he'd seen such a thing happen and that was when Leonard took him out to breakfast after an all-nighter a few weeks ago.

“What's wrong, Barry?” Oliver asked, noting the confusion on his face.

“He's just now noticed that there hasn't been any interruptions from the staff or other customers since the moment that Mick joined you three.” Leonard answered without looking up from his breakfast.

“Hey!” Felicity's eyes widened. “I hadn't even noticed. Why is that?”

“Mick paid off the waitress, the hostess and the manager when he came in.” Oliver answered. “Then when Len came in, he gave them further instructions and another pay off.”

“So you did know that Mick was here.” Barry confirmed.

“Yeah.” Oliver nodded. “I figured your boyfriend sent him to spy on you.”

“I don't spy.” Mick snapped as Len looked up and glared at Oliver. “I protect.”

“Protect?” Barry frowned as he narrowed his eyes on Len. “You're having Mick follow me around?”

Len shrugged. “Not for the reasons you think.” His tone becoming far less Mick like the more he woke up and the more ate. “There's someone around that I don't want you facing alone.”

“But I wasn't alone.” Barry rolled his eyes. “Oliver and Felicity are right here.”

“Queen isn't a match for him or his lackeys.” Len shook his head before taking another bite of his food. “I had initially planned on leaving this morning, but after I found out he was around, I decided that we needed to be around until you head home.”

“Who?” Felicity asked before Oliver or Len could get into a pissing match about who the archer was capable of defeating or protecting.

“Nope.” Mick shook his head. “We don't speak of him. Now shut the fuck up Snart, before you call him down on us all.”

“Calm down, Mick, he's not interested in us.” Len smiled cruelly as he looked to Oliver, Felicity and then to Barry. “It's probably the 'heroe's he's stalking.”

“You can't follow us all night, Len.” Barry warned. “We have work to do tonight.”

“Perhaps we can be of assistance.” Len offered as he looked to Oliver. “After all, two of your team has run off to Coast City and the Spartan will probably hole himself up with his family while he decides whether or not Barry here can be trusted.”

When Barry looked to Oliver he was surprised to see him looking Leonard and Mick over carefully, a small smile forming. “You know what, you really could be of use to us and you don't even have to pretend to be heroes.”

“I'd never dream of it.” Len grinned. “I figured you'd need some bait.”

“It scares me how easily you come by information.” Barry admitted.

“Me, too, Kid. Me, too.” Mick frowned as he crossed his arms.

 

* * *

 

The night sky was nearly pitch black thanks to the new moon and the lack of any artificial lighting. Someone called Pied Piper had managed to hack into the power grid and shut down more than half the city. He knew it would take his fiance all of her self control not to fix any damage the Rogue had done. Plan or not, Felicity was not the kind of woman to be shown up, especially by a 'super' villain. Darkness however, was key to what they were setting up.

He moved quietly to the side of the roof of the large Museum, his bow and arrow at the ready as he watched the ground exits. If everything worked out the way that Captain Cold had planned, they'd be running outside in less than two minutes with a small stash of unique gemstones that were on loan. The gems weren't priceless, but they'd still fetch a decent profit from the right fence.

“I have visual confirmation, Boss.” Pied Piper announced in a soft whisper.

Mick growled. “Well isn't that just fucking great?”

“Cool it, we're the bait remember?” Len snapped back at his partner. “Besides, after a few minutes they'll be too distracted to deal with us.”

“And if they aren't?” Mick demanded.

“Just don't hit any of them. You know what happened last time.” Piper smirked.

“Whoa, hang on!” Oliver frowned. “You know who they are?”

The sound of glass exploding came through the comms. No doubt the thieves had just busted into the casing and were grabbing their loot. “Did I fail to mention that, Arrow?” Leonard drawled arrogantly as the silent alarms were triggered. “Mick, you know what to do. Overwatch, if you'd be so kind?”

“Alarms have been disabled, but you should all know that someone is trying to hack into our systems.” Felicity warned.

“They're trying to hack into STAR Labs as well.” Cisco added.

“How are we looking, Piper?” Len asked calmly the sound of his cold gun coming to life.

“All clear on our end, Boss.” Piper declared smugly.

For nearly five minutes there was no more sound. Oliver watched the exits, but he didn't see either man come out with the stolen goods. He felt that bit of anger starting to boil over as he began to wonder if Snart had planned something else altogether. Did they really know who these kids were? If he did, than it was more likely that he had planned to escape them without worrying about himself or The Flash.

“What's going on, Cold?” He demanded again but of course there was no response. “Flash, get your men under control, now!”

Static sounded through everyone's ear pieces, but after a few seconds a crisp masculine voice came through. “-headed down to the tunnels.”

“Yeah right, Captain Cold ain't trudgin' through Star City shit just to get away from Robin Hood and his Merry Men.”

Oliver's eyes widened as he realized that they were listening in on the young vigilantes. “Guys, this feels like a set up.” The female announced. “We're in way over our heads with these two, not to mention coming up against Arrow and The Flash! We should head back and find out what he wants us to do.”

“We are not at all in over our heads. Our training is far superior to any of their's except maybe the thieves.” The first insisted.

“Fuck that, I'm taking that snow fairy out!”

“Knock it off!” Came the first male voice. “Get to down to the tunnels, now. Unless of course, you're afraid of the dark.”

Oliver frowned as he listened closely to the arguing and waited for the second male to respond. He knew that all three teams weren't stupid enough to start speaking until Felicity, Piper or Cisco announced that it was okay. He still wondered where Barry was because the more he thought about it, the more he realized his silence in particular wasn't normal. Had he found Cold and decided to fool around again?

“I ain't afraid of nothin'. I'll show you who's afraid the dark.” The younger man muttered under his breath. After a few seconds he heard the sound of the manhole being pulled up. “Ugh, fucking gross.”

Knowing their plan and realizing that Cold and Heatwave were not about to burst through the front doors like they'd agreed upon, Oliver made his way into the museum. He just had to find the underground tunnels. He pulled out his phone as he ran, texting Felicity and asking for the location of the tunnels since he didn't want to break radio silence.

“Will you please watch the language?” The girl sighed irritably. “How a kid your age can have such a foul mouth...”

“Oh please, I'm out hear beating up thugs and murderers and you're worried about my potty mouth?” The attitude the kid spat out was so thick, Oliver could practically hear him roll his eyes. “Yep, shit. Just as I suspected.”

“Quit exaggerating, Little Wing.”

Overwatch: Access point is North West maintenance room. Leads to SC Maint. Tunnels.

“You know, I never saw James Bond in rats or shit, let alone rats _and_ shit. Oh look, there's a rat riding on a piece of shit.” The male, who Oliver was now suspecting to be much younger than the other two complained.

“Oh, Jeez. Now he's quoting movies!” The girl snickered.

“Seriously, Little Wing, knock it off. You fail this mission and B's gonna clip those wings.” The older warned patiently.

“Pfft, we'll see about...Oh fuck me.”

“You wish, Kid.” Captain Cold's voice sounded next and Oliver could only assume that the boy had just run into the two thieves.

“Fuck you, Fag!” The younger bit out just as Oliver dropped into the tunnel. He didn't know what kind of a man Cold was when it came to name calling, but he had to get there before the man iced the kid.

“Nope, you're too young and honestly, I'm not really into that whole street-rat vibe you've got going on.” The Captain taunted.

It shocked him that Cold was so patient with someone calling him names like that. He'd expected the man to be a lot more sensitive about that kind of language, that word in particular. While he wasn't gay, even he was offended by it. He wondered if Cold was just that good at keeping himself calm and collected.

“What the fuck did you call me?”

“You heard me. You're no bird, you're just a rat with wings.” He snickered coldly.

“God, I can't wait for him to get a hold of you.” Oliver came upon them much faster than he'd hoped for as he saw the younger male was actually taller than he expected. The boy was nearly as tall Leonard Snart, though he wasn't very brawny. Not yet, though he probably showed potential for it. He had black hair and was dressed in dark green pants, black boots and a black cape from the vantage point he had.

Mick was standing beside Cold and he looked nervous at the boy's comment, his eyes cutting to Leonard expectantly as his jaw tightened. “I ain't going to prison over him.”

“Relax, Mick, we aren't going to prison.”

“Wanna know why, Big Guy? Cause I'm gonna send you to the hospital first!”

“Little Wing, stand down!” The older voice insisted. “Wait for back up!”

Oliver's eyes widened as the kid shot himself forward, two items flying through the air. Mick cursed as he dropped his gun and grabbed his hand in pain, but Leonard deflected the boomerang (?) by moving his gun to protect his hand.

Oliver drew back his arrow, surprised that Leonard had yet to fire at the kid. Instead he dodged, weaved or rolled out of the way of the boy's attacks. The boy was well trained, there could be no doubt about that. Especially as he continually pressed the older thief back toward the wall, almost as if he believed that Captain Cold wouldn't lay a finger on him. He didn't even seem worried about the thief's partner.

Then again, Oliver realized as he shook his head, this must have been a part of Cold's plan. Mick was running down the tunnel with the stolen gems. He could get a shot off for sure but in the darkness of the tunnels, even with the generator lights running, he wasn't sure he could simply incapacitate him and he didn't kill criminals anymore. So he kept his sights on the younger boy that had all but taken Cold's head off with a nasty punch.

“How do you like me now, you fucking Freeze wanna be?”

“Careful kid, you're stepping out onto thin ice.” Cold growled as he wiped the blood from his lip. His icy blue eyes moved from the boy and over to him.“You gonna help me out here or what?”

The teenager turned and faced Oliver for the first time and he was irritated by how little he saw. The boy's eyes were well hidden by a mask similar to his own, but instead of having holes where the eyes were, there were white lenses over them. Based on the lower half of his face he guessed the boy was anywhere from thirteen to sixteen. Real ages were difficult to place as it was, but teenagers were even worse since there wasn't a set age for puberty to hit.

“Robin?” The girl's voice called out and Oliver knew she was climbing down in the tunnels since her voice was both in his ear and echoing off the walls.

“The archer's working with the thieves.” The boy snarled angrily, his mouth twisting in disgust. “I'm surrounded.”

A shadow moved and suddenly everything was pitch black. Oliver couldn't see a thing, but he did hear boots hitting the ground followed by the scuffling of three sets of footsteps, all converging on him. He replaced his arrow and bow, ready to fight hand to hand since he couldn't risk letting his arrows fly.

Where in the hell was Flash? He felt a fist strike his face, followed by a kick to the mid-section and then his back was on the ground from the sweeping of a third entity. Great, he was surrounded by all three of the little brats.

“Flash where are you!” He shouted angrily over the comms.

“Arrow?” Felicity frowned. “What's happening?”

“He's getting his ass taken down by three teenagers.” Leonard answered from somewhere much further down the tunnel.

“Flash, seriously man, where are you?” Cisco called out.

“Help him, Cold!” Felicity ordered.

“Why are the enemies on our comms?” The girl demanded.

“Because we counter attacked and hacked in.” Piper snickered.

“Let there be light.” The lights flickered back to life, causing the three teenagers to cry out and cover their eyes, still clearly using night vision with those lenses. Captain Cold was about hundred yards away, standing beside the generators with a cocky smile on his face.

Oliver flipped back to his feet and took down the girl and the younger quickly, but the one in black and blue had pulled out two baton looking weapons and twirled them confidently. He moved forward and was surprised as a jolt of energy ripped through his body upon contact with the black sticks.

“Watch out for his stickweapons, they're quite shocking.” Cold provided as if he hadn't just seen him take a few hits already.

“God, you're still as corny as ever.” The youngest complained as he got back to his feet with a slight sway.

“You gonna keep standing there or are you gonna help me?” Oliver snapped as the girl got to her feet as well.

An odd groaning sound came from the comms with some muttering about 'where am I' and at once, Oliver knew it was Barry. Captain Cold stood straighter and pulled the gun from his holster, his eyes looking all around them. He had to admit he was pleased to see that the thief looked frightened and worried for the man he claimed to love.

“Whoa! It can't be!” They all heard Barry gasp as whatever grogginess he'd felt dissipated. “It's you! It's really you!” The younger man sounded giddy and entirely too excited. “Oh, wow! I didn't think you were real!”

The scowl on Captain Cold's face and the immediate settling of the three young vigilantes warned Oliver that he wasn't going to like the next few moments in this bizarre night. Cold put his weapon back in his holster as he walked toward him and the kids while they too, put away their batons, boomerangs and whatever the girl was holding in her hand.

“Shoulda known the kid would be a fan.” Leonard frowned as he took his place by Oliver's side. “Nothing to do now but wait for him and his captor to get down here and sort this whole mess out.”

“You're going to jail, Snart.” Oliver hissed. “Mick took off with those jewels, don't think I didn't notice.”

“Aww man, I knew I missed something.” The teenage boy frowned as he looked toward the tunnel.

“Don't worry, I didn't.” The man in a black body suit with a large blue bird over his chest smiled before ruffling the younger's hair. “He's tied up and waiting for us to pick him up.”

“At least someone's paying attention.” The girl announced.

“I didn't see you doing much.” The boy argued.

“I was busy securing the perimeter.” The girl retorted.

In the meantime, Oliver had been forced to remove his ear piece thanks to the squealing and fawning being done by Barry and Cisco over whoever this guy was that had captured the former. He was a little surprised that Captain Cold hadn't done the same. Instead, Snart was glaring at the floor angrily, his arms also crossed over his chest as he seemed to be listening intently to his boyfriend drooling over the leader of this group of child vigilantes.

“They're on their way down and your fiance says to put your earpiece back in or she'll give me permission to show how the cold shoulder really works.” Snart smirked. “Mick, you good?”

“Yep, heading your way now.” Mick confirmed once Oliver had his ear piece back in.

“Hey I thought you said you took care of him?” The girl asked the older boy.

“Unless you patted him down, you didn't take care of shit.” The younger rolled his eyes.

“You know what, Robin, just knock it off and do as you're told for once.” The black and blue man warned yet again.

“Will someone explain to me what the Hell is going on here?” Oliver all but shouted.

“I'd be happy to.” He turned toward the newest voice and took a step back. The man was about his height but quite a bit more muscular. He was dressed all in black and had pointed horns on the top of his cowl. A long black cape flowed almost to the floor and a large bat-symbol was on his chest the same way it was on the girl's costume. Flash was standing by his side, still in costume, still bouncing about happily. “I sent Robin, Batgirl, and Nightwing on a mission to help temper and train Robin.

“They were sent to this city because of your presence, not that they knew that. All three were being tested in this regard.” He explained.

“What do you mean?” The one called Nightwing frowned.

“When entering a city where a vigilante resides, I was curious how you would react. As team leader it was up to you to either make contact or avoid contact with the Green Arrow and his crew.” He explained calmly.

“I'm sorry, who are you?” Oliver frowned.

“It's BATMAN!” Cisco shouted as The Flash literally vibrated. “The Batman! The caped crusader! The-

Leonard shook his head and glared as Mick finally approached, no bag of jewels or his heat-gun in hand. Neither thief looked pleased, but then he was sure he didn't look any better. Oliver was fuming and the more he watched Barry fawn over the man in the black, the angrier he got.

“It is such an honor to meet you, Mr. Batman.” Barry grinned.

“I've seen your work,” The masked man started. “and I'm very impressed considering the short amount of time you've been working at this. Your team works hard and well together and the results prove that. So long as you keep it up, I can't imagine Central City will ever be in any real long-term danger.”

Oliver fists clenched as he swore he was just insulted. “And you're saying my team isn't as good as his?” He growled as he stepped closer.

The youngest boy, the one called Robin snickered only to be elbowed by Nightwing. Their leader looked him over for one long minute before he sighed, as if he was getting prepared to deliver some bad news.

“Mr. Queen, your team has had some extreme ups and downs. You have had great success and even greater failures. Your team doesn't trust or respect you enough to make you their leader. They're too selfish for the kind of work you are attempting to do.”

“Excuse me!” Felicity gasped.

“I don't require your approval.” Oliver snarled.

“You don't.” Batman acknowledged. “You asked a question and I answered it. Your team has a lot of potential if and when they choose to trust you to take care of them, you'll stop seeing so many failures. Spartan, Speedy and Black Canary have absolutely no discipline and they rarely trust you in the field. I've heard for myself the constant disobedience of your crew with no punishment save the stink eye.”

“How do you know all of this?” Felicity asked.

“I do my research.” Batman answered. “Believe it or not I would hate to see this city fall, especially when you and your team should be more than capable of defending it.”

“And you think Team Flash works better than Team Arrow?” Oliver asked.

“So far, yes. If the Rogues were to permanently move their base of operations to Star City your team would be immobilized and down for the count within three weeks.” Batman shrugged.

“The Flash is a meta.” Felicity argued.

“So?” All three of the side-kicks exclaimed at the same time. “None of us are metas and neither is B.” Robin continued. “We face men like the Captain as well as metas like Flash on a nightly basis.”

“For that matter we've faced Captain Cold on three different occasions.” Nightwing pointed out.

“If you're so good than how is he not behind bars?” Felicity countered, still clearly offended.

“We lock 'em up, but we can't patrol the streets, take out the bad guys and guard them in their cells. The police have to earn their keep somehow and unfortunately, that sometimes means that men like Mr. Snart and Mr. Rory here are able to escape.” Batgirl informed her. “Besides, he's usually pretty low on our priority list.”

“Why's that?” Flash asked curiously.

“So long as thieves make it their MO to avoid hurting and killing innocent people including cops or security, we generally focus on those who are actually hurting the people of Gotham.” Batman answered. “I may not like how Captain Cold operates, but he has yet to harm a single citizen, officer or security officer in Gotham. Eighty-seven point nine percent of the time his thefts are committed without anyone even being aware of it until the next business day.”

Oliver tried to ignore the look of pride on Barry's face. He wanted to yell at him, at all of them and remind them that this wasn't a damned game. He wanted the Bat-freak out of his city along with his children, or siblings or whatever they were and he damned sure wanted Leonard Snart and Mick Rory locked up behind bars by the end of the night.

“So you just reward men who are good at being bad by ignoring them?” Felicity demanded on behalf of Team Arrow.

“No, Ms. Smoak, we simply prioritize murderers, rapists, batterers, dealers and dirty law enforcement over thieves.” Batman corrected.

“Well, this has been a fun chat and all but-” Before Leonard could finish his sentence his phone began to ring. There were several snickers from the group as the song “Bad Boys” started playing. “Detective West, what could I possibly do for you now?” He asked somewhat angrily as he answered his phone.

Barry moved to his side, ignoring himself and the Gotham vigilantes. He placed his hand on his shoulder while Mick stood glaring at his boss with a mixture of rage and concern. Oliver wanted to know what was happening there and why on Earth Barry's adopted father would be calling Leonard at nearly one in the morning.

Leonard's free hand clenched in and out of a tight fists and his eyes narrowed harder at the wall. Only once did he looked to Barry, and there was something there that disturbed him if he was being honest. It was a look of fear combined with pain.

“That's goes far beyond what we agreed to.” Leonard hissed. “We're talking at least six months undercover and I ain't-

Joe must have cut him off as the old thief fell silent again. “Len what's happening?” Barry asked worriedly.

“I want it in writing, Detective or it ain't happening. Same deal for Mick. I want everyone's signatures, too.” There was a long pause and then Leonard's face turned red as he temporarily lost his patience. “If they don't extend the same offer to him than I'm out, Detective and you know who they'll ask for help from next and if you think that the Rogues and I can't go underground you're sorely mistaken.

“Only one reason the Rogues are so flashy and seeing how I already have his attention outside of the museums and banks, I'd say I could easily slip back into old habits.” Another pause. “Fine.”

He pocketed the phone and Oliver felt a little confused. “You're working with the police?” He asked.

“Watch it.” Mick growled as he stepped forward.

“Mick.” Leonard shook his head at him when the big man looked back. “That's really none of your business, Arrow, but should that rumor get out to anyone outside of those listening in and standing right here in this tunnel, you'll find yourselves in an icy grave. Got it Piper.”

“Mums the word, Boss.” Piper immediately answered.

“Len, what's going on?” Barry asked again and Oliver couldn't help but want to hear the answer to that question as well. How long had this been going on? Was that why they were dating? What was happening in Central City?

“We'll talk about it later.” The older man insisted before looking to the man in black. “Are we done here?”

“Wow, how do you always get off with these vigilantes, Snart?” Felicity huffed.

Barry's eyes widened before he let out a choked giggle, while Leonard Snart looked both embarassed and uncomfortable. Mick looked angry on his friend's behalf while Piper and Cisco howled with laughter in their comms along with Robin. Oliver simply shook his head and tried not to notice how severe and unamused Batman appeared to be.

“That totally didn't come out right,” Felicity sputtered and he knew his fiance was most likely blushing from head to toe and cringing. “I meant.”

“It's okay, Overwatch.” Barry continued to giggle. “I think we all knew how you really meant it.”

“Let's go, Mick. Now.” Leonard snarled and started to head deeper into the tunnel.

“Captain Cold,” Oliver frowned as everyone fell silent as soon as Batman spoke up. The thief even stopped and turned to face him. “They say the best cops make even better criminals, but the opposite is just as true.”

“I'll keep that in mind.” The thief said with a roll of his blue eyes. “Don't be out all night playing, Flash.”

“Yes, dear!” Barry called after him with a bright smile.

Deciding it was best to get down to brass tacks and try his best not to worry about the fact he'd just allowed two thieves to escape him, Oliver turned to Batman. “So how long am I to expect you and your team to be here in my city?”

The man's eyes gave nothing away since they too were covered by white lenses. It had a very...inhuman quality that was disturbing on many levels. He'd have to talk with Cisco about designing something similar for him. Not being able to read an opponent was very disconcerting and it was a hell of an advantage he'd like to have over his own enemies.

“We'll most likely be gone by tomorrow evening.” He stated firmly. “It was not my intent for them to cause such a disruption but at least the rumors about you are founded.”

“Rumors?” Oliver asked, not at all sure that was meant as a compliment.

“That you really are willing to do anything to achieve your goals.” Batman answered. “You worked with two men you despised to make sure you lured out Robin, Nightwing and Batgirl. Your gamble paid off.”

“Because he's a good leader.” Felicity insisted.

“He has the potential to be.” Batman disagreed yet again. “Come to Gotham anytime you'd like to humble yourself and take a few pointers from someone who has gone from a solo act to a team leader.”

Barry nudged Oliver with a barely suppressed grin before offering his hand once more to Batman. “Seriously, it's been such an honor, but I really need to go find out what's happening with my uh, with uh, well you know.”

“Keep up the good work, Flash.” Batman nodded as he shook Barry's hand. “The same invitation applies to you as well, and sorry if I frightened you back there.”

“Oh!” Barry blushed. “Please, feel free to sneak up on me anytime!” Oliver was actually starting to get embarrassed by the hero-worship that his friend was dishing out.

“I'm still on the comms, Flash!” Captain Cold snarled over everyone's earpieces.

Another but dark shade of red filled Barry's cheeks. “Right, anyhow, I'll see you tomorrow morning, Arrow and umm, yeah. Goodbye, Mr. Batman.” And just like that the Flash sped out of the tunnel.

“Good luck to you, Green Arrow.” Batman said sincerely. “Sorry for any trouble Robin caused.”

Oliver couldn't help but notice how quickly the angry teenager deflated. His shoulders drooped and his head fell just a little. He wondered if the 'guru' of leadership realized just how often he and his partners undercut the youngest of their team. He may not have been perfect but he certainly did his best to make sure that everyone that worked with him felt valued and appreciated. Clearly that wasn't Batman's style.

“Just let me know the next time you or yours decide to work in my city.” He ordered, refusing to be intimidated by the man.

“We will.” The man called Nightwing smiled brightly, reminding him a lot of Barry Allen. “Sorry about the trouble we caused, but there's a lot of work to be done here. If you need me, let me know. I'm kind of freelance right now.”

He gave him a curt nod, but refused to say anything else as the Batman led his three team members out of the tunnels. He sighed when he found himself following them so that he too could get out of the building and home. At least Felicity would be on his side, tonight. She was probably more insulted than he was by the things the 'Caped Crusader' had to say about him.

 

* * *

 

Leonard dropped into the chair irritably as he pulled out his ear piece and turned it off. Mick followed suit before taking a seat on the queen sized bed closest to Len's chair. The night hadn't gone near as bad as he expected and they had made off with the loot despite what Nightwing believed. He wasn't sure where they got a reputation for being bad thieves with so many of these vigilantes, but he'd have to rectify it soon.

It was like he told Joe over the phone, they only got caught because he was playing a game with Flash. If he really wanted to get away with his crimes, if it was truly necessary that he and his crew become ghosts, that was easily done. After all, he had taught Lisa and his sister still had a perfectly clean record.

If he was honest with himself, he'd always enjoyed the attention. Cops, other criminals, vigilantes, it didn't matter. So long as someone gave him the credit where credit was due. He spent too much time planning and perfecting his heists not to get a little but of notoriety.

“So what's wrong now?” Mick asked, interrupting his thoughts.

“They want us to get a confession from someone in Iron Heights. The guy's serving a life sentence so I have a bit of time to decide.” Leonard rolled his eyes.

“Who's threatening the kid?” Mick asked and when he raised his eyebrow at the pyro the man huffed. “Oh please, Snart. If they weren't threatening Barry you wouldn't even consider this.”

“Believe it or not, they aren't the ones threatening him and neither are the men requesting our help. They came to us _because_ Barry Allen is being threatened.”

“You mean Flash?” Mick frowned.

“No, I mean Barry Allen. The forensic scientist is the one being threatened.” Leonard sighed as he rubbed his eyes. He paused as Barry flashed into the room. He looked up at his lover who was a mixture of concerned and excited, clearly having had a far better night than the Arrow or his crew. He stood from his chair and gently pulled him into his arms, feeling a little less nervous to know that he was safe and sound. “Good night, Scarlet?”

Barry tried to look remorseful with a cringe but that smile couldn't be stopped. “I know I should feel bad, I should feel absolutely terrible with the way he treated Ollie, but...

“You're floating on Cloud 9, Kid.” Mick chuckled. “I'm sure there have been thieves equally starstruck upon meeting me or Len.”

Leonard couldn't help but grin at the truth of that. He had in fact blown the minds of a few youthful thieves over the years, especially when he went into their cities and asked for their assistance with various tasks. Still, none had ever been as exuberant as Barry and he couldn't help but wonder if Barry was attracted to the man who was at least on the same side as him.

Barry pulled him into an unexpected kiss. “I know that look, Len.” He explained. “You're getting jealous.”

“He's always jealous.” Mick snorted.

“Well he doesn't need to be. I'm not interested in him like that, he's just...” Barry tried to voice his thoughts but apparently couldn't put them to words. “He's not you.”

Leonard rolled his eyes as he stepped away from Barry, not in the least bit satisfied with his boyfriend's pathetic attempt to console him. “If he'd made any kind of pass at you, you would have swooned.” He snapped with more bitterness than he'd intended.

“I would not!” Barry exclaimed with a laugh. “Leonard Snart, I would think after all the battles you've won recently, you'd be just a bit more gracious.”

“Battles? What battles?” Mick frowned.

“He's taken to calling any of our arguments or disagreements battles.” Leonard smirked.

Again, his boyfriend laughed and this time Leonard felt a little better. He certainly didn't seem to find Batman or the Arrow so amusing. “Point being, you have nothing to worry about. I love you, Len, not Batman and not Ollie.”

Once more Barry grabbed hold of him and pressed his lips to his own. It felt amazing to hear those words, to hear that he was loved. To know that he felt love for Barry? That almost felt better than being loved, something he never would have expected. It was scary as Hell being so invested in someone and yet, with Barry, even when it was difficult it was easy. God help the fool who attempted to bring any kind of harm to the man he loved.

“So what's going on?” Barry asked softly as he looked him in the eyes. “What do they want with you now?”

“Not sure yet. Got a lot to talk about with your dad when we get back to Central.” Leonard opted to keep the information to himself until he knew more about the situation. If anyone told Barry that he was being threatened, he'd run all the way home and just make a mess of everything, possibly even give himself away. Plus, he wanted to have a plan first.

Barry's hazel eyes took him in suspiciously for a few seconds before they softened. He nodded his head, accepting what he had to say and not probing any further. “Well, I should actually get back to Oliver and make sure he's okay.”

“Seriously? He's a big boy, can't his fiance take care of him?”

“Between you and Batman, Oliver was basically told that he's a terrible guardian of his city and he needs the support of his friends.” The younger explained. “I don't stop you from running off to take care of your friends, so don't even try to give me crap about comforting mine.”

Normally he would have argued, not because he was really upset about it, but because he actually enjoyed 'battling' with his boyfriend. He liked to argue, he liked to wrestle with him and he really enjoyed stealing from him. Which, if he were wearing something other than his Flash suit, he'd attempt before the kid ran off, but stealing his little insignia wasn't enough of a challenge and he could need it for all he knew.

“Fine, spend the night with your friends.” Leonard sighed melodramatically as if he were making some great sacrifice.

Barry pecked his cheek and then his lips. “See you around, Mick.”

“Flash.” Mick nodded.

As soon as Barry was gone, Leonard returned to his seat and stared down at his hands. There might have been one thing he didn't like about being in love and it was some of the same reason he did like it. For years only Lisa and Mick had been such a concern in his life. What if something happened to the kid? What if he was kidnapped, killed, or injured? He killed his own father for threatening to kill his sister, what would he do if anyone actually made good on those threats?

“Get out of there.” Mick said softly. “Only gonna stress yourself needlessly.”

“Get out of where?” He asked.

“That space in your head where everything goes to shit.” His friend answered with a rise a of his shoulders. “You go there when you plan on occasion but it's useful and you don't dwell. You just come out of it with what you need to know to help make your plans work. On occasion, you don't leave and it's usually when you're freakin' out about me or Lisa and now Barry.”

He was definitely right about Mick. That bastard saw way more than people gave him credit for.

* * *

 

He flashed into his clothes before going into the living room where he knew Oliver was sitting in quiet contemplation. He'd been worried about his friend and he wasn't leaving until he spoke with him. Actually, he was shocked that Felicity wasn't up with him, but then she wasn't the night owl that Oliver always had been.

When he walked out, he thought for sure his friend would tell him to leave, so he prepared for the worst. Oliver's blue gaze fell on him thoughtfully and Barry couldn't help but note that even in his gray sweats and a black t-shirt, he still looked hard and dangerous. It was a trait he shared with Len, which Barry actually liked. The more similarities he found in his friend and his boyfriend, the easier it was to accept and understand their opinions of one another.

“I'm sorry about what happened back at the museum.” He said quietly.

“Sorry about what, Barry? The fact that your boyfriend stole the very gems he swore not to? The fact that you drooled over a rival vigilante? How about that you allowed yourself to be captured which left me without back up?”

He took a deep breath and walked over to the couch that Ollie was lounging on. He sat on the opposite side of him and decided to let Oliver get his anger out, to let him vent so that they could get to the heart of the matter.

“I have never been so thoroughly disrespected in my own city, not even by the assholes I've thrown in prison! And what's worse, is your supposed to be not just my allie, but my friend!” Oliver snapped as he stood up. “This guy is changing you! He's making you someone you never would have become if not for him!”

Unable to let him badmouth Len, Barry stood and shook his head. “This has nothing to do with Leonard. This sucks, Ollie, I know it. It's happened to me before, too, but you have to work through it! Not against it.”

“What do you mean it's happened to you before? When has anyone ever come into your city-

“And shot me in the back with two arrows?” Barry challenged as he cut him off. “Come into the city and basically told me that I wasn't doing anything right and that I needed to readjust how I work? Gee, Ollie, when did that happen to me? Who was the one who did it?”

Oliver opened his mouth to argue but nothing came out. Instead, Barry watched as his friend glared daggers at the floor. “Ollie, you're a hero, you're my hero.” He admitted softly. “You inspired me to be all that I am and when you came and told me what I was doing wrong, I had a hard time at first. I admit it, I did. But it didn't make any of your critiques any less accurate.”

With a heavy sigh, Oliver returned to the couch and shook his head. “Two men, two very different men on opposing sides basically walked into my city and told me I don't know how to lead.” His blue eyes moved to him and Barry couldn't help but feel sorry for him. “What do you think? What am I doing wrong, Barry?”

He took a deep breath as he tried to sort what kind of situation this was. Was it the brutal honesty situation that could irrevocably damage their friendship? Was it the kind of situation where he sugar-coated and hoped for the best?

“I don't live here, Ollie. I don't work with your team nightly.” He shrugged. “Out of the two of us, you're the only one who knows if Batman or Len's criticisms hold any water.” When his friend didn't respond, he continued. “But, I also know that when we have talked, you've expressed a lot of disappointment and anger over the fact that your team doesn't follow orders the first time.”

“So you do agree with them?”

“No, but I think you do.” Barry tried again. “I think you agree with them and that's what making you so angry. You don't want it to be true, but you really don't want _them_ to be right.”

Oliver finally allowed a crooked smile to form over his face. “You know something, Barry? You're right. Worse, Snart's right. I don't have any control over my team because I am so busy trying to please them. I'm bending over backwards trying to give them an equal say and not step all over how they feel.

“If I saw you doing that with your team, I'd call you on it.” He ran his hands over the top his short blonde hair. “You know, I think I started doubting myself so much that they started to follow my lead. How can they trust me when I don't trust myself?”

Barry chewed at his bottom lip as he nodded. “It does make sense, you know? I mean, attitude reflects leadership, right? The good things is that you're aware of it now and you can start working with the others to fix it. It doesn't have to stay this way.”

Slowly, his friend's smile returned. “Thanks, Barry. It was...helpful.”

“Yeah, you know you can ask for help anytime you want.” Barry teased. “You don't have to wait for a super-villain and a superhero to gang up on you.”

“I'll do my best.” Oliver promised and Barry couldn't help but feel like he really meant it and that was probably more important for their futures than Oliver continuing to believe everything was fine. Now all he needed to do was prove to him that he and Len could make their relationship work, because really? Who wanted an 'I told you so' from the Arrow?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really hard on Arrow, but that's as bad as it will get on my end, I promise. Things will start to look up for Team Arrow. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Feel free to point out any typos. I didn't really do a final read because I just wanted to get this posted for you guys before I move.


	12. Return To Central City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so very sorry that it took so long to get this chapter out. Honestly, I have no real excuse not to have worked on this story. So hopefully, this was worth the wait. If it wasn't, hopefully you'll like the next one. I know I promised last time that I would stay consistent with releasing chapters sooner and I didn't, so instead of promising that I will again; I will simply say that I will try.

Detective Joseph West was sitting beside his partner Eddie Thawne, both men looking and appearing just as irritated and angry as he was feeling. He'd just arrived in Central City and already he was being 'detained' by the police as they sat in a small interrogation room. This time, they had removed the handcuffs before providing him a seat across from them.

Barry had taken the quicker way home since he needed to be at work and he and Mick had driven. Two damned days of driving with Mick was already enough to put him in a foul mood, but this really took the cake. He'd been looking forward to finding Barry and showing him just how much he missed him when he noticed the police cruiser pull up behind the rent-a-car.

They 'arrested' them both on the spot and when they arrived at the precinct, they tossed Mick in a holding cell and dragged him off to 'talk' about what he could only assume was a bogus heist his Rogues supposedly committed in his absence. Angry as he was, he couldn't help but be grateful for their attempts at keeping his interactions with the police somewhat legitimate in appearance.

“So who's the threat and why does he care about Barry?” Len demanded.

Joe frowned. “The guy's name is Malcolm Cobalt, we believe he's after Barry and a few others, but he's already in Iron Heights for parenticide **.** ”

“And this affects Barry how?”

“According to a fellow inmate, Cobalt is insisting that he has plans to murder every single person who played a key part in his being locked away. He's also been bragging about some kind of super power and further claims that he's simply waiting for the right time to escape.”

“I take it Barry worked on his case as the forensic scientist.” Len sighed.

“Yes, he even testified in court.” Joe added. “Which is why we tend to believe that this is a credible threat.”

“So you want me and Mick to surrender ourselves to the law, go to prison, gain his trust and find out what powers he has, what he has planned and then put our faith in you that we'll be released and pardoned once all of that is accomplished?” Len smirked as he crossed his arms.

“It's not like The Flash couldn't break you out of prison if we went back on our word.” Joe grumbled.

“We have all the signatures, just like you asked.” Eddie sighed as he pulled out a folder. “The agreements, the pardons, everything.”

“This kind of information could disappear as easily as I could, Detective Thawne.” Len's eyes narrowed but really, there wasn't much more he could ask for to prove their compliance in the arrangement. “I need some time to make it look reasonable that I was captured by the police. Mick and I will have to break out on our own as well. That takes planning gentlemen and a lot more planning than two weeks.”

“Yeah but, we're going to let you out.” Eddie frowned.

“No you will not.” Len said sternly. “Mick and I will get ourselves out and us being pardoned and cleared of any wrong doing needs to remain under the radar.”

Joe started to shake his head and Len wanted to roll his eyes, but he refrained. “Why pardon you then? If you're that concerned about your reputations and if you plan to remain thieves and criminals, why go to all this trouble just to clear your names?”

“That's my business, Detective, not yours.” He sighed. “Now, I'll need a file or something on this Malcolm Cobalt, anything you have. Everything you have actually.”

“Figured you'd say that.” Joe pulled out a second folder and slid it over. “That's a copy of everything we know about him and everything we have on him.”

Len opened the folder and frowned as he took in the face of Malcolm Cobalt in his mug shot. He looked oddly familiar; actually he looked a lot like Barry with some admittedly obvious differences. The man's hair was blonde for one and his eyes were blue. Same height and close to the same weight, though. His face was nice, but a bit battered. His nose had been broken at least once in his young life if the bridge of his nose were anything to go by.

He moved onto the information held within and skimmed over the first page. “Still no motive for killing his parents?” He asked, his eyes looking up from the paper and settling on Barry's father.

“Uh, no. The suspected motive was money, but the life insurance policy on his father was only for a hundred grand and his mother didn't have one at all.” Joe shrugged.

“Alright, gentlemen. We have a deal, but this goes down when I say it does. I'll let you know when Mick and I are ready.” Len stood from his seat and tucked the folder into his jacket.

“I need at least a rough estimate,” Joe glared.

“Minimum is two months.”

“Barry's life is in danger!” Joe snapped as he stood up as well.

“Which is why I didn't go with six months,” Len retorted angrily. “No amount of danger is going to make this job any easier. If you want this done right and without Barry being hurt, you need to have a little faith in me, Detective.”

Joe's eyes narrowed but he didn't argue further which was a relief. If he was going to try to be ready in two months, he needed to get to work right away. He needed to talk to Mick and Lisa as well as get Barry moved into the house. At least there, nothing could really sneak up on Barry if Len wasn't around to protect him.

* * *

 

Barry walked into Saints and Sinners and waved at Shawna and Lisa who were by the bar discussing some bank job. He knew they were referring to the one that Len helped solve, but of course he and Lisa couldn't really acknowledge that. From what he could tell, Lisa and Shawna were mostly laughing at how stupid the group of Security Officers were that set the whole thing up. As he took a seat in the booth he and Len had claimed as their own, he wondered if Lisa felt any kind of pride in her brother for helping the police.

“Hey.” He looked up to Mardon standing next to the table, a small smile forming on his face. “Heard the cops picked Len up this morning.”

“They what?” That was news to him. Then again, it was made fairly clear by both Len and Joe that they didn't plan on telling him anything that they felt he didn't need to know. “Seriously?”

“Yeah. Your old man picked him and Mick up on the way into town.” Mark's grin made it all to clear how much he delighted in Len's bad luck. “You should know Kid, a guy like Cold, a guy who can't even keep the police off his ass? He's not going to be a great protector.”

As if he needed Len to protect him. He rolled his eyes and glared up at the weather meta. “Even if Len couldn't protect me, which I have no doubt that he can, I'd never be afraid of you.”

Marks' eyes narrowed but his smile widened into something more lecherous. “Never said it was me you needed protection from. On the contrary, I'm trying to make it clear to you that I could protect you so much better than he can. Some day, he's gonna fall, Barry; and a sweet guy like you, so frail and weak? You're gonna need someone to keep you safe from all the metas and criminals of this town that know you're Detective West's son.”

Feeling a surge of anger, Barry tightened his fists and glared up at the man. He wanted to do do so much more than tell him off, but he'd have to settle for words over actions. Not only did he not want anyone else knowing his identity, but he certainly didn't want anyone knowing that Cold was dating the Flash. That would be as damaging as them finding out he was assisting the police force, if not more so.

“First off, it doesn't matter how weak or frail you think I am; You know nothing about me. If you think Leonard would date someone so frail and in need of protection, you don't know anything about him either.” He sneered as he watched Mark's victorious smile start to fade. “Second of all, you are nothing compared to Cold. Leonard Snart is a legend around the world, not just here in Central, Mardon. He has taken on Interpol, masked vigilantes and even meta-humans on both sides of the law and still come out on top. You don't scare me Mardon and I can guarantee you that you don't scare Len, either.”

He looked as if he was going to argue the point but the doors slammed open as Leonard and Mick both sauntered into the club, side by side. As always, Mick appeared pissed off and murderous but that Leonard shared that same look and attitude told him his meeting with the police hadn't gone well. Unless of course it was all an act? He certainly hoped so.

Mick headed for the bar while Leonard walked over to his sister. Mardon of course left Barry's vicinity, but he was pretty sure it didn't do the weather wizard much good. Lisa was talking low and looking at Mark, obviously updating her brother on the fact that Mardon had spent at least five minutes talking to him.

Leonard's icy gaze held Mardon for nearly a minute before he smirked at something else Lisa said. His eyes cut to him and a wicked smile flashed across his face. He placed a hand on Lisa's shoulder before he finally came to the booth to join him.

“I hear you just told off Mardon.” He grinned. “Anything I should be worried about?”

“Nah.” Barry shook his head. “I can handle him.”

He knew his boyfriend wanted to argue that point but thankfully, he shrugged it off. “So, you excited to move in?”

“Yeah, though I'd probably be more excited if I knew the address.” Barry half-teased, half-complained. If he didn't know how possessive Len was, he'd start to worry he didn't want Barry moving in with him.

“You're so needy.” Len deadpanned but he was already taking out a slip of paper with his small, neat handwriting. He started to hand it over, but the moment Barry reached for it, he pulled back a little. “Remember our rules, Barry. No one but the two I approved of.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Barry took the paper, forced to move at his normal speed and then pocketed it without looking at it. A decision Len seemed to approve of.

“You eaten anything yet?” Len asked.

“Nope, figured I'd wait for you.”

Len raised his hands and snapped his fingers, signaling the bartender to send someone over to take their order. He noticed that he was never served or bothered until he requested it. It was almost sexy that his boyfriend had this whole Mob Boss motif going on. Then again, for the past two days he'd waited for Len to come home, he'd been watching and reading a lot of kinky porn.

It wasn't long before they had a couple of plates of food in front of them, Len drinking his coffee/cocoa concoction and Barry enjoying a coke. Barry ordered a club sandwich and fries while Len went for a grilled cheese and fries, reminding the speedster of a small child.   
“So how'd it go with _Queen_?” Len asked in what he probably thought was subtle way, but Barry heard the jealousy in his tone. It was just the way he said the word 'queen', like if he said it hard enough, he could blow him up or something equally silly.

“It went well. We had a good talk.” He shrugged. “He and Felicity are engaged though, so you don't have to be jealous, alright?”

“Mmmhmm.” Len doubted. “Do you know how many men are on the down low, Barry?”

“He's not my type.” Barry rolled his eyes.

“Liar.” He retorted immediately.

“What?”

“He's bossy, controlling, arrogant, possessive, and territorial to a fault.” Len sneered. “He's exactly your type and he's-” Barry frowned at his small hesitation. “he's a lot closer to your age.”

Barry blushed as he realized just how similar the two men really were. He'd always agreed that they had a lot in common, but as far as traits that Barry found himself attracted to? He never would have noticed had Len not pointed them out. However, there was something that Len wasn't considering. A few actually.

“Yeah well he isn't snarky, good-humored, or as _cool_ as you.” He reached out and grabbed Len's hand before he could take a fry. He waited until the man's beautiful blue eyes found his and then continued. “I mean it, Len. Besides, who else would destroy a comic book shop for me?”

Len chuckled at that and his mood seemed much lighter as he gave his hand a squeeze. They ate in silence, but as Barry thought about the shop, he couldn't help but think of something else. It had actually popped into his head a few times since it had happened but there really hadn't been an opportunity to talk about it until now.

“Hey Len, why'd you destroy that comic store?” He asked.

“You know why, Kid.” Len replied before eating another fry.

“Okay. So why didn't you freak when Robin called you a....a-”

“A fag?” Len asked.

“Yeah.” He nodded.

He tilted his head back and forth and then his eyes narrowed, though not in the angry way, more like the way they narrowed when he was at a loss for how to explain something. It rarely happened with himself, but Barry had seen him do it a lot to Axel, Shawna and even on occasion Lisa.

“I suppose it has a lot to do with age and circumstance. There's a big difference between a child calling you names because of his own personal fears and past struggles, and a grown man trying to put you down so that you'll hate yourself as much as he hates you.”

“His past makes it okay?” He wasn't arguing, he really just wanted to understand because if he'd been honest, it had really bothered him when Robin had said it. It blew his mind when Len ignored it, though he had been very proud of him for not attacking him or stooping to mud slinging with a...how ever old the young teen was.

Len leaned in close, despite the fact that no one was in range of hearing their conversation. “Jay, as the kid is known, mostly raised himself on the streets of Gotham and there's only a few ways children and preteens can survive those conditions.”

Barry felt his stomach drop and he wasn't so sure he could finish eating. “So you actually know him?”

“Know him? Not per say. Know of him? You bet. He's kind of legend in the very small circles that know his circumstances. Kid nearly got away with stealing one of the batmobile's tires.” Len shrugged. “I told you before, I take my time with jobs and I never go in blind on any job if I can help it. That includes scoping out any vigilantes and learning everything about them that I can.”

“You didn't know who I was for a while.”

“And look at the lengths I went to just to figure it out.” Len pointed out with an unrepentant smile. “Besides, it's mostly about learning their motivations and what they do when they have a criminal. I simply learned their identities as one of the great perks of paying attention.”

“Okay, so getting back to the original question, you don't take that kids words offensively because he was hurt by men in the past and...

“It's not quite that simple.” Len sighed as he leaned against the booth. “Honestly, anyone can call me a fag, or a fairy or a fruitcake and my reaction will depend entirely on my mood. Most days, though, I'm gonna shrug it off. I might make some witty retort, but for the most part I ignore that kind of crap.”

They sat silently while Barry digested what he'd learned. However, as he looked up, Len's blue eyes sparkled mischievously. “Barry, did you _want_ me to be beat up a thirteen year old? Seems a bit petty, but I'd be more than happy to-

“No! That's not what I meant at all.” Barry laughed at the absurdity of a forty-something year old picking on a teenager. “It's just odd to me because the last time I saw something similar happen, you destroyed a man's store, possibly even his life. If that kind of thing doesn't get to you, why'd you do it?”

“I'm a villain, Barry. I always go too far. Robbing him would have been enough, but I wanted to humiliate him and hurt him in every way that I could think of.” Len admitted. “Not because he called me or even you a name, but because he wanted you to feel less than human and he attempted to do so when he kicked us out of his shop. After what you'd told me prior to the incident, how could I react any differently?

“Some immature brats going “eww” or making faces when you make out in public? That's gonna happen whether gay or straight. Some people are uncomfortable with PDA's regardless of gender or orientation and I can respect that, but that wasn't comic book guy's problem.”

“If I hadn't been there, would you have gone after him?”

“Of course not. If you hadn't been there, he wouldn't have had anything to get disgusted or offended by. However, if he had called me a name while I was in there alone, I'd have probably cut him down to size verbally while pick pocketing the shit out of his store.” Len admitted.

To his surprise, Barry found himself feeling flattered. Sure he could protect himself and of course he didn't approve of his methods, but he was deeply touched by Len's sincere wish to protect him. The fact that they were very like-minded about name calling was a relief. He was half afraid when he had asked about Robin that Len would say he only held back because of who the boy's guardian was. He didn't want Len to be one of those guys that became as big a bully as the people he was fighting and the comic book store had given him pause.

“So what's it like knowing Batman? I mean...that's gotta be a little exciting, right?” He wanted to change the subject it was true, but he also really, really wanted to know more about the Gotham guardians and the unexpected lull gave him the opportunity to move on to a lighter conversation.

Not the least bit impressed by his lack of subtlety, Len rolled his eyes and shook his head. “What is the big deal about him, Barry?” Len demanded and Barry could almost swear he was pouting in some really angry, evil way that didn't actually look like pouting. Leave it to Captain Cold to make pouting look menacing. “He's a just a moron running around dressed as a giant bat.”

“If you've worked Gotham you know exactly what the big deal is.” He grinned excitedly. “He's...He's Batman! I thought he was just an urban legend, but knowing he's real? Me and Cisco were thinking about taking a road trip.”

“Not a chance.” Len sneered. “That city is about ten times deadlier than Star City and the men that go up against Batman play on a level that you just aren't ready for yet, Kid.”

“You know, you're just making me want to go that much more.” Barry teased. He'd heard all about Gotham and he wasn't actually in any hurry to see it; with or without his super speed.

“You thought I embarrassed you by showing up in Star City unannounced, just try making your way to Gotham without me.” Len warned, his tone dead serious.

Barry laughed it off, highly amused by the image of Captain Cold grabbing the Flash by his one of the lightning bolts on an ear piece and dragging him off. Of course Len had no idea what he was giggling about and stared at him as if he'd lost his mind, but he didn't bother asking either. Once they were finished with lunch he took Leonard's hand into his own. “So, you gonna show me your place?”

That certainly knocked the stern look off his boyfriend's face. Replacing his serious scowl with a wicked grin, Leonard lead Barry out to his bike and offered him the spare helmet. It felt nice holding onto him, even if he could flash them to the address in a little more than the blink of an eye. It was good to just savor the moment and as he leaned his upper body against Len, he felt more and more excited to be moving in with his boyfriend.

* * *

 

Leonard wasn't normally a self conscious man. Since the moment he'd stopped working for his father, he'd found his confidence. As soon as he learned how to hide from the man, he'd been able to finally explore who he was and what he liked. Being independent of the cruel piece of shit had allowed him the freedom to be as extravagant or as humble as he pleased. From the age of twenty-nine, when he first bought the place, he hadn't once worried about anyone else's opinion of it. Neither Lisa nor Mick had been allowed any kind of say in it' Hell, he hadn't even brought Lisa with to house-hunt.

He avoided looking at Barry once they got off his bike. They stood in the detached two car garage that's doors faced the small front yard from the side. He knew that Barry was taking in the sight, which wasn't much considering all he had in it at the moment was his bike and his black sedan. Barry of course immediately stepped out of the garage and looked at the front his house.

It was nerve-wracking, wondering if he'd like living there. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know what Barry would think because he wasn't sure how it would effect him. If he hated it, would that make Leonard hate it, too? Would it make him regret some of the choices? Would he be offended that Barry didn't like it? Would he care? Would it change his opinion of Barry? He'd never brought a guy to this place and never once had he considered it before now.

He moved to stand on his small front lawn beside his younger boyfriend and looked at his home. Leonard loved his house. It was the typical square shape of a bungalow but with an updated look that made it appear both cozy and inviting. The style was very craftsman like, with red brick for the base of the wrap around porch and stairs and eggshell white wooden columns that helped to support the black roof that surrounded the second floor, for which the siding was painted gray. From the front of of the house you could see a small walkout patio just above the front door that came off the master bedroom.

The inside was gorgeous with many of the original wooden aesthetics still in place, including a large built in fire place with shelving built into the wall surrounding it. Actually, the more he thought about it, the more he realized that his home looked a lot like Joe West's but with more restoration than updating for the sake of the home's original charm. Unlike the West house, though, there were only two bedrooms and two bathrooms. One bedroom and the main bath were of course located on the main floor. The upstairs however had been renovated into a large master suite that took up the entire space.

Finally, he looked to Barry and gently took his hand. “Well?”

“It's so...” Len cringed, waiting for something to go wrong. “It's so warm.” Barry finished with a small, pleasant smile.

“Oh really?”

“Yeah. Honestly, I expected something ultra modern with lots of sharp lines and almost no color. Something-

“Cold?” Leonard guessed as he interrupted him with a cocky smirk.

“Yeah.” Barry nodded with a roll of his currently dark eyes. “You just think you're so punny, don't you?”

“I've been known to amuse myself.” He shrugged. “As far as the warmth of the house goes,you do know that before you and Cisco came into my life, I wasn't Captain Cold, right?” He reminded.

“Tell that your sister.” Barry muttered playfully.

“What was that?”

“Hey, we need to figure out which bed we're keeping. Yours or mine.” The kid really needed to work on transitioning smoother.

“I told you. I'm stealing Cisco's guest bed.” Len answered and he loved the way Barry looked at him. The half-confusion, half-mirth made it clear he wasn't sure if he was joking or not and Len had no intention of clearing it up for him in either direction.

“I can't tell if you're joking or not.” Barry pointed out needlessly.

“And?”

“Are you?”

“Guess you'll just have to wait and see.” Leonard grinned and started to lead him up the steps to the front door.

“So, do your neighbors know who you are?” Barry asked curiously as he led him inside.

He smirked. “Of course not Barry. When I'm here I don't spend much time outside and I certainly don't make nice with the neighbors either. Nor do I invite people over. Lisa has been in the house maybe a couple dozen times and Mick's been here less than half that amount.”

“Wow, you weren't kidding about the privacy thing were you?” Barry sighed as Len shut and locked the door behind them.

For a moment, Barry fell silent. He took in the dark wooden floors that contrasted well with the soft cream colored walls. His eyes widened as he looked all around and Leonard found himself relieved to see that Barry seemed to be impressed with the place and it's mostly modest decor. There weren't any looks of derision or disgust, so maybe their styles were a lot more alike than he had dared to hope.

“Is that a grandfather clock?” Barry asked and sped over to the large cherry wood time piece.

It was exquisitely crafted and very detailed, especially in the wood carvings. The face was a dark blue with silver Roman Numerals and silver hand pieces to match. There was a moon etched into the metal face and a few stars littered about as well. The wooden housing was rectangular and despite the fine details, was very masculine. It was a piece he'd insisted on having because it had reminded him of his grandfather for some reason.

“This is amazing, it reminds me of one my father used to own before...” His voice dropped, but he continued to look at the clock reverently. Barry didn't need to finish his sentence, Len knew when the doctor would have owned something like that.

“It reminded me of someone so I brought it home.” He nodded. Actually nothing he decorated the house with had been household items during his childhood. He'd gone to painstaking lengths to be sure this house contained everything he believed he and his sister should have had. Items that made the perfect home, barring any toys of course. “Come on, I'll show you around.”

He took him on a small tour, showing him the kitchen, bathroom, dining room, living room and guest room that he used as an office. Barry appeared impressed but he'd fallen silent once more and Len couldn't help but worry that he wasn't connecting with anything. He told himself not to panic. After all, Barry had a way of doing, thinking, or saying the exact opposite of what he expected.

“The couch turns into really comfortable sleeper if necessary, but I've never required it before and I don't hope to in the near future either.” He muttered before taking him upstairs. “This is it, the master suite.”

“Wow.” Barry's eyes widened as he looked around. There wasn't a door to the bedroom; just a very short hallway and a door sized opening off the enclosed wooden stair well. It could have been considered a loft but the previous owners completely closed it off to the main floor beneath it. “I've never seen a room this big before.”

“I like my space.” He shrugged as he looked around his bedroom, the very room that had sold him on the house. It had been too long since he'd last let himself come home, he realized as he followed Barry through the room.

Vaulted ceilings made it seem even larger. The bed was pressed against the back wall and centered between two doors. To the side closest to the entrance of the room was a very large closet complete with built in shelving, drawers and even a stack-able washer and dryer. The door on the opposite side lead to the master bath where a large walk-in shower was tiled from floor to ceiling with several shower heads. There was a double vanity and a large square soaking tub, something he didn't indulge in very frequently. Back in the bedroom, on the wall opposite the bed were the french doors that led to the small balcony that they'd seen while admiring it from the front lawn.

“Wow.” Barry repeated, though this time with something close to fear in his eyes.

“Something wrong, Kid?” He asked, hiding any kind of apprehension he felt upon hearing Barry's voice.

“It's just...I've lived on my own before, don't get me wrong, but...” He looked all around him again and then blushed brightly. “I've never felt like I was really an adult and looking at this place made me realize that I really need to grow up.”

He wasn't quite sure how to take that so he squeezed his hand as reassuringly as he could. He didn't know what to say, either. Part of him wanted to tell him he'd felt the same way when he first bought it, when he was closer to Barry's age, but then he feared that it might make Barry uncomfortable with the age difference between them.

“Wow.”

“Barry you have to stop saying that.” Len frowned.

“Sorry, I just- wait, you're nervous aren't you?” He looked to the kid's happy hazel eyes. “I hadn't even realized it until now because I was so intrigued by this place, but you've been really quiet!”

“I'm not nervous.” He denied.

“Yes you are. You've been freaking out, wondering if I'm gonna love it or hate it.” Barry laughed, clearly no longer afraid of his immaturity. “You're scared I'll think you're too old for me, aren't you?”

“If you think that, then it's because you're afraid of the same thing, which you just admitted to moments ago.”

“Not at all, you've actually been the one to bring up our age difference twice today.” Barry shook his head. “For me, the fear is just the opposite.” The more Barry smiled, the easier it was for Len to breathe, even if the speedsters words were in fact making him nervous. “I mean, I'm scared _you'll_ think _I'm_ too young for you.”

Oh.

“What?”

“Yeah. Looking at everything in here and seeing how put together it all is, I just...It's nothing like any of your hideouts, you know? And for a moment while I was standing in this room I just thought; he's going to think I'm an absolute joke. He's going to realize that I'm just some stupid childish nerd and he's gonna kick me out of this place.” The brunette admitted.

“We can make some changes if you want.”

“No!” Barry exclaimed and quickly pecked him on the lips, his eyes staring into his. “I _love_ this place. The only thing I want to do is add to it, not take away from it. I actually think our styles will mesh pretty well together.” he smiled as he wrapped his arms around Len's neck. “I think this is really neat, I just didn't expect it is all.”

Leonard couldn't blame him. He did have a reputation for being cynical and detached. “To tell you the truth, Barry, I don't stay here very often. It's a sanctuary for me, but it's a sanctuary that I'm afraid of ruining.” He pressed his forehead against Barry's and looked at the boy's soft lips. “I use my hideouts far more than I ever did my condo or this place.”

“You know Len, that really doesn't surprise me.” Barry grinned before kissing him again. “I think it's exciting to be in this place with you. I love knowing this about you, that while you're a cool, collected thief, you're also a warm, passionate man with a bit of homesickness.”

“Homesickness?” He scoffed as his lip curled.

“Yeah. You never had a family you deserved, Len and clearly, you still long for it. This house may not have 'child friendly' written all over it, but it definitely has that 'grow old with me' vibe.”

“Grow old with me?” Len sneered at the wording.

“Yeah. That's what it feels like and before you say you already are, don't. You aren't old and you aren't too old for me.” Barry insisted.

“You're doing wonders for my self-esteem, Scarlet.” Len deadpanned, his eyes showing no amusement.

He laughed at him anyway, and even though Len didn't let himself show it, he was relieved to be teased by him. “I think you gave Cisco your condo, so that you could force yourself to start staying here.”

“Oh?” The kid was way to observant when he least wanted him to be.

“Yeah. I think you've missed this place.”

“What gave you that idea?”

“Besides the fact you told me you don't spend a lot of time here?” Barry pointed out. “How about the fact that you looked just as excited and curious about this place as I did? It was like you couldn't quite remember what all you had in here.”'

Leonard rolled his eyes. “I come by at least twice a month to take care of yard work, clean and make sure everything is functioning properly.”

“Exactly!” The younger exclaimed before stealing another kiss. “Like I said. You want to be here more and I have to be honest. I'm pretty excited at the prospect of being here with you.”

Len bit at Barry's bottom lip, his teeth tugging gently before he released him and turned the bite into another kiss. “I love you, Scarlet.”

Barry's face blushed, earning his nickname once more, but his eyes shimmered in delight. “I love you, too, Len.”

“I think this room needs to feel a lot more Barry-esque.” Len grinned and pulled him even closer into his arms, his lips ghosting his ear and jaw.

“Oh?” The Kid shivered in his arms as he leaned into his chest, his hands running up and down Leonard's back in a soothing way. “How do we do that?”

“Your incessant cries echoing off the walls should do it.” He answered as he bit somewhat firmly into Barry's neck.

The younger moaned as Leonard ripped at Barry's clothes, not really caring if he did any damage to them. He'd been teased in Star City, he'd been starved for his lover's body and tonight he was going to make up for lost time.

Seeming just as impatient and hungry for him,the younger started tearing at his clothes as well; both enjoying the task of stripping their boyfriend. It didn't take long before they were both atop the bed, naked, hard and ready to break in their shared bedroom.

“I want you on your hands and knees, Scarlet.” Leonard growled into his ear, one arm wrapped around Barry to keep him close, the other running up and down the front of his torso. “I want to make you scream my name until you break.”

Shivering in his arms, Barry nodded, his own hands touching and teasing as he kissed at Leonard's mouth. He started to guide Barry into the position that he wanted him in, kissing and touching him gently despite the filth he continued to growl and whisper into his wanton ears. Barry's cheeks colored at Len's words; something that always encouraged the older man.

When Barry was finallyon all fours, Leonard moved behind him and gently massaged hischeeks. He loved the way his young lover moaned and tensed in anticipation. Every now and again Barry vibrated, flattering Leonard with the knowledge that he was more than just a little excited.

He grabbed the near by lubrication and with slick fingers and he readied his eager cock; giving no warning as he impatiently pressed two fingers inside his lover's tight hole causing Barry to cry out in surprise. Len gently kissed his lover's shoulder in apology as he worked his finger deeper, stretching the tight ring of muscle as his long fingers searched for Barry's sweet spot.

“Len!” Barry criedas he vibratedonce the bundle of nerves was discovered, the kid's knees wobbling precariously.

“That's it, Scarlet. Just like that.” He breathed as he gently continued to finger and massage his prostate.

Barry tried to reach underneath to stroke himself, but Len slapped his hand away. “Not yet, Barry, not yet.”

“But...” He whined and then gasped as Len inserted a third finger. “I'll get hard again right away, please Len?”

His tone was pleading and desperate, made more obvious by the way he continued to fuck himself on Len's fingers. “True.” He acknowledged. “But I can't, so you will wait and suffer alongside me until I say.”

He continued to torture Barry, stretching and scissoring him open; his contact with the prostate becoming less frequent. The boy's erection was hard and weeping, his sack heavy with need. His lover could have jerked himself off anyway but instead he remained obedient and waited for Len's command. It stroked his ego, his need for power and control and was far more arousing than any actual stroke to his manhood could be.

“God, Len, fuck me please. Please just fuck me.” Barry started to beg when it became too much.

“I don't know if you've really earned it yet, Scarlet. You seem far to put together for a man who's begging for release.” Len teased as he bent over him and kissed at his neck and shoulders.

The movement set Barry's blood even further aflame but to his disappointment Len still refused to press inside.He vibrated again. “Please, Len. I can't, I can't stop myself for much longer.” Barry nearly cried.

Len smiled as he teasingly rutted against him, feeling the heat radiating off his lover's entire body. He was definitely ready for him and he saw no need to be cruel. Once more he didn't bother warning Barry as he guided his cock inside.

“Oh yes, oh thank God. Oh yes.” Barry whimpered, sweat glistening off his toned, youthful body.

“The way you hold this position for me, Barry? Perfection.” He complimented as he continued his slow invasion. “Mmm.”

When he finally bottomed out he gave his boyfriend a moment to adjust to his size, but it was difficult as his own body was in desperate need of release, too. Especially with the tight warmth wrapped deliciously around his shaft. He gave a small, testing thrust of his hips and shivered when Barry keened for him.

“Sinful, Barry. Downright sinful.” He whispered. “The noises you make?”

“Please, please, please.” Barry started begging again.

“Please what, Barry? What do you need, Love?”

“F-fuck me.” Barry stuttered. “Please, Leonard.”

Another shiver wracked his body, which Barry must have felt because he vibrated in response immediately after. He began rocking against him, slowly picking up speed as he held firmly to Barry's hips for leverage. Barry's elbows buckled as he let his face fall forward onto a pillow, his teeth gritted if the tension in his jaw was anything to go by; but that wouldn't do. He didn't want Barry holding back, he wanted to hear everything.

“Come on, Scarlet, let me hear how much you love this, how much you love me fucking you.” Len panted. “How much you love me.”

“Oh Len, oh Len. I do love you, God I love you so fucking much!” He nodded against the pillow. “I need you, I need you to, to touch me. Please!”

Len closed his eyes, but he knew Barry's body. He ran his left hand up and down Barry's thigh, teasing him just little before he moved around front and took hold of his erection. Another vibration nearly sent him over the edge, but Len just managed to keep control of his own body. He stroked Barry faster and watched as Barry really came to life.

He cried and begged and moaned, uttering absolute filth as Len both stroked and rocked Barry's world. His own release was chasing them down fast as he started to lose the rhythm. With only a few more strokes, Len and Barry cried out together, Len's vision flashing white as he they reached their climax together.

 


	13. Over Thinkin' It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this chapter is Mick and Caitlin centric but the next chapter will return to Barry and Len. I had to write this chapter because of a tragic computer virus that destroyed my earlier work. It didn’t take it all out, but I didn’t have certain files backed up at the time and that included the original chapter and all my notes for the next several chapters. Because I used Open Office at the time, the backup manager never saved or protected the files as it didn’t recognize them as documents. I wanted to give you something while I try to re-write and get everything back together again. This also delayed my other stories for those who read the others.

Mick sat at the bar with a match in his hand while his blue-green eyes focused intently on the flame that struggled to stay alive. He gently blew on it, helping it climb further onto the wood so that it could continue to burn. He couldn't stop staring or obsessing over the way it made him feel when there was a fire, no matter how small, nearby.

He ignored the men and women coming in and out of the bar, a vision slowly playing out before him within the tiny dancing flicker. A face, soft and beautiful smiled to him. Auburn hair turning yellow and then orange and back to yellow. The fire was speaking to him as it had often done; it was showing him the path to what he wanted.

The pretty doctor had been on his mind since the moment she’d taken his raised fist into her hands. Those dark brown eyes had considered his and even when he’d wanted to keep beating that punk down, he’d stopped. He’d stopped for her. She may have seemed cold and aloof most days, but there was a fire in her eyes. Caitlin Snow just need that fire coaxed out of her and if there was anything that Mick was good at it, it was feeding a lit flame.

When the tiny flicker on the match finally died, he looked around the bar and nodded to himself. His people were happy and paired off. Leonard was seated in a booth with Barry, sucking on his neck and trying desperately to make those damned hickeys stick. Baez and Walker were playing pool. Hartley was with...well he didn't know who the Hell the guy was, but he wasn’t a Rogue, so Mick didn’t give a shit.

There was a buzzing in his pocket and when he pulled out his cell phone he noticed it was a group message from Lisa to him, Leonard, Barry and Cisco. Reading over the message he felt his temper flare. He texted back that he was on his way before he got off the bar stool and started heading for the exit.

 

* * *

 

Caitlin couldn't believe she'd done this to herself again. Her taste in men was just…tragic. She slammed back two more shots in quick succession. She'd flirted and smiled and he'd seemed so responsive. He had an easy smile and what she thought were open and honest eyes. When he finally asked her out she thought she was finally getting over Ronnie and the man who had turned out to be Zoom. She thought that she was capable of dating once again but no!

She shivered as she heard the woman's screeching voice. “You home-wrecking slut!” Yeah, that had been mortifying and what was worse, she hadn't had the courage to set her straight. She'd just sat there and taken it, as if she deserved it.

“You should probably call her a cab.” She heard Iris whispering to Lisa. When Snart had become part of 'The Female Menace' was almost lost on her in this drunken state, but she knew it had something to do with a bomb.

Oh right! She and Cisco had sucked a bomb out of her head and now that she thought about it, it was her that made friends with the woman. Iris was the one who'd been hesitant at first, but changed her tune when they realized that Lisa Snart was cool and was totally girlie in all the ways she and Iris were missing out on by hanging with Barry, Cisco and Eddie all the time.

“Yeah, probably.” Lisa sighed as she stared at her cell phone. “You know, Lenny would be more than happy to-

“NO!” Caitlin was going for a whisper, but even she knew she'd shouted. “I mean” she paused as she fought past the fuzziness. “no. Thank you, Lisa, but your brother can just, you know. Stay out of it. It was my own fault.”

“It wasn't your fault!” Iris denied. “He lied to you! He told you he was single! How was that your fault?”

“I should have known better. Should have noticed a ring line or something.” Caitlin nodded. “She's right, I'm a home-wrecking skank!”

Iris looked like she wanted to defend her but Lisa grabbed her arm and shook her head. “She's drunk, Sweetie. You'll just be talking to a wall.”

Caitlin ordered another double and before the girls could stop the bartender it was given to her and she tossed it down. She was thankful for the slow burn that lit up her throat and for some reason, she thought of fire. Her eyes closed softly, the images coming to life behind her lids. A burning, angry fire that could consume her from the inside out, that could ignite her own desires while wrapping around her a safe, warm cocoon.

God, she missed Ronnie.

“Whoa, what are you doing here?” She heard Iris gasp in surprise.

“I'm here for her.” A deep gravelly voice all but growled and the moment Caitlin opened her eyes, she was face to face with Mick Rory and his...wow, his beautiful green/blue eyes. “Why you cryin', Doll?”

Fear or loathing really should have been the first thing she felt upon seeing the pyromaniac, but instead she blushed and touched her cheeks. There were tears on her face and for some reason that was almost as humiliating as being screamed at by her boyfriend's wife in the middle of a crowded restaurant.

“No reason.” She whispered and was shocked by the amount of concern she saw in his admittedly handsome expression. “I-

Lisa was suddenly standing beside them her face screwed into a sad little pout, and Caitlin recognized something like trouble or mischief flashing in her pretty blue eyes. “Oh, Mickey it was awful.” She said in her sweetest voice. “Some pretty boy lawyer took her out on a date tonight and he broke her heart just for the fun of it.”

“What?” Mick growled as he looked to Lisa and then to Caitlin. “Did he hurt you?”

Caitlin blinked and shook her head. “It was just, he didn't, he was married.”

“That's the worst part, Mickey, he didn't tell her he was married.” Lisa continued to pout as she placed a comforting hand down on Caitlin's shoulder. “His wife came in and was just cruel to her.”

“And that punk didn't correct his woman?” He demanded.

She really needed to put a stop to this, but she was touched by what was happening. Lisa was using her clout with one of the most dangerous men she knew and said man was surprisingly angry on her behalf. It barely registered that this same man had tied her to a damned bomb years ago, not when his eyes were so steadily fixed on her.

“Nope.” Iris confirmed as she too was now standing on the other side of Caitlin. “He actually blamed Cait! He told his wife that she was blackmailing him.”

“You guys, stop.” Her face was flushed and she felt like she was reliving the moment over again as several more tears fell.

Her breath hitched when she felt a warm calloused thumb catch and gently wipe a tear away. “Easy, Doll, this ain't your fault.” His deep voice whispered softly and then his other hand came up and caressed her cheek softly. “Only a fool throws away a chance at any kind of relationship with a woman like you.”

“Says the man who tied me to a bomb.” Caitlin snapped and then she blushed at her uncharacteristic outburst. “I'm so sorry.” Was she? “Wait, no, no I'm not. You, Mick Rory tried to kill me in an effort to kill one of my best friends. You don't get to just come in here and be some handsome, manly, you know, muscular knight in shining armor!”

“Why not?” She was surprised at the sincerity in his voice. Could he really not see that what he had done was wrong? That it was traumatizing, evil and most importantly illegal? Wait, was that the most important part?

“Be-because! You’re a, you know, a criminal and a thief and a criminal and a,” She blinked as she tried to remember her point. “You don’t get to be a fire-fighter hero and a protector of women and then a, you know? A mad bomber!”

“I don’t see I can’t.” He shrugged. “Besides, we never planned to hurt you or kill you, we just didn’t think anyone but ourselves or Flash would find you.”

“You didn’t?” Did that help though? It made sense to her at the moment. “You weren’t really gonna hurt me? You were just going to set me free?”

“That's right.” Mick smiled and once more Caitlin was thinking of fire. Hot, demanding fire that was burning up inside of her like a... well she was too drunk to think of anything good. “So, maybe not a knight in shining armor, but I can certainly be a burning light to guide you out of the darkness you're surrounding yourself in.”

Caitlin felt her eyes tear up again as she smiled. “That was quite poetic, Mick.”

“Come on, Doc, let me get you home.” She bit her lip as she started to look for her two friends, but they weren't anywhere near-by. Treacherous bitches! She couldn't be trusted in this state! She was just about to decline when she was suddenly hoisted from her seat and into his arms, bridal style.

“Well if you insist.” She mumbled.

 

* * *

 

“Oh God,” Caitlin groaned as she sat up in her bed, her stomach rolling and her temples throbbing. She held a hand to her head and frowned as she looked around her room. How had she even gotten back here? Wait, Iris and Lisa must have called her a cab.

She swung her legs out of her bed and stared down at the white satin night gown she was wearing. It was the middle of January, why on Earth would she have worn something like that? Oh wait, it was coming back to her...sort of. Something about it being far too hot. Alcohol tended to do that to her.

Her, Iris and Lisa were going to have a serious talk about how drunk they let her get last night. If Cisco had gone with he never would have allowed her to get that trashed. Then again, it wasn't as if they could have stopped her. She was a grown woman after all. For that matter, the only one she could really blame was her bartender!

She walked passed her bed and went into the bathroom suite of her master bedroom and took a quick and cold shower. The shock of water woke her up and by the time she was finished she felt a lot more refreshed and ready for the day. She’d still need to take some vitamins and drink a lot of water to offset the effects of a hangover, but she supposed that was the consequences of getting that drunk.

It didn't take her long to get dressed in a pair of black slacks and a casual red long sleeved blouse. Her hair would have to wait until it dried, because she hated nothing more than trying to detangle the auburn hair while it was still wet and there wasn’t much she had planned for the day anyhow. Sitting at home and relaxing would probably do her some good after last night and all its mortifying moments.

As she rounded the corner from her bedroom to her living room she collided with a wall of muscle. Upon seeing Mick Rory standing before her, she did what any reasonable woman in her situation would do. She screamed as loud as she could until she felt a firm, but strangely gentle hand covering her mouth.

“Hey, hey. I didn't mean to scare you.” Mick assured her in a gravelly voice. “I was just looking for the can.” His eyes stayed on her as he waited a moment before continuing. “I'm going to remove my hand now, alright?”

She took a deep breath and stared at the large man in her townhouse. “How, how did you get in here? What do you want?” Her voice shook with fear as she backed herself against the wall behind her.

“I brought you home, Doc, don't you remember?” He asked, keeping his hands where she could see them. “You were at the bar with Lisa and Iris.”

“You mean, they let you take me home?” Caitlin demanded angrily, momentarily forgetting her fear of the man in being alone with her in her home. She was not okay with a pyromaniacal thief knowing where she lived and they should have known that!

“That was you, just like it was you who told me to sleep on your couch, Doll.” He smiled at her!  Actually smiled! Like this was amusing! Then again, he did have a lovely smile and- NO! No, she would not think like this. “I suppose you don't remember our kiss, either?”

She was about to deny the possibility of such a thing when her entire body froze. Her dark eyes widened as she gasped and covered her mouth, the memory of what had happened hitting her like a bag of bricks. It wasn't just that they had kissed, oh no. It was that she, Dr. Caitlin Snow, had been the one to initiate it!

_He felt so warm and she was starting to shiver as she nestled into his chest. It shouldn’t have been so easy to feel this safe around the lunatic and yet all she could imagine was the look on that young woman’s face that he had rescue the other night or the man at the library. He was using one arm to keep her cradled to him while his free hand was using her keys to open the door to her townhouse in the ritzier part of Central City._

_The moment they crossed the thresh hold of her home, there was this urge, this forbidden desire lighting her aflame and before she thought better of it, she was staring into his beautiful green eyes, her hands coming up to frame his stubbly face. “I'm gonna set you down on your couch, Doc, alright?” And that voice, oh God, but that voice reverberated through her entire body until her core was pulsing with life and energy again._

_Just as he was starting to set her down she pulled his face to her and kissed him like a woman starved for affection, which apparently, she was. His mouth was so warm and despite the aggressive growl and the way his arms tightened around her possessively, his kiss was tender and longing._

_I'm sorry.” He breathed heavily after he finally parted his lips from hers. “I won't take advantage of you. You're not just some girl to have a fun night with and leave; you're a woman who needs to be properly kindled.”_

_“Oh.” She wanted to feel hurt and rejected but all she could feel in that moment was flattered. How was it possible that Mick Rory of all people, a world-renowned thief and pyromaniac, was more of a gentleman than half the men she knew?_

“I told you that you should stay the night.” Caitlin realized with a blush as she pressed her hands to her lips. “The rain was really starting to come down and I didn't like the idea of you driving in that mess.”

“That's right.” Mick nodded, still seeming tense, as if he were waiting for her to start freaking out again. “I'll get out of your hair, I just...”

“How did you know where I was last night?” Caitlin asked and watched his expression change from concern to that fearful deer in the head-lights look that most men got when they realized they were either going to have to lie or rat out one of their friends.

“I don't wanna lie to you, Doc.” And with that he side-stepped her and walked into the main bathroom, shutting the door behind him. She blinked in surprise and yet the abrupt move almost caused her to smile at his show of loyalty.

She went into the kitchen in a stupefied daze while she tried to piece together everything that had happened last night. The fact that she had been wearing that satin gown told her a lot about how drunk she'd been. Yes, she was probably hot with the amount of vodka she'd thrown back, but there was another, far worse reason she was wearing the nightie.

Caitlin shook her head in disbelief as she realized she had planned on seducing Mick, even after he had told her no. She'd gone into her room and put on that skimpy little gown thinking that she'd go out there and push him to his limits...and oh God! Had she? She was almost sure based on his behavior and where they’d each woke up, but then she'd also been certain that no one was in her home this morning too.

“You don't really eat that garbage do ya?” She looked up, confused as Mick walked into the kitchen. He pointed to what she had in her hands, an item she hadn’t even realized she’d pulled out of her small pantry while she was coming to grips with her decision from the night before. “That's not a decent breakfast.”

Staring down at the chocolate fudge pop-tarts, she realized that a man who was obsessed with watching fire and hurting other people and stealing things was criticizing her eating habits! Who the Hell did he think he was? She glared at him and then started to open the package.

Before she could, however, Mick had crossed the floor and taken them right out her hands. “No way, Doc, I'm gonna take you to get some real food.”

“Why on Earth would I agree to that?” Caitlin snapped angrily as she tried to get back her breakfast pastries. He grinned, however and held them high above his head. “Why are you doing this, Mr. Rory?”

“It's Mick, Doc, and I'm taking you to breakfast.” He smiled down at her, still holding the Pop-Tarts out of reach. “It's the least you can do after you tried to molest me last night?”

“I what?” She gasped as her face turned a bright red. 

“Yeah, you didn't make it easy to turn you down in that lovely white negligée, either.” He grinned and finally put the still wrapped breakfast pastries on her counter.

“I didn't?” She shook her head but she knew the truth, or at least she remembered it just then.

He nodded and then wrapped an arm around her shoulder. “You spark fire when you're mad, too. Did you know that?”

“What are you talking about?” She glared.

“The second time you came storming out, your eyes were ablaze and the hall light reflected off your hair just so...” His eyes were dark, and his voice was raspy. Clearly, he was entranced by the memory. “You were pissed as shit when I told you no.”

“Wh-why did you tell me no?” She frowned as she crossed her arms.

“I told you last night, Doc. You were drunk and it wouldn't’ve been right to take advantage of ya like that.” He shrugged.

 

* * *

 

Was it even safe to be out in public with him like this? It was a thought that had run through her head multiple times as he drove them down into the city center. She half expected him to turn into Saints and Sinners as they neared the bar, but he continued driving. His driving was gentle and easy, something she figured he was doing more for her sake than out of habit, since now and again she could see his knuckles tighten against the steering wheel. Then again, maybe he was just nervous about them being alone together.

“You know I, umm, appreciate what you did last night and what you are doing now but I don’t want to lead you on, Mr. Rory.” He side-eyed her and shrugged. “I mean you have to understand that what you did to me, that isn’t something I can just overlook.”

What had he said last night at the club? Something about letting her go and not thinking anyone else but himself would show up. Without her permission, Lisa’s story of the burn sketch came back to her and she blushed. This guys was dangerous and she really, really shouldn’t be in his car or letting him take her to breakfast.

“You’re over thinkin’ it, Doll.” Mick informed her.

“Excuse me?” She frowned as she looked back at him, ignoring the flutter in her chest when she saw him smiling at her.

“You brainy types tend to do that a lot. You over think everything.” He shrugged. “Yeah, I probably scared the Hell out of ya but then, that was the point. Flash wouldn’t have taken us seriously if you and him didn’t believe you were in real danger.”

“Believe? I was in danger! What if I _had_ been blown up?” She demanded.

“Never would have let that happen.” He insisted firmly. “Just didn’t think those idiots would have interfered. Fortunately, I left enough time for you and West to escape unharmed. But, if I’d known those two were going to beat us to you, I probably would’ve extended the delay by another fifteen to twenty seconds.”

“No. No I can’t do this. I can’t just casually talk of my almost demise with the man responsible for it!” Caitlin insisted as she shook her head.

“You brought it up.” Mick shrugged. “’Sides, who better to talk to about it than me? I know the situation intimately and more than anyone, I’m the one who would have suffered for it had anything gone wrong.”

“You? How so? I’d be dead?” She argued.

“You believe in God or reincarnation?” Mick asked.

“Of course, not.”

“No afterlife then, no regrets for you. Just blissful eternity in a dreamless sleep. No suffering on your part.” He explained. “I, on other the hand, would. I would’ve been the one to suffer for knowing I caused another,” he paused as he pulled into a small diner’s parking lot, his mouth tightening a little. “that I took another life through my arrogance and obsession. Even if it was because I was helping Len.” Again, he paused for a moment. “Plus, I’d have to kill Len, too so double the suffering.”

“What? Why?”

“His plan.” He reasoned.

“The bomb was his idea?” She frowned.

“Not quite. He just told me to make sure you couldn’t get up and run or Flash wouldn’t have stuck around to fight us.” He answered.

 “So, you would have killed Snart for your idea?” she tried to understand but it just wasn’t coming together for her.

He laughed. “Len knows me, Doc. Knows me better than anyone else and he’s a Hell of a strategist. When he tells me to do something, he probably knows what I’ll do before I even do it.”

She frowned as he started to take off his seatbelt. “I just don’t see how this is going to work?”

“That’s because you’re over thinkin’ it.” He shrugged and got out of the car. She debated on refusing to get out, but then she was reminded as to what a gentleman he was because he was at her door and opening it. He offered her his hand as she unbuckled her safety belt. “Besides, you owe me, remember?”

 Blushing brightly at the reminder of her behavior the night before and quite possibly at the mischievous wink, she took hold of his hand. He helped her out of the car and shut the door gently behind her. They walked side by side into the cozy little diner, Mick still holding her hand and for some unknown reason she didn’t pull back.

They were taken to a small booth meant for two people where they sat across from one another, their hands falling to their sides. “For the record,” Mick started as soon as the hostess left. “I ain’t sorry.” Once more she felt the rug pulled out from under her. How could he say such terrible things? “Never would have had the opportunity to meet you otherwise.” And then follow them up with such kindness?

For all her thoughts on how messed up Mick Rory was, he couldn’t compare to her because she was being taken in by him. She laughed softly and shook her head at the absurdity and yet as she gazed into his eyes she decided to take his advice and stop over-thinking it.

“So why are you so attracted to me again? I’m not exactly the type of girl most criminals are interested in.”

“That you know of.” Mick responded. “A lady that looks as nice as you do and that has as much spark is sure to draw in men of all types.”

“Even married ones.” She rolled her eyes. “I can’t believe I let myself get so upset about that.”

“You weren’t upset about being fooled. You were upset for being publicly humiliated.” Mick corrected. “So why didn’t you tell her _and_ him off? Why not explain?”

Caitlin took a deep breath as she though it over and then smiled sadly. “I guess I just felt bad for her.”

“You felt bad for her?” Mick snickered. “Why?”

“Because she was as much a victim as I was.” She reasoned. “I just can’t imagine what she must have felt when she saw her husband sitting in that restaurant with me. She had to have been just as mortified and hurt. I know I would have been, besides I may not have wanted to blame my husband had I been in her position. It was probably easier for her to attack me than it was him.”

If his unimpressed expression told her anything, it’s that he disagreed. “Well, we both know you’re a better person than I am, but still.” He quieted when a waitress came by with a coffee pot. He offered a nod but not the same sexy smile he’d been flashing her all morning.

The waitress was a little older than Caitlin if she went by looks alone. She was pretty with pale blue eyes and bright golden blonde hair. She was curvier than Caitlin, but then a lot of women were bustier than she was. She was very beautiful and if Caitlin was honest, she was a little jealous of the way the girl was smiling at Mick. She cringed at the thought.

“Good morning, Mickey.” She smiled as she grabbed the cup that was already on the table and filled it. She then turned with significantly less enthusiasm and looked to Caitlin. “Would you like some coffee?”

“Yes, please.” Caitlin nodded and tried to ignore the fact that the waitress who didn’t have a name tag was clearly staring at the pyro wantonly. The woman set down her drink, but at least she was careful despite how distracted she was.

“Do you both need a minute?” She asked.

Mick looked to her for direction and Caitlin shook her head and gestured for him to go ahead and order first. “I’ll take my usual.” He instructed.

“Steak and eggs with a side of hash browns, extra crispy.” She dutifully confirmed with another suggestive smile. When he nodded, and didn’t return the smile she turned to Caitlin. “And for you?”

“Uh, I’ll just have the same.” Caitlin answered.

As soon as she left, Mick frowned. “Sorry ‘bout that. Lindsey and I had a fling about two years ago, and ever since she’s been trying to sweet talk her way back into my bed.”

“Oh?” She asked as if she wasn’t at all concerned. “Why didn’t you two work out?”

“She’s bat-shit crazy.” He answered. She laughed at the idea of him calling someone else crazy and when he glared at her for it, she laughed even more. “Yeah, I see how it is.”

“I’m sorry.” She insisted, even as she smiled. “You have to admit that’s kind of funny coming from a guy who suffers from actual pyromania. What’d she do that convinced you she was…”

“Nuts?” He finished the sentence she was too polite to end. “Well for starters, she tried flirting with Lenny to make me jealous. When that didn’t work, she tried flirting with Mardon, Bivolo, and a few regulars around here.”

“It didn’t work?” Caitlin arched a brow. “I mean, you definitely seem like the jealous type.”

“Not at all. If I’m just fooling around, I don’t care much who my partners are with or flirting with. If it’s something more serious than fooling around it’s pretty simple with me; if I don’t trust you, I ain’t with you.”

“But Leonard seems so jealous and possessive, I just figured you two would be a lot alike in that way.” Caitlin explained, but she couldn’t help but find his argument both logical and refreshing. Mick Rory had seemed the cave man type, more so than Snart.

“First off, there’s a real difference between being protective and a tad possessive and being jealous. _If_ you were my woman and some guy’s smiling and making eyes, I’d ignore it, unlike Len. He’d make a big scene either by threatening the guy or doing something very lewd with you in front of everyone.” He started. “However, same guy comes up and starts talking, touching or making moves then I’m probably gonna break his face. Not ‘cause I don’t trust you but more that it’s disrespectful all around.

“If he’s a weaker more pathetic type, I might put my arm around you, give the guy a chance to take a hint ‘cause maybe I didn’t do a good enough job showing everyone that you and I are a couple. But anything he does after that is forfeiture of his facing staying intact.”

She couldn’t help but blush at the scene he’d created in her mind with his conditions and reasoning. Of course, she would never approve of something like that, but it was still flattering and far more rational a situation than the ones Barry had described with Len. Apparently Captain Cold hated men or women staring at Barry, hated them winking or flirting from a distance. So much so that Barry had been forced to drag Len out of clubs or restaurants because of the scenes he knew his boyfriend would cause.        

“You know, I don’t think I’ve ever known you to speak this much, Mr. Rory.”

“It’s Mick,” he corrected. “and maybe I just haven’t had anyone worth talking to in a while.”

Once more she found herself starting to smile. Who knew that inside the criminal madman was a romantic? Then again, he could be playing her. He could be biding his time, trying to get into her pants. It was possible that he just wanted to toy with her a bit, like a cat that’s caught a mouse and isn’t quite ready to kill it yet. Though she had to remember that he’d had a perfect opportunity the night before his only goal had been to sleep with her.

When the waitress brought their food, Caitlin couldn’t help but notice how much he avoided any unnecessary flirting. Was that for her sake or did he not want to be with her? “How often do you come here, Mick?”

He smiled openly at the use of his name just as the waitress walked away after promising to return momentarily. “Four, maybe five times a week?” he shrugged.

“So, do you just put up with her flirting or do you actually enjoy it when you don’t have another woman around?” When he grinned, she knew she had sounded far too interested, possibly even resentful of the idea. Looking down at her food she bit her lip. “I apologize,” She started. “that sounded-

“It’s fine.” Mick shrugged as he started cutting up his meat. “I know how you meant it.” He winked flirtatiously. “No I don’t like it. It’s extremely irritating but I tolerate it because for the most part she doesn’t cross any lines.” After taking a bite and swallowing it he quickly added; “Besides, you’re the first woman I’ve brought here since she and I broke it off. I’m hoping she’ll take a hint.”

“Oh.” She blinked and after a moment Caitlin decided she couldn’t keep it to herself any longer. “You are not at all the man I thought you were, Mr., I mean, Mick.”

“That good or bad?” He asked bluntly.

“I don’t know yet.” And she offered him her first unguarded smile just as Lindsey returned.

“How’s everything tasting? Not much of a meat-eater ma’am?” The other woman asked politely, but Caitlin knew the game she was playing and her goal of trying to make her appear not be his type.

Reaching across the table, Caitlin brightened her smile just a little and took Mick’s hand. “No, the food is fine, I’m just,” She paused because she wanted to choose the right words. “pleasantly surprised by how much I’m enjoying my conversation with this handsome gentleman.”

Lindsey frowned, especially after seeing Mick’s tanned face redden beneath the compliment of her words. The woman left quickly and Mick tried to pull his hand back, but when Caitlin offered a little resistance he smiled back at her and kept his hand in hers.

“You didn’t have to do that.” He informed her softly.

“We both know that it wasn’t just for show.” She admitted softly and quickly looked down at her food. “Thank you, Mick.”

“Had to eat anyhow.” He responded in an almost shy tone.

“No, I mean for last night, too.” She clarified. “Thank you for not taking advantage and thank you for not being the man I was so sure you were.”

“You're welcome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience and your continued support and reading of this fic. It’s been a lot of fun to write there is a lot more I want to do. Sorry it took so long to get out. As soon as the visiting family leaves I will get right back to work. I hope to have another chapter out before I fly back to Utah for Christmas on the 21st. Hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving to those who celebrate it!


	14. Trust And Just A Dash Of Vengeance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not at all edited this, so if there is any thing super bad or poorly written, drop me a line in the comments and I'll fix it. I just wanted to get this up, if only to prove it's still an ongoing story and that it hasn't been abandoned. I'm sorry that this is isnt' as exciting as past chapters have been, but I hope you all like it anyhow.

Barry blushed as he walked into the restaurant where he was supposed to meet Len. He’d expected another diner, but this place was very upscale. He couldn’t help but find himself grateful that Len had requested he dress nicely, because he’d almost come in the same thing he’d worn to work earlier. Biting his lip he took a seat in the small waiting area.

“Umm, excuse me.” A pretty brunette woman at the host’s podium called. “Do you have a reservation?”

“I’m waiting for my boyfriend.” Barry answered, hoping he wasn’t about to be asked to leave as several other waiting patrons looked to him.

“Ok, well does he have a reservation because we can’t let you stay unless he does?” The young woman seemed just as embarrassed and uncomfortable with what she was saying as he was hearing it.

He stood up and walked toward her, not wanting to embarrass himself further in case he needed to leave. He wondered if Leonard had used his real name or an alias and …oh God, what if he had used an alias? Barry felt a flicker of panic as he realized he didn’t know a single alias and the only people who did were either criminals or cops and honestly, he just wasn’t sure he was ready to call Joe yet.

She offered him a sympathetic smile as she spoke again. “I can’t let you see the list, I’m sure you understand?”

Again Barry’s eyes widened as he turned bright red. “Oh of course! I mean, I wasn’t gonna, I was just uh,” He rubbed the back of his neck as he wished he’d had even a dash of Leonard’s chill.

As the door to the restaurant opened everyone turned to stare at the man who entered. Leonard Snart was dressed impeccably in his black slacks, sky blue button up, a dark blue tie and that sexy black pea-coat that always drove Barry wild. His eyes sparkled as he looked him over and once more, Barry felt his body heat up though for an entirely different reason than before. Barry knew he looked nice in his black sports blazer and red sweater, but he couldn’t possibly compare to Len.

“Mr. Wynters!” The hostess smiled. “It’s so lovely to see you again. Would you like to be seated right away, Sir?”

He flashed a debonair smile at her as he approached the podium and looked his boyfriend over appreciatively. He raised a hand to her as if he were putting her on hold. “Meeting anyone special, Kid?” He asked with a grin.

“Well he didn’t give me the name he put the reservations under, so I don’t really know.” Barry smirked, his eyes narrowing just a little.

“Mmm. A man who doesn’t plan a head isn’t worth your time. Maybe you should join me instead.” Leonard offered as he wrapped an arm around Barry’s waist.

“I don’t know, Mister, he gets real jealous and I’d hate to cause you any problems.” He continued to play along as he bit at his bottom lip in mock innocence.

Len leaned in and kissed his lips softly. “You know it.” He turned then to the hostess. “Marie, this is my boyfriend, Barry. Anytime he comes in you can go ahead and seat him at my table, whether I’m here or not.”

She blushed and nodded vigorously. “Of course, Mr. Wynters. I am so sorry he wasn’t attended to sooner.”

Len waved her off. “If I hadn’t wanted to tease him tonight, I’d have called ahead to inform you.”

Allowing Leonard to guide him behind the hostess, Barry took in the sights of what had to be one the most expensive places he’d ever been in. Everything was ultra sleek with straight lines and clean modern décor. The tables were dark cherry wood with snow white tablecloths placed over the tops. There were black cloth napkins folded nicely and set beside the silverware as opposed to being wrapped about them.

“Wow, I knew you had expensive taste but this is insane.” Barry whispered through his teeth as they walked to the back, left corner of the restaurant.

Ignoring him, Len moved to the chair Barry was meant to sit in and pulled it out for him. Barry stalled and stared at him and quickly glanced around. “Come on, Barry, just because we’re both men doesn’t mean I can’t be a gentleman.”

Barry’s brow raised as he held his tongue to keep from commenting meanly. If they’d been back at home, he would have teased him, but honestly, he didn’t want to spoil the mood this place was creating. He sat down and let his boyfriend press his chair in a bit before taking his own seat.

“Wow, this place is nice.” Barry repeated as soon as the hostess had disappeared. “And Wynters? Really?”

“That was an alias long before you or Cisco gave me my Rogue name.” Leonard quickly pointed out.

“Uh-huh.” Barry doubted with a laugh. “Admit it, we made you who you are.”

Len shook his head and grinned. “Much as I’d love to, I’m afraid I can’t. Lisa might get a little angry about me giving you and your friend the credit when it’s really due to her.”

“Lisa came up with Wynters?” Barry asked.

“Yes.” Len nodded. “We both have a lot of love for ice and snow, so obviously winter is our favorite season.”

“Really?” Barry frowned feeling a little bad for thinking he’d hate it. “I kind of assumed with the holidays-

“Oh there’s nothing warm and fuzzy about our childhood Christmas’ that didn’t involve my grandfather, but Lisa and I always spend Christmas together if I’m not incarcerated.” The older shrugged and Barry assumed Len saw the guilty look on his face because he immediately smiled. “I don’t mind telling you these things, Kid. We’re in a pretty serious relationship now.”

“Yeah we are and yet you still call me kid.” Barry nodded with a smile. “You like it, don’t you?”

“Like what?” Len asked as a young male waiter came by and brought them bread, dipping oil and balsamic vinegar. The waiter also served them each a glass of red wine. He didn’t speak to either of them before disappearing again.

“Like having a younger guy on your arm.” Barry answered. “I’ve seen the way you light up when we’re out in public and people look at you.”

“First off, I don’t quite look my age,” Len grinned and ripped some of the bread and dipped it into the oil and balsamic vinegar.  “So there’s no real concern there. Secondly, yes, I like the attention I get for having a charming, sexy man on my arm.”

“I knew it! I’m just your trophy-boyfriend.” Barry released an exaggerated sigh and looked up at the ceiling. “You just keep me around to make all your friends jealous.”

Leonard’s pale gaze darkened as a wicked smile crossed his face. “Can you blame me?” Barry blushed from head to toe again. “Actually, I just like being in your presence. It’s a little fun, don’t get me wrong, but I keep you around for much more than my ego, Barry.”

He tried not to melt in his seat as he smiled back at Len. He took a piece of bread and then tilted his head curiously. “So why does this restaurant give you this much preferential treatment?”  

“I’m pleading the fifth.” He answered, catching Barry by surprise. It was such an innocent question he hadn’t expected Len to ignore it. “What? Don’t look at me like that. I may love you and I may be living with you, but I’m entitled to my secrets.”

Barry’s hazel eyes gazed incredulously at his boyfriend. “Yeah right! You’d never let me keep a secret like that.” He countered.

“Actually, you’re welcome to whatever secrets you’re capable of keeping. I won’t stop you from trying to figure things out on your own, but I’m not gonna gift wrap everything for you. Trust me, anything I know about you that you didn’t want me to find out about was because I worked for it.” Len half-teased as he continued to munch on the bread.

“That’s, that’s not even fair! You’re far better at stalking people and-

“Oh please. Barry, you and I both know that if you put your mind to it, you’d figure out whatever you wanted about me. Either on your own or with the help of your friends.” Len said and then took a sip of his wine.

“Maybe I like the mystery.” Barry countered.

“Exactly.” Len smiled triumphantly. “Knowing everything about your partner isn’t much fun and so long as you trust me and I trust you, there’s nothing unhealthy about having secrets from your partner.”

“That’s not what I was told.”

“Let me guess, by the Wests?” Len rolled his pale blue eyes and then leaned back in his chair. “Tell me something, Barry. Was it morally wrong to keep your identity a secret from Iris?”

“I, I don’t about morally. I mean she’s my best friend and-

“Stop and listen to what I am asking. Was it morally wrong to keep Iris out of the loop?” Leonard tried again.

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Because I was lying to her.” Barry rolled his eyes.

“Oh. So, she asked you if you were him?”

 “What? No.”

“Then she asked if you knew who he was?”

 “Well no, but-

“So how were you lying to her?” Len asked.

“I was lying about where I was going and why.” Barry stated. “Lying. Wrong. See?”

“I can admit that when you are ditching people and making up poor excuses as to why, it would seem like you were doing the wrong thing in lying to your friends. However, I don’t understand the need to tell each other everywhere you are going, when and why.” Len shrugged.

“That’s not entirely…” Barry shook his head. “You make it sound like we keep track of each other and stalk each other. We don’t do that, we just-

 “Barry why do you think there are so many people who know your secret?” Barry was about to roll his eyes, but caught the serious look of concern on the man’s face. “Barry, your secret isn’t much of a secret, especially to your friends and family. That’s not good.”

“It is. They’ve been able to help me because they knew my secret.” He argued.

“Maybe some of them have, yes. But all of them? Be realistic, Barry. I trust Hartley. I do. I know that kid wouldn’t turn on me if he had any say in the matter.” Len spoke softly. “But, I am also aware that he’s a younger guy, that he’s Human and has his weaknesses. I know that he could be tortured into talking about all kinds of things he’d never normally speak of."

“The crowd you run with his pretty violent, though.” He reasoned.

  “Kid, you run with that same crowd. You have from the moment you put on that costume and started inserting yourself into other people’s affairs. On the same side or the opposite, that rough crowd is running right alongside you. And if they’re running with you, they’re running with your friends and family by association.” Leonard pointed out. “Was that not the very reason you tried to keep it all from your friends in the first place?”

“So what, you expect me to just stop interacting with people?”

“Not at all, but I expect you to cut me some slack when I don’t feel like everything happening in my life should be broadcast to the twin cities.” The older man smiled at him and Barry felt unsure if he wanted to keep pushing the subject. “That probably sounded harsh, but I am still a criminal, Barry.”

“So you don’t trust me.” Barry concluded feeling a small amount of irritation forming in his stomach.

“Hear me out, Barry. I trust that you would never intentionally give information about me to my enemies. I do not, however, trust you to keep that information from people you think are my friends. I don’t trust you to not accidentally reveal information about me or you. Your track record for secret keeping is pretty crummy and I’m prepared to deal with that, but you’ll have to forgive me for not wanting to reveal everything about myself.”

“How can we build a relationship off of trust if there is none?” Barry frowned.

“Do you trust Joe with your life?”

“Yes.”

 “Do you trust Joe with my life?”

“I…I think so, Yes.” Barry hesitated.

“Do you trust Joe with my freedom?” Len snickered, his eyes narrowing like a predator who’d just cornered his prey.

Barry’s eyes fell to his plate as he thought about what Len was asking him. He chewed on the inside of his cheek and shook his head slowly. No. No, he didn’t trust Joe with Len’s freedom, its why he was so angry to learn to that he, along with the CCPD were blackmailing Len into working with them. Worse, Joe hadn’t even bothered to tell Barry about it. He was going to do it behind his back. He really needed to talk to the man, but part of him didn’t want to know what Joe and the others were planning.  

He felt a hand cover his own and looked up to the soft eyes of his lover. “You still love him, you still trust him in most things, but that doesn’t mean you’re ready to trust him blindly.” Len explained. “I love you, Barry and I do trust you in most things. I just can’t risk the livelihood of my Rogues or their freedom to you and everyone else that that entails.”

Nodding his head slowly, Barry admitted to himself that he understood Len’s point of view. Truthfully, it’s why he hadn’t told many about his own gifts or abilities when he first found out about them. He didn’t want to endanger his friends or loved ones and he certainly didn’t want them getting as involved as they had recently. He didn’t want them being kidnapped by men like Leonard Snart just to capture his attention.

“Mr. Wynters, are you ready for me to take your order?” The waiter asked as he returned while Barry continued to contemplate everything silently.

“Just a few more minutes, I’m afraid I distracted my date.” Len smirked and the waiter took off immediately after being dismissed. “Barry, you ok?”

“Yeah, yeah.” He forced himself to smile. “I just…Sometimes I remember the things you’ve done and it’s difficult to marry these two different versions of you.”

“There’s far more than two, you know?” Len chuckled and took a sip of his wine. “There’s more than two of you as well. I’m sorry I bogged you down in the negative aspects of our past, though. Would you like to call it a night? Maybe go spend the night with Cisco?”

For someone who was so possessive and territorial, Barry was pleased to see that he also understood the need to just get away. Still, as kind as the offer was, Barry didn’t want to run from his problems with Len. He did enough running both physically and emotionally in the past and he wasn’t willing to put up a wall between him and Len just for the sake of temporary comfort.

“Nah, I’ll be fine. I just can’t believe how well we get along. I mean, we’re completely horrible for each other.”

“Well, like any good thief I tend to desire things that don’t necessarily belong to me.” Leonard stated as he looked at his nails and then Barry felt a deep blush over take his face as those eyes cut back to him and Len smiled the most wicked smile he’d ever seen. “Part of the rush is taking that which I desire and making them mine.”

Barry shivered at the man’s words, at the man’s intense eyes. How the Hell was he supposed to get through dinner now? All he wanted to do was rush them home so that he could have his way with him. So that he could rip Len’s clothes off and –

A shrill beeping went off and Leonard reached into his pocket and stared at the phone momentarily. “I have to take this.” He warned before accepting the call. “Hart? Yeah.” He paused as Barry found himself glaring. “No, you can’t.” Pause. “No, you can’t.” Another brief pause. “Alright fine, you can, but not without me. I mean it. You even try it without me there and I’ll-” He’d clearly been cut off and Barry found himself wondering what was happening. “Yes, I promise I’ll be there tonight. Just wait for me before making any moves. Bye.”

 The waiter arrived before Barry could find out why the Hell Hartley was calling Leonard and what exactly it had to do with. To his knowledge, only Mick or Lisa really called him for help on anything. Everyone else just texted him updates or requested meetings to discuss whatever was going on. He suddenly wondered if it was possible that Hartley found Leonard attractive. It would make sense, gay or straight, most people found Leonard Snart incredibly sexy and he knew for a fact Hartley was gay, too.  They worked together on a regular basis as well, so it wouldn’t be outside the realm of possibility for the youngest Rogue to develop a crush on his leader.

 When he and Leonard had both ordered and the waiter had left, Barry waited for Leonard to say something or to explain what the phone call had been about. He didn’t. He took another bite of the bread, had another sip of wine and then eyed him suggestively, which normally Barry would have been pleased with, but unfortunately his mind was now on Hartley Rathaway of all people.

 “Barry?” Len tilted his head. “Something wrong?”

“Yeah, why is Hartley calling you?” Barry said with way more anger than he’d meant to.

Those blue eyes widened before Len shook his head and then chuckled. “Barry, are you jealous of Hartley?” He asked with far too much amusement for Barry’s liking.

 “What? No. I just know he never calls you. He texts unless it’s extremely important so I wanted to know what’s up.” It sounded perfectly logical in his own mind, but the way Leonard smiled at him made him think it wasn’t as sound an argument as he’d hoped.

“I can’t tell you, unfortunately. It’s Rogue business.” Leonard answered but Barry could swear there was a challenge in his look that was daring him to try and figure it out.

“Are you kidding me? You know, just because I find you sexy when you’re…You know what no. You don’t get to use Rogue business as a way to shut me out. What’s going on?” Barry frowned as he tried to look stern but he had a feeling he was just coming off insecure and jealous.

 “You are jealous, aren’t you?” Leonard grinned. “Kind of nice to be on the other side of this for once.” He took another sip of his wine. “Honestly, Barry, it’s not even Rogue business, but it does have to do with Mick.”

“Yeah right, now you’re just saying that to placate me.” He pouted.

“No seriously. Mick went to Hart for some help and Hart knew better than to go with him so he called me and then put Mick on the phone.” Leonard swore. “When we’re done here I’m heading over. Text Mick if you don’t believe me.”

“Well, I guess that makes sense.” Barry nodded but he still pulled out his cell phone. He wondered if Len was going to be pissed at him for double checking, but the moment he caught a glimpse of his face, he realized that his boyfriend looked more smug than ever. “What are you grinning about?”

 “You are jealous. You are so jealous that you’re texting Mick just to make sure that Hart isn’t up to something. Normally I’d be insulted, but then I know I’d be the same way, so part of me is pleased that some of my survival instincts are finally starting to rub off on you.”

Barry scrunched his face. “Survival instincts? I’d hardly call-

“You aren’t taking my word for it. Just like I wouldn’t.” Len shrugged as he interrupted him. “You trust me, but you’re smart enough to be aware that there are two people involved and while you trust me, you don’t necessarily trust Hart.”

“But that’s horrible.” Barry frowned as he deleted the message he was typing and pocketed the phone. “It doesn’t matter if I trust, Hart or not. I trust you and I know you’d never let him put you in a compromising position.”

 The older man’s blue eyes widened just a tad and he blushed as the waiter brought out their food and quickly left. He looked sheepish. Had he never looked at it that way before? That by not trusting others he was essentially not trusting Barry either? He got the feeling that was the case as Leonard seemed to stare down at his plate somewhat curiously.

He went ahead and tried some of his own food, giving Leonard a moment to process whatever was going through his head. Barry felt better once he realized he did trust Snart no matter who was involved, but for some reason that realization seemed to have effected Leonard and he couldn’t tell yet if it was in a good or a bad way.

 “I’m honored to have your trust, Barry.” Leonard finally said just as Barry started chewing a piece of his steak. He blushed and then flash chewed the meat so that he could reply, but before he could Len started talking again. “I don’t know if it’s possible for me to act on that revelation, I’m old enough to know how set in my ways I am.”

“Leonard, I accept you for who you are. You don’t have to change for me, remember?” Barry smiled. “Growth, I’ll accept, but changing? Isn’t that the whole reason we’re with each other? We don’t want to be different people for the ones we love?”

 The older man smiled and Barry found he liked those genuine smiles much better than his mean little smirks or his smug grins. “I love you, Barry.”

“I love you, too.” He smiled. “Now what are you and Mick getting up to tonight? Nothing I need to get involved in, I hope.”

 “It’s a personal matter, Barry and that’s all I am able to say about it.” Leonard shrugged. “It’s nothing you’d normally get involved with though, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

 “Uh, huh.” Barry rolled his eyes skeptically.

Leonard shrugged just before that evil smirk formed across his face once more. “Trust me, Baby, I have everything under control.”

 

* * *

 

Mick sat in his Firebird, the vehicle parked in front of one of Len’s ‘investments’, as he texted back and forth with Lisa and Iris. They were going to explain a few things to that scum bag attorney’s wife. He decided to allow them to take care of her since both women had pointed out that the wife was as much a victim as Caitlin and that Mick would likely take things too far and end up getting himself thrown in jail. Something they assured him would not endear him to the pretty doctor.

He glanced up and watched as Barry and Leonard kissed in front of the restaurant. He rolled his eyes and laid on the horn, only to receive a vulgar hand gesture from Len, who still didn’t tear his lips away from the young speedster. He rolled his eyes impatiently but knew it wouldn’t do him a lot of good. Len would get into the car when he was damned good and ready.

Finally, the man released his boyfriend and climbed into the car, immediately buckling up. “Relax, Mick. He’s not going anywhere.” Leonard stated in his all business tone and Mick found himself doing as he was told. When Leonard was in his work mode, that meant shit would get done and that was reassuring.

 

* * *

 

At the same time as Barry and Len’s Dinner…  

 

 Caitlin stared in shock as Mrs. Dumas approached her. She couldn’t no believe the woman was back for more. What else did she want from Caitlin? A damned hand-written apology? No matter how badly she felt for the woman having a clearly terrible husband, she refused to be bullied any further. She felt she’d been more than fair when she allowed the attorney’s wife to cuss her out in front of an entire restaurant.

She quickly glanced about her, wondering where Iris and Lisa were. The three were supposed to be meeting up for some cocktails and discussing the idea of a book club. Unfortunately, neither woman was anywhere near the bar, but Mrs. Dumas certainly was.

“If you think I’m going to allow you to screech at me again, you’re wrong.” Caitlin warned with only a small waver to her voice.

“Not at all.” The woman shook her head, blonde hair remaining still from being sprayed into a perfect bob. “Actually, Dr. Snow, I wanted to apologize.”

The auburn haired doctor blinked and then shook her head in disbelief. “I’m sorry?”

 “No, Dr. Snow, you have nothing to apologize to me for. You never did.” The woman was dressed very nicely in a black and pale pink dress suit. She took a seat beside Caitlin at the bar as her blue eyes focused intently on her. “I thought you were one of his clients or even an employee and I behaved badly.”

“It’s not your fault.” Caitlin shook her head and reached out to take the woman’s hand in comfort.

“It is my fault.” The woman stated firmly. “I may have been hurt and upset, but I chose to lash out at you. I chose to attack you instead of my husband. I didn’t want to believe he could be cheating on me without having been seduced into it and to be honest, you certainly are lovely enough for it.

“I think the moment I saw you I fully understood that old Dolly Parton song ‘Jolene’. I felt like I was the heroine desperately trying to keep my husband from being stolen by some woman ‘with flaming locks of auburn hair, with ivory skin and eyes of emerald green’, or so the lyrics go.”

Except, Caitlin thought to herself, I have brown eyes. Still, she didn’t know what else to think or say. She felt horrible for the woman, she really did. Her husband likely cheated on her in the past or at the very least thought of it and honestly, who could blame the woman for reacting as she had. Especially since Caitlin hadn’t wanted to make things harder for her and merely kept silent. She allowed Mrs. Dumas to think she was willfully helping her husband cheat because she felt the woman didn’t deserve to be hurt any further.

“And now, here I am trying to apologize to you for my awful behavior, for believing my husband’s ridiculous blackmail story, and you are calmly holding my hand, comforting me, all while trying to take the blame from my shoulders.” The woman chuckled in a self-deprecating way. “I truly, truly am so sorry that I insulted you like I did. You are the definition of class, Dr. Snow and I hope you get a man who is actually worthy of you.”

“Mrs. Dumas, I appreciate your apology. Possibly more than I can express, but how did you find me? How did you even find out that I didn’t know your husband was married?” She asked.

Her blue eyes widened a bit as she blushed softly. “Honestly, I wouldn’t have ever given you another thought, but I was made aware of my mistake when my husband’s new secretary sent me an email requesting I read some article about…” Mrs. Dumas bit her bottom lip. “Well it was an article about the death of the late Ronnie Raymond.”

Caitlin gasped in pain as she felt her eyes water without her permission. “You don’t have to-”

“I swear I’m not here to hurt you. I just…I recognize what happened is all I’m trying to say. My husband can make himself seem like a great guy apparently and you were caught completely off guard by him. You thought you found one of the nice guys, one of the good ones; just like me. We were wrong and because of my mouth, I just made it worse. Please, please accept my deepest apologies, Doctor.”

She nodded because she couldn’t speak. It was a little embarrassing to feel a few tears fall down her cheeks, but then she was also deeply touched by the woman’s sincere remorse. She found herself smiling “I’ll have to thank Ms. Wynters for that. She’s my husband’s newest secretary. Actually, just between you and I, she’s helping me gather some information about his firm to hand over to my lawyers for when I divorce him.” The woman conspiratorially and then stepped away from the bar. “I’m glad she told me where I could find you, Dr. Snow and again, I’m sorry.”

Caitlin nodded, completely dumbfounded and grateful beyond words for Iris West and Lisa ‘Wynters’. She watched as the woman left the bar and wondered when her friends would arrive. She didn’t wonder long though, because after the woman had been gone a couple of minutes, they walked in side by side.

“You mad at us, Caity?” Lisa grinned, knowing damned well she wasn’t.

“We just thought she deserved to know the truth.” Iris quickly inserted. “We were doing her a favor really. She chose to come here all on her own.”

“It’s true.” Lisa nodded. “She emailed me back for contact information and I told her that this was the bar her husband had met you for drinks in once.”

Caitlin laughed and wiped away her tears before pulled both girls into a hug. “You guys…Thank you. Between you and Mick.”

 “Mick?” Iris pulled back a wide grin on her face. “What about Mick?”

 “Yes, do tell!” Lisa added.

“Ugh, there shouldn’t even be anything _to_ tell.” Caitlin rolled her eyes with a frown that wasn’t the least bit convincing, especially as she felt her own lips trying to rise.

“Oh now I _have_ to know!” Iris insisted.

“Fine.” Caitlin sighed, but really, she wanted to tell them about it so that she could get there advice. She took a deep breath and slowly began to relay the events of the night after they allowed Mick to carry her out of the club.

 

* * *

 

Much, Much later that night…or early the next morning…

 

Maggie Dumas’ blue eyes widened in surprise as her soon to be ex-husband walked into the condo. He looked ill, but that wasn’t what had her staring. She sat on their beautiful white leather couch and subtly reached for her cell phone.

“Long night?” She asked.

“I don’t even…My head hurts.” He grumbled drunkenly. “My hand, too.”

Her eyes dropped to his hand and she nearly laughed aloud. Recovering, she realized she didn’t have much to fear as he plopped down on the small black leather sofa across from her. He smelled like vodka and whiskey, and as soon as she had the pictures she wanted, she was going to be thrilled to leave him to sleep it off down in the living room where he belonged.

She snapped the photo of his head and hand and sent the pictures to Ms. Lysa Wynters along with a request that she forward it on to Dr. Caitlin Snow. It no longer mattered that she’d be divorcing him, no woman in the world would believe he wasn’t married now. Not with the word adulterer tattooed across his forehead in Times New Roman font along with an ugly black ring tattooed around his left hand a giant arrow on the top side of his hand point at the ringer finger.

“You deserve it, you asshole.” She snickered to herself before she went upstairs to their bedroom and locked the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know... This wasn't a very exciting chapter. Especially for as long as it's been since I've posted for this story. I had to start from scratch on this whole chapter and it just didn't work out, but I hope you'll stick with me. The next chapter will definitely have some action and will finally get to Joe and Barry's next confrontation. 
> 
> Thanks for your patience, thanks for reading this.


End file.
